Making A Difference - 1 - Traduction Fr
by Marine76
Summary: TRADUCTION. A cause de la guerre contre Lord Voldemort, le monde des sorciers est dévasté. Luna et Hermione retournent en 1977. Elles emmènent avec elles sept livres, capable de changer l'histoire. Lily / James, Alice / Frank, Narcissa / Lucius, Amelia / Remus, Hermione / Sirius et Luna / Severus.
1. Chapitre 1

_Making a Difference – Book 1_

_Là où tout commence - Partie 1_

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AMORTENTIA-MALFOY**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

* * *

_Cette fic à malheureusement été supprimer. Comme promis, je la reposte._

Vous pouvez retrouver cette fic sur:

- Fiction - littérature (4 chapitres poster)

- HpFaniction (les 10 chapitres sont déjà poster, sur ce site.)

Tous les **liens** sont sur mon **profil**.

Cette fic à déjà été supprimer une fois, ce n'est pas exclu que ça recommence. Bien sûr je la re(re)posterais ici, mais finalement, je serai obliger de quitter FF. Il est inacceptable qu'un auteur - ou traducteur - se voit supprimer son travail.

En ce qui concerne mes autres trad':

- _**HARMONEE**_, l'auteur de _**Tempus Viator **_m'a donner l'autorisation de poster sur d'autres sites.

Ce qui n'est pas le cas de :

- _**AUSLAND**_, l'auteur de _**The Truth Of 1995**._

- _**MISSWIKIPEDIA**_, l'auteur de _**Our Little Arrangement.**_

Si je n'obtient pas leurs autorisations, je serais dans l'obligation d'abandonner ces trads. Bien sûr, je vous tiendrai au courant.

Les 8 premiers chapitres de _**TEMPUS VIATOR**_, sont déjà poster sur _**HpFanfiction.**_ Ils seront bientôt poster sur_** Fiction - littérature.**_

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent mes trads._

* * *

**Lundi 1er juin 1999 – 11h**

Un an avait passé depuis la bataille finale de Poudlard ; les deux côtés avaient subi de nombreuses pertes. Après avoir passé de nombreuses années de tristesse et de peur, des changements se firent dans le monde des sorciers. Minerva McGonagall avait été instaurée Directrice de Poudlard et Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie. Bien qu'il y ait encore quelques Mangemorts dans la clandestinité, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de peur et de tension dans l'air. La vie était aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être, sans la menace de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, dans tous les esprits.

Le Trio d'Or, Neville Londubat, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley et Romilda Vane passèrent la journée au Terrier. La journée était chaude et ensoleillée et appelait à un pique-nique et à une baignade près de l'étang de la propriété Weasley.

Neville Londubat, notre Gryffondor maladroit préféré, avait enfin trouvé confiance en lui-même et avait reconnu ses sentiments pour son béguin de longue date, Hannah Abbot.

Harry et Ginny avaient réussi à reprendre leur relation, à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée avant la chasse aux Horcruxes.

La relation amoureuse de Ron et d'Hermione n'eut pas la chance de commencer. Ils avaient tous deux senti que leur baiser lors de la bataille finale avait été fait sur un coup d'adrénaline et Hermione avait eu l'impression d'embrasser son frère. À la surprise générale, Ron et Romilda Vane avaient commencé une relation. La guerre avait fait mûrir la jeune fille enfantine de l'école. Elle gardait les pieds sur terre et semblait être la seule qui réussissait à calmer le tempérament vif de Ron. Au fil du temps, tout le monde avait vu qu'elle avait une bonne influence sur Ron et il avait appris à l'accepter, en dépit de son passé.

En regardant le paquet de couvertures dans ses bras, Luna avait souri à sa filleule et avait doucement caressée ses doux cheveux noirs bouclés. Peu de temps après la fin de la guerre, Hermione avait commencée une relation avec Blaise Zabini qui avait été officiellement présenté par Draco (devenu un ami proche du groupe). Malheureusement, Alecto et Amycus Carrow avaient eu vent de leur relation. Blaise, sa mère Astra Zabini (née Sinistra) et sa tante (Aurora Sinistra - professeur d'Astronomie à Poudlard), avaient été assassinés alors qu'Hermione était à son troisième mois de grossesse, les laissant, elle et sa fille Valentina, héritières de la fortune des familles Zabini et Sinistra.

Les assassins avaient été attrapés peu de temps après, par Harry, Ron, Neville et Draco qui avaient rejoint l'Académie des Aurors. Valentina Fleur Granger-Zabini était née le jour de la Saint-Valentin et avait été conçue de l'amour qu'Hermione et Blaise avaient partagé. Draco et Luna avaient été nommés parrain et marraine de la petite fille. Elle a été baptisée Valentina parce qu'elle était née le jour de la fête des amoureux et Fleur, d'après Fleur Delacour-Weasley qui était devenue une grande sœur pour Hermione depuis son séjour à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Hermione et Luna étaient devenues meilleures amies au grand étonnement de tout le monde. Après l'enterrement de la famille Zabini, Hermione s'était mise à la recherche de ses parents en Australie. Malheureusement, elle avait trouvé qu'ils avaient péri dans un accident de voiture impliquant un conducteur ivre. En voyant les affaires de ses parents, Hermione avait découvert un secret à propos de la lignée de sa mère Jean (Cette dernière n'était pas au courant). Elle était en fait une Cracmol, née dans une ancienne famille de sorciers Sang-Pur : les Rosier. Elle était née Jennifer Antoinette Rosier, fille d'Antoinette Lecroix-Rosier et Jonathan Rosier l'oncle d'Evan et Druella Rosier (mère de Andromèda, Bellatrix et Narcissa). En raison de son manque de développement magique, la mémoire de Jennifer avait été effacée et elle avait été envoyée dans un orphelinat Moldu à l'âge de cinq ans.

Hermione avait été choquée. Son monde avait été retourné, la vie qu'elle connaissait n'était plus la sienne. Elle avait trouvé du réconfort avec Fleur et Luna, qui étaient devenues son principal soutien (Luna avait perdu son père pendant la guerre). C'était un secret que les filles avaient partagé et qui avait fait grandir leur lien. Hermione n'était plus une personne tendue et nerveuse, elle avait été en mesure de se détendre et de profiter de la valeur de la vie. Luna était devenue plus mûre et était redescendue sur terre.

Luna était perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'un hibou vola vers elle. La chouette avait atterri sur l'épaule de Luna et lui avait tendu la lettre. Elle lui avait gentiment offert un peu de croûte de son sandwich et avait pris l'enveloppe de sa patte.

"Mia, cette enveloppe nous est adressée, dit Luna à son amie.

- Lis-la. Qui pourrait bien nous écrire ?" répondit Hermione.

Elle avait marqué sa page et avait posé son livre.

"Il y a le sceau de Poudlard, c'est probablement le professeur McGonagall."

Luna avait ouvert la lettre et l'avait lue à haute voix.

_Chères Miss Granger et Miss Lovegood,_

_Je vous demanderais de venir me voir à mon bureau, dès que possible. Je garderai ma cheminée ouverte pour vous._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice de Poudlard_

"Eh bien, nous ferions mieux d'aller là-bas. Ça doit être important, si elle veut que nous arrivons directement dans son bureau." Hermione avait mis la lettre et son livre dans son sac perlé et avait repris Valentina des bras de Luna.

"Hé les gars, Mia et moi devons partir. On se verra plus tard." dit Luna ses amis. Ils avaient salué les filles, alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la cheminée dans la maison.

**Poudlard – Bureau de la Directrice**

Minerva McGonagall était assise à son bureau avec une tasse de thé quand sa cheminée fut activée. Une fille avec de grands yeux bruns et des boucles brunes tenait une fille aux cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus lumineux. L'autre fille était tout le contraire de la première, elle avait des cheveux blonds bouclés et un regard bleu rêveur. Les deux filles avaient grandi rapidement au cours des dernières années, trop vite selon l'opinion de Minerva. Elles étaient toutes deux devenues de belles femmes ; fortes et intelligentes. Minerva n'aurait pas pu être plus fière d'elles, elles étaient comme ses filles sauf concernant leurs noms.

"Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, bienvenue. S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous, sourit Minerva. Voulez-vous du thé ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît madame la Directrice, répondirent les deux filles alors qu'elles prenaient place.

- Pas de "madame la Directrice", nous sommes toutes amies ici."

Minerva, d'un coup de baguette, fit verser le thé dans des tasses par la théière qui était sur son bureau, et les fit voler jusqu'aux filles.

"Bien sûr, seulement si vous faites la même chose." Luna sourit. Hermione acquiesça de la tête.

"Si je le dois. J'espère que la petite Valentina va bien et qu'elle ne vous embête pas trop ? déclara Minerva en souriant légèrement.

- Bien sûr, si vous considérez que me réveiller toutes les heures de la nuit ne m'embête pas." plaisanta Hermione, faisant rire les femmes.

Minerva se racla la gorge et sourit à la jeune femme en face d'elle. "J'ai demandé votre présence au sujet d'une lettre que j'ai en ma possession. Elle a été placée sous ma responsabilité par Albus Dumbledore avant sa mort."

Les deux jeunes filles avaient l'air surpris.

"Il m'avait demandé de garder cette lettre en toute sécurité et de vous la transmettre quand nous serions en temps de paix." Elle ouvrit son tiroir et transmit la lettre à Hermione. "Je vous laisse la lire, je vais aux cuisines organiser notre déjeuner." Elle se leva, laissant les filles lire.

Luna prit Valentina des bras d'Hermione et attendit qu'elle lise la lettre à voix haute.

_Miss Granger et Miss Lovegood, _

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que j'ai fait mon temps et que je suis maintenant passé à la prochaine grande aventure, la mort. _

_Je résumerai en disant que vous avez subi beaucoup de pertes alors que la guerre est venue et peut-être repartie, si vous lisez cette lettre. _

_Vous êtes toutes deux des femmes intelligentes, fortes, aimables, généreuses et courageuses. Cependant, même si cela me fait mal, j'ai une importante faveur à vous demander. Les tâches que j'ai en tête sont dangereuses et vous obligent à faire des sacrifices une fois de plus. Vous aurez besoin de réfléchir sur cette question sérieusement, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un rappel des sacrifices que vous avez déjà faits._

_Hermione, je sais que nous avons parlé dans le passé que modifier le temps est dangereux, mais si tout va bien, les choses iront pour le mieux. Luna, votre esprit pour voir l'invisible est un instrument merveilleux et je sens que c'est un grand atout pour nous tous. Je ne vous aurais pas demandé votre aide, si je n'avais pas l'impression que vous avez des rôles dans cette tâche importante. Vos compétences et vos connaissances sur ce qu'il s'est passé peuvent nous aider à mieux comprendre et à combattre plus fortement pour notre cause._

_Je vous demande de revenir dans le passé, à la date du __**Jeudi 2 juin 1977**__ pour être précis. Je vais vous demander d'apporter avec vous des manuscrits des événements qui se sont produits au cours de la guerre pour empêcher que cela se produise là où vous allez (vous devrez peut-être demander l'aide de M. Potter). Il vous sera demandé d'enregistrer les événements en plaçant le bout de votre baguette sur votre tempe en disant le sort __**"Dictare animo"**__**(Dicter mon esprit)**__ puis, appuyez simplement votre baguette sur les pages vierges._

_J'ai également joint une copie d'une lettre que vous devrez fournir à mon ancien moi, afin de nous aider dans cette tâche. Tout lui sera expliqué dans la lettre et il va vous aider du mieux qu'il peut. Avant votre arrivée, nous aurons besoin de rassembler une liste des personnes avec qui il faudra lire ces manuscrits pour changer l'avenir._

_Une fois que vous aurez réalisé à cette tâche, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière et malheureusement, vous ne reviendrez pas dans votre temps. Je vous demande de régler les détails avant de procéder à cette tâche. S'il vous plaît, ne donnez pas les informations de cette mission à d'autres personnes. Si vous devez en aviser à qui que ce soit, faites seulement confiance à M. Harry Potter, au professeur Minerva McGonagall et à Kingsley Shacklebolt. Moins de gens connaîtrons votre mission, moins elle sera risquée._

_Si vous consentez à cette tâche, vous aurez besoin d'écrire la date de votre voyage en appuyant sur le parchemin avec vos baguettes et en récitant __**"Retro per tempus et spatium"**__ (A travers le temps et l'espace). Si vous refusez, veuillez s'il vous plaît détruire ces deux lettres après avoir terminé de les lire. _

_J'ai foi en vous deux. _

_En espérant vous voir en 1977. _

_A.W.P.B.D_

"Oh mon... murmura Hermione en état de choc. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je veux dire, nous pouvons sauver tant de gens et arrêter tout cela avant que cela ne se passe.

- Nous pourrions sauver les Potter et les Prewetts, Molly aurait ses frères, dit Luna pleine d'espoir. Je veux le faire, ce sera dangereux, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais été dans ce genre de situation avant, je suis sûre qu'avec l'aide de Dumbledore, nous pouvons détruire Voldemort avant qu'il ne détruise toutes ces familles.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, sourit Hermione en pensant à Blaise, Fred, Sirius, Tonks et Lupin. Je pense que nous devrions montrer cette lettre à Minerva, Harry et Kingsley, afin qu'ils puissent nous aider.

- Le principal problème sera de le dire à tout le monde. Nous allons manquer à tout le monde, surtout Valentina. Tous considèrent Valentina comme faisant partie de leur famille, mais je suis sûre qu'ils vont comprendre. Cependant, nos amis vont beaucoup me manquer, dit tristement Luna.

- Nous aurons besoin de trouver une excuse plausible pour couvrir nos disparitions." décida Hermione.

Il y avait eu un léger coup à la porte et Minerva était revenue avec un plateau de sandwichs.

"Et voilà, mesdames.

- Minerva. Nous venons juste de finir de lire la lettre du professeur Dumbledore. Avant de continuer, pourriez-vous demander à Kingsley et à Harry de venir avant que nous vous l'expliquons ? demanda Luna, calme.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela serait un problème." répondit Minerva en envoyant un Patronus aux personnes demandées.

Même pas un instant plus tard, Kingsley Shacklebolt était arrivé. "Minerva" accueillit Kingsley. Il avait remarqué les autres occupantes du bureau et avait tiré les trois filles dans une étreinte serrée, frappant Hermione et Luna l'une contre l'autre dans le processus. "Les filles, c'est bon de vous voir. J'espère que tout va bien."

Dès qu'il eut relâché les filles, Harry arriva. "Bonjour Professeur, salut Kings, dit Harry en serrant la main du ministre et en donnant une accolade à Minerva. Ah, c'est donc là que vous vous êtes échappées, dit Harry avec un petit rire.

- Bien sûr, Harry. Tu ne peux pas croire que nous allons rester aux côtés du grand Harry Potter toute la journée, dit Hermione en plaisantant, faisant rire tout le monde par son impertinence.

- Minerva tu as dit que tu avais besoin de nous en urgence. Tout va bien ? demanda Kingsley, l'inquiétude visible dans ses yeux.

- En fait, c'est Luna et moi qui avons demandé votre présence, expliqua Hermione. Je pense que ce serait mieux si je vous laisse lire la lettre." Elle la tendit à Minerva, qui la lut et la transmit aux nouveaux arrivants.

"Albus Dumbledore a laissé cette lettre en possession de Minerva, pour Hermione et moi. Elle a été chargée de nous la remettre une fois la guerre terminée." continua Luna. Minerva eut l'air choquée et confuse une fois qu'elle eut fini de lire la lettre.

"Nous voulons vous faire savoir que nous avons accepté, les informa Hermione. Nous ne voulions pas faire cette mission sans votre aide. Nous pourrions sauver des vies et éviter des tragédies, faire un monde meilleur." chuchota Hermione tristement. Minerva et Kingsley avaient eu l'air bouleversés, mais avaient hoché la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Nous savons que c'est dangereux, mais ça ne peut pas être plus dangereux que ce que nous avons déjà vécu. Nous pouvons empêcher Voldemort de ruiner toutes ces vies. Nous pouvons détruire les Horcruxes, sourit Luna.

- Et si Voldemort a vent de ce que vous faites ? Vous pourriez mourir, toutes les trois ! grogna Harry. Je ne veux pas que vous passiez par ce par quoi je suis passé. Vous serez des cibles.

- Et alors ? Je suis déjà une cible. Je suis une née-Moldue, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. dit calmement Hermione, attendant sa colère. Faire cela nous donnera une longueur d'avance sur tous ses plans.

- Nous pourrons empêcher Queudver de trahir tes parents en leur révélant le traître qu'il est vraiment, lui dit Luna avec passion. Ce sera dur, mais avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore et de nos connaissances, nous pouvons le faire.

- Que dirons-nous aux autres ? Votre absence sera perceptible, demanda Minerva.

- Nous pourrions leur dire que nous avons eu des postes au Ministère de la Magie australien. Leur Département des Mystères a un besoin urgent de chercheurs et nécessite notre savoir-faire. Ils ont besoin de nous immédiatement et nous ne pouvons pas parler de notre mission, car son niveau de sécurité est élevé." pensa Luna à voix haute.

Hermione sourit à l'histoire crédible. "Nous espérons que vous serez en mesure de vous porter garant pour nous. C'est une histoire crédible et à moitié vraie, en soi.

- C'est plausible. Quand avez-vous envie de faire ça ? soupira Kingsley.

- Je pensais à demain ? suggéra Hermione. Je sais que c'est un préavis assez court, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. Nous ne voulons pas que les gens posent trop de questions.

- Harry ? Minerva ? appela Luna en se tournant vers eux. Qu'en pensez-vous ? A part les membres de l'Ordre et de l'AD, nous n'avons plus aucune famille. Vous allez nous manquer énormément, mais nous nous reverrons un jour.

- Vous êtes toutes les deux devenues des filles pour moi et vous avez grandi trop vite. Vous allez grandement me manquer et j'ai hâte de vous voir dans le passé ou le futur, sourit Minerva en larmes.

- Je ne suis pas heureux à ce sujet, mais je pense que vous avez raison, murmura Harry, MAIS vous devez me promettre que mes tantes Mia et Luna seront là pour me gâter dans le futur." Harry eut un sourire narquois. Ils rirent tous de Harry.

"Très bien. Nous devrions faire une sorte de liste des personnes qui liront ce livre, dit Hermione alors qu'elle prenait Valentina des bras de Luna.

- Oui, les personnes qui feront une différence pour aider notre cause, ajouta Luna en se préparant à prendre des notes.

- Les Malfoy, leur influence sera un grand atout pour nous si nous pouvons les rallier dans notre camp dès le début, dit Hermione en espérant que ses cousins seraient en mesure d'aider le côté de la lumière. Ils ont changé de camp à la fin, mais grâce à leur expertise, nous pourrions faire une grande différence.

- Narcissa est super quand on apprend à la connaître et Draco est parrain de Valentina et est devenu un ami génial, accepta Harry. Je pense de vous devriez faire venir les Maraudeurs à l'exception de Queudver. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait facilement pardonné, ni qu'il changerait sa personnalité."

Tout le monde acquiesça de la tête.

"Les parents de Neville, dit Luna. Si nous pouvons les empêcher d'être torturés à la folie, je crois que nous aurons une aide en plus. La grand-mère de Neville a toujours dit que ses parents étaient les meilleurs.

- Ils l'étaient. Frank et Alice étaient très puissants et avait appris du meilleur. Une équipe sur laquelle on peut compter, confirma Minerva. Alastor était le mentor de Frank. Il a été abattu quand il a appris ce qu'il s'était passé pour Alice et Frank.

- Dans ce cas, vous devriez demander à Maugrey de lire les livres avec vous, ajouta Kingsley. Son expertise et son expérience aideront notre cause sur le long terme.

- Qu'en est-il de Regulus et de Rogue ? questionna Hermione. Ils semblaient si perdus quand ils étaient jeunes, mais ils ont aussi changé de camp. Et si nous les amenions de notre côté et que nous les aidions ?

- Certainement, murmura Luna en les ajoutant à la liste.

- Si vous invitez Alice et Lily, vous pourriez aussi bien inviter Amelia Bones. Elles étaient très proches à l'école et Amelia était une figure influente au sein du Ministère quand elle était vivante." mentionna Kingsley. Ils étaient tous d'accord avec Kingsley.

"Je pense que c'est assez. Je suis sûre que le professeur Dumbledore voudra ajouter quelques personnes à la liste, déclara Hermione.

- Je suppose que nous avons terminé. Nous devrions tous nous réunir ici, demain à 10h, proposa Kingsley.

- Luna et moi devons aller à Londres côté Moldu pour obtenir quelques livres afin que nous puissions effectuer les sorts. Nous aurons aussi besoin d'aller à Gringotts pour fermer nos comptes et ensuite nous aurons besoin de faire nos valises, ajouta Hermione. Harry, nous allons te retrouver au Terrier afin que nous puissions leur expliquer notre alibi. Rappelle-toi, personne ne doit savoir la vérité."

Lorsque tout le monde eut hoché la tête, ils partirent, laissant Minerva seule.

Minerva soupira et secoua la tête. Ses pauvres petites avaient déjà tant souffert et maintenant, elles allaient se battre pour leur vie une fois de plus. La vie n'était pas juste.

**Mardi 2 juin 1999 - 10h **

**Poudlard - Bureau de la Directrice**

Le lendemain matin, Minerva McGonagall était nerveusement assise à son bureau, de la paperasse autour d'elle. Elle était bouleversée, aujourd'hui elle dirait au revoir à ses filles et elle ne les reverrait plus.

À exactement 10 heures, la cheminée dans son bureau fut activée par Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le Ministre de la Magie avait l'air tout aussi épuisé qu'elle. Il s'était assis dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau de la directrice et soupira. "Bonjour Minerva, dit Kingsley faiblement. Elles vont vraiment le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Kingsley, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elles vont le faire. Elles font cela pour avoir une meilleure vie, même si c'est dans une autre époque, sourit tristement Minerva. Je suis aussi inquiète pour eux. Si j'avais le choix, elles n'auraient pas à passer de nouveau par ça."

Soudain, la cheminée s'activa de nouveau. Harry Potter en était sorti en marmonnant "Bonjour". Harry avait l'air fatigué, ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge. Il s'était assis à côté de Kingsley. Hermione était à ses côtés avec Valentina dans ses bras, Luna les suivaient. Les deux filles avaient une sacoche et un sac perlé. Chacune des filles avait souri et s'était assise sur une des deux autres chaises.

"Bonjour tout le monde, nous devrions commencer à imprimer nos souvenirs à l'aide du sort que Dumbledore nous a donné, déclara Hermione allant droit au but.

- Harry, Mia et moi pensons que nous devrions organiser les livres par année, ajouta Luna. Nous avons acheté sept livres, j'espère que ce sera suffisant."

Hermione avait remis les livres à Harry. "Merci Harry. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de penser aux souvenirs que tu souhaites enregistrer ; puis place ta baguette sur ta tempe, comme si tu extradais des souvenirs pour une Pensine. Cependant, il te suffit simplement d'appuyer sur le livre et de dire **Dictare Animo** pour les transférer dans les livres. Tu dois répéter cette opération pour chaque livre, expliqua Hermione.

- Cela ne me semble pas trop compliqué. Tous les événements importants seront plus faciles à comprendre de cette manière." déclara Kingsley qui avait réquisitionné Valentina et avait commencé à lui chatouiller les pieds, la faisant pouffer de rire.

Harry ferma lentement les yeux et plaça sa baguette sur sa tempe. Lentement, il retira sa baguette, une traînée de brume bleue flotta au bout de sa baguette. Il frappa le premier livre avec sa baguette et murmura "**Dictare Animo**" et répéta l'opération pour chaque livre.

"Vous devriez donner à chaque livre un titre, afin que vous puissiez les reconnaître, ajouta Minerva. Cela vous aidera à les mettre dans l'ordre de lecture.

- C'est la partie la plus facile, dit Luna avec un sourire malicieux alors qu'elle avait sorti sa plume et écrivait sur la couverture Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale.*

- Vas-tu les nommer d'après moi ? rougit Harry.

- Ils sont à toi, avait répondu Luna d'un ton rêveur alors qu'elle écrivait Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets sur le deuxième livre.

- Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, pour la troisième année. Ce livre va être le pire celui avec les Maraudeurs." déclara Hermione.

Tous étaient d'accord.

"Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait eu lieu lors de ta quatrième année. Je suggère Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, recommanda Minerva.

- Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix pour la cinquième année, ajouta Hermione.

- Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé pour la sixième année." murmura Harry. Il avait rougi devant les regards confus de Kingsley et de Minerva.

"Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

- Enfin, le dernier devrait être Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, dit Luna en l'inscrivant sur le dernier livre. Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devons faire, Mia ?

- Je pense que c'est tout."

Hermione avait souri tristement alors qu'elle mit les livres dans son sac et reprit son bébé des bras de Kingsley.

"Nous avons la lettre du professeur Dumbledore, la liste et les livres.

- Il ne nous reste qu'à écrire la date sur le parchemin et effectuer le sort." ajouta Luna.

Elle avait inscrit **Jeudi 2 juin 1977** sur un morceau de parchemin.

"On y est." dit Hermione en pleurant. Ils s'étaient levés. "Je suppose que c'est un au revoir." sanglota-t-elle.

D'un coup, Harry les prit dans ses bras. "Vous allez tellement me manquer. Veillez l'une sur l'autre, d'accord ? Riez, pleurez, aimez et vivez. Démarrer une nouvelle vie et soyez heureuse." dit Harry avec tristesse.

Luna avait souri tristement et lui frappa doucement l'épaule.

"Tu rends cela encore plus difficile.

- Tu sais que tu m'aimes, ma tante Luna." sourit Harry. Des reniflements et des rires doux purent être entendus dans toute la pièce. Kingsley avait des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, tandis que Minerva se tamponnait les yeux avec un mouchoir. "Oh, j'ai quelque chose pour 'Tina' de la part de Draco et de moi." Harry avait tendu les deux peluches, l'une était un bébé dragon vert avec des ailes d'argent, l'autre était un bébé faon brun avec une queue à pointe blanche.

"Merci Harry. Je suis sûre qu'elle va les aimer, je vais les nommer Bambi et Puff." Hermione eut un petit rire à l'expression dégoûtée qu'eut Harry quand il constata ce que voulait dire ces noms.

Les deux filles s'étaient retournées pour regarder leur professeur et l'avaient prise dans leur bras. Les trois femmes avaient sangloté et s'étaient murmuré des mots non-identifiables, les unes, les autres. Kingsley avait attiré les trois filles vers lui et il leur avait fait un gros câlin, les faisant décoller du sol. Harry et Minerva s'étaient jetés dans la mêlée, faisant crier les deux filles et rire Valentina, quand elles tombèrent sur le sol.

Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient côte à côte et souriaient aux trois autres personnes. Elles mirent rapidement leur sacoche et enveloppèrent leurs sacs autour de leurs poignets. Hermione avait mis Valentina dans son porte-bébé, qu'elle avait fixé sur elle. "Prenez soin de vous. Harry, occupe-toi de Fleur et de Teddy pour moi, tu veux." Hermione avait souri tristement. Elle avait reçu en réponse, un clin d'œil larmoyant. Elle attrapa la main de Luna et sortit sa baguette. "Vous allez nous manquer." Ajouta Luna en copiant Hermione.

Les deux filles sourirent faiblement et hochèrent la tête l'une vers l'autre. Elles avaient posé leur baguette sur le parchemin et récitèrent le sort simultanément : "**Retro per tempus et spatium**." Elles disparurent dans un flash de lumière.

*Comme vous le savez, le tome 1 en V.F. est « Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers ». Cependant pour les besoins de la suite de l'histoire, j'ai laissé le titre en Anglais.*

Fin du chapitre 1

* * *

_AN:/ Un grand merci à ma bêta, __**ISOTOPE**__._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Making A Difference – Book 1_

_Là où tout commence – Partie 2_

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AMORTENTIA–MALFOY**__, je suis que simple traductrice._

* * *

**Jeudi 2 juin 1977 – 12h**

**Poudlard - Bureau du Directeur **

Le professeur Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie, était assis à son bureau tout en fredonnant et en suçant un bonbon au citron. Albus était sur le point de se tourner vers son étagère, quand il aperçut un flash de lumière et entendit un cri et des bruits sourds. Regardant par-dessus son bureau, il vit deux jeunes filles de 17-18 ans et un bébé riant aux éclats, attaché dans un porte-bébé. Les deux aînées gémissaient sur le sol et un "aïe" put être entendu.

Riant tout seul, Albus se racla la gorge et sourit aux nouvelles arrivantes avec ce scintillement familier dans ses yeux bleus. "Bon après-midi. Bienvenue à Poudlard. Un bonbon au citron ?" dit Albus en leur offrant le saladier de bonbons.

Haletant, les deux filles se levèrent rapidement et acquiescèrent avant de prendre une sucrerie. Rapidement, Hermione vérifia que Valentina allait bien ; la petite fille gargouilla et bava sur elle en guise de réponse. Rougissant, Hermione sourit timidement à l'ancien directeur, tandis que Luna avait son habituel air rêveur :

"Bon après-midi, M. le Directeur.

- Je me demande, pourquoi deux filles et un bébé viennent d'apparaître soudainement dans un éclair de lumière ? questionna Albus. Cela doit être important, pour faire une telle entrée.

- Euh, oui monsieur, c'est assez important. Avant de poursuivre, pouvons-nous vous demander quel jour nous sommes ? demanda Luna.

- Nous sommes le **Jeudi 2 juin 1977**, répondit Albus. Ai-je raison de supposer que vous n'êtes pas de cette époque, vu la nature de cette question ? demanda-t-il en les regardant avec curiosité.

- C'est exact, Professeur. Luna, ma fille Valentina et moi, venons de l'année 1999. En fait, vous nous avez demandé de retourner dans le passé. En parlant de ça, vous avez laissé une lettre, dit Hermione en sortant l'enveloppe et en la tendant au directeur.

- J'ai peut-être eu un besoin urgent de vous renvoyer dans le passé. S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous." leur dit Albus. Il prit la lettre et commença à lire.

_Cher Albus, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que notre temps est écoulé et que nous sommes sur le point de nous lancer dans la grande aventure._

_Les personnes qui t'ont remis cette lettre sont les deux élèves les plus intelligents, fortes et fidèles de Poudlard. Avec leur groupe d'amis, ces deux femmes ont vécu : la guerre, le chagrin et la perte. Elles ont été priées de se rendre à la date du Jeudi 2 juin 1977, afin d'éviter toutes les souffrances survenues dans leur époque._

_La guerre contre Tom Jedusor a été difficile et a également conduit à la mort. Miss Hermione Granger et Miss Luna Lovegood comprennent à quel point changer le cours du temps est dangereux et risqué. Toutefois, toutes deux, sont obstinées et prêtes à se sacrifier pour le bien de tous._

_Leurs connaissances et leur expérience seront un atout important pour notre cause. Je leur ai demandé d'acquérir des manuscrits des événements liés à la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec leur aide, nous pouvons combattre et minimiser les nombreuses pertes. Nous devons mettre fin à cette guerre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_J'ai demandé aux filles de rassembler une liste de personnes qui jouent un rôle dans cette guerre et qui seront en mesure de nous aider à mieux préparer l'avenir. Dans cette liste, je te suggère d'inscrire les personnes suivantes, si elles n'ont pas déjà été ajoutées :_

_Augusta et Henry Londubat _

_Alastor Maugrey _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Dorea et Charlus Potter _

_Dès que les filles sont arrivées, une chronologie alternative a été créée et elles ne peuvent pas y retourner. Des protections devront être mises à leur disposition. Luna et Hermione, ici sans famille, seront en danger et elles nécessiteront une protection de sang. Tu peux peut-être en discuter avec les personnes ci-dessus. Leurs noms et les détails de leur arrivée devront être modifiés en conséquence et des Sortilèges appropriés devront être placés._

_J'ai une foi et une entière confiance en ces jeunes filles. S'il te plaît, prends soin d'elles et crois en elles. _

_A.W.P.B.D_

"Miss Granger et Miss Lovegood. Il semble que vous avez toutes les deux beaucoup souffert, mes chéries." L'étincelle dans ses yeux avaient disparu depuis longtemps. "Mon futur moi vous a demander de nous aider - grâce à vos connaissances et aux livres que vous avez apportés - dans la lutte contre Tom Jedusor. Ce sera long et difficile, pour nous tous. Je suis désolé de vous dire encore une fois, qu'il faut faire des sacrifices pour se battre du côté de la lumière.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, mon ami Harry et moi, nous nous battons contre Voldemort depuis notre première année à Poudlard, répondit Hermione. Luna, Valentina et moi n'avons pas laissé de famille. Nous savons seulement que c'est normal, c'est notre vie. Nous avons fait cela pendant un certain temps, vous comprendrez mieux quand nous aurons commencé à lire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons construire un avenir meilleur et vous serez en mesure de démarrer vos nouvelles vies. Maintenant, mon futur moi m'a dit que nous devrions vous placer sous la protection familiale d'un lien de sang. Pour ce faire, un lien de sang sera fait entre vous et votre nouvelle famille. Pour votre protection, nous aurons besoin de changer votre nom de famille ou vos deuxièmes prénoms qui peuvent être trop familiers. Est-ce bon pour vous ?

- Vous avez raison, comme d'habitude, Professeur. Cela serait agréable d'avoir une famille, une fois de plus." dit Luna avec son sourire rêveur habituel. Hermione sourit à sa meilleure amie. "Luna est unique en son genre." pensa Hermione.

Albus rit et sourit aux deux jeunes femmes en face de lui. "Donc, je crois que vous avez une liste de personnes qui, selon vous, seraient en mesure d'aider notre cause."

Jetant un regard sur la liste, il lut :

_Alastor Maugrey _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Alice Prewett _

_Amelia Bones _

_Lily Evans _

_James Potter _

_Sirius Black _

_Remus Lupin _

_Severus Rogue _

_Regulus Black _

_Narcissa Black _

_Frank Londubat _

_Lucius Malfoy_

"Curieux." pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer tous ces gens, restés ensemble dans une pièce, volontairement. "Mon futur moi semble avoir eu la même idée ; il avait demandé : Augusta et Henry Londubat, Alastor Maugrey, Minerva McGonagall et enfin Dorea et Charlus Potter. Ces personnes doivent être les prétendants pour être vos nouvelles familles, conseilla Albus. Avez-vous des membres de vos familles présents à Poudlard ?

- Personnes dans ma famille immédiate est à Poudlard, répondit Hermione. Ma mère était une Cracmol née dans la famille Rosier, mais elle a été placée dans un orphelinat moldu quand elle était enfant. Le père de Valentina est un membre de la famille Zabini et de la famille Sinistra. Je crois que sa mère et son père ont été à Beauxbâtons.

- Ma mère est une Serdaigle de septième année, elle s'appelle Celeste Blanc. Mon père est un Serdaigle qui a été diplômé l'an dernier, il s'appelle Xenophilius Lovegood, l'informa Luna.

- Luna, vous ressemblez à M. Lovegood, mais ça ne va pas être un problème, répondit Albus. Nous devons réunir le groupe et leur expliquer votre mission. Où suggérez-vous qu'on lise ces livres ?

- Nous pensions à la Salle sur Demande au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Ils peuvent nous rencontrer là-bas et nous pouvons faire en sorte que la salle réponde à nos besoins, sans avoir besoin d'entrer et de sortir à chaque fois, dit Hermione.

- On dirait que c'est une excellente idée. Tout le monde sera prêt et ils nous rencontrons là-bas à 17 heures. Je vais également parler à vos familles potentielles, ajouta Albus. Je vous suggère d'aller aux cuisines pour déjeuner. Je suis sûr que Juno, l'Elfe de maison, sera prêt à répondre à vos besoins. Pourriez-vous également lui demander qu'elle vienne me voir une fois qu'elle aura terminé ? Elle devra organiser nos repas pendant notre séjour.

- Merci, Professeur."

Les trois filles quittèrent le bureau du Directeur et prirent la route familière des cuisines de Poudlard.

**Jeudi 2 juin 1977 – 16h30**

**Salle sur Demande – Septième étage**

Hermione et Luna eurent des souvenirs de l'Armée de Dumbledore alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la tapisserie familière du septième étage. Un groupe d'adolescents qui avait risqué leur vie en se rebellant contre Ombrage, (ou Ombitch comme ils l'avaient secrètement appelée) et en prenant position. Lorsque les années avaient passé, elles avaient réalisé que la vie était imprévisible. Debout, devant le mur vierge, les filles se regardèrent en souriant, tant de souvenirs, des bons, des mauvais et des laids.

"Tu nous fais l'honneur, Mia ? demanda Luna. Nous devrions avoir la salle prête avant qu'ils arrivent. J'ai seulement envie de me détendre et de me reposer.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. 21 personnes, au total ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est ça. Nous devrions également organiser des dortoirs, pendant que nous y sommes. Les aînés ont leur propre section et les jeunes seront répartis par sexe.

- Ça a l'air bien, nous pourrions avoir besoin d'une salle pour respirer, pour tous ceux qui seront en colère ou qui voudront un peu d'intimité." ajouta Hermione pendant qu'elle se concentrait. Elle passa à trois reprises devant le mur blanc.

De grandes portes en bois de cerisier apparurent devant elles. Ouvrant la porte, les filles entrèrent dans une salle immense. Le sol était en bois et du lambris couvrait les murs. Dans le centre de la pièce se trouvait un salon confortable, des canapés et des coussins étaient autour de deux tables basses et d'un tapis de jeu d'enfants. De chaque côté de la cheminée, deux grandes fenêtres permettaient à la lumière naturelle de pénétrer dans la salle. A droite, étaient les dortoirs masculins et féminins, une grande lettre gravée sur chaque porte de dortoir indiquant le sexe des résidents. Une troisième porte entre les deux dortoirs conduisait à la salle de bain principale. Sur le côté gauche il y avait deux portes. Sur une porte était gravé "Les Aînés", sur l'autre "Salle de détente". Dans un coin près de la porte principale, un passage voûté conduisait à la cuisine/salle à manger.

"Wow. Bien joué Mia, c'est très joli, sourit Luna.

- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se sente intimidé ou mal à l'aise. Lire ces livres va être très difficile. Nous avons besoin d'un endroit où nous pourrions penser, planifier et apprendre à nous connaître les uns les autres, répondit Hermione. Allons poser nos sacs et préparons-nous à accueillir nos invités et leurs questions." Elle plaça les sept livres, du parchemin, de l'encre et des plumes sur les tables basses. Elle sortit un matelas à langer et un lit de bébé. Elle y coucha sa fille et la recouvrit de sa couverture jaune préférée. Elle fixa au-dessus du lit de bébé - avec l'aide d'un sort - un hochet sur lequel pendaient des balles de Quidditch et des balais (un cadeau de Ron et Romilda). Elle plaça le matelas de bébé sur le sol à côté d'elle. Elle s'assit sur l'un des canapés et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

Luna vit qu'Hermione avait besoin d'un moment pour elle, elle alla donc dans le dortoir des filles pour ranger leurs sacs, puis elle retourna s'asseoir près d'Hermione.

"Mia, tu vas bien ? demanda Luna. Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à digérer en seulement deux jours. Je pense que je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.

- C'est juste que nous pensions que tout était fini et nous le faisons une fois de plus, répondit Hermione. J'espérais pouvoir retourner à l'école et passer mes ASPIC, pour pouvoir ouvrir une librairie ou devenir Guérisseur ou enseignant après avoir fait un apprentissage. On dirait que la vie ne veut pas s'arrêter et nous donner l'occasion de vivre simplement. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, mais penses-y. Nous commençons des nouvelles vies, où personne ne nous connaît. Nous contribuons à créer un monde meilleur pour pouvoir faire toutes ces choses, sourit Luna tristement. Je pourrais enseigner les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et tu pourras devenir un professeur spécialisé en Sortilèges, en Runes Anciennes ou en tout ce que tu veux. Ce sera dur, mais on y arrivera.

- Je suppose que tu as raison. J'espérais seulement avoir une pause, soupira Hermione en jetant un regard à l'horloge sur le mur, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il est l'heure. Nous ferions mieux de les rencontrer à la porte."

En sortant dans le couloir du septième étage, les deux filles devinrent nerveuses. Elles allaient une fois de plus voir les gens qu'elles avaient apprises à connaître au fil des ans. C'était des personnes qui avaient eu un impact important dans leur vie, des personnes avec qui elles allaient désormais passer le reste de leur vie. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione attrapa la main de Luna et essaya de lui donner un sourire encourageant.

Après quelques instants, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ponctuel comme toujours, le premier arrivant fut le professeur Dumbledore. Il était accompagné d'une très jeune Minerva McGonagall, d'Alastor Maugrey, d'Augusta Londubat et d'un homme qui devait être Henry Londubat ainsi que Charlus et Dorea Potter.

"Bonjour mesdemoiselles. La salle est-elle prête pour nos invités ? sourit Albus.

- Oui, professeur Dumbledore. Tout est prêt. Nous n'attendons plus que tous nos invités soient là, ce sera beaucoup plus facile si tout le monde entre en même temps." répondit Luna.

Peu de temps après, des éclats de voix et des rires se firent entendre. Un James Potter et une Lily Evans rougissante étaient à la tête d'un groupe de personnes ; derrière eux il y avait un Sirius Black riant et un Remus Lupin qui (à la surprise de Luna et d'Hermione) tenait la main d'Amelia Bones. Alice Prewett et Frank Londubat traînaient non loin derrière eux, riant aux éclats. Soudainement, Hermione saisit étroitement la main de Luna, celle-ci lui serra la main pour lui faire savoir qu'elle comprenait.

Sirius fut le premier à les remarquer. "Bonjour mesdames et messieurs. Quel plaisir de vous voir en cette belle journée." dit-il avec un sourire espiègle, en les saluant de la main. Cela fit rire les aînés. "Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que nous emballions nos affaires et que nous nous rejoignions au septième étage ?

- Nous attendons encore quelques personnes, tout sera révélé prochainement M. Black, répondit Albus. Ah, les voilà."

Comme un seul homme, le groupe se tourna vers les pas qui venaient du couloir. A la tête du groupe n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy ; il était suivi par Narcissa et Regulus Black et un Severus Rogue aux cheveux pas si gras.

"Bienvenue à tous. Tous ceux qui étaient convoqués sont arrivés, rayonnait Albus. Les filles, nous feriez-vous l'honneur ?

- Oui, monsieur." répondirent les filles en allant et venant devant le mur blanc. En entendant les soupirs de leurs invités, Hermione et Luna sourirent et elles ouvrirent rapidement les doubles portes.

Luna eut un petit rire. "Bienvenue dans la salle Va-et-vient de Poudlard, plus connue sous le nom de Salle sur Demande. S'ils vous plaît, allez-vous asseoir, nous allons tout vous expliquer."

Les quatre Serpentards se dirigèrent vers le canapé de gauche, tandis que les adultes se dirigèrent vers celui de droite. Les Gryffondor, Amelia, Frank et Alice, prirent les sièges restants, personne ne voulant s'asseoir près des Serpentard. Luna et Hermione secouèrent la tête à ce comportement typique. Severus et Sirius étaient assis sur un canapé quatre places, aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible. Alors, les filles s'assirent dans les deux places restantes, entre eux.

Albus se leva et alla se placer en face de la cheminée, au centre de la pièce. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a trois visages méconnaissables parmi nous. Je tiens à vous présenter : Hermione, Luna et la petite Valentina." Albus leur montra le bébé en train de dormir. "L'histoire de ces demoiselles est tout à fait intéressante. J'étais assis à mon bureau pensant à ma journée, quand un flash de lumière est apparu, suivi d'un bruit de chute et de gémissements bruyants, gloussa Albus en les voyant rougir. Qui, trouvai-je étendues sur le sol ? Ces deux charmantes demoiselles et ce bébé adorable. Après avoir parlé avec ces jeunes filles, j'ai appris qu'elles ne sont pas de cette époque, mais du futur. De l'année 1999 pour être exact."

Tout autour de la pièce, des "QUOI ?" retentirent. Certains étaient choqués, d'autres confus.

"Ce que le professeur Dumbledore veut dire, c'est que Hermione, Valentina et moi, sommes retournées dans le passé pour une raison. C'est pour construire un avenir meilleur. À notre époque, nous avons beaucoup souffert et perdu à cause de Lord Voldemort." expliqua Luna. Des halètements et des frissonnements purent être entendus et vus partout dans la pièce, mais elle les ignora et continua. "Vous avez tous été invités ici pour nous aider. Voldemort aura une incidence sur chaque personne dans cette salle. Nous avons apporté sept manuscrits pour aider notre cause. La lecture de ces livres nous aidera tous à mieux comprendre et nous donnera la capacité de mettre fin à cette guerre.

- C'est une décision qui ne peut être prise que par vous. On vous donne le choix. Cependant, si vous choisissez de ne pas rester, vous devrez quitter cette salle et nous effacerons votre mémoire par mesure de sécurité, ajouta Albus. Tout ce qui sera lu ou mentionné dans cette salle ne pourra pas être révélé à d'autres personnes. Tout dérapage vous mettra, ainsi que les personnes présentes dans cette salle, en danger.

- Comment savons-nous que ce n'est pas un stratagème pour tous nous tuer dans notre sommeil ? demanda Severus avec méfiance.

- Nous savons des choses sur certaines personnes dans cette salle, que seuls des amis et des gens de confiance connaîtraient, sourit Luna mystérieusement. Si vous voulez, je pourrai vous dire ce que je sais à propos de vous. Nous ne voulons pas faire de mal à quelqu'un dans cette salle. Nous croyons en vous et vous devez essayer de croire en nous.

- Pourrais-je, s'il vous plaît, dire un mot aux filles et aux Aînés, pendant que vous prenez votre décision ? demanda Albus.

- Nous pouvons utiliser la Salle de détente pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Elle a été ensorcelée contre les yeux et les oreilles indiscrètes." leur conseilla Luna.

Maugrey eut l'air impressionné.

"Je vous remercie. Cela sera utile, répondit Albus alors qu'ils entraient rapidement dans la Salle de détente.

- Lily, tu veux bien surveiller Valentina ? Elle vient juste de s'endormir." demanda Hermione à la jeune fille à la jolie chevelure rousse. Recevant un hochement de tête, elle suivit les autres dans la pièce.

**Salle de Détente **

"Les filles, comme vous le savez, vous allez être liées à une famille. J'ai discuté de cela avec les autres et Hermione, vous serez liée avec les Potter et Luna vous serez liée avec les Londubat." dit Albus.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête en souriant.

"Nous mettrons James au courant dès que nous quitterons cette pièce, vu que nous n'en avons pas encore parlé aux garçons. Hermione tu ressembles à ma femme et tu as un peu le même teint que moi. Tu pourras facilement passer pour notre fille biologique..." expliqua Charlus. Il sourit à Dorea. "Nous avons toujours voulu une fille et ce sera un plaisir pour nous que tu fasses partie de notre famille. Minerva, Henry, si tout cela se concrétise, il faudra des parrains à Hermione, accepterez-vous ?"

Minerva sourit à son ami. "Hermione semble être une jeune femme belle et intelligente. Je serai honorée."

Henry Londubat, qui ressemblait beaucoup à son fils Frank, sourit et acquiesça de la tête.

"Nous en parlerons également à Frank quand nous quitterons la salle. Luna tu me rappelles ma mère, les mêmes yeux bleus et les mêmes cheveux blonds. Nous aimerions que tu fasses partie de notre famille, sourit Augusta. Alastor, Dorea, je voudrais que vous soyez ses parrains."

Maugrey grogna en réponse.

"Ça me ferait plaisir. Je ne peux pas attendre ! Nous allons être une grande et heureuse famille. Je vais être grand-mère ; nous pourrions aller faire du shopping et aller chez le coiffeur ensemble... dit rêveusement Dorea.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop ma chère. Nous avons encore besoin de parler aux garçons." l'interrompit Charlus. Par les regards paniqués des hommes, ils espéraient ne pas être entraînés dans ces expéditions.

"Nous devons aussi changer vos noms pour votre sécurité. Quels sont vos noms et prénoms ? demanda Maugrey.

- Luna Celeste Lovegood. Ma mère est actuellement à Poudlard et mon père a obtenu son diplôme l'an dernier, sourit Luna.

- Je propose Luna Arianna Londubat, si vous êtes d'accord ? sourit Augusta à son ami de longue date.

- Arianna et moi serions honorés." pétillait Albus.

Luna sourit et hocha la tête.

"Les miens ne sont pas si évidents. Mon nom complet est Hermione Jean Granger. Celui de ma fille est Valentina Fleur Granger-Zabini, dit Hermione au groupe. J'ai perdu le père de Valentina peu de temps après que j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte." Ils furent tous tristes. Une autre jeune vie perdue.

"Juste après la guerre, j'ai découvert mon véritable héritage et il doit rester entre nous." déclara doucement Hermione. Elle regarda Luna et reçut un sourire en réconfort. "Le vrai nom de ma mère est Jennifer Antoinette Rosier." Les Aînés haletèrent de surprise. "Elle était une Cracmol, née dans la famille Rosier et remise à un orphelinat moldu français. Elle a été rebaptisée Jean Ophélie Dubois, quand elle fut adoptée.

- Je m'étais toujours demandé, ce qu'était devenue la fille Rosier, dit tristement Augusta. La presse a dit que l'enfant s'était noyée dans le lac familial. Maintenant, nous savons la vérité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère, tes "cousins" si on peut dire, ne le saurons pas, sauf si tu choisis de leur dire, sourit tristement Dorea.

- Tu devrais te faire appeler Hermione Dorea Jennifer Potter, suggéra Luna. De cette façon, tu honoras tes "deux" mères et ça ne sera pas évident, sourit-elle à sa meilleure amie.

- Ça me plaît, mais seulement si les Potter sont d'accord ? sourit Hermione.

- Bien sûr, ma chérie, sourit Dorea.

- Je pense que nous devrions y retourner, avant que quelque chose ne se passe, dit Minerva inquiète.

- D'accord, j'ai organisé la paperasse et nous procéderons à la cérémonie dès que nous le pourrons. Nous avons besoin de l'envoyer aux archives du Ministère avant que des questions soient posées." décida Albus.

**Pendant ce temps... Dans la pièce principale **

"Connaissent-elles vraiment tous nos secrets ? interrogea Sirius en regardant la porte fermée.

- Elles en savent probablement plus que nous le pensons, répondit Remus.

- Comme quoi ? Ça ne doit pas être très secret si des personnes du futur sont au courant, demanda James.

- Elles doivent en connaître quelques-uns vu qu'elles sourient mystérieusement, dit Lily.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui est si secret pour qu'ils aient besoin d'aller dans une autre pièce ? demanda Sirius, toujours en regardant la porte fermée.

- Oh, je me demande. Qu'est-ce qui a pu éventuellement se produire pendant les dix dernières minutes pour qu'ils aient besoin d'aller dans une autre pièce ? déclara Amélie d'un ton sarcastique, tout en roulant les yeux.

- C'est la journée Patmol ou quoi ? gémit Sirius.

- On ne s'en prendrait pas à toi si tu ne posais pas de questions stupides et évidentes, répondit Lily.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous le dire plus tard. Le directeur veut probablement discuter des détails." commenta Remus.

Amélie secoua la tête et demanda. "Est-il raisonnable de supposer, puisque nous restons, que tout le monde accepte cette mission ? Plus de querelles entre les maisons ? Ardoise propre ?"

Elle reçut des clins d'œil de toute la pièce, les Serpentard hésitèrent, mais acceptèrent. Amelia et Alice sourirent, heureuses que grâce à la tournure des événements, des amitiés puissent se créer.

À ce moment-là, les Aînés entrèrent dans la pièce et virent les adolescents sourire. Les Londubat appelèrent Frank et ils parlèrent tranquillement après quelques instants, il acquiesça de la tête. Les Potter se dirigèrent vers James. Après quelques mots murmurés, James se précipita vers Hermione et la traîna jusqu'à ses parents.

"Hermione, nous avons parlé à James et il t'accepte dans la famille, sourit Charlus.

- Je suis contente, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère, sourit malicieusement Hermione à James. Qu'en dis-tu, mon frère ?

- Ouiiiiiiiii ! hurla James en attrapant Hermione et en se retournant. Hermione va être ma sœur ! Ma sœur ! Ma sœur !" Il chanta tout en entraînant Hermione - qui tentait de se détacher de son emprise - dans une danse joyeuse.

Tout le monde rit des frères et sœurs.

Ignorant les pitreries de James, Albus parla au reste de la pièce : "Pour des raisons de sécurité, Hermione et Luna formeront des liens familiaux avec des membres de confiance du groupe. Si vous n'avez pas encore remarqué, les Potter vont adopter Hermione et les Londubat vont adopter Luna, sourit Albus. Minerva et Henry ont accepté d'être le parrain et la marraine d'Hermione. Dorea et Alastor ont également accepté d'être le parrain et la marraine de Luna." La salle acclama et applaudit, les Serpentard et Maugrey ne montrèrent aucune expression.

"Je ne veux pas me mêler des affaires des autres, mais où est le père de Valentina ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? demanda Alice d'un air confus. N'a-t-elle pas aussi besoin de l'amour et de la protection de son père ?"

Hermione soupira tristement alors que Luna la serra dans ses bras. "Mon petit ami Blaise Zabini, sa mère et sa tante, ont été assassinés par des Mangemorts pendant mon troisième mois de grossesse. Ils ont pris le fait qu'il soit avec moi comme un acte de trahison et ils ont décidé de nous punir."

Tout le monde haleta.

Lucius fut choqué. "Qu'en est-il de Marcus ? Astra et lui se sont fiancés cette année.

- Le père de Blaise a été assassiné alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il a refusé de choisir son camp lors de la guerre et a été exécuté, dit tristement Hermione.

Lucius hocha la tête tristement. Marcus était un de ses meilleurs amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants.

"Hermione, si tu es d'accord, je suis sûr que l'un des garçons est disposé à adopter Valentina, s'il le faut, dit James essayent de réconforter sa petite sœur. Cela ne signifie pas que tu devras te marier, mais Valentina sera liée à vous deux, il deviendra son protecteur. Une figure paternelle, si tu préfères." expliqua rapidement James, la voyant surprise.

Tous les garçons hochèrent la tête.

Hermione sourit avec lassitude, mais hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. La mort de Blaise était encore un sujet douloureux, mais au fil du temps, elle avait appris à être forte. Il aurait toujours une place dans son cœur et elle l'aimerait toujours, mais elle devait être forte pour Valentina, elle devait passer à autre chose.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout cela va changer. Nous allons être une famille et nous allons nous battre pour nous protéger les uns les autres, ainsi que ma petite fille. Valentina va grandir en sachant ce qu'est une famille et en étant toujours aimée." dit Charlus avec détermination.

Tout le monde acquiesça de la tête.

"Nous avons tous accepté de lire les livres et de prendre part à la mission. Je pense que nous devrions commencer à lire dès que possible. Je suppose qu'il y a beaucoup à lire ? Lily prit la parole, essayant de débarrasser l'atmosphère de toute la tristesse.

- Oui, confirma Luna. Nous prendrons des dispositions pour les adoptions demain matin, si tout le monde est d'accord ?

- Une dernière chose, j'ai jeté un sort pour que le temps s'écoule seulement dans cette salle. En dehors de ces portes, le temps restera figé jusqu'à ce que nous sortions, ajouta Albus. Juno, l'Elfe de maison, veillera à tous nos besoins, pendant notre séjour.

- Remus, nous avons une potion pour t'aider avec ton petit problème de poils, pour le mois prochain, si nécessaire. Ce n'est pas un remède, mais ça t'aidera pour cette période du mois." murmura Luna, pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mais il hocha la tête.

Une fois que toutes les personnes dans la salle furent d'accord, ils se dirigèrent vers les sièges. "Avant de commencer à lire les livres, je tiens à vous dire de ne pas vous fier aux apparences. Je vous demande d'essayer de ne pas juger les actions de ces livres. Nous sommes tous ici pour changer ces événements, donc s'il vous plaît, prenez-le en considération. Ce ne sera pas seulement une expérience d'apprentissage pour vous, ça le sera pour nous aussi. Je ne manquerai pas de vous le rappeler, si besoin est. Par ailleurs, vous devrez tous mettre vos différences de côté. Il est vital que nous coopérions tous." dit Hermione au groupe.

Tous acceptèrent.

"Pouvez-vous nous donner un résumé de chaque livre avant de commencer ? demanda Minerva. Cela va nous permettre de chercher les plus petits détails pour que nous puissions mieux planifier."

Hermione se tourna vers Luna et Albus qui acquiescèrent de la tête.

"Les livres sont axés sur la vie de mon meilleur ami, Hadrian James Potter, plus connu sous le nom de Harry. La jeune famille Potter qui était recherchée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses hommes se cachait. Malheureusement, les Potter ont été trahis par un ami proche et leur emplacement a été révélé. Le 31 octobre 1981, Lily et James Potter ont été retrouvés et tués par Voldemort." Hermione fit une pause pour les laisser encaisser la nouvelle.

"QUOI ?" La pièce éclata instantanément. Le pétillement familier avait disparu des yeux d'Albus. Les Potter prirent leur fils et leur belle-fille dans leurs bras. Amelia sanglotait sur l'épaule de Remus alors qu'il était resté assis, stupéfait, tout comme Severus et les autres Serpentard. Minerva et Augusta pleuraient dans leurs mouchoirs. Alice était recroquevillée contre Frank, qui était abattu. Henry était en état de choc et Maugrey serrait ses poings autour des bras du fauteuil.

"Non, Non, Non, Non." murmura Sirius en arpentant la pièce. Hermione se leva, le prit dans ses bras et le tira vers elle, alors qu'il sanglotait sur son épaule.

Luna les laissa se calmer quelques instants avant de continuer. "En essayant de tuer Harry, la magie de Voldemort s'est retournée contre lui. Ce qui l'a affaibli et le fit disparaître. A cause du décès de Lily et de James, Harry fut placé chez les derniers parents qui lui restaient ; Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, ainsi que leur fils Dudley. Harry ne nous a pas dit grand-chose de sa vie chez les Dursley, à part le fait qu'elle fut désagréable jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard.

- La même nuit, Frank et Alice ont tous deux été capturés par des Mangemorts et torturés jusqu'à la folie. Ils sont résidents permanents du quartier Janice Thickey à St Mangouste. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur ce qu'ont vécu Alice et Frank, continua Hermione.

- Le premier livre que nous allons lire, est la première année de Harry à Poudlard. L'école a abrité et protégé la Pierre Philosophale. Harry avait découvert qu'elle était en danger et a décidé de s'en mêler. Les livres nous donneront plus de détails, lorsque nous lirons." termina Luna.

De nouveau, tous furent en état de choc. Une fois que tous s'étaient calmés ou avaient recueilli leurs pensées, ils retournèrent à leur place.

"Qui veut commencer ? demanda Hermione en essayant de garder son calme.

- Moi je veux bien. Si tout le monde est d'accord ?" proposa Alice. Lorsqu'elle reçut des haussements d'épaules et des hochements de tête, elle prit le livre d'Hermione. "Le premier livre s'appelle : Harry Potter et la Pierre Philosophale."

Fin du chapitre 2.

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma bêta __**ISOTOPE**__._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Making A Difference – Book 1_

_Chapitre 1- Le Survivant_

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AMORTENTIA-MALFOY**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice. _

_Le texte en gras vient exclusivement du livre __**Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers,**__**VERSION FRANÇAISE,**__ qui appartient bien évidemment, à la très talentueuse __**J.K ROWLING**__._

_Merci à DOUCEETSENSUELLE pour sa review._

_Merci à OOMBELINE pour avoir mis cette fic dans ses favoris._

_Merci à KAMIRARISA pour avoir mis cette fic dans ses alertes._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"**Chapitre un - Le Survivant**, lut Alice.

- Je n'aime pas comment ça sonne, Dorea fronça les sourcils.

- Pas plus que Harry." dit Luna.

**Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux.**

Lily et Hermione reniflèrent. Elles rirent toutes les deux, au grand amusement des autres.

**Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des sornettes.**

"Ils doivent mener une vie fascinante et intéressante." commenta Sirius d'un ton sarcastique.

**Mr Dursley dirigeait la Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses.**

"Qu'est-ce qu'une perceuse ? demanda Regulus, essayant de comprendre autant qu'il le pouvait.

- C'est un objet que les Moldus utilisent pour percer des trous." répondit Lily.

**C'était un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille.**

**Mrs Dursley, quant à elle, était mince et blonde et disposait d'un cou deux fois plus long que la moyenne, ce qui lui était fort utile pour espionner ses voisins en regardant par-dessus les clôtures des jardins.**

"On dirait un couple charmant et attrayant, plaisanta Sirius.

- Je vois que ma sœur Pétunia et son morse de fiancé Vernon n'ont pas changé, Lily fronça les sourcils. Disons simplement qu'ils ne sont pas des gens sympathiques. Il semble qu'elle soit la girafe, curieuse et bavarde avec un visage de cheval, qu'elle a toujours été, dit-elle d'un ton amer.

- C'est un euphémisme." marmonna Hermione, mais Sirius entendit et chuchota : "J'ai entendu." Il rit quand le visage d'Hermione vira rouge vif.

"Pourquoi entendons-nous parler des Dursley, si ces livres parlent du fils de James ? demanda Frank, confus.

- Tout ce qui est écrit dans les livres aboutissent à quelque chose. Ça doit être des informations de remplissage, que Harry voulait qu'on sache." dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

**Les Dursley avaient un petit garçon prénommé Dudley et c'était à leurs yeux le plus bel enfant du monde.**

"Je me sens déjà désolée pour Dudley, s'il ressemble - rien qu'un peu - au morse, Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Malheureusement, il lui ressemble exactement, sauf qu'il a les cheveux blonds de ta sœur." dit Hermione en plaisantant, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

**Les Dursley avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule chose indésirable qu'ils possédaient, c'était un secret dont ils craignaient plus que tout qu'on le découvre un jour. Si jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas.**

"Il n'y a rien de mal avec les Potter ! hurla Sirius.

- Patmol, calme-toi. Tu te rends compte que tu cries à un livre ?" gronda Remus en se frottant les oreilles.

Tout le monde rit, lorsque Sirius fit la moue.

"Merci Sirius. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu te soucies de nous." rit Charlus.

**Mrs Potter était la sœur de Mrs Dursley, mais toutes deux ne s'étaient plus revues depuis des années. En fait, Mrs Dursley faisait comme si elle était fille unique, car sa sœur et son bon à rien de mari étaient aussi éloignés que possible de tout ce qui faisait un Dursley.**

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire ma chère ? demanda Dorea avec curiosité.

- Ma sœur et son fiancé ne croient pas en la magie, ils pensent que c'est contre nature. Ils nous considèrent comme des monstres anormaux et contre nature." clarifia Lily.

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce grognèrent de colère.

"Je suis sûre qu'ils ne voulaient pas non plus ressembler à un morse ou à une girafe." dit Alice avec colère avant de se remettre à lire.

**Les Dursley tremblaient d'épouvante à la pensée de ce que diraient les voisins si par malheur les Potter se montraient dans leur rue.**

"Nous devons leur rendre une visite papa, peut-être même parler avec les voisins." ricana James.

Charlus acquiesça de la tête.

**Ils savaient que les Potter, eux aussi, avaient un petit garçon, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu. Son existence constituait une raison supplémentaire de tenir les Potter à distance : il n'était pas question que le petit Dudley se mette à fréquenter un enfant comme celui-là.**

"Nous ne voulons pas, non plus, qu'il fréquente des gens comme vous." déclara James.

**Lorsque Mr et Mrs Dursley s'éveillèrent, au matin du mardi où commence cette histoire, il faisait gris et triste et rien dans le ciel nuageux ne laissait prévoir que des choses étranges et mystérieuses allaient se produire dans tout le pays, Mr Dursley fredonnait un air en nouant sa cravate la plus sinistre pour aller travailler et Mrs Dursley racontait d'un ton badin les derniers potins du quartier en s'efforçant d'installer sur sa chaise de bébé le jeune Dudley qui braillait de toute la force de ses poumons.**

**Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le gros hibou au plumage mordoré qui voleta devant la fenêtre.**

"Qu'est-ce que fait un hibou dans un quartier moldu ? demanda Henry avec méfiance.

- Je ne suis pas trop sûre, M. Londubat. Vous devrez attendre pour savoir, répondit Luna.

- Luna, tu peux nous appeler papa et maman. Ce sera officiel demain. Cela nous rendrait heureux si tu nous voyais comme de véritables figures parentales." dit Henry avec un sourire.

Avec un sourire larmoyant, Luna hocha la tête.

"Pourquoi est-ce un problème, qu'il y ait des hiboux ? demanda Narcissa confuse.

- Dans le monde moldu, on ne voit pas souvent des hiboux dans la journée. Ce sont des animaux nocturnes, ils ne sortent que la nuit. Ce sont des oiseaux libres et ils ne sont pas utilisés pour communiquer comme dans le monde magique." répondit Lily.

Narcissa et les Sang-Pur précédemment confus, hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension.

**A huit heures et demie, Mr Dursley prit son attaché-case, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mrs Dursley et essaya d'embrasser Dudley, mais sans succès, car celui-ci était en proie à une petite crise de colère et s'appliquait à jeter contre les murs de la pièce le contenu de son assiette de céréales : « Sacré petit bonhomme », gloussa Mr Dursley en quittant la maison.**

"C'est un enfant gâté. Ce genre de comportement ne devrait pas être encouragé." Augusta fronça les sourcils

Dorea et Minerva furent d'accord avec Augusta.

"Dudley n'est pas du tout petit, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait été de la taille d'un cochon de lait à cet âge." dit Luna à l'oreille d'Hermione, ne réalisant pas que le reste de la pièce pouvait l'entendre. Tous furent surpris du commentaire de Luna, la fille sereine ne semblait pas capable d'une telle amertume.

**Il monta dans sa voiture et recula le long de l'allée qui menait à sa maison. Ce fut au coin de la rue qu'il remarqua pour la première fois un détail insolite : un chat qui lisait une carte routière.**

"Minnie c'est toi ? demanda James avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas, James. Veuillez arrêter de m'appeler Minnie, dit Minerva avec lassitude.

- Oh tu aimes ça." dit malicieusement Sirius.

Minerva gémit et secoua la tête. Tout le monde sourit à la plaisanterie bien connue entre le professeur et ses lionceaux.

**Pendant un instant, Mr Dursley ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il venait de voir. Il tourna alors la tête pour regarder une deuxième fois. Il y avait bien un chat tigré, assis au coin de Privet Drive, mais pas la moindre trace de carte routière. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Il avait dû se laisser abuser par un reflet du soleil sur le trottoir. Mr Dursley cligna des yeux et regarda fixement le chat. Celui-ci soutint son regard. Tandis qu'il tournait le coin de la rue et s'engageait sur la route, Mr Dursley continua d'observer le chat dans son rétroviseur. L'animal était en train de lire la plaque qui indiquait « Privet Drive » - mais non, voyons, il ne lisait pas, il regardait la plaque. Les chats sont incapables de lire des cartes ou des écriteaux.**

Henry rit à cela. "Les Moldus trouvent n'importe quelle excuse pour expliquer les événements étranges et contre nature qui se produisent. Ils voient ce qu'ils veulent voir et croient ce qu'ils veulent croire."

**Mr Dursley se ressaisit et chassa le chat tigré de son esprit. Durant le trajet qui le menait vers la ville, il concentra ses pensées sur la grosse commande de perceuses qu'il espérait obtenir ce jour-là.**

**Mais lorsqu'il parvint aux abords de la ville quelque chose d'autre chassa les perceuses de sa tête. Assis au milieu des habituels embouteillages du matin, il fut bien forcé de remarquer la présence de plusieurs passants vêtus d'une étrange façon : ils portaient des capes.**

"Pourquoi ne mettent-ils pas de vêtements dans le monde moldu ? Ne se rendent-ils pas compte qu'ils nous exposent ? s'écria Augusta.

- Un Moldu qui connaît notre existence va comprendre. Imaginez ceux qui croient en la théorie du complot ou qui ont beaucoup plus d'intelligence." grogna Maugrey.

**Mr Dursley ne supportait pas les gens qui s'habillaient d'une manière extravagante – les jeunes avaient parfois de ces accoutrements ! Il pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle mode particulièrement stupide. II pianota sur le volant de sa voiture et son regard rencontra un groupe de ces olibrius qui se chuchotaient des choses à l'oreille d'un air surexcité.**

Tous s'intéressèrent à cela.

**Mr Dursley s'irrita en voyant que deux d'entre eux n'étaient pas jeunes du tout. Cet homme, là-bas, était sûrement plus âgé que lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de porter une cape vert émeraude ! Quelle imprudence !**

James haleta d'horreur et fit semblant de s'évanouir, en état de choc. Les gens l'ignorèrent ou roulèrent des yeux, Sirius ricana.

**Mr Dursley pensa alors qu'il devait y avoir une animation de rue – ces gens étaient probablement là pour collecter de l'argent au profit d'une œuvre quelconque. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. La file de voiture se remit en mouvement et quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Dursley se rangea dans le parking de la Grunnings. Les perceuses avaient repris leur place dans ses pensées.**

"Il n'est pas très intelligent, celui-là." commenta Regulus.

Tout le monde le regarda, surpris. Regulus ne parlait pas beaucoup.

"Quoi ? J'ai juste dit ce que tout le monde voulait dire." répondit-il timidement.

Tout le monde rit de sa réponse. Même Sirius leva ses pouces à son frère. Hermione rayonna face aux frères réunis.

**Dans son bureau du huitième étage, Mr Dursley s'asseyait toujours dos à la fenêtre. S'il en avait été autrement, il aurait sans doute eu un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à ses concentrer sur ses perceuses, ce matin-là. **_**Il**_** ne vit pas les hiboux qui volaient à tire-d'aile en plein jour. Mais en bas, dans la rue, les passants, eux, les voyaient bel et bien. Bouche-bée, ils pointaient le doigt vers le ciel, tandis que les rapaces filaient au-dessus de leur tête. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu de hibou, même la nuit.**

"Idiot." grogna Maugrey.

**Mr Dursley, cependant, ne remarqua rien d'anormal et aucun hibou ne vint troubler sa matinée. Il réprimanda vertement une demi-douzaine de ses employés, passa plusieurs coups de fil importants et poussa quelques hurlements supplémentaires.**

"Quel homme charmant, je vois que les aptitudes en relations humaines ne sont pas exigées dans le futur, commenta Charlus.

- Malheureusement, c'est seulement sa personnalité M. Potter. Il peut être un homme immonde." répondit Luna.

**Il se sentit d'excellente humeur jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où il songea qu'il serait bon de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il traversa alors la rue pour aller s'acheter quelque chose à manger chez le boulanger d'en face.**

"Wow... Il fait de l'exercice volontairement ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il savait ce que ce mot voulait dire." dit Lily en ricanant. James passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la calmer.

**Les passants vêtus de capes lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête, mais lorsqu'il en vit à nouveau quelques-uns à proximité de la boulangerie, il passa devant eux en leur lançant un regard courroucé. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais ils le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ceux-là aussi chuchotaient d'un air surexcité et il ne vit pas la moindre boîte destinée à récolter de l'argent. Quand il sortit de la boutique avec un gros beignet enveloppé dans un sac, il entendit quelques mots de leur conversation.**

**- Les Potter, c'est ça, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire...**

**- Oui, leur fils, Harry...**

"Est-ce le jour ?" demanda tristement Dorea.

Hermione et Luna hochèrent la tête en silence.

**Mr Dursley s'immobilisa, envahi par une peur soudaine. Il tourna la tête vers les gens qui chuchotaient comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.**

**Il traversa la rue en toute hâte, se dépêcha de remonter dans son bureau, ordonna d'un ton sec à sa secrétaire de ne pas le déranger, saisit son téléphone et avait presque fini de composer le numéro de sa maison lorsqu'il changea d'avis. Il reposa le combiné et se caressa la moustache. Il réfléchissait... non, décidément, il était idiot.**

Lily et Hermione reniflèrent.

"C'est un euphémisme." murmura Severus. Ceux qui l'avaient entendu ricanèrent.

**Potter n'était pas un nom si rare. On pouvait être sûr qu'un grand nombre de Potter avaient un fils prénommé Harry.**

"Il n'y a qu'une seule famille de Potter dans le monde Sorciers, mais dans le monde moldu, c'est un nom tout à fait commun." expliqua Hermione face aux regards confus.

**Et quand il y repensait, il n'était même pas certain que son neveu se prénomme véritablement Harry. Il n'avait même jamais vu cet enfant. Après tout, il s'appelait peut-être Harvey. Ou Harold.**

"Il ne connait même pas le nom de son propre neveu. Quel genre de famille est-ce ? demanda Dorea consterné.

- Comme l'a dit Lily, ce ne sont pas des gens très gentils. Les Dursley sont comme la plupart des vieilles familles de sorciers traditionnelles, ils croient que les nés-Moldus sont en dessous d'eux. Les Dursley considèrent toute personne qui n'est pas "normal" comme de la saleté. Pensez à la chasse aux sorcières de Salem. " expliqua Luna.

Lily hocha la tête en accord, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. James la prit dans ses bras et caressa son dos, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux, pour la calmer. Il fit signe à Alice de continuer.

**Il était inutile d'inquiéter Mrs Dursley pour si peu. Toute allusion à sa sœur la mettait dans un tel état ! Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Si lui-même avait eu une sœur comme celle-là...**

Hermione, Luna, Lily et Severus reniflèrent à cela.

"Ta sœur n'est pas beaucoup mieux, le morse." grogna Lily.

**Mais enfin quand même, tous ces gens vêtus de capes...**

**Cet après-midi-là, il lui fut beaucoup plus difficile de se concentrer sur ses perceuses et lorsqu'il quitta les bureaux à cinq heures, il était encore si préoccupé qu'il heurta quelqu'un devant la porte.**

- **Navré, grommela-t-il au vieil homme minuscule qu'il avait manqué de faire tomber. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Mr Dursley se rende compte que l'homme portait une cape violette. Le fait d'avoir été ainsi bousculé ne semblait pas avoir affecté son humeur. Au contraire, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire tandis qu'il répondait d'une petite voix perçante qui lui attira les regards des passants :**

"On dirait le professeur Flitwick." Alice eut un petit rire.

Tous convinrent à cette observation.

- **Ne soyez pas navré, mon cher Monsieur. Rien aujourd'hui ne saurait me mettre en colère. Réjouissiez- vous, puisque Vous-Savez-Qui a enfin disparu. Même les Moldus comme vous devraient fêter cet heureux, très heureux jour ! Le vieil homme prit alors Mr Dursley par la taille et le sera contre lui avant de poursuivre son chemin.**

La salle voulut acclamer et célébrer, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas vrai. Voldemort serait de retour et ne ferait que causer plus de douleur et de dévastation.

**Mr Dursley resta cloué sur place. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Et l'avait appelé « Moldu », ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Il en était tout retourné et se dépêcha de remonter dans sa voiture. Il prit alors le chemin de sa maison en espérant qu'il avait été victime de son imagination. C'était bien la première fois qu'il espérait une chose pareille, car il détestait tout ce qui avait trait à l'imagination.**

"C'est un blasphème. Comment ne peut-il pas approuver l'imagination ? C'est ennuyeux. L'imagination est ce qui nous permet de traverser la vie." Sirius porta la main à son cœur théâtralement. Hermione fit semblant de l'éventer avec un coussin, puis le frappa au visage avec.

Sirius fit la moue, alors que la salle se mit à rire.

**Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'allée du numéro 4 de sa rue, la première chose qu'il vit – et qui n'améliora pas son humeur – ce fut le chat tigré qu'il avait déjà remarqué le matin même. A présent, l'animal était assis sur le mur de son jardin. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait bien du même chat. Il reconnaissait les dessins de son pelage autour de ses yeux.**

"Minnie !" applaudit Sirius.

Une fois de plus, la salle se moqua de lui.

- **Allez, ouste ! s'exclama Mr Dursley.**

"Ça ne va pas marcher..." chantèrent les Maraudeurs.

**Le chat ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air sévère. Mr Dursley se demanda si c'était un comportement normal pour un chat.**

"C'est un comportement normal pour Minnie." commenta James.

Ledit professeur le fusilla du regard, tandis que le reste de la pièce tenta d'étouffer ses rires.

**Essayant de reprendre contenance, il entra dans sa maison, toujours décidé à ne rien révéler à sa femme.**

**Mrs Dursley avait passé une journée agréable et parfaitement normale. Au cours du dîner, elle lui raconta tous les problèmes que la voisine d'à côté avait avec sa fille et lui signala également que Dudley avait appris un nouveau mot : « Veux pas ! ».**

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont ils devraient être fiers." dit Augusta d'un ton désapprobateur.

Minerva et Dorea fredonnèrent leur accord.

**Mr Dursley s'efforça de se conduire le plus normalement du monde et après que Dudley eut été mis au lit, il s'installa dans le salon pour regarder la fin du journal télévisé :**

_**- D'après des témoignages venus de diverses régions, il semblerait que les hiboux se soient comportés d'une bien étrange manière au cours de la journée, dit le présentateur. Normalement, les hiboux sont des rapaces nocturnes qui attendent la nuit pour chasser leurs proies. Il est rare d'en voir en plein jour. Or, aujourd'hui, des centaines de témoins ont vu ces oiseaux voler un peu partout depuis le lever du soleil. Les experts interrogés ont été incapables d'expliquer les raisons de ce changement de comportement pour le moins étonnant. Voilà qui est bien mystérieux, conclut le présentateur en s'autorisant un sourire. Et maintenant, voici venue l'heure de la météo, avec les prévisions de Jim McGuffin. Alors, Jim, est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à d'autres chutes de hiboux pour la nuit prochaine ?**_

"Le présentateur doit être un né-Moldu ou un Sang-Mêlé. On dirait qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe et essaye de détourner l'attention, observa Remus.

- Le Ministère engage des sorciers ou des Cracmols pour travailler dans les communautés moldues afin d'aider à dissimuler des événements qui pourraient exposer notre existence." confirma Henry.

_**- Ça, je serais bien incapable de vous le dire Ted, répondit l'homme de la météo, mais sachez en tout cas que les hiboux n'ont pas été les seuls à se comporter d'une étrange manière. Des téléspectateurs qui habitent dans des régions aussi éloignées les unes des autres que le Kent, le Yorkshire et la côte est de l'Écosse m'ont téléphoné pour me dire qu'au lieu des averses que j'avais prévues pour aujourd'hui, ils ont vu de véritables pluies d'étoiles filantes ! Peut-être s'agissait-il de feux de joies, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la saison. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez être sûrs que le temps de la nuit prochaine sera très humide.**_

**Mr Dursley se figea dans son fauteuil. Des pluies d'étoiles filantes sur tout le pays ? Des hiboux qui volent en plein jour ? Des gens bizarres vêtus de capes ? Et ces murmures, ces murmures sur les Potter...**

**Mrs Dursley entra dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il fallait lui en parler. Mr Dursley, un peu nerveux, s'éclaircit la gorge : « Euh... Pétunia, ma chérie, dit-il, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle de ta sœur récemment ? » Comme il s'y attendait, son épouse parut choquée et furieuse. Elle faisait toujours semblant de ne pas avoir de sœur.**

Des grognements de colère purent être entendus dans toute la pièce. James, voyant Lily bouleversée, enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

**- Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi ?**

**- Ils ont dit un truc bizarre à la télé, grommela Mr Dursley. Des histoires de hiboux... d'étoiles filantes... et il y avait tout un tas de gens qui avaient un drôle d'air aujourd'hui.**

**- Et alors ? lança Mrs Dursley.**

**- Rien, je me disais que... que peut-être... ça avait quelque chose à voir avec... sa bande...**

"Sa bande ? Comment peut-on être aussi étroit d'esprit." dit Dorea indignée.

"Pétunia croit que la magie est mal et contre-nature." grogna Severus. Tout le monde (exceptées Lily, Hermione et Luna) fut surpris de sa déclaration. Rougissant, Severus s'expliqua : "Lily et moi avons grandi ensemble, nous avons vécu dans le même quartier et j'étais la première personne à lui parler de notre monde. Pétunia n'aime pas le fait que Lily soit une sorcière et qu'elle ait quelque chose qu'elle n'ait pas... Tunney ne voit pas cela comme un cadeau, elle le voit comme une anomalie. Elle a insultée Lily en l'appelant un monstre, laissant sa jalousie prendre le dessus. A ses yeux, être sorcier, c'est comme avoir une maladie incurable."

Tout le monde fut choqué de la façon dont Lily était traitée par sa propre sœur.

**Mrs Dursley retroussait les lèvres en buvant son thé à petites gorgées. Son mari se demanda s'il allait oser lui raconter qu'il avait entendu prononcer le nom de « Potter ». Il préféra s'en abstenir. D'un air aussi détaché que possible, il dit : « Leur fils... Il a à peu près le même âge que Dudley, non ? »**

**- J'imagine, répliqua Mrs Dursley avec raideur.**

**- Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Howard, c'est ça ?**

**- Harry. Un nom très ordinaire, très désagréable, si tu veux mon avis.**

"C'est mieux que Dudley." grogna James.

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête.

"Vous devriez entendre les surnoms qu'ils donnent à Dudley, sourit Hermione. Ceux que Harry nous a dit sont hilarants."

Tous les froncements de sourcils des hommes se transformèrent instantanément en sourires diaboliques.

**- Ah oui, répondit Mr Dursley en sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.**

**Il ne dit pas un mot de plus à ce sujet tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier pour aller se coucher. Pendant que Mrs Dursley était dans la salle de bains, Mr Dursley se glissa vers la fenêtre de la chambre et jeta un coup d'œil dans le jardin. Le chat était toujours là. Il regardait dans la rue comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.**

**Mr Dursley imaginait-il des choses ? Tout cela avait-il un lien avec les Potter ? Si c'était le cas... S'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient parents avec des... Non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.**

Une fois de plus tout le monde grogna.

**Les Dursley se mirent au lit. Mrs Dursley s'endormit très vite, mais son mari resta éveillé, retournant dans sa tête les événements de la journée. La seule pensée qui le consola avant de sombrer enfin dans le sommeil, ce fut que même si les Potter avaient vraiment quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'est passé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que lui et sa femme en subissent les conséquences. Les Potter savaient parfaitement ce que Pétunia et lui pensaient des gens de leur espèce... Et il ne voyait pas comment tous deux pourraient être mêlés à cette histoire. Il bâilla et se retourna. Rien de tout cela ne pouvait les affecter.**

"Il vient de se porter la poisse. Il n'aurait pas dû, ni dire, ni penser cela." Regulus sourit.

Tous les adolescents en convinrent.

**Et il avait grand tort de penser ainsi.**

"Ha !" aboya Maugrey.

Tous se mirent à rire du malheur des Dursley.

**Tandis que Mr Dursley se laissait emporter dans un sommeil quelque peu agité, le chat sur le mur, lui, ne montrait aucun signe de somnolence. Il restait assis, immobile comme une statue, fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts le coin de Privet Drive. Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction lorsqu'une portière de voiture claqua dans la rue voisine, ni quand deux hiboux passèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Il était presque minuit quand il bougea enfin.**

"Quelqu'un est déterminé." Dorea sourit à son amie, qui se renfrogna en réponse.

**Un homme apparut à l'angle de la rue que le chat avait observé pendant tout ce temps. Il apparut si soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il semblait avoir jailli du sol. La queue du chat frémit, ses yeux se rétrécirent.**

**On n'avait encore jamais vu dans Privet Drive quelque chose qui ressemblât à cet homme. Il était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille.**

"Dumby !" hurlèrent Sirius et James avec enthousiasme. Hermione et Remus se frottèrent les oreilles à cause de la proximité, tandis que Lily frappa James à l'arrière de la tête.

"Arrêtez de crier !" hurlèrent Remus et Lily en retour.

Le reste de la salle rit lorsque les deux Maraudeurs firent la grimace.

À ce moment, un gargouillement se fit entendre dans le berceau. Hermione prit le nourrisson dans ses bras et d'un coup de baguette, une couverture les couvrit, pendant qu'elle alimentait la petite fille.

Les plus jeunes hommes rougirent face à ce moment intime, mais ne dirent rien. Le reste de la pièce sourit tristement la mère et la fille avaient tant souffert.

**Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Cet homme s'appelait Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'arriver dans une rue où tout en lui, depuis son nom jusqu'à ses bottes, ne pouvait être qu'indésirable.**

"Il le savait probablement. Il n'en a juste, pas tenu compte." jeta Henry. Albus rayonnait en réponse.

**Il était occupé à chercher quelque chose dans sa longue cape, mais sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était observé, car il leva brusquement les yeux vers le chat qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui à l'autre bout de la rue. Pour une raison quelconque, la vue du chat parut l'amuser. Il eut un petit rire et marmonna : « J'aurais dû m'en douter. »**

**Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans une poche intérieure. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un briquet en argent**.

"C'est ce qu'on appelle un Eteignoir. C'est une invention du directeur, sourit sereinement Luna.

- C'est exact, Luna." Albus pétillait.

**Il en releva le capuchon, le tendit au-dessus de sa tête et l'alluma. Le réverbère le plus proche s'éteignit alors avec un petit claquement.**

"GENIAL !" s'écrièrent tous les garçons. Severus et Lucius eurent l'air impressionné.

**L'homme alluma à nouveau le briquet - le réverbère suivant s'éteignit à son tour. Douze fois, il actionna ainsi l'Éteignoir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune lumière dans la rue, à part deux points minuscules qui brillaient au loin : c'étaient les yeux du chat, toujours fixés sur lui. Quiconque aurait regardé par une fenêtre en cet instant, même Mrs Dursley et ses petits yeux perçants, aurait été incapable de voir le moindre détail de ce qui se passait dans la rue. Dumbledore rangea son Éteignoir dans la poche de sa cape et marcha en direction du numéro 4. Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, il s'assit sur le muret, à côté du chat. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais après un moment de silence, il lui parla :**

**- C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall, dit-il.**

"Alors, qui avait raison ? N'ai-je pas deviné que c'était Minnie ?" dit Sirius d'un air suffisant.

Il reçut un regard noir de son professeur, alors que tous essayaient de retenir leurs rires.

**Il tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire au chat tigré, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Dumbledore souriait à présent à une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes carrées qui avaient exactement la même forme que les motifs autour des yeux du chat. Elle aussi portait une cape, d'un vert émeraude. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré et elle avait l'air singulièrement agacée.**

**- Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle.**

**- Mon cher professeur je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir d'une manière aussi raide.**

**- Vous aussi, vous seriez un peu raide si vous restiez assis toute une journée sur un mur de briques, répondit le professeur McGonagall.**

**- Toute la journée ? Alors que vous auriez pu célébrer l'événement avec les autres ? En venant ici, j'ai dû voir une bonne douzaine de fêtes et de banquets.**

**Le professeur McGonagall renifla d'un air courroucé.**

**- Oui, oui, je sais, tout le monde fait la fête, dit-elle avec agacement. On aurait pu penser qu'ils seraient plus prudents. Mais non, pas du tout ! Même les Moldus ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils en ont parlé aux nouvelles.**

**Elle montra d'un signe de tête la fenêtre du salon des Dursley, plongé dans l'obscurité.**

**- Je l'ai entendu moi-même. Ils ont signalé des vols de hiboux... des pluies d'étoiles filantes... Les Moldus ne sont pas complètement idiots. Il était inévitable qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Des étoiles filantes dans le Kent ! Je parie que c'est encore un coup de Dedalus Diggle. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote.**

"C'est vrai, il n'en a jamais eu. Même quand nous étions à l'école, il était comme ça, dit Augusta en accord avec Minerva.

- Ce bon vieux Dedalus est un drôle de petit bonhomme, Hermione eut un petit rire.

- Tu l'as rencontré ? demanda Augusta.

- Oui, dans le futur, nous avons été présentés par l'Auror Maugrey. Il manque un peu de jugeote, mais c'est un homme bien, répondit Hermione.

**- On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Nous n'avons pas eu grand-chose à célébrer depuis onze ans.**

"Alors, c'est dans environ cinq ans ? nota Henry.

- Oui, le 1er novembre 1981." répondit Luna.

**- Je sais, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre la tête. Tous ces gens ont été d'une imprudence folle. Se promener dans les rues en plein jour, à s'échanger les dernières nouvelles sans même prendre la précaution de s'habiller comme des Moldus !**

**Elle lança un regard oblique et perçant à Dumbledore, comme si elle espérait qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il garda le silence.**

**- Nous serions dans de beaux draps, reprit-elle alors, si le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui semble enfin avoir disparu, les Moldus s'apercevaient de notre existence. J'imagine qu'il a vraiment disparu, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ?**

**- Il semble qu'il en soit ainsi, en effet, assura Dumbledore. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous en féliciter. Que direz-vous d'un esquimau au citron ?**

"Vous n'avez pas changé Professeur, sourit Amelia à son professeur.

- Je me plais à penser que c'est ce qui me rend si jeune." pétilla Albus.

Les Aînés se contentèrent de secouer la tête en souriant affectueusement à leur ami.

**- Un quoi ?**

**- Un esquimau au citron. C'est une friandise que fabriquent les Moldus et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bon.**

**- Merci, pas pour moi, répondit froidement le professeur McGonagall qui semblait estimer que le moment n'était pas venu de manger des glaces au citron. Je vous disais donc, que même si Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment parti...**

**- Mon cher professeur, quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que vous ne devrait pas hésiter à prononcer son nom, ne croyez-vous pas ? Cette façon de dire tout le temps « Vous-Savez-Qui » n'a aucun sens. Pendant onze ans, j'ai essayé de convaincre les gens de l'appeler par son nom : Voldemort.**

"La peur d'un nom, ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de la chose elle-même." citèrent Hermione et Luna, alors que le directeur leur sourit.

**Le professeur McGonagall fit une grimace, mais Dumbledore qui avait sorti deux esquimaux au citron ne parut pas le remarquer.**

**- Si nous continuons à dire « Vous-Savez-Qui », nous allons finir par créer la confusion. Je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.**

**- Je sais bien que vous n'en voyez pas, répliqua 1e professeur McGonagall qui semblait moitié exaspérée, moitié admirative. Mais, vous, vous êtes différent des autres. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le seul à avoir jamais fait peur à Vous-Savez-Qui... ou à Voldemort, si vous y tenez.**

- **Vous me flattez, dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. Voldemort dispose de pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais eu.**

"C'est parce que vous avez trop de noblesse pour les utiliser monsieur." commenta Remus.

**- C'est simplement parce que vous avez trop de... disons de noblesse pour en faire usage.**

Tout le monde rit de Remus, alors qu'il rougissait.

"Tu es comme Minnie." le taquina Sirius. Ce commentaire lui valut de recevoir au coussin en pleine figure.

**- Heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant rougi depuis le jour où Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle trouvait mes nouveaux cache-oreilles ravissants.**

"Je ne pense pas que nous avions besoin de le savoir." dit James moitié dégouté, moitié amusé.

Albus gloussa.

**Le professeur McGonagall lança un regard perçant à Dumbledore et dit : « Les hiboux, ce n'est rien comparé aux rumeurs qui circulent, déclara-t-elle. Vous savez ce que tout le monde dit sur les raisons de sa disparition ? Ce qui a fini par l'arrêter ? »**

Tous redevinrent tristes à ce rappel. Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu temporairement, mais ils avaient tous subi des pertes.

**Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall venait d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, la véritable raison qui l'avait décidée à attendre toute la journée, assise sur un mur glacial. Car jamais un chat ni une femme n'avait fixé Dumbledore d'un regard aussi pénétrant que celui du professeur en cet instant. A l'évidence, elle n'avait pas l'intention de croire ce que « tout le monde » disait tant que Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Dumbledore, cependant, était occupé à choisir un autre esquimau et ne lui répondit pas.**

"Je déteste quand vous faites cela Albus, j'ai l'impression que je parle toute seule la moitié du temps." Minerva gronda son collègue.

Albus sifflota en réponse.

**- Ce qu'ils disent, poursuivit le professeur, c'est que Voldemort est venu hier soir à Godric's Hollow pour y chercher les Potter.**

Alice fit une pause pour retrouver ses esprits, les larmes aux yeux.

**- D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Potter sont... enfin, on dit qu'ils sont... morts...**

Bien qu'ils fussent au courant de ce qui s'était passé, ils furent tous encore bouleversés. Savoir que les gens avec qui ils avaient grandi avaient souffert des mains du Mal, les touchait énormément.

"Alice, pourquoi ne pas me laisser lire pendant un moment." dit Luna en prenant le livre de la jeune fille en pleurs.

**Dumbledore inclina la tête. Le professeur McGonagall avait du mal reprendre sa respiration.**

**- Lily et James... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je ne voulais pas l'admettre... Oh, Albus...**

"Regardez à quel point vous vous souciez d'eux, Professeur. Vous passez la moitié de votre temps à crier après les garçons, mais s'ils n'étaient pas là, ils vous manqueraient tous." marmonna Alice en essayant de désamorcer les tensions.

Tous les jeunes rirent bien que faiblement. Les Aînés sourirent, les larmes aux yeux.

**Dumbledore tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.**

**- Je sais... Je sais... dit-il gravement.**

**- Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tremblante. On dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry, le fils des Potter.**

Lily sanglota.

"Harry va bien, tu te souviens ? murmura James. Ces livres sont sur lui, sur sa vie, sur ses amis et sur Hermione et Luna. Ces livres ne seraient pas ici, s'il n'était pas vivant." Lily hocha la tête, mais continua de sangloter sur l'épaule de James.

**Mais il en a été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Harry Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Voldemort s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire - et c'est pour ça qu'il a... disparu.**

"Attendez une seconde. Un enfant d'un an a survécu au sorcier le plus redouté de notre temps ? répéta Frank.

- Oui, confirma Luna. Rappelez-vous ce que nous avons dit cependant. Ne pas se fier aux apparences, il y a plus de choses dans sa disparition que nous le savons.

- Néanmoins, c'est un enfant très puissant. Vous pouvez être fiers." sourit Augusta, les larmes dans les yeux.

Lily et James essayèrent de sourire, mais ne purent que hocher la tête.

**Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre.**

**- C'est... c'est vrai ? bredouilla le professeur McGonagall. Après tout ce qu'il a fait... tous les gens qu'il a tués... il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? C'est stupéfiant... rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter... mais, au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Harry ait pu survivre ?**

**- On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore. On ne saura peut-être jamais.**

Hermione et Luna reniflèrent, recevant les regards des personnes autour d'elles. Hermione secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

**Le professeur McGonagall sortit un mouchoir en dentelle et s'essuya les yeux sous ses lunettes. Dumbledore inspira longuement en prenant dans sa poche une montre en or qu'il consulta. C'était une montre très étrange. Elle avait douze aiguilles, mais pas de chiffres. A la place, il y avait de petites planètes qui tournaient au bord du cadran. Tout cela devait avoir un sens pour Dumbledore car il remit la montre dans sa poche en disant: « Hagrid est en retard. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a dit que je serais ici ? »**

**- Oui, admit le professeur McGonagall, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis ?**

- **Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désormais.**

"Je souhaite que vous ne l'ayez pas fait. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça. Ma sœur est trop cruelle. Cela ne peut-il pas être quelqu'un d'autre ? sanglota Lily.

- Et moi ? Où suis-je ? demanda Sirius confus. Où sont Maman et Papa P ?

- Les Potter sont décédés avant qu'Harry naisse. Nous ne savons pas exactement quand, mais nous supposons que c'est après l'obtention du diplôme de James. Ils ont été assassinés sur ordre de Voldemort. Nous en saurons plus sur Sirius pendant la troisième année." expliqua Luna, les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois de plus, la salle se tut, endeuillée par la mort de leurs amis.

"Tellement de peine et de souffrance. Combien d'autres personnes allons-nous perdre ? demanda Augusta en pleurant.

- Nous allons corriger cela. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici. Nous veillerons à ce que cela n'arrive pas." déclara Narcissa.

Tout le monde acquiesça de la tête, toujours en colère.

-**Vous voulez dire... non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall en se levant d'un bond, le doigt pointé sur le numéro 4 de la rue. Dumbledore... vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille ! Je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous. En plus, ils ont un fils... je l'ai vu donner des coups de pied à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. Harry Potter, venir vivre ici !**

**- C'est le meilleur endroit pour lui, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout quand il sera plus grand. Je leur ai écrit une lettre.**

Hermione renifla.

"Monsieur, je connais Pétunia - et je ne la connais bien - elle est amère, têtue et obstinée. Une lettre ne suffira pas, cela fera seulement souffrir Harry." Severus fronça les sourcils.

Hermione, Luna et Lily acquiescèrent de la tête.

**- Une lettre ? répéta le professeur McGonagall d'une voix éteinte en se rasseyant sur le muret. Dumbledore, vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible d'expliquer tout cela dans une lettre ? Des gens pareils seront incapables de comprendre ce garçon ! Il va devenir célèbre - une véritable légende vivante - je ne serais pas étonnée que la date d'aujourd'hui devienne dans l'avenir la fête de Harry Potter. On écrira des livres sur lui. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom !**

**- C'est vrai, dit Dumbledore en la regardant d'un air très sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant. Être célèbre avant même d'avoir appris à marcher et à parler ! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir ! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux pour lui qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à l'assumer ?**

"Je suis sûre que s'il est élevé correctement et que les événements lui sont expliqués, il comprendra. Il sera capable de l'accepter avec le temps et ça ne lui tombera pas dessus quand il aura onze ans. Tant qu'on lui enseigne le vrai du faux, il sera prêt à long terme. " Dorea essaya de raisonner avec Albus.

Tous furent d'accord avec cette suggestion.

**Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche. Elle parut changer d'avis, avala sa salive et répondit : « Oui... Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison. Mais comment cet enfant va-t-il arriver jusqu'ici, Dumbledore ? » Elle regarda soudain sa cape comme si elle pensait que Harry était peut-être caché dessous.**

Toutes les femmes fusillèrent du regard le Directeur, qui avait l'air d'avoir peur pour sa vie. Tous les hommes tentèrent de faire de leur mieux pour ne pas ricaner.

**- C'est Hagrid qui doit l'amener, dit Dumbledore.**

**- Et vous croyez qu'il est... sage de confier une tâche aussi importante à Hagrid ?**

"Je confierais ma propre vie à Hagrid." dit fièrement Albus.

**- Je confierais ma propre vie à Hagrid, assura Dumbledore.**

Cette réplique fit sourire tout le monde.

"Vous n'avez pas du tout changé, monsieur, sourit Alice. Puis-je récupérer le livre, s'il te plaît, Luna ? Je vais bien maintenant. Merci."

Pendant ce temps, Valentina avait fini de manger et sa mère lui faisait faire son rot. La petite fille sourit doucement et laissa échapper un rot qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Elle eut un petit rire et gargouilla lorsqu'elle réalisa que tout le monde la regardait.

"Elle est magnifique, elle a de jolis yeux. Pourrais-je tenir ma petite-fille ? Dorea sourit affectueusement à la petite fille.

- Elle a les mêmes yeux que la mère de Blaise. Fais attention, elle a tendance à baver." dit Hermione en confiant le nourrisson à sa mère adoptive. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaitre un bavoir. Valentina baragouina en langage de bébé lorsqu'elle rencontra le nouveau visage.

Tout le monde sourit et rit à la personne adorable qui venait d'entrer dans leur vie.

**- Je ne dis pas qu'il manque de cœur, répondit le professeur McGonagall avec réticence, mais reconnaissez qu'il est passablement négligent. Il a tendance à... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?**

**Un grondement sourd avait brisé le silence de la nuit. Le bruit augmenta d'intensité tandis qu'ils scrutaient la rue des deux côtés pour essayer d'apercevoir la lueur d'un phare. Le grondement se transforma en pétarade au-dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent une énorme moto tomber du ciel et atterrir devant eux sur la chaussée.**

"GENIAL ! crièrent James, Regulus et Frank.

- J'EN VEUX UNE !" dit Sirius avec enthousiasme, tout en rebondissant sur son siège.

Hermione et Luna rigolèrent, il ressemblait à un chiot surexcité. Valentina rigola face à l'homme drôle.

**La moto était énorme, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'homme qui était assis dessus. Il était à peu près deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et au moins cinq fois plus large. Il était même tellement grand qu'on avait peine à le croire. On aurait dit un sauvage, avec ses longs cheveux noirs en broussaille, sa barbe qui cachait presque entièrement son visage, ses mains de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle et ses pieds chaussés de bottes en cuir qui avaient l'air de bébés dauphins. L'homme tenait un tas de couvertures dans ses immenses bras musculeux.**

Toutes les femmes se mirent à roucouler.

**- Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché cette moto ?**

**- L'ai empruntée, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, répondit le géant en descendant avec précaution de la moto. C'est le jeune Sirius Black qui me l'a prêtée. Ça y est, j'ai réussi à vous l'amener, Monsieur.**

"OUI !" Sirius fit une petite danse pour célébrer.

Hermione et Luna sourirent à ses singeries enfantines. C'était agréable de voir un Sirius heureux, contrairement à celui qu'elles connaissaient dans le futur.

**- Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?**

**- Non, Monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortir de là avant que les Moldus commencent à rappliquer. Il s'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol.**

**Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent sur le tas de couvertures. A l'intérieur, à peine visible, un bébé dormait profondément. Sous une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais, ils distinguèrent sur son front une étrange coupure en forme d'éclair.**

Une fois de plus les femmes roucoulèrent. Hermione et Luna gloussèrent sachant que si Harry était là, il serait embarrassé.

**- C'est là que... ? murmura le professeur McGonagall.**

**- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais.**

Tout le monde grogna au rappel.

**- Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore ?**

**- Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j'en ai une au-dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres.**

"Vraiment ?" demanda James avec intérêt.

Le reste de la chambre le regarda avec amusement.

**- Donnez-le-moi, Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut.**

**Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras et se tourna vers la maison des Dursley.**

**- Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais lui dire au revoir, Monsieur ? demanda Hagrid. Il pencha sa grosse tête hirsute vers Harry et lui donna un baiser qui devait être singulièrement piquant et râpeux. Puis, soudain, Hagrid laissa échapper un long hurlement de chien blessé.**

"Hé ! Je m'offusque !" Sirius fit la moue. Les autres le regardèrent, douteux. "Peu importe." murmura-t-il.

Les Maraudeurs et les voyageuses du temps tentèrent de retenir leurs rires.

"Tu sais qu'ils vont finir par le découvrir, n'est-ce pas ?" lui chuchota Hermione. Elle sourit quand il pâlit à ses mots.

**- Chut ! siffla le professeur McGonagall. Vous allez réveiller les Moldus !**

**- Dé... désolé, sanglota Hagrid en sortant de sa poche un grand mouchoir à pois dans lequel il enfouit son visage, mais je... je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... Lily et James qui meurent et ce pauvre petit Harry qui va aller vivre avec les Moldus...**

**- Oui, je sais, c'est très triste, mais ressaisissez-vous, Hagrid, sinon, nous allons nous faire repérer, chuchota le professeur McGonagall en tapotant doucement le bras de Hagrid tandis que Dumbledore enjambait le muret du jardin et s'avançait vers l'entrée de la maison. Avec précaution, il déposa Harry devant la porte, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa entre les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres.**

"Tu l'as laissé sur le pas de la porte ? siffla Augusta. Comment peux-tu être si insouciant Albus ! Il est toujours en danger !"

- Je ne sais pas." répondit Albus confus. Lui non plus ne savait pas pourquoi son futur-lui avait fait cela.

**Pendant un long moment, tous trois restèrent immobiles, côte à côte, à contempler le petit tas de couvertures. Les épaules de Hagrid tremblèrent, le professeur McGonagall battit des paupières avec frénésie et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans le regard de Dumbledore sembla s'éteindre.**

Encore une fois, tous devinrent tristes et se turent. Alice se secoua pour continuer à lire.

**- Eh bien voilà, dit enfin Dumbledore. Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête.**

**- Oui, dit Hagrid d'une voix étouffée. Je vais aller rendre sa moto à Sirius. Bonne nuit, professeur McGonagall, bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.**

**Essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, Hagrid enfourcha la moto et mit le moteur en route. Dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit.**

**- A bientôt j'imagine, professeur McGonagall, dit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.**

**Pour toute réponse, le professeur McGonagall se moucha.**

**Dumbledore fit volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il s'arrêta au coin et reprit dans sa poche l'Éteignoir d'argent. Il l'actionna une seule fois et une douzaine de boules lumineuses regagnèrent aussitôt les réverbères. Privet Drive fut soudain baigné d'une lumière orangée et Dumbledore distingua la silhouette d'un chat tigré qui tournait l'angle de la rue. Il aperçut également le tas de couvertures devant la porte du numéro 4.**

**« Bonne chance, Harry » murmura-t-il. Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape.**

"Il va avoir besoin de toute la chance qu'il pourra obtenir. Vivre avec ma sœur - qui est le diable incarné - ne va pas être une tâche facile." murmura Lily. James frotta ses épaules en signe de réconfort.

**Une brise agitait les haies bien taillées de Privet Drive. La rue était propre et silencieuse sous le ciel d'encre. Jamais on n'aurait imaginé que des événements extraordinaires puissent se dérouler dans un tel endroit. Harry Potter se retourna sous ses couvertures sans se réveiller. Sa petite main se referma sur la lettre posée à côté de lui et il continua de dormir sans savoir qu'il était un être exceptionnel, sans savoir qu'il était déjà célèbre, sans savoir non plus que dans quelques heures, il serait réveillé par le cri de Mrs Dursley qui ouvrirait la porte pour sortir les bouteilles de lait et que pendant des semaines, il serait piqué et pincé par son cousin Dudley... Il ne savait pas davantage qu'en ce moment même, des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et qu'ils levaient leur verre en murmurant : « A la santé de Harry Potter. Le survivant ! »**

"C'est la fin du chapitre. C'est à ton tour, Frank." dit Alice en passant le livre à son petit ami.

Fin du chapitre 3

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma bêta, __**ISOTOPE**__._


	4. Chapitre 4

_Making A Difference – Book 1_

_Chapitre 2 - Une Vitre Disparaît_

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AMORTENTIA-MALFOY**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Le texte en gras vient exclusivement du livre __**Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers,**__**VERSION FRANÇAISE,**__ qui appartient bien évidemment, à la très talentueuse __**J.K ROWLING**__._

_Merci à **MELU49** et à pour leurs **REVIEWS**._

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic._

_N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez retrouver cette fic sur **HpFanfiction** et** fiction-Littérature**._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"**Chapitre deux - Une vitre disparaît**, lut Frank.

- On dirait un cas de magie accidentelle." observa Charlus.

**Il s'était passé près de dix ans depuis que les Dursley avaient trouvé au saut du lit leur neveu devant la porte, mais Privet Drive n'avait quasiment pas changé. **

"Quel ennui. Pourquoi entendons-nous encore parler de ces idiots ?" se plaignit Sirius.

Hermione lui tapota la tête. "Là, là." Sirius fit la moue en réponse, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

**Ce jour-là, le soleil se leva sur les mêmes petits jardins proprets en faisant étinceler la plaque de cuivre qui portait le numéro 4, à l'entrée de la maison des Dursley. La lumière du matin s'infiltra dans un living-room exactement semblable, à quelques détails près, à celui où Mr Dursley avait appris par la télévision le fameux vol des hiboux, de sinistre mémoire. Seules les photos exhibées sur le manteau de la cheminée donnaient une idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis cette date. Dix ans plus tôt, on distinguait sur les nombreux clichés exposés quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gros ballon rose coiffé de bonnets à pompons de différentes couleurs. Mais Dudley Dursley n'était plus un bébé.**

Tous les garçons éclatèrent de rire alors que les filles roulaient des yeux.

**Et à présent, les photos montraient un gros garçon blond sur son premier vélo, sur un manège de fête foraine, devant un ordinateur en compagnie de son père ou serré dans les bras de sa mère qui le couvrait de baisers. Rien dans la pièce ne laissait deviner qu'un autre petit garçon habitait la même maison. Et pourtant, Harry Potter était toujours là, encore endormi pour le moment, mais plus pour longtemps. **

"Où sommes-nous ? demanda Remus devenant de plus en plus frustré. Ça me semble étrange, que nous ne soyons pas allés le voir.

- Tu nous avais dit que le Professeur Dumbledore avait conseillé de laisser Harry seul. Tu as dit que c'était pour sa protection et pour s'assurer qu'il ait une enfance normale. Il ne devait pas connaitre son histoire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt." expliqua Hermione.

**Car sa tante Pétunia était bien réveillée et ce fut sa voix perçante qui rompit pour la première fois le silence du matin.**

**- Allez debout ! Immédiatement !**

**Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tante tambourina à la porte.**

**- Vite, debout ! hurla-t-elle de sa voix suraiguë.**

"Personne ne veut se réveiller comme cela. Elle devrait être mise dans une cage et muselée." dit Lily d'un ton amer.

Tous les adolescents se mirent à rire tandis que Severus sourit. Les Aînés regardèrent Lily en état de choc.

"Oui, je n'avais déjà pas envie d'entendre ces cris stridents quand nous étions jeunes. Imaginez maintenant, quand elle a eu le temps d'évoluer." Severus frissonna. Luna gloussa à sa déclaration.

**Harry l'entendit s'éloigner vers la cuisine et poser une poêle sur la cuisinière. Il se tourna sur le dos et essaya de se rappeler le rêve qu'il était en train de faire. C'était un beau rêve, avec une moto qui volait, et il eut l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà fait le même rêve auparavant.**

"Ce n'est pas un rêve Harry, c'est un souvenir." dit Dorea tendrement, tout en laissant Valentina jouer avec ses doigts.

**Sa tante était revenue derrière la porte.**

**- Ça y est ? Tu es levé ? demanda-t-elle.**

**- Presque, répondit Harry.**

**- Allez dépêche-toi, je veux que tu surveilles le bacon. Ne le laisse surtout pas brûler. **

"Comment peuvent-ils le traiter comme un elfe de maison ? Il n'est qu'un enfant ! Il ne peut pas cuisiner pour eux, déclara Narcissa atterrée.

- Bien qu'il aime faire la cuisine, c'était un phénomène courant quand il était chez les Dursley. Ils lui ont fait faire la cuisine, dès qu'il a été en mesure d'atteindre le dessus de la cuisinière." les informa Luna.

Tous furent consternés. Comment, quelqu'un pouvait-il faire ça à un enfant ?

**Tout doit être absolument parfait le jour de l'anniversaire de Duddy.***

"Duddy ? Quel genre de nom est-ce ?" dit James dégoûté. Tous les adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

"Il y a pire." Hermione sourit.

**Harry émit un grognement.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? glapit sa tante derrière la porte.**

"Il n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit, face de cheval." ricana Lily, tandis que James lui frottait le dos pour la calmer.

Les adolescents ricanèrent tous au commentaire de Lily.

**- Rien, rien...**

**L'anniversaire de Dudley ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Harry se glissa lentement hors du lit et chercha ses chaussettes. Il en trouva une paire sous le lit, et après avoir chassé l'araignée qui s'était installée dans l'une d'elles, il les enfila. **

Amélia tressaillit. Elle n'aimait pas les araignées.

**Harry était habitué aux araignées. Le placard sous l'escalier en était plein. Or, c'était là qu'il dormait.**

"QUOI ?" Tous hurlèrent – y compris Hermione et Luna – ce qui effraya Valentina qui se mit à pleurer. La salle était en effervescence. Remus, en colère, se parlait à lui-même, tout en saisissant le coussin de la chaise. Severus sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte de la salle de détente. Sirius se leva et frappa le mur. James eut l'air prêt à traquer les Dursley et à les faire payer. Les Serpentards furent tous en état de choc.

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas dit quelque chose ?" demanda Hermione confuse. Les yeux de Luna, habituellement bleus rêveurs s'étaient assombris, signe qu'elle était furieuse.

"Je suppose que vous n'étiez pas au courant ? demanda Charlus en essayant de contrôler son tempérament.

- Non, Harry ne parlait jamais de sa vie chez les Dursley. Nous savions que ce n'était pas génial, mais Harry n'aimait pas parler de sa vie privée. Il pensait que les gens auraient pitié de lui." répondit Hermione en essayant de calmer Valentina. En fouillant dans le sac de bébé, elle remit le dragon vert de Draco à la petite fille.

"On va faire une pause, je vais aller voir comment va Severus." dit Luna inquiète en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de détente.

**Salle de Détente**

Severus, furieux, allait et venait dans la salle. Comment Dumbledore, pouvait-il laisser cela se produire à un autre élève ? Comment pouvait-il laisser quelqu'un d'autre souffrir autant que lui ? Lui, en dehors de tous ces gens, pouvaient sympathiser avec le garçon. Lui, qui était indésirable et mal-aimé par son père. Sa mère était trop faible pour le protéger contre les abus de son père.

Luna, entra tranquillement dans la salle. "Severus ? appela-t-elle doucement. Severus, s'il te plaît, arrêtes de faire les cent pas et regarde-moi."

Finalement, Severus s'arrêta, mais ne la regarda pas. Luna soupira et le tira vers une chaise longue.

"Je sais que toi aussi, tu as souffert. Je ne peux pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je veux que tu saches, que nous sommes tous là pour toi. Si jamais tu veux parler, je suis là. Seules Lily, Mia et moi, savons combien tu as souffert et nous ne dirons rien à personne." Luna enroula ses bras autour de Severus, qui se pencha contre son épaule et laissa couler ses larmes doucement.

"Cela ne va plus se produire. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici, pour tout arrêter. Tu n'as pas besoin de toujours venir ici, tu peux revenir et rester avec l'un de nous. Harry ne souffrira plus jamais comme ça, tu m'entends ?" Luna le sentit hocher la tête dans son épaule alors qu'elle lui frottait le dos doucement.

Après qu'il se fut calmé Luna lui sourit et le repris dans ses bras. "Maintenant, tu es prêt à y retourner ?

- S'il te plaît, garde cela entre nous.

- Je peux honnêtement te dire que personne n'a remarqué ou dit quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde est bouleversé et personne ne t'en veut. Maintenant, viens." Luna attrapa sa main et se dirigea vers la salle principale.

Une fois que Luna et Severus furent de retour, ils reprirent tous leur place. Tout comme Luna lui avait dit, personne ne fit de commentaires et il fut reconnaissant pour cela. Remus et Sirius retournèrent à leur place en marmonnant à propos de mauvais Moldus et de pleines lunes. Valentina était couchée sur le tapis de jeu avec son jouet en forme de dragon, le brandissant et parfois, le mettant dans sa bouche. Sirius tenait toujours sa main, alors Hermione l'attrapa et murmura un charme de guérison. Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement.

Frank prit une profonde inspiration et recommença à lire.

**Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller, il sortit dans le couloir et alla dans la cuisine. La table avait presque entièrement disparu sous une montagne de cadeaux.**

"C'est écœurant." dit Remus dégoûté par le comportement.

**Apparemment, Dudley avait eu le nouvel ordinateur qu'il désirait tant, sans parler de la deuxième télévision et du vélo de course. La raison pour laquelle Dudley voulait un vélo de course restait mystérieuse aux yeux d'Harry, car Dudley était très gros et détestait faire du sport – sauf bien sur lorsqu'il s'agissait de boxer quelqu'un. Son punching-ball préféré était Harry.**

Des grondements se furent entendre dans toute la pièce.

**Mais il était rare qu'il parvienne à l'attraper. Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Harry était très rapide.**

**Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il vivait dans un placard ? En tout cas, Harry avait toujours été petit et maigre pour son âge. Il paraissait d'autant plus petit et maigre qu'il était obligé de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley-**

"Non, c'est la génétique des Potter, rit Charlus. Les hommes Potter ont toujours été petits et maigres pour leur âge ; nous avons notre poussée de croissance un peu plus tard que les autres.

- Même avec la poussée de croissance, Jamie est resté maigre et famélique." plaisanta Sirius.

Tous rirent lorsque James lui envoya un coussin en pleine tête.

**-qui était à peu près quatre fois plus gros que lui. Harry avait un visage mince, des genoux noueux, des cheveux noirs- **

"Désolé Harry." sourit James. Lily sourit et lui tapota doucement la jambe.

**-et des yeux d'un vert brillant. **

"Il a mes yeux, sourit tristement Lily et James la serra dans ses bras étroitement.

- Harry a de beaux yeux. De jolis yeux vert émeraude. Les gens lui disaient souvent qu'il avait tes yeux. Il adorait ça ; savoir que tu étais avec lui tout le temps." expliqua Luna.

Le cœur de James et Lily se souleva, quand ils surent comment leur fils se sentait.

**Il portait des lunettes rondes qu'il avait fallu rafistoler avec du papier collant à cause des nombreux coups de poing que Dudley lui avait donnés sur le nez. La seule chose que Harry aimait bien dans son apparence physique, c'était la fine cicatrice qu'il portait sur le front et qui avait la forme d'un éclair. **

"Vraiment ? Il m'a dit qu'il détestait cette cicatrice, dit Luna avec surprise.

- Il a dû l'aimer à un moment donné, car elle représentait un lien entre lui, James et Lily. Il la déteste maintenant, car elle lui rappelle que James et Lily sont morts." répondit Hermione tout aussi choquée.

**Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours eu cette cicatrice et la première question qu'il se rappelait avoir posée à sa tante Pétunia, c'était : comment lui était-elle venue ?**

**- Dans l'accident de voiture qui a tué tes parents, avait-elle répondu. Et ne pose pas de questions.**

"QUOI ? NOUS NE SOMMES PAS MORTS DANS UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE PETUNIA ! DIS LUI LA VERITE !" hurla Lily.

James serra les poings avec colère.

"Ah, c'est donc de là que vient le tempérament de Harry." observa Luna. Hermione ricana.

"Il a du tempérament ? demanda Dorea bouleversée, elle avait hâte d'en savoir plus sur son petit-fils.

- Harry est heureux et garde tout pour lui. Il faut beaucoup de choses pour le mettre en colère, mais si on se le met à dos ou si sa colère s'accumule, il explose. J'imagine qu'il tient ça de Lily." Hermione sourit.

Lily rougit quand elle entendit parler de son caractère, tandis que les autres rirent.

**Ne pose pas de questions - c'était la première règle à observer si l'on voulait vivre tranquille avec les Dursley.**

"Comment est-ce qu'il va apprendre, s'il ne pose pas de questions ? Amelia fronça les sourcils.

- Ça vient de là. Harry a du mal à poser des questions ou à demander de l'aide quand il en a besoin, déclara Hermione d'un ton amer.

- Ce n'est pas juste, vous ne devez pas élever un enfant pour qu'il pense de cette manière." dit Augusta avec colère.

**L'oncle Vernon entra dans la cuisine au moment où Harry retournait les tranches de bacon dans la poêle.**

Narcissa soupira en voyant Harry être traité comme un elfe de maison.

**- Va te peigner ! aboya Mr Dursley en guise de bonjour.**

"Ça ne vas pas fonctionner." dirent Charlus et James avec un sourire identique.

Tout le monde rit.

**Une fois par semaine environ, l'oncle Vernon levait les yeux de son journal pour crier haut et fort qu'Harry avait besoin de se faire couper les cheveux. Harry s'était fait couper les cheveux plus souvent que tous ses camarades de classe réunis, mais on ne voyait pas la différence, ils continuaient à pousser à leur guise - c'est-à-dire dans tous les sens.**

**Harry était en train de faire cuire les œufs au plat lorsque Dudley arriva dans la cuisine en compagnie de sa mère. Dudley ressemblait beaucoup à l'oncle Vernon. Il avait une grosse figure rose, un cou presque inexistant, de petits yeux bleus humides et d'épais cheveux blonds qui s'étalaient au sommet de sa tête épaisse et grasse. La tante Pétunia disait souvent que Dudley avait l'air d'un chérubin - Harry disait souvent qu'il avait l'air d'un cochon avec une perruque.**

Toute la salle se mit à rire, tandis que Severus sourit. La joute verbale lui rappelait Lily.

"Il semble avoir obtenu l'humour de Lily." dit Alice, alors que Lily rougit.

**Harry essaya de disposer sur la table les assiettes remplies d'œufs au bacon, ce qui n'était pas facile en raison du peu de place qui restait. Pendant ce temps, Dudley comptait ses cadeaux. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, ses joues s'affaissèrent.**

**- Trente-six, dit-il en levant les yeux vers ses parents. Ça fait deux de moins que l'année dernière.**

"Même Reg n'en obtient pas autant et c'est le petit garçon à sa maman !" grogna Sirius.

Tous furent choqués de voir combien cet enfant était gâté.

**- Mon petit chéri, tu n'as pas compté le cadeau de la tante Marge, regarde, il est là, sous ce gros paquet que Papa et Maman t'ont offert.**

"Ce n'est pas une façon d'élever un enfant, dit Dorea avec colère. Les enfants doivent avoir des limites. Si on ne leur donne pas, ils n'apprendront jamais qu'il faut travailler pour obtenir ce qu'on veut."

Les Aînés acquiescèrent.

**- D'accord, ça fait trente-sept, dit Dudley qui commençait à devenir tout rouge. **

**Harry, qui sentait venir une de ces grosses colères dont Dudley avait le secret, s'empressa d'engloutir ses œufs au bacon avant que l'idée vienne à son cousin de renverser la table. De toute évidence, la tante Pétunia avait également senti le danger.**

**- Et nous allons encore t'acheter deux autres cadeaux, dit-elle précipitamment, quand nous sortirons tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon petit agneau ? Deux autres cadeaux. Ça te va ?**

Tout le monde grogna.

"Ils ne doivent pas faire face à cette situation de cette façon. Ils sont en train de récompenser son comportement." dit Amélia avec colère.

**Dudley réfléchit un bon moment. Apparemment, c'était un exercice difficile. Enfin, il dit lentement :**

**- Donc, j'en aurai trente… trente...**

**-Trente-neuf, mon canard adoré, dit la tante Pétunia.**

"Il ne sait même pas compter ! s'exclama Narcissa, abasourdi. Comment fait-il à l'école ?

- Il devait forcer Harry à faire ses devoirs, c'est la seule explication." observa Regulus.

**- Bon, dans ce cas, ça va.**

**Dudley se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise et attrapa le paquet le plus proche.**

**L'oncle Vernon eut un petit rire.**

**- Le petit bonhomme en veut pour son argent, comme son père. C'est très bien, Dudley ! dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.**

"Il ne faut pas encourager ce genre de comportement. Je ne veux pas vous voir élever vos enfants de cette façon, vous m'entendez ? déclara Augusta avec colère.

- Oui Madame." répondirent les adolescents. Ils eurent peur de se mettre à dos cette femme formidable.

**A ce moment, le téléphone sonna et la tante Pétunia alla répondre pendant que Harry et l'oncle Vernon regardaient Dudley déballer le vélo de course, un caméscope, un avion radio-commandé, seize nouveaux jeux vidéo et un magnétoscope. Il était occupé à déchirer le papier qui enveloppait une montre en or lorsque la tante Pétunia revint dans la cuisine, l'air à la fois furieux et inquiet.**

**- Mauvaise nouvelle, Vernon. Mrs Figg s'est cassé une jambe. Elle ne pourra pas le prendre, dit-elle en montrant Harry d'un signe de tête.**

"Il a un nom, tu sais." siffla Lily.

**Horrifié, Dudley resta bouche bée. Harry, lui, sentit son cœur bondir de joie. Chaque année, le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley, ses parents l'emmenaient avec un ami dans des parcs d'attractions, au cinéma ou dans des fast-foods où il pouvait se gaver de hamburgers. Et chaque année, on**

**confiait Harry à Mrs Figg, une vieille folle qui habitait un peu plus loin. Harry détestait aller là-bas. Toute la maison sentait le chou et Mrs Figg passait son temps à lui montrer les photos de tous les chats qu'elle avait eus.**

"Albus, serait-ce, Arabella Figg ? demanda Minerva.

- C'est probable, j'ai dû lui demander de le surveiller, répondit Albus.

- C'est elle, monsieur. Vous lui avez demandé, car elle vivait à proximité, confirma Hermione.

- Mais si nous la connaissons, pourquoi l'a-t-elle traité de cette façon ? demanda Amelia, confuse.

- Le professeur Dumbledore lui a probablement demandé. Si Harry avait aimé passer du temps avec Mrs Figg, les Dursley lui aurait rendu la vie encore plus difficile." répondit Luna.

**- C'est malin ! dit la tante Pétunia en jetant un regard furieux à Harry comme si c'était lui qui était responsable de la situation.**

**Harry savait bien qu'il aurait dû éprouver un peu de compassion pour cette pauvre Mrs Figg, mais ce n'était pas facile, car il pensait surtout qu'il s'écoulerait encore une année entière avant qu'il soit obligé de regarder à nouveau les photos de Pompom, Patounet, Mistigri et Mignonnette.**

**- On pourrait peut-être téléphoner à Marge, suggéra l'oncle Vernon.**

"Merlin, pas elle, pâlit Severus.

- Je suppose que tu l'as rencontrée, alors ? demanda Luna.

- Ce n'est pas comme si elle était difficile à manquer, murmura Lily.

- Malheureusement, Lily a rencontrée de très près le derrière de Marge, un été. Lily et Pétunia étaient assises sur un sofa deux places, quand Marge a essayé de se faufiler entre elles. En bon ami que j'étais, j'ai dû venir à son secours. Marge s'est mise à me suivre partout, pensant que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, puisque je l'avais attrapée par la main pour la tirer. Ce n'était pas agréable, elle essayait de m'attraper et m'appelait Sevvie-chou." Severus semblait sur le point de vomir.

Tous les adolescents furent amusés, mais dégoûtés en même temps. Si on regardait les expressions sur leur visage, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient constipés ou qu'ils avaient des nausées.

"Elle a l'air d'une femme charmante. Je suis sûre que nous aimerions tous profiter de sa présence, dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, Marge va avoir ce qu'elle mérite." Luna sourit méchamment. Les Maraudeurs et Severus eurent l'air intéressés. "Vous verrez cela pendant la troisième année."

Les garçons gémirent de frustration.

**- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Vernon, tu sais bien qu'elle déteste cet enfant.**

"Ce n'est pas comme si on appréciait tous sa compagnie." Severus frissonna.

**Les Dursley parlaient souvent de Harry de cette façon, en faisant comme s'il n'était pas là - ou plutôt comme s'il était un être dégoûtant, une sorte de limace incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.**

**- Et ton amie... Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Yvonne...**

**- Elle est en vacances à Majorque, répliqua sèchement la tante Pétunia.**

**- Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser ici, intervint Harry plein d'espoir.**

**Pour une fois, il pourrait regarder ce qu'il voudrait à la télévision, peut-être même essayer l'ordinateur de Dudley.**

"C'est très Serpentard, mais je doute que cela fonctionne, Harry. Ils devaient s'attendre à cela." dit Frank en riant.

Tout le monde acquiesça en accord.

**On aurait dit que la tante Pétunia venait d'avaler un citron entier.**

"Elle ressemble à ça tout le temps." ricana Severus.

**- C'est ça, grinça-t-elle, et quand nous reviendrons, la maison sera en ruine ?**

**- Je ne ferai pas sauter la maison, assura Harry mais ils ne l'écoutaient plus.**

"Fais la sauter, Harry. Peut-être que ça leur apprendra." grogna James.

**- Nous pourrions peut-être l'emmener au zoo, dit la tante Pétunia et le laisser dans la voiture en nous attendant.**

"Pétunia, mon fils n'est pas un chien !" s'exclama Lily.

**- La voiture est toute neuve, pas question de le laisser tout seul dedans, trancha Mr Dursley.**

**Dudley se mit à pleurer bruyamment. En fait, il ne pleurait pas pour de bon. Il y avait des années qu'il ne versait plus de vraies larmes, mais il savait que dès qu'il commençait à se tordre le visage en gémissant, sa mère était prête à lui accorder tout ce qu'il voulait.**

**- Mon Dudlynouchet adoré, ne pleure pas. Maman ne va pas le laisser gâcher ta plus belle journée, s'écria Mrs Dursley en le serrant dans ses bras.**

Tous ricanèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le surnom ridicule de Dudley.

"Honnêtement Lily, ta sœur doit arrêter de chouchouter ce gamin. C'est un grand garçon, pas un bébé." dit Alice entre deux rires.

**- Je… veux… pas…qu'il… vienne ! hurla Dudley d'une voix secouée de faux sanglots. Il gâche… toujours tout !**

**Dudley adressa alors à Harry un horrible sourire entre les bras de sa mère.**

**Au même moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.**

**- Oh, mon Dieu, les voilà ! dit précipitamment la tante Pétunia.**

**Un instant plus tard, Piers Polkiss, le meilleur ami de Dudley, entra dans la maison en compagnie de sa mère. Piers était un garçon efflanqué avec une tête de rat. Quand Dudley tapait sur quelqu'un, c'était toujours lui qui tenait par-derrière les mains de la victime, pour l'empêcher de se défendre.**

**Dudley cessa aussitôt sa comédie.**

"Sale gosse." sifflèrent Alice, Amelia et Lily, tandis que Sirius murmura "Crétin."

"Bien sûr, il ne veut pas passer pour un bébé devant ses amis." ricana Regulus.

**Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, qui n'en croyait pas sa chance, était assis à l'arrière de la voiture des Dursley, en compagnie de Piers et Dudley. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait visiter le zoo.**

"WOO ! " applaudirent les adolescents.

**Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre solution que de l'emmener avec eux, mais avant de partir, l'oncle Vernon avait pris Harry à part.**

**- Je te préviens, avait-il dit, sa grosse figure rouge tout contre le visage de Harry, je te préviens que- **

"Il a un nom, James grogna. C'est Harry, dis-le avec moi. Harry, Harry.

- Est-ce qu'il connaît le nom de Harry ? Alice fronça les sourcils. Son oncle devrait le connaître maintenant, non ?

- Je ne pense pas. Harry a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il commence l'école primaire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'appelle par son nom. Il ne répondait pas toujours, lorsque les enseignants l'appelaient par son prénom en classe. Il oubliait son nom et avait constamment des ennuis pour ça, répondit Hermione.

- Je pense que Vernon ne connaît, toujours pas, le nom de Harry. Pendant longtemps, Harry pensait que son nom était "mon garçon". Il lui a fallu quelques années pour s'adapter, mais maintenant, c'est bon." expliqua Luna.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils en entendant ça.

**S'il se produit la moindre chose bizarre, tu ne sortiras pas de ce placard avant Noël.**

"N'essaye même pas, espèce de morse stupide." grogna Lily.

Tous ceux qui l'entendirent acquiescèrent de la tête.

**- Je ne ferai rien, assura Harry, c'est promis.**

**Mais l'oncle Vernon ne le croyait pas. Personne ne le croyait jamais.**

**Le problème, c'était qu'il se passait souvent des choses étranges autour de Harry et les Dursley refusaient de croire qu'il n'y était pour rien.**

"C'est de la magie accidentelle, Harry." sourit tendrement Dorea.

**Un jour, la tante Pétunia, fatiguée de voir Harry sortir de chez le coiffeur avec la même tête que s'il n'y était pas allé du tout, avait pris une paire de gros ciseaux et lui avait coupé les cheveux si court qu'il en était devenu presque chauve. Elle n'avait laissé qu'une frange « pour cacher cette horrible cicatrice ». **

"Stupide girafe." Lily grogna.

**Dudley s'était écroulé de rire en voyant le résultat et Harry n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit en imaginant ce qui allait se passer le lendemain à l'école, où déjà on se moquait de ses vêtements trop grands et de ses lunettes rafistolées au papier collant. **

Luna sentit Severus se tendre à côté d'elle. Elle lui prit la main pour le réconforter. Severus rougit de sa bonté ; Seule Lily, lui avait montré une telle gentillesse et une telle affection.

**Au matin, cependant, il s'était aperçu que ses cheveux avaient repoussé tels qu'ils étaient avant que la tante Pétunia ne les coupe. **

"C'est les cheveux Potter, tu ne peux rien y faire. Ils ont un esprit qui leur est propre." rit Charlus alors que James hochait la tête.

**Il avait été puni d'une semaine de placard sans sortir, malgré tous ses efforts pour essayer de leur faire admettre qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer.**

"Elle est au courant pour la magie accidentelle, je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue, grogna Lily.

- Elle joue à la fille stupide. Sa jalousie a développé son amertume au fil du temps." déclara Severus d'un ton amer.

Une fois de plus, tout le monde grogna de la façon dont Pétunia traitait son neveu.

**Une autre fois, la tante Pétunia avait voulu le forcer à mettre un vieux pull de Dudley (une horreur marron avec des pompons orange)- **

"Ew !" Les femmes poussèrent des cris perçants. Elles ne comprenaient pas ; comment quelqu'un pouvait penser que quelque chose d'aussi révoltant devait être porté ? Tous les hommes de la salle (moins Albus) eurent l'air dégoûté, quand ils entendirent la description.

**Mais plus elle essayait de lui faire passer la tête à l'intérieur du pull, plus celui-ci rapetissait. **

"C'est bien mon fils, des pulls comme ça ne devrait jamais être portés en public et encore moins s'ils sont usés." dit fièrement James. Ses compétences parentales lui firent gagner quelques gloussements.

**Finalement, il s'était trouvé réduit à la taille d'un gant de poupée et la tante Pétunia en avait conclu qu'il avait rétréci au lavage. À son grand soulagement, Harry cette fois-là n'avait reçu aucune punition.**

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

**En revanche, il avait eu de sérieux ennuis à l'école, le jour où on l'avait retrouvé sur le toit de la cantine. La bande de Dudley l'avait poursuivi dans la cour comme à l'accoutumée lorsque, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, y compris de Harry lui-même, il s'était retrouvé assis au sommet de la cheminée. **

"Wow, il a transplané à son âge ? dit Charlus, étonné.

- Il a peut-être volé. Lily a fait la même chose, quand nous étions jeunes. Elle s'est envolée de quelques centimètres, alors qu'on était dans un parc, leur révéla Severus.

- C'est une possibilité. Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois, sourit Lily à son vieil ami, se rappelant les bons souvenirs.

- Wow. Il est exactement comme toi, sourit James tendrement en tirant sa petite amie à ses côtés.

- Oui, moi aussi je l'ai remarqué. Leurs personnalités sont très similaires." sourit Luna.

Lily et James sourirent, heureux de connaître quelque chose au sujet de leur fils.

**Les Dursley avaient reçu une lettre furieuse de la directrice dans laquelle elle affirmait que Harry s'amusait à escalader les bâtiments de l'école. Pourtant, comme il l'avait expliqué à l'oncle Vernon à travers la porte verrouillée de son placard, il s'était contenté de sauter derrière les poubelles qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Harry pensait que c'était le vent qui avait dû l'emporter jusqu'au toit au moment où il sautait.**

"Oh Harry." sourit tendrement Hermione.

Le reste de la salle rit à l'excuse pathétique.

**Mais aujourd'hui, tout irait bien. Cela valait même la peine de supporter Dudley et Piers du moment qu'il pouvait passer la journée dans un endroit qui ne serait ni l'école, ni le placard, ni le salon à l'odeur de chou de Mrs Figg.**

"Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. Il aurait dû avoir une famille aimante, des amis. Il aurait dû être en mesure de jouer et d'aller au zoo à tout moment, dit Lily en pleurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Nous ferons en sorte que Harry ait une belle vie et qu'il puisse aller au zoo, autant de fois qu'il le souhaite." déclara Amelia, essayant de rassurer son amie.

Tout le monde sourit tristement et en convint.

**Tandis qu'il conduisait la voiture, l'oncle Vernon se plaignait à la tante Pétunia. Il aimait bien se plaindre de choses et d'autres. Les gens qui travaillaient avec lui, Harry, la municipalité, Harry, son banquier et Harry constituaient quelques-uns de ses sujets préférés. **

"Il doit vraiment se sentir aimé. Ils doivent avoir une relation spéciale pour que son oncle pense à lui toute la journée." dit Regulus sarcastiquement.

Tous se mirent à rire.

**Ce matin-là, c'était après les motos qu'il en avait.**

**- ... conduisent comme des malades, ces petits voyous ! dit-il alors qu'une moto les dépassait.**

**- J'ai rêvé d'une moto, cette nuit, dit Harry qui se souvenait soudain de son rêve. Elle volait.**

Luna et Hermione gémirent. "Ce n'est pas bon, Harry." Luna secoua la tête, tandis qu'Hermione fit la grimace.

Tout le monde partagea le sentiment des filles.

**L'oncle de Harry faillit percuter la voiture qui le précédait. Il se retourna brusquement, son visage si rouge qu'il ressemblait à une énorme betterave à moustache.**

**- LES MOTOS NE VOLENT PAS ! hurla-t-il.**

**Dudley et Piers ricanèrent.**

**- Je le sais bien, répondit Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve.**

**Mais il regretta d'en avoir trop dit. Plus encore que les questions qu'il posait, les Dursley détestaient l'entendre parler d'objets qui sortaient de leur rôle habituel, que ce soit dans un rêve ou un dessin animé, comme s'ils redoutaient qu'il n'en tire des idées dangereuses.**

"Tous les dessins animés ne sont pas dangereux, ricana Severus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un dessin animé ? demanda Sirius.

- Les dessins animés sont un divertissement moldu. Ce sont des images qu'on anime et qu'on projette sur un écran de sorte qu'elles racontent une histoire. On y ajoute du son, de la musique et bien d'autres choses, expliqua Hermione.

- Nous devrions faire une soirée cinéma bientôt, suggéra Lily. Comme ça, ils comprendront un peu mieux ce que vous décrivez."

Hermione acquiesça de la tête et les adolescents applaudirent.

**C'était un samedi ensoleillé et le zoo était bondé de familles en promenade. Les Dursley achetèrent à Dudley et à Piers de grosses glaces au chocolat. Mais, avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de repartir, la jeune femme souriante qui vendait les glaces avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il voulait et ils avaient fini par lui acheter une sucette bon marché. **

"Elles sont excellentes. C'est une de mes préférées en fait." sourit Lily.

**Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas si mauvaise que ça, pensa Harry- **

Lily sourit quand elle entendit cela.

**-tandis qu'il la léchait devant la cage d'un gorille occupé à se gratter la tête. L'animal ressemblait étrangement à Dudley, sauf qu'il n'était pas blond.**

"Harry, n'insulte pas le gorille. Donne-lui un peu de mérite." gronda Hermione.

Tous se mirent à rire en imaginant la scène.

**Il y avait bien longtemps que Harry n'avait pas passé ure matinée aussi agréable. Il prenait la précaution de se tenir un peu à l'écart des Dursley pour éviter que Dudley et Piers, qui commençaient à se lasser des animaux, ne se consacrent une fois de plus à leur passe-temps favori : lui taper dessus. **

Tout le monde grogna à cela.

**Ils déjeunèrent au restaurant du zoo où Dudley fit une grosse colère parce que sa coupe de glace géante n'était pas assez grande à son goût. L'oncle Vernon lui en commanda une autre et Harry fut autorisé à finir la première.**

Augusta broncha ; elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils récompensaient constamment le comportement de Dudley.

**Mais Harry aurait dû s'en douter : tout cela était trop beau pour durer.**

**Après déjeuner, ils allèrent voir les reptiles au vivarium. **

"Oh non, marmonna Hermione en se tordant les doigts sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Sirius.

- Tu vas voir." dit Luna - assise à côté d'eux - réalisant ce qui allait se passer.

Bien qu'il fût curieux, Sirius sentit qu'Hermione avait besoin de réconfort. Il passa un bras autour d'elle pour la calmer.

**L'endroit était sombre et frais, avec des cages de verre éclairées qui s'alignaient le long des murs. Derrière les vitres on voyait toutes sortes de lézards et de serpents qui rampaient et ondulaient sur des morceaux de pierre ou de bois. Dudley et Piers voulaient voir d'énormes cobras au venin mortel et de gros pythons capables de broyer un homme dans leur étreinte. Dudley ne mit pas longtemps à dénicher le plus grand serpent du vivarium. Il était si long qu'il aurait pu s'enrouler deux fois autour de la voiture de l'oncle Vernon et la réduire en un petit morceau de ferraille, mais pour l'instant, il ne semblait pas d'humeur à tenter ce genre d'exploit. En fait, il dormait profondément.**

**Le nez collé contre la vitre, Dudley contemplait les anneaux luisants du reptile.**

**-Fais-le bouger, dit-il à son père d'une voix geignarde.**

**L'oncle Vernon tapota la vitre, mais le serpent ne bougea pas.**

**- Recommence, ordonna Dudley.**

**L'oncle Vernon donna de petits coups secs sur la vitre, mais le serpent continua de dormir.**

**- On s'ennuie, ici, marmonna Dudley en s'éloignant d'un pas traînant.**

**Harry s'approcha alors de la cage de verre et contempla le serpent.**

Hermione se raidit à cela. Sirius regarda avec inquiétude la jeune fille dans ses bras.

**Il n'aurait pas été surpris que le reptile soit lui-même mort d'ennui à force de rester seul dans cette cage sans autre compagnie que tous ces imbéciles qui passaient la journée à taper contre la vitre. C'était pire que de coucher dans un placard avec pour toute visite celle de la tante Pétunia qui tambourinait à la porte pour le réveiller. Lui, au moins, pouvait se déplacer dans la maison.**

**Le serpent ouvrit soudain ses petits yeux brillants. Lentement, très lentement, il leva la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au même niveau que celle de Harry.**

**Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.**

Tous haletèrent.

"Ça ne peut pas être bon." déclara Amelia inquiète.

**Harry resta bouche bée. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, puis il adressa à son tour un clin d'œil au serpent.**

**Le reptile fit un signe de tête en direction de l'oncle Vernon et de Dudley, puis il leva les yeux au plafond. Il semblait dire à Harry : « J'ai droit à ça sans arrêt. »**

**- Je sais, murmura Harry, sans savoir si le serpent pouvait l'entendre à travers la vitre. Ça doit être vraiment agaçant.**

"C'est un Fourchelang." commenta Sirius en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

Sirius et un grand nombre de personnes pâlirent.

"Comment ? demanda Charlus, essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

- Oui, il peut parler Fourchelang, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Il n'est ni maléfique ni mauvais. Tout sera expliqué dans les livres." répondit Luna.

En entendant cette explication, tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement, y compris les Serpentard.

"Est-ce pour cela que tu étais tendu ?" murmura Sirius à Hermione. Quand il reçut un signe de tête en guise de réponse, Sirius la serra dans ses bras, comprenant qu'elle était inquiète de leurs réactions.

**Le serpent approuva d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.**

**- D'où tu viens ? demanda Harry.**

**Le serpent pointa le bout de la queue vers le petit écriteau apposé à côté de la vitre.**

**- Boa constrictor - Brésil, lut Harry. ****C'était bien, là-bas ? demanda-t-il.**

**Le boa pointa à nouveau la queue vers l'écriteau et Harry lut la suite : « né à la ménagerie ».**

**- Ah d'accord, je comprends. Donc, tu n'as jamais été au Brésil ?**

**Tandis que le serpent confirmait d'un signe de tête, un hurlement assourdissant retentit et les fit sursauter tous les deux.**

**- DUDLEY ! MR DURSLEY ! REGARDEZ LE SERPENT ! VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS LE CROIRE !**

**- Dudley revint vers la cage en se dandinant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.**

"Comme un morse. Tel père, tel fils." Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Sirius secoua la tête à la jeune fille qui riait dans ses bras. Luna sourit doucement à sa meilleure amie, son attitude insouciante lui avait manquée.

**- Pousse-toi de là, toi, dit-il en donnant à Harry un coup de poing dans les côtes.**

Les hommes grognèrent.

"N'essaye même pas, espèce de baleine stupide." grogna Lily à son neveu.

**Pris par surprise, Harry tomba sur le sol de ciment. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut tellement rapide que personne ne vit comment c'était arrivé. Soudain, alors qu'ils se tenaient côte à côte devant la cage de verre, Piers et Dudley firent un bond en arrière en poussant des cris d'horreur.**

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Lily avec inquiétude.

**- Harry se redressa, le souffle coupé : la vitre qui retenait le boa prisonnier avait disparu. Le long serpent se déroula rapidement et quitta sa cage en ondulant sur le sol. Pris de panique, les visiteurs du vivarium se précipitèrent alors vers la sortie en hurlant de terreur.**

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

"C'est la magie accidentelle la plus impressionnante dont j'ai entendu parler." dit Regulus étonné.

Tout le monde confirma.

**Au moment où le serpent glissa rapidement devant lui, Harry eut l'impression d'entendre une voix basse et sifflante dire :**

**- Et maintenant, direction le Brésil ! Merssssi, amigo.**

"C'est un serpent très agréable." sourit Luna.

**Le gardien du vivarium était en état de choc.**

**- La vitre, répétait-il. Où est passée la vitre ?**

"Les Moldus voient ce qu'ils veulent voir." sourit Dorea.

**Le directeur du zoo en personne offrit une tasse de thé fort à la tante Pétunia et se confondit en excuses. Piers et Dudley balbutiaient d'un air ahuri. D'après ce que Harry avait pu voir, le serpent ne leur avait fait aucun mal, il s'était contenté de claquer des mâchoires tout près de leurs mollets pour s'amuser à leur faire peur, mais quand tout le monde eut repris place dans la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, Dudley raconta que le boa avait failli lui arracher la jambe tandis que Piers affirmait qu'il avait essayé de l'étouffer en s'enroulant autour de lui. **

Tout le monde grogna en entendant cela.

**Mais le pire, pour Harry tout au moins, ce fut lorsque Piers, qui s'était un peu calmé, dit :**

**- Harry a parlé au serpent, pas vrai, Harry ?**

"Tais-toi, stupide rat. Harry va avoir des problèmes, gémit Sirius.

- En parlant de rats, où est Peter ? demanda James avec curiosité.

- Pourquoi le compares-tu à un rat ?" questionna Frank, confus.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, Luna parla. "Troisième année." dit-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Cette déclaration inquiéta les Maraudeurs, alors que le reste de la pièce gémit.

**L'oncle Vernon attendit que Piers fût rentré chez lui pour s'en prendre à Harry. Sa fureur était telle qu'il pouvait à peine parler. Il parvint seulement à dire :**

**- File… placard… pas bouger… rien à manger.**

"Quoi ? Ils ne peuvent pas le laisser mourir de faim ! hurla Lily, son corps tremblant de colère.

- Pas étonnant qu'il était plus maigre que les autres garçons de l'école. Nous avons appris que James n'était pas beaucoup plus gros, mais il avait l'air plus petit que les autres, Luna fronça les sourcils.

- Cela ne va pas arriver, nous allons changer les choses, grogna James mais il essayait de rester calme pour Lily.

- Pétunia ne se doute pas de ce qui va lui tomber dessus." gronda Lily.

**Puis il s'effondra dans un fauteuil et la tante Pétunia se hâta d'aller lui chercher un grand verre de cognac.**

**Beaucoup plus tard, Harry, allongé dans son placard, se désolait de ne pas avoir de montre. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure et il ne savait pas si les Dursley étaient déjà couchés. Tant qu'ils ne dormaient pas, il ne pouvait pas se risquer dans la cuisine pour aller chercher discrètement quelque chose à manger.**

"Il ne devrait pas avoir à se faufiler discrètement pour pouvoir manger, Minerva secoua la tête avec colère.

- En parlant de nourriture, quand dînerons-nous ? demanda James en se frottant le ventre.

- Nous lisons encore deux autres chapitres, puis nous dînons ?" questionna Dorea. Quand elle reçut un hochement de tête de tout le monde, elle appela Juno et informa le petit elfe.

**Il avait passé dix ans chez les Dursley, dix années sinistres, depuis que ses parents étaient morts dans cet accident de voiture alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été dans la voiture lorsque ses parents avaient été tués. Parfois, seul dans son placard, il fouillait dans ses souvenirs pendant des heures entières et une étrange vision émergeait de sa mémoire : il revoyait un éclair de lumière verte et se souvenait d'une brulure douloureuse sur le front.**

La pièce fut remplie d'un silence, le rappel que leurs amis avaient souffert.

"Il a survécu au sortilège de la Mort, Sirius prit la parole après un long moment de calme.

- Oui, répondit Luna.

- Il se souvient du sortilège. Il ne devrait pas s'en rappeler, pas à son âge, grogna Maugrey.

- Comment ? Il n'existe aucun moyen de se protéger contre le sortilège de la Mort, dit Lucius dans la crainte.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire tout de suite, cela mène à quelque chose de beaucoup plus important. Tout sera expliqué dans les livres." déclara Hermione calmement.

**C'était sans doute le choc de l'accident, pensait-il, bien qu'il n'eût aucune idée de l'origine de la lumière verte. Il ne se rappelait rien de ses parents. Son oncle et sa tante ne lui en parlaient jamais et, bien entendu, il n'avait pas le droit de poser de questions à leur sujet. Il n'y avait même aucune photo d'eux dans la maison. **

"Il ne sait même pas, à quoi nous ressemblons ? questionna James, malheureux.

- D'après ce que nous savons, Harry ne connaissait même pas vos noms. Il les a découverts en même temps qu'il a découvert l'existence des sorciers." répondit Luna.

Lily soupira tristement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de James.

**Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Harry avait souvent rêvé qu'un parent lointain et inconnu vienne le chercher et l'emmène avec lui, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. **

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas questionner les filles, mais où était-il ? Où étaient Remus et Peter ?

**Les Dursley étaient sa seule famille. Parfois, cependant, il lui semblait (ou peut-être était-ce un simple espoir) que des gens qu'il croisait au dehors Ie reconnaissaient. C'étaient d'ailleurs des gens très étranges. Un jour, un homme minuscule coiffé d'un chapeau haut de forme violet s'était incliné devant lui pendant qu'il faisait des courses avec Dudley et la tante Pétunia. **

"Qui d'autre que Diggle Dedalus ?" Minerva fronça les sourcils.

**Après lui avoir demandé d'un air furieux s'il connaissait cet homme, la tante Pétunia s'était dépêchée de les faire sortir du magasin sans avoir rien acheté. Un autre jour, dans un bus, une vieille femme échevelée, tout habillée de vert, lui avait fait de grands signes de la main. Récemment encore, un homme chauve dans un long manteau pourpre lui avait serré la main dans la rue, puis était reparti sans dire un mot. **

"C'était peut-être Kingsley ? chuchota Hermione à Luna.

- Peut-être." sourit Luna.

**Le plus étrange, c'était que tous ces gens semblaient toujours disparaître dès que Harry essayait de les regarder de plus près.**

"Il place les morceaux du puzzle ensemble. Il sait qu'il est possible qu'un autre monde existe." observa Henry.

**A l'école, Harry n'avait pas d'ami. Tout Ie monde savait que la bande de Dudley détestait Harry Potter, avec ses vêtements trop grands et ses lunettes cassées, et personne n'avait envie de déplaire à la bande de Dudley.**

"C'est la fin du chapitre, dit Frank en passant le livre à Albus. Monsieur, voulez-vous que je prenne des notes, pendant que vous lisez ?

- S'il vous plaît." répondit Albus en donnant la plume et le parchemin à Frank.

Fin du chapitre 2.

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma Bêta **ISOTOPE**._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Making A Difference – Book 1_

_Chapitre 3 - Les Lettres de Nulle Part_

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AMORTENTIA-MALFOY**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_**Le texte en gras**__ vient exclusivement du livre __**Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, VERSION FRANÇAISE,**__ qui appartient bien évidemment, à la très talentueuse __**J.K ROWLING**__._

_Merci à** DEDEL03**, **LIILY01**, **RUKIE-CHAN** et , pour leurs **REVIEWS.**_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs **ALERTES** et/ou **FAVORIS**._

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic._

_Je vous recommande d'aller lire la fic d' **AMARAWEN**. Elle s'intitule : **DEAR DIARY LET'S CHANGE THE FUTURE ! **(Fic en Français.)_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

**"Chapitre trois - Les Lettres de Nulles Part,** lut Albus.

-Poudlard !" crièrent les Maraudeurs.

Valentina gargouilla, eut un petit rire et agita son dragon quand elle entendit le bruit. Hermione sourit et la mit dans son siège à bascule afin qu'elle puisse voir les balles de Quidditch se balancer et qu'elle se divertisse.

**La fuite du boa brésilien valut à Harry la plus longue punition qu'il eût jamais reçue. Lorsqu'il fut enfin autorisé à ressortir de son placard, les vacances d'été avaient déjà commencé- **

"Quand à lieu l'anniversaire de Dudley ? demanda Dorea en essayant de garder son calme.

-De mémoire, je dirais juin. Donc, ça n'a pas dû être très long, environ deux semaines." répondit Hermione d'une voix aussi calme.

Le reste de la pièce grogna de colère.

**-et Dudley avait eu le temps de casser son nouveau caméscope, d'écraser au sol son avion radiocommandé et d'étrenner son vélo de course en renversant Mrs Figg qui traversait Privet Drive avec ses béquilles.**

"Oh non, pauvre Mrs Figg." déclara Luna avec bienveillance.

**Harry était content que l'école ait pris fin, mais il n'arrivait pas à échapper à la bande de Dudley qui venait chaque jour à la maison. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm et Gordon étaient tous grands et stupides, mais comme Dudley était encore plus grand et plus bête qu'eux, c'était lui qui était le chef. **

Severus grogna. Typique pensa-t-il, en regardant James Potter. La petite main qui était dans la sienne se resserra en signe de reconnaissance. Il rougit une fois de plus. Sortant de sa stupeur, il se dit que pour que les choses changent ; lui et James devraient faire table rase du passé, afin de construire un avenir meilleur.

**Et les autres étaient ravis de pratiquer le sport préféré de Dudley : la chasse au Harry.**

"Baleine." murmura Lily avec colère.

Une fois de plus, tout le monde grogna face l'intimidation que subissait Harry.

**C'est pourquoi Harry passait le plus de temps possible hors de la maison, à se promener dans les environs en pensant à la fin des vacances qui représentait pour lui une minuscule lueur d'espoir. Car en septembre, il entrerait au collège et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne serait plus dans la même école que Dudley. Dudley irait à Smelting, un collège privé où l'oncle Vernon avait fait ses études. Piers Polkiss y était inscrit, lui aussi. Harry, pour sa part, devrait se contenter du collège du quartier. **

"Non, mon fils. Tu vas à Poudlard, dit fièrement James.

-Cornedrue, arrête de parler au livre. Il ne t'entend pas, d'ailleurs, il ne connaît même pas Poudlard !" s'exclama Remus en secouant la tête.

Le reste de la pièce ricana.

**Dudley en était ravi.**

**-Là où tu vas, on met la tête des nouveaux dans le trou des toilettes, dit-il à Harry. Si tu veux t'entraîner, monte avec moi dans la salle de bains.**

**-Non, merci, répondit Harry, ces pauvres toilettes n'ont jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi atroce que ta tête, ça les rendrait malades.**

La salle éclata de rire.

"Il est exactement comme toi, Lily." déclara Alice entre deux rires.

**Et il prit aussitôt la fuite avant que Dudley ait compris ce qu'il avait dit.**

"Je pense que tu es en sécurité, petit. Il est trop lent d'esprit pour comprendre." commenta Sirius.

Hermione sourit et lui caressa doucement la jambe.

**Un jour de juillet, la tante Pétunia emmena Dudley à Londres pour lui acheter l'uniforme de sa nouvelle école. Elle déposa Harry chez Mrs Figg qui fut moins pénible qu'à l'ordinaire, car elle s'était cassé la jambe en trébuchant sur un de ses chats, ce qui avait quelque peu refroidi la passion qu'elle leur portait habituellement. Harry fut même autorisé à regarder la télévision en mangeant un gâteau au chocolat qui avait dû séjourner quelques années au fond d'un placard.**

"Mmm... Chocolat, gémit Remus en fouillant dans ses poches.

-Lunard et sa typique obsession du chocolat." sourit James tandis que les autres se mirent à rire.

**Le soir, Dudley parada dans le salon pour montrer à toute la famille ses habits flambant neufs : un frac marron à queue-de-pie, un pantalon de golf orange et un canotier. **

"Aw." dirent les femmes avec dégoût. Les garçons ricanèrent à l'idée de l'uniforme ridicule. Charlus, Henry et Maugrey semblaient être malades. Albus avait l'air intéressé et contemplait l'idée d'avoir de nouvelles robes marron et orange.

"Je crois que nous devrions être heureux que nos uniformes soient noirs, avec seulement une touche de couleur pour représenter notre maison." déclara Amelia en grimaçant.

Tous acquiescèrent.

**Les élèves de Smelting avaient également une canne dont ils se servaient pour se taper dessus quand les professeurs ne les voyaient pas. C'était, paraît-il, une façon de se forger le caractère.**

"Comment est-ce une façon de se forger le caractère ? Cela enseigne seulement la violence. Oui, nous avons des bâtons aussi, mais nous les utilisons pour contrôler notre magie et l'exploiter. Pas pour nous frapper les uns les autres." dit Minerva avec colère.

**En contemplant son fils ainsi accoutré, l'oncle Vernon déclara que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et la tante Pétunia éclata en sanglots en disant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce garçon si grand, si élégant était son petit Dudlynouchet adoré. **

Les adolescents rugirent de rire.

"Pauvre gosse. C'est déjà triste qu'il ait une mère comme celle-là et en plus elle lui donne des surnoms ridicules, dit Alice avec bienveillance.

-Allynouchet adorée sonne plutôt bien." la taquina Sirius.

En réponse, Alice lui envoya un cousin qu'il évita en se couchant sur le sol. Le cousin d'Alice frappa Hermione à la place.

"Hé, je suis qu'une innocente spectatrice !" gémit Hermione en se frottant la tête.

Tous se mirent à rire des pitreries des trois adolescents.

"Désolée Hermione !" dit Alice timidement.

Hermione sourit et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

**Harry préféra ne rien dire. Il avait l'impression de s'être déjà fêlé deux côtes à force de réprimer son fou-rire.**

C'était tout le contraire dans la Salle sur Demande, tous continuèrent à ricaner en pensant à l'uniforme atroce.

**Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, une odeur pestilentielle se dégageait d'une grande bassine posée dans l'évier de la cuisine. Harry s'approcha et vit de vieux vêtements qui flottaient dans une eau grisâtre.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à la tante Pétunia.**

**Elle pinça les lèvres, choquée qu'il ait l'audace de poser la question.**

**-C'est ton nouvel uniforme, dit-elle.**

**- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry en regardant à nouveau la bassine. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait le faire tremper dans l'eau.**

"Pétunia ne comprend pas le sarcasme. Je laisserais tomber, si j'étais lui." commenta Severus.

Lily acquiesça de la tête.

**-Ne fais pas l'idiot, répondit sèchement la tante Pétunia. J'ai teint en gris des vieilles affaires de Dudley. Ça te suffira bien comme uniforme, il ne sera guère différent des autres.**

"J'en doute". James fronça les sourcils.

**Harry en doutait-**

James sourit au fait que Harry et lui pensent la même chose.

**-mais il était inutile de discuter. **

"Excellent choix." dit Luna d'un air approbateur.

**Il se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait, là-dedans, le jour de la rentrée. On aurait dit des morceaux de peau arrachés à un vieil éléphant.**

**Dudley et l'oncle Vernon entrèrent dans la cuisine en fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur que répandait la bassine. L'oncle Vernon ouvrit son journal comme à l'ordinaire et Dudley donna sur la table un coup de sa canne dont il ne se séparait plus.**

**Ils entendirent alors le facteur glisser le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la porte d'entrée.**

**-Va chercher le courrier, Dudley, dit l'oncle Vernon sans lever le nez de son journal.**

"Wow, il fait faire quelque chose à la baleine, dit Sirius en état de choc.

-N'espère pas trop." répondit Remus qui commençait à se familiariser avec les habitudes paresseuses de ces Moldus.

**-Harry n'a qu'à y aller, dit Dudley.**

**-Va chercher le courrier, Harry.**

"Je vous l'avais bien dit." déclara Remus d'un air suffisant. Il ne remarqua pas le coussin qui volait dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce qu'il le frappe au visage.

Tout le monde rit aux enfantillages des adolescents.

**-Dudley n'a qu'à y aller, dit Harry.**

**-Donne-lui un coup de canne, Dudley.**

"Ne t'avise pas." grogna Sirius.

**Harry évita la canne et alla chercher le courrier. Il y avait trois lettres : une carte postale de Marge, la sœur de l'oncle Vernon qui était en vacances à l'île de Wight, une enveloppe de papier kraft qui devait être une facture et... une lettre pour Harry !**

"C'est sa lettre de Poudlard !" hurla Lily avec enthousiasme. James avait également l'air heureux.

**Harry la contempla bouche bée. Son cœur faisait de grands bonds dans sa poitrine, comme une balle en caoutchouc. De toute sa vie, jamais personne, ne lui avait écrit. D'ailleurs, qui aurait pu le faire ? Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de parents, autres que son oncle et sa tante, il n'était même pas inscrit à la bibliothèque, ce qui lui évitait de recevoir des mots désagréables exigeant le retour de livres empruntés.**

"Harry n'a-t-il jamais reçu de courriers de fan, à cause de sa popularité ? Il n'a jamais reçu de courriers du tout ? demanda Henry.

-Pour la protection de Harry, le professeur Dumbledore a fait transférer tout son courrier dans une voûte sécurisée à Gringotts. Après la bataille finale, Harry a eu accès à la voûte et l'a soigneusement vérifiée." répondit Hermione.

**Et pourtant, il avait entre les mains une lettre, dont l'adresse ne pouvait prêter à confusion :**

_**Mr H. Potter**_

_**Dans Ie placard sous l'escalier**_

_**4, Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

"Professeurs, comment n'avez-vous pas remarqué que Harry était maltraité, vu que l'adresse de sa lettre est "dans le placard sous l'escalier" ? questionna Alice.

-Les lettres sont écrites par une plume enchantée, qui copie le registre des étudiants de Poudlard." répondit Minerva.

Puis, elle se tourna vers le chef d'établissement. "Je pense qu'il est temps de garder un œil sur la plume, Albus. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous manquons cela, Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Vous avez raison, Minerva." répondit Albus. Il fit signe à Frank de prendre note de cela et il continua la lecture.

**L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse était écrite à l'encre vert émeraude. Il n'y avait pas de timbre.**

**En retournant l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, Harry vit un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle-**

"SERDAIGLE !" crièrent Frank et Amelia.

**-un lion- **

"GRYFFONDOR !" crièrent les Maraudeurs.

**-un blaireau- **

"POUFSOUFFLE !" cria Alice.

**-et un serpent- **

"SERPENTARD !" crièrent Regulus et Narcissa. Severus et Lucius sourirent.

**-entourant la lettre « P ».**

"POUDLARD !" hurlèrent les adolescents.

Les aînés eurent un petit rire, amusés.

**-Dépêche-toi, mon garçon, cria l'oncle Vernon dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu regardes s'il n'y a pas de lettre piégée ?**

**Sa plaisanterie le fit éclater de rire.**

"Un vrai humoriste, il est hilarant." dit Severus sur un ton sarcastique.

Tous les adolescents ricanèrent à son commentaire.

**Harry reprit le chemin de la cuisine sans quitter l'enveloppe des yeux. Il donna à l'oncle Vernon la carte postale et la facture puis il s'assit et entreprit de décacheter l'enveloppe jaune.**

"Oh Harry !" Hermione secoua la tête devant l'erreur de son ami.

Tout le monde la regarda douteusement. "Vous allez voir." répondit-elle. Sirius vit qu'elle commençait à se mettre en colère et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

**L'oncle Vernon poussa un grognement dégoûté en ouvrant l'enveloppe de la facture et lut ce qui était écrit au dos de la carte postale.**

**-Marge est malade, dit-il à la tante Pétunia. Elle a mangé un drôle de coquillage.**

Cette information fit sourire Severus et Lily, ce qui fit rire la pièce.

**-Papa ! s'écria soudain Dudley. Papa, regarde ! Harry a reçu quelque chose !**

Les sourires qui étaient sur les visages quelques instants auparavant, laissèrent place à des regards remplis de colère.

**Harry était sur le point de déplier sa lettre, écrite sur un parchemin semblable à celui de l'enveloppe, lorsque l'oncle Vernon la lui arracha des mains.**

"C'est à Harry !" cria Regulus.

Tout le monde grogna.

**-C'est à moi ! protesta Harry en essayant de la reprendre.**

**-Qui donc t'écrirait ? dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton plein de mépris.**

"Rends-lui, espèce de morse !" grogna Lily.

**D'une main, il secoua la lettre pour la déplier, puis il y jeta un coup d'œil. Son teint passa alors du rouge au vert plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation. Et il n'en resta pas là. En quelques secondes, il était devenu d'un gris pâle de vieux porridge.**

**-P... P… Pétunia ! balbutia l'oncle Vernon.**

**Dudley essaya de s'emparer de la lettre, mais l'oncle Vernon la tenait hors de portée. Il la donna à la tante Pétunia qui en lut la première ligne d'un air intrigué. Pendant un instant, elle sembla sur le point de s'évanouir et porta la main à sa gorge, d'où s'échappa un borborygme étouffé.**

**-Vernon ! Oh mon Dieu, Vernon !**

"Bien sûr, seule Pétunia serait aussi dramatique." Severus ricana.

**Ils se regardèrent comme s'ils avaient oublié que Harry et Dudley étaient avec eux dans la cuisine. Dudley n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui manifeste une telle indifférence et il donna un coup sec de sa canne sur la tête de son père.**

**-Je veux lire cette lettre, dit-il d'une voix forte.**

"De quels droits, veux-tu la lire ? Si quelqu'un doit la lire, c'est Harry. Pas toi." s'exclama Alice avec colère.

**-C'est moi qui veux la lire ! intervint Harry. Elle est à moi !**

**-Sortez d'ici, tous les deux, dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix grinçante en remettant la lettre dans l'enveloppe.**

**Harry ne bougea pas.**

"Attention... Trois... dit Hermione avec un sourire.

-Deux... ajouta Luna.

-...Un."

**-JE VEUX MA LETTRE ! hurla-t-il.**

"Et voilà. Le caractère de Harry Potter. Désolée, je voulais dire le caractère de Lily Evans." dit Hermione malicieusement.

Lily rougit, ce qui fit rire tout le monde et brisa la tension qui avait envahi la pièce.

**-Laissez-moi voir, exigea Dudley.**

**-DEHORS ! rugit l'oncle Vernon. Il prit Harry et Dudley par la peau du cou et les poussa dans le couloir- **

"Ne t'avise pas de toucher mon fils, le morse !" hurla James en colère.

**-en claquant la porte de la cuisine sur eux. Harry et Dudley engagèrent aussitôt un combat féroce mais silencieux pour savoir qui écouterait au trou de la serrure ce qui allait se dire dans la cuisine. Ce fut Dudley qui l'emporta. Harry, les lunettes en bataille, s'allongea alors à plat ventre pour écouter par l'interstice entre le bas de la porte et le sol.**

"Oh Harry... Déjà en train d'espionner." Luna secoua la tête avec un sourire affectueux.

Hermione se mit à rire. "Il est vraiment trop curieux pour son propre bien."

**-Vernon, dit la tante Pétunia d'une voix tremblante, regarde l'adresse. Comment ont-ils pu savoir où il couche ? Tu crois qu'ils surveillent la maison ?**

**-Ils nous surveillent, ils nous espionnent, peut-être même qu'ils nous suivent, marmonna furieusement l'oncle Vernon.**

"Nous avons de meilleures choses à faire, que de passer notre temps à vous surveiller." grogna Maugrey.

Tous furent d'accord.

**-Qu'allons-nous faire, Vernon ? Est-ce qu'il faut leur répondre ? Leur dire que nous ne voulons pas...**

**Harry apercevait les chaussures noires bien cirées de l'oncle Vernon qui faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine.**

**-Non, dit-il enfin. On ne va pas y faire attention. S'ils ne reçoivent pas de réponse… Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux... Nous n'allons rien faire du tout...**

"Nous n'aurions pas abandonné aussi facilement, se moqua Minerva. S'il est aussi puissant et célèbre qu'on dit qu'il est, nous le voudrons à Poudlard et nous ne reculerons devant rien pour qu'il y arrive.

-Merci professeur." sourit Lily. Minerva lui sourit en retour.

**-Mais…**

**-Je ne veux pas de ça dans la maison, Pétunia ! Souviens-toi, quand nous l'avons pris avec nous, nous nous sommes juré de refuser toutes ces idioties. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.**

Dumbledore, en colère, laissa tomber le livre, partit dans la Salle de Détente et claqua la porte. Un instant plus tard, des vibrations venant de ladite salle purent se faire sentir. Augusta eut l'air confuse, mais continua la lecture.

**Le soir, en revenant du travail, l'oncle Vernon fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait : il alla voir Harry dans son placard.**

"Il a pu y entrer ?" ricana Lucius. Tous furent surpris de l'entendre parler, mais ils furent trop en colère pour commenter.

**-Où est ma lettre ? demanda Harry au moment même où l'oncle Vernon se faufilait dans le placard. Qui est-ce qui m'a écrit ?**

**-Personne. La lettre t'a été adressée par erreur, répondit l'oncle Vernon. Je l'ai brûlée.**

"Comment ose-t-il !" hurla Dorea.

**-Ce n'était pas une erreur, protesta Harry avec colère. Il y avait l'adresse de mon placard sur l'enveloppe.**

**-SILENCE ! cria l'oncle Vernon.**

**Deux araignées tombèrent du plafond.**

Amélia tressaillit. Remus lui sourit tendrement et lui prit la main.

**Il respira profondément à plusieurs reprises, puis il se força à sourire, d'un sourire qui avait l'air singulièrement douloureux.**

**-Justement, Harry... au sujet de ce placard. Ta tante et moi, nous avons réfléchi... Tu commences à devenir un peu trop grand pour rester ici… Nous avons pensé qu'il serait peut-être préférable que tu déménages dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley.**

"Quoi ! Cette baleine a eu une deuxième chambre, alors que mon petit garçon a dû dormir dans un placard ! grogna Lily qui se dirigea vers la sortie et commença à tirer sur la porte. Laissez-moi sortir !" hurla Lily.

James se leva et prit Lily dans ses bras. "Ce n'est pas encore arrivé, Lily. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous ici. Cela ne va pas se produire. Viens, continuons de lire." dit James en essayant de garder son calme, alors qu'il ramenait Lily dans le salon.

**-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.**

"Ils l'ont laissé dans un placard pendant dix ans et tout d'un coup - à cause d'une lettre - ils lui donnent une chambre. Moi aussi je serais suspect, si j'étais lui." Henry fronça les sourcils.

**-Ne pose pas de questions ! répliqua sèchement son oncle. Prends tes affaires et monte là-haut.**

**Il y avait quatre chambres dans la maison des Dursley : une pour l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, une chambre d'amis (qui servait généralement à Marge, la sœur de Vernon), une où Dudley dormait et une autre où Dudley mettait ses jouets et tout ce qui n'entrait pas dans la première.**

Des grognements purent être entendus dans toute la salle.

Les Aînés et les Serpentards furent dégoûtés de voir comment ces Moldus traitaient l'un des leurs. James murmura des mots apaisants à Lily. Remus faisait les cent pas, ses mains serrées en poings par la colère. Hermione essayait de calmer Sirius, en lui demandant de prendre de grandes respirations.

Ce fut quinze minutes plus tard, lorsque tout le monde fut calmé, qu'Albus revint dans la pièce principale. Il expira profondément et reprit sa place. Augusta remit le livre à Albus et lui montra où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

**Un seul voyage suffit à Harry pour transporter toutes ses affaires dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour de lui. Presque tous les objets qu'il voyait étaient cassés. Le caméscope était posé sur un char d'assaut à pédales avec lequel Dudley avait écrasé le chien du voisin. Dans un coin, il y avait la première télévision de Dudley qu'il avait éventrée d'un coup de pied, un jour où son émission préférée avait été annulée. Il y avait aussi une grande cage dans laquelle avait vécu autrefois un perroquet que Dudley avait échangé contre une carabine à air comprimé. La carabine, posée sur une étagère, était complètement tordue depuis le jour où Dudley s'était assis dessus. Les autres étagères étaient remplies de livres. C'étaient les seules choses auxquelles il semblait n'avoir jamais touché.**

"Bien sûr, il évite toute activité qui implique l'utilisation de son cerveau." se moqua Hermione.

**Du rez-de-chaussée montaient les hurlements de Dudley qui s'adressait à sa mère :**

**-Je ne veux pas de lui là-dedans, criait-il. J'ai besoin de cette chambre... Fais-le sortir...**

"Oh, mais tais-toi. Tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté." grogna Lily.

**Harry soupira et s'étendit sur le lit. La veille, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir cette chambre. Aujourd'hui, il aurait mieux aimé rester dans son placard avec sa lettre, plutôt que d'être ici sans avoir le droit de la lire.**

"Tu ne devrais pas te sentir comme ça, Harry." soupira Charlus.

**Pendant le petit-déjeuner du lendemain, tout le monde resta silencieux. Dudley était en état de choc. Il s'était égosillé, avait frappé son père avec sa canne, s'était fait vomir exprès, avait donné des coups de pied à sa mère et jeté sa tortue à travers le toit de la serre, sans parvenir à récupérer sa chambre. **

"Il était temps qu'ils arrêtent de tout lui céder, renifla Hermione.

-Pauvre tortue." dit Alice tristement.

**Harry repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille, à la même heure et il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir ouvert sa lettre pendant qu'il était encore dans le hall d'entrée. L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia échangeaient de sombres regards.**

**Lorsque le courrier arriva, l'oncle Vernon, qui s'était efforcé de se montrer aimable avec Harry, envoya Dudley le chercher. **

"Intéressant". déclara suspicieusement Frank.

**Ils l'entendirent donner des coups de canne un peu partout sur son chemin, puis il se mit à hurler :**

**-Il y en a une autre ! Mr H. Potter, dans la plus petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive...**

**L'oncle Vernon poussa un cri étranglé et se précipita dans le hall d'entrée, Harry sur ses talons. L'oncle Vernon dut se battre avec Dudley et le faire tomber par terre pour essayer de lui arracher la lettre, ce qui était d'autant plus difficile que Harry avait attrapé l'oncle Vernon par-derrière en lui serrant le cou.**

Tous les garçons applaudirent Harry.

Hermione et Luna rirent de bon cœur. "Au moins, nous savons qu'il s'est entrainé." dit Hermione à Luna, qui hocha la tête en accord.

Tous regardèrent étrangement les filles. Luna haleta un "Vous allez voir..." en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Albus gloussa il était heureux de voir les filles aussi insouciantes après tout ce qu'elles avaient subi.

**Après quelques instants d'un furieux combat au cours duquel chacun prit de nombreux coups de canne, l'oncle Vernon se releva, le souffle court, la main crispée sur la lettre destinée à Harry.**

**-Va dans ton placard... Je veux dire, dans ta chambre, dit-il à Harry d'une voix rauque. Et toi, Dudley, va-t'en, file !**

**Inlassablement, Harry faisait les cent pas autour de sa chambre. Quelqu'un savait qu'il avait déménagé de son placard et semblait également savoir qu'il n'avait pas reçu la première lettre. Cela signifiait sûrement qu'il essaierait encore. Et cette fois, il s'arrangerait pour que la lettre lui parvienne. Il avait un plan.**

"Oh mon Dieu, si ses plans sont comme ceux de James, les choses ne vont pas bien se passer." rit Remus.

Tous les adolescents et certains des Aînés convinrent.

"Ils ne sont pas mauvais du tout !" James fit la moue.

"J'ai deux mots à dire, Cornedrue. Calamar géant." le taquina Sirius.

Les adolescents se mirent à rire, y compris les Serpentards normalement constitués. Les filles et les adultes furent toutefois confus.

"Quand notre ami James, ici présent, a voulu courtiser la belle Lily au début de notre quatrième année, il a demandé l'aide du calamar géant, expliqua Alice. Pour une raison étrange, il a décidé de demander à Lily de sortir avec lui en faisant léviter le calamar géant avec une pancarte qui disait « Sors avec moi, ma petite fleur » devant la fenêtre du dortoir des filles Gryffondor de quatrième année. Lily venait de sortir de la douche, lorsqu'elle a vu le reflet du calamar géant dans le miroir. La pauvre fille a crié et s'est cogné la tête sur sa malle.

-Disons simplement que le calamar géant n'était pas content d'être sorti de l'eau, surtout que James l'a laissé tomber quand il a entendu Lily crier. Alors, le calamar géant a attrapé James et l'a jeté dans le lac, ce qui l'a trempé de la tête aux pieds." Amelia sourit méchamment.

Une fois de plus, toute la salle éclata de rire en voyant l'adolescent en question rougir. Une fois que tous furent calmés, Albus reprit la lecture.

**Le lendemain matin, le vieux réveil rafistolé sonna à six heures. Harry arrêta aussitôt la sonnerie et s'habilla en silence pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley. Puis il descendit l'escalier sans faire le moindre bruit et sans allumer les lumières.**

**Il allait attendre que le facteur arrive au coin de Privet Drive et lui demander de lui donner les lettres du numéro 4 en premier. Le cœur battant, il traversa le hall d'entrée en direction de la porte…**

**-AAAAAARRRGH!**

**Harry fit ****un**** bond. ****Il venait de marcher sur une grosse chose molle étalée devant la porte, une chose vivante !**

**Des lumières s'allumèrent au premier étage et il se rendit compte avec horreur que la grosse chose molle était en réalité la tête de son oncle. **

Tous se mirent à rire.

"Vigilance Constante !" rugit Maugrey. Hermione et Luna sourirent en entendant la réplique bien connue de leur "ancien professeur".

"Je crois que Harry a hérité du talent de son père pour échafauder des plans." Charlus sourit tendrement à James, qui était d'une teinte rouge brillant.

**L'oncle Vernon avait passé la nuit devant la porte, dans un sac de couchage, pour empêcher Harry de réussir ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Après l'avoir traité de tous les noms pendant près d'une demi-heure, l'oncle Vernon ordonna à Harry d'aller lui préparer une tasse de thé. Découragé, Harry s'en alla dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds et lorsqu'il revint, le courrier était déjà entre les mains de son oncle. Il aperçut trois lettres à l'encre verte qui lui étaient adressées.**

**-Je veux mes... commença-t-il.**

**Mais l'oncle Vernon était déjà en train de déchirer les lettres sous ses yeux.**

**Ce jour-là, l'oncle Vernon n'alla pas travailler. Il resta à la maison et cloua une planche devant la boîte aux lettres.**

**-S'ils n'arrivent pas à nous les faire parvenir, ils finiront par laisser tomber, dit-il à la tante Pétunia, la bouche pleine de clous.**

**-Je ne sais pas si ça servira à grand-chose, Vernon.**

"Elle ne dit rien de bien les 90 % du temps. Cependant, il faut écouter ce qu'elle dit, quand il s'agit du monde des sorciers. Elle sait comment les choses fonctionnent." Severus fronça les sourcils.

**-Pétunia, ces gens-là sont très différents de nous, ils ne raisonnent pas comme toi et moi, répliqua-t-il- **

"Merci Merlin, pour cela." répondit Alice.

**-en essayant de planter un clou avec le morceau de cake que la tante Pétunia venait de lui apporter.**

"Pas étonnant qu'ils faisaient cuisiner Harry, si son cake est aussi dur, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pétunia est une horrible cuisinière, c'était toujours ma mère et moi qui cuisinions. Je me demande, comment sa famille a fait pour survivre lorsque Harry n'était pas là, dit pensivement Lily.

-Harry cuisine très bien, il fait de délicieux et moelleux pancakes aux myrtilles, déclara Luna rêveusement.

-Peut-être que Juno pourrait vous en faire un peu pour le petit-déjeuner." sourit Dorea tristement. Elle pouvait voir que les filles devenaient nostalgiques et peut-être que quelque chose qui leur rappellerait la maison les ferait se sentir mieux.

**Le vendredi, douze lettres pour Harry arrivèrent. Comme la boîte aux lettres était inutilisable, elles avaient été glissées tout autour de la porte et l'une d'elles avait même été introduite à travers un vasistas dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée.**

"Wow ! C'est impressionnant, Professeur, dit Alice.

-Merci, c'est très probablement l'œuvre de Filius." sourit Minerva.

**Ce jour-là également, l'oncle Vernon resta à la maison. Après avoir brûlé toutes les lettres, il reprit son marteau et ses clous et boucha à l'aide de planches tous les interstices autour des portes de devant et de derrière, si bien que plus personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir.**

"Quelqu'un est parano." sourit Lucius.

**Le samedi, la situation devint incontrôlable. **

"Ne l'était-elle pas déjà ?" demanda Regulus, clairement amusé.

**Vingt-quatre lettres destinées à Harry furent introduites à l'intérieur de la maison : elles avaient été roulées et dissimulées à l'intérieur de deux douzaines d'œufs que le livreur, passablement déconcerté, leur avait passés par la fenêtre du salon. Pendant que l'oncle Vernon donnait des coups de téléphone furieux au bureau de poste et au crémier pour essayer de trouver un responsable auprès de qui protester, la tante Pétunia réduisit les lettres en bouillie dans son mixer.**

"Oh mon dieu, sourit Minerva malicieusement au grand amusement de ses élèves.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas continuer comme ça trop longtemps, ou il va falloir envoyer quelqu'un."

**-Mais qui peut bien avoir envie de t'écrire à ce point ? demanda Dudley abasourdi.**

"Tout le monde dans le monde des sorciers. Je me souviens avoir écrit une lettre à Harry quand j'avais cinq ans. Je lui avais dessiné un Joncheruine, déclara rêveusement Luna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un Joncheruine ? demanda Sirius, confus.

-Un Joncheruine est une créature invisible qui entre dans la tête des gens par leurs oreilles et embrouille leur cerveau. Il ne peut être vu qu'avec des Lorgnospectres." leur expliqua joyeusement Hermione.

Tous la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

"Luna est capable de voir l'invisible. Elle est unique et très perspicace. Elle peut voir des créatures dont la plupart des gens ignorent l'existence." les informa Hermione. Ils hochèrent la tête en réponse.

Hermione regarda sa meilleure amie du coin de l'œil et remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Severus. Elle eut une étincelle mystérieuse dans les yeux et poussa Sirius, qui sourit. Narcissa et Lily attrapèrent le regard d'Hermione et eurent un sourire. Les deux filles sourirent tendrement, pensant que Severus avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Luna dans sa vie.

**Le dimanche matin, l'oncle Vernon avait l'air fatigué et malade lorsqu'il s'assit à la table du petit déjeuner, mais il paraissait heureux malgré tout.**

**-La poste ne fonctionne pas le dimanche, dit-il d'un ton joyeux en étalant consciencieusement de la marmelade sur son journal. Aujourd'hui, pas de lettres.**

"C'est peut-être le cas dans le monde moldu. Cependant, dans le monde des sorciers, la poste ne s'arrête pas." Remus sourit.

**Au même moment, quelque chose tomba dans le conduit de la cheminée avec un sifflement sonore et il sentit un coup derrière la tête. Un paquet venait d'exploser dans le foyer de la cheminée en projetant une quarantaine de lettres qui volaient dans la cuisine comme des boulets de canon. Les Dursley se baissèrent pour éviter les projectiles tandis que Harry essayait d'en attraper une au vol.**

**-Dehors ! DEHORS !**

**L'oncle Vernon saisit Harry par la taille et le projeta dans le hall d'entrée-**

Une fois de plus, des grognements se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

"S'il pose un autre doigt sur mon fils, j'ensorcellerai son gros cul dès que je le verrai." déclara Lily avec colère.

**-puis, dès que Dudley et la tante Pétunia eurent pris la fuite en se protégeant le visage, avec leurs bras, il claqua la porte de la cuisine. Derrière le panneau, on entendait les lettres qui continuaient de voler en rebondissant contre les murs et le carrelage.**

**-Cette fois-ci, ça suffit, déclara l'oncle Vernon qui s'efforçait de parler d'une voix calme tout en arrachant des touffes de poils de sa moustache. Je veux tout le monde prêt à partir dans cinq minutes. On s'en va. Emportez simplement quelques vêtements et pas de discussion !**

Lily sourit méchamment à cela. James s'inquiéta et commença à s'écarter de sa petite amie.

**Il paraissait tellement menaçant avec sa moustache dégarnie, que personne n'osa plus faire un geste. Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir arraché les planches qui condamnaient la porte, ils montèrent dans la voiture, qui fonça vers l'autoroute. Dudley pleurnichait à l'arrière à cause du coup que son père lui avait donné sur la tête pour les avoir retardés en voulant à tout prix emporter sa télévision, son magnétoscope et son ordinateur dans son sac de sport.**

"Il était temps qu'il soit sanctionné, même si c'est un peu trop tard pour ça." Augusta secoua la tête.

**Ils roulèrent, roulèrent, roulèrent. La tante Pétunia elle-même n'osait pas demander à son mari où il comptait les emmener. De temps à autre, l'oncle Vernon faisait demi-tour et repartait dans la direction opposée.**

**-On va les semer, on va les semer, marmonnait-il.**

"... Et Vernon Dursley a enfin perdu la tête." dit Remus d'une voix de commentateur.

Tous se moquèrent du comportement de Vernon.

**Ils roulèrent ainsi toute la journée sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour boire ou manger quelque chose. A la tombée du jour, Dudley poussa de longs hurlements. Il avait faim, il avait raté cinq émissions de télévision qu'il tenait absolument à voir et il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps sans pulvériser un extraterrestre sur son ordinateur.**

Hermione renifla. "Quelle tragédie. Bienvenue dans la vie de Harry Potter, grosse baleine."

Tout le monde acquiesça de la tête.

**L'oncle Vernon arrêta enfin la voiture devant un hôtel sinistre, dans la banlieue d'une grande ville. Dudley et Harry partagèrent une chambre avec des lits jumeaux et des draps humides qui sentaient le moisi. Dudley passa la nuit à ronfler, tandis que Harry, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardait les phares de voitures qui passaient dans la rue. Il se posait des questions…**

**Au matin, on leur servit des corn-flakes rassis et des toasts froids recouverts de vieilles tomates en boîte. La patronne de l'hôtel s'approcha alors de leur table.**

**-'Mande pardon, est-ce qu'il y aurait un Mr Potter parmi vous ? Parce que j'en ai une centaine comme ça à la réception.**

**Elle tenait à la main une enveloppe sur laquelle on pouvait lire cette adresse écrite à l'encre verte :**

_**Mr H. Potter**_

_**Chambre 17**_

_**Hôtel du Rail**_

_**Carbone-les-Mines**_

**Harry essaya de s'emparer de la lettre, mais l'oncle Vernon l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. La patronne les regardait d'un air ahuri.**

**-Je m'en occupe, dit l'oncle Vernon en se levant et en suivant l'hôtelière hors de la salle à manger.**

"C'est illégal. Il doit arrêter d'ouvrir le courrier qui n'est pas le sien ! dit Dorea avec colère.

-Nous devrions charmer les enveloppes, de sorte que seul le destinataire puisse les ouvrir ou les lire. Cela devient ridicule, grogna Henry.

-Nous allons demander à Filius de travailler dessus, dès que possible." répondit Albus.

**-Et si nous rentrions à la maison ? suggéra timidement la tante Pétunia, quelques heures plus tard.**

"J'adore leur relation ! Il ne l'écoute même pas." ricana Amelia.

**Mais l'oncle Vernon ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il cherchait. Il les conduisit au milieu d'une forêt, sortit de la voiture, inspecta les alentours, hocha la tête, puis remonta dans la voiture et ils repartirent. Il recommença ensuite le même manège au beau milieu d'un champ, entre un pont suspendu et un parking à étages.**

**Vers la fin de l'après-midi, l'oncle Vernon s'arrêta dans un village du bord de mer, enferma tout le monde dans la voiture et s'en alla.**

**-Papa est devenu fou ? demanda Dudley, effaré, à la tante Pétunia.**

"Il vient seulement de le remarquer ? grogna Remus.

-Je pense qu'il est vraiment stupide. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, quand on voit le père qu'il a..." observa Frank.

**La pluie commença à tomber. De grosses gouttes martelaient le toit de la voiture. Dudley pleurnichait bruyamment.**

**-C'est lundi, dit-il à sa mère. Le jour de mon émission préférée. Je veux qu'on aille quelque part où il y aura une télévision.**

"Il faut t'en remettre, le lourdaud." grogna Alice.

**Lundi ! On pouvait faire confiance à Dudley, il ne se trompait jamais dans les dates, à cause des programmes de télévision. Harry se souvint tout un coup que le mardi suivant, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, serait le jour de son onzième anniversaire ! **

"Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! crièrent les adolescents.

-Quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Harry ? demanda Charlus.

-Harry est né le 31 juillet 1980, les informa Luna.

-Nous avons donc trois ans pour résoudre ce problème, déclara Dorea avec détermination.

-Nous allons commencer à tout planifier, dès que nous quitterons cette salle." répondit Luna.

**Oh, bien sûr, ses anniversaires n'avaient rien de bien réjouissant – l'année précédente, les Dursley lui avaient offert un cintre et une paire de vieilles chaussettes qui avaient appartenu à l'oncle Vernon-**

Cela fit grogner tout le monde.

"Ils offrent de nombreux cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de Dudley, mais ils ne peuvent pas offrir un seul cadeau décent à Harry ? s'exclama Remus avec fureur.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Pétunia puisse tomber si bas, dit tristement Lily. Si nos rôles étaient inversés, j'aurais élevé Dudley comme un fils."

James acquiesça de la tête. Bien qu'il n'aime pas Dudley, la famille passait toujours en premier.

**-mais quand même : on n'avait pas onze ans tous les jours !**

**L'oncle Vernon revint en portant sous le bras un paquet long et fin. **

"Que mijote-t-il ?" demanda Regulus en fronçant les sourcils.

**Il souriait, mais refusa de répondre à la tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait acheté.**

"Ça doit être quelque chose de vraiment sinistre, s'il ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre." déclara Maugrey d'un ton soupçonneux.

Charlus et Henry acquiescèrent.

**-J'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal, dit-il. Allez venez ! Tout le monde dehors !**

**Dehors, il faisait très froid. L'oncle Vernon montra du doigt un gros rocher qui émergeait à bonne distance de la côte. Au sommet du rocher, on distinguait une cabane misérable, à moitié en ruines. Une chose était certaine : il ne pouvait pas y avoir de télévision là-dedans !**

**-On prévoit une tempête pour cette nuit, dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton joyeux. Et monsieur a été assez aimable pour nous prêter son bateau !**

"Tu te moques de moi ? Il ne faut pas mettre des enfants dans un bateau, de ce temps-là !" dit Dorea avec colère.

**Un vieil homme édenté s'approcha d'eux d'un pas raide. Avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos, il montra d'un geste de la main une vieille barque qui se balançait à la surface de la mer d'un gris métallique.**

**-J'ai déjà acheté des provisions, dit l'oncle Vernon. Il ne reste plus qu'à embarquer.**

**Il faisait un froid polaire à bord de la barque. La pluie et les embruns s'insinuaient dans leur cou et un vent glacé leur fouettait le visage. Il sembla s'écouler des heures avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin le rocher. Glissant à chaque pas sur la pierre humide, l'oncle Vernon les conduisit à la masure.**

**L'endroit était épouvantable : il régnait une terrible odeur d'algues, le vent sifflait à travers les fissures des murs en planche et la cheminée humide ne comportait pas la moindre bûche. **

"Il va attraper un rhume, ce n'est pas un endroit approprié pour les enfants." Augusta fronça les sourcils.

**Il n'y avait que deux pièces.**

**Les provisions de l'oncle Vernon étaient plutôt maigres : un paquet de chips pour chacun et quatre bananes. **

"Cela ne peut même pas être considéré comme la nourriture." grogna Sirius.

**Il essaya de faire un feu, mais les emballages de chips vides se consumèrent en ne parvenant à produire qu'un peu de fumée.**

**-C'est maintenant qu'on aimerait bien avoir quelques-unes de ces lettres pour faire un bon feu ! dit joyeusement l'oncle Vernon.**

"Crétin." murmurèrent les Maraudeurs alors que Lily siffla : "Morse."

**Il était de très bonne humeur. De toute évidence, il était convaincu que personne ne parviendrait à braver la tempête pour leur apporter du courrier dans cet endroit. **

"Il doute de moi, dit Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

-Jamais. S'il doutait de tes capacités, je suis sûre qu'il pense différemment, maintenant, répondit Dorea en essayant de remonter le moral de son amie.

-Mrs Potter a raison. Harry pense beaucoup de bien de vous." sourit Luna.

Minerva sourit en réponse.

**Harry songea qu'il avait raison, mais cette pensée ne le réjouissait guère.**

**Lorsque la nuit tomba, la tempête annoncée se mit à souffler autour d'eux. L'écume des vagues qui se fracassaient contre le rocher inondait les murs de la cabane et un vent féroce faisait trembler les fenêtres crasseuses. La tante Pétunia dénicha quelques couvertures moisies dans l'autre pièce et fit un lit à Dudley sur le canapé rongé par les mites. Elle s'installa avec l'oncle Vernon dans un lit défoncé de la pièce voisine et Harry dut s'efforcer de trouver un endroit où le sol n'était pas trop dur. Il s'enroula alors dans la dernière couverture qui restait, la moins épaisse, la plus déchirée. **

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de tristesse en pensant à son ami. Il ne devrait pas traverser ça. Sirius l'entendit soupirer et lui donna un petit coup de coude, suivit d'un haussement de sourcils comme s'il demandait "Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Elle secoua la tête, mais lui sourit.

**La tempête devenait de plus en plus violente à mesure que la nuit avançait. Harry, couché par terre, ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il frissonnait en se tournant et retournant pour essayer de trouver une position qui ne soit pas trop inconfortable. Son ventre vide criait famine. Les coups de tonnerre qui avaient commencé à retentir autour de minuit étouffaient les ronflements de Dudley qui dormait dans le canapé. Son bras pendait par-dessus l'accoudoir et Harry apercevait le cadran phosphorescent de sa montre sur son poignet gras. Dans dix minutes exactement, Harry allait avoir onze ans. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le cadran en se demandant si les Dursley allaient se souvenir de son anniversaire. Il se demandait également où se trouvait l'auteur des lettres en cet instant.**

"J'étais très probablement dans mon bureau en me demandant pourquoi Harry Potter ne répondait pas à mes hiboux." répondit Minerva.

**Plus que cinq minutes. Harry entendit quelque chose grincer au-dehors. Il espérait que le toit n'allait pas s'effondrer. Plus que quatre minutes. A leur retour, il y aurait peut-être tellement de lettres dans la maison de Privet Drive qu'il arriverait à en attraper une ? Trois minutes. Etait-ce la mer qui cognait ainsi contre le rocher ? Plus que deux minutes. Et ce craquement, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le rocher menaçait-il de s'effondrer ?**

**Plus qu'une minute et il aurait onze ans. Trente secondes… Vingt… dix… neuf… Et s'il réveillait Dudley, rien que pour l'énerver ?**

"Fais-le." dit Sirius en souriant méchamment. Luna et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

**Trois… deux… un…**

**BOUM ! BOUM !**

**La cabane se mit à trembler. Harry se redressa brusquement, le regard fixé sur la porte. Dehors, quelqu'un frappait contre le panneau.**

"C'est la fin de ce chapitre."

Tous gémirent.

"Je voulais savoir qui était à la porte, dit Sirius en faisant la moue.

-Je crois que c'est l'heure du dîner. Nous continuerons de lire après manger." répondit Albus.

Sirius fut le premier dans la salle à manger. Les autres si dirigèrent de manière plus civilisée en secouant la tête avec amusement.

Sur la table, étaient posés : des saladiers de spaghettis bolognaise, du pain à l'ail, des bruschettas, des salades composées et des glaces aux différents parfums sur lesquelles on avait jeté un sort de refroidissement pour les empêcher de fondre jusqu'au dessert.

"Juno." appela Dorea. L'elfe de maison apparut à côté d'elle et s'inclina.

"Peux-tu faire des pancakes aux myrtilles pour le déjeuner des filles, s'il te plaît ? Elles sont nostalgiques et je te serais très reconnaissante si tu pouvais en faire quelques-uns.

- Oui Maîtresse. Juno peut en faire. Je peux faire les plats préférés de chacun, déclara-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Juno, peux-tu surveiller Valentina, s'il te plaît ? Il faudra lui changer sa couche et il doit y avoir du lait en poudre pour bébé dans le sac à langer. Il est presque l'heure de sa sieste, peux-tu la coucher ? demanda Hermione au petit elfe.

- Oui, Juno va s'occuper de la petite demoiselle. Juno aime les bébés et la petite demoiselle est très jolie." répondit Juno de sa voix grinçante, en souriant et applaudissant.

Tous remercièrent Juno pour le repas et le petit elfe sortit de la salle à manger.

Une fois la nourriture consommée, tout le monde retourna dans la pièce principale.

Conformément à la demande d'Hermione, la couche de Valentina fut changée et Juno déposa la petite fille dans le lit de bébé, pour qu'elle puisse faire sa sieste.

"Je pense que nous devrions lire deux chapitres de plus et aller au lit. Nous pourrons continuer à lire tôt demain matin. Auror Maugrey, c'est à votre tour." déclara Hermione. Tous hochèrent la tête en guise d'acceptation.

Fin du chapitre 3.

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma bêta __**ISOTOPE**__._

_A dimanche pour le prochain chapitre._


	6. Chapitre 6

_Making A Difference – Book 1_

_Chapitre 4 – Le Gardien des Clés_

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AMORTENTIA-MALFOY**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_**Le texte en gras**__ vient exclusivement du livre __**Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, VERSION FRANÇAISE,**__ qui appartient bien évidemment, à la très talentueuse __**J.K ROWLING.**_

_Ce chapitre à été traduit par __**GWEN S.G**__, qui est toute nouvelle en matière de traduction._

_Il a été relu, travaillé et arrangé par __**MOI**__._

_Et valider par ma Bêta __**ISOTOPE**_.

_Désolée de poster aussi tard, je viens de rentrer du travail... __Merci pour les reviews, alertes, favoris._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Maugrey s'empara du livre et lut "**Chapitre 4 – Le Gardien des Clés.**"

"HAGRID !" s'exclamèrent joyeusement les Maraudeurs, Lily, Amélia, Frank et Alice.

**BOUM ! BOUM !**

Maugrey hurla et sourit de toutes ses dents, lorsque tous sursautèrent.

"Alastor, étais-tu obligé de crier? le réprimanda Augusta.

- C'est écrit en lettres capitales." répondit-il d'un air suffisant.

Les adolescents furent surpris par cet homme, normalement apathique. Pendant ce temps, les adultes gloussèrent ils savaient à quel point Maugrey pouvait être immature s'il en ressentait le besoin.

**On frappa à nouveau. Dudley se réveilla en sursaut.**

**- C'était un coup de canon ? demanda-t-il bêtement.**

Hermione poussa un grognement de mépris.

**Il y eut un grand bruit derrière eux et l'oncle Vernon entra dans la pièce en glissant par terre. Il tenait un fusil à la main. À présent, ils savaient ce que contenait le long paquet qu'il avait eu sous le bras la veille.**

"COMMENT OSE-T-IL POSSEDER UN FUSIL ALORS QU'IL EST AUSSI PRÈS DE MON FILS ? IL POURRAIT LES BLESSER GRIEVEMENT ! hurla Lily.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un fusil ? demanda Amélia, effrayée.

- C'est une arme moldue, habituellement utilisée pour chasser, pour blesser ou tuer, répondit Hermione avec colère. La façon la plus simple de décrire un fusil c'est de se dire que c'est similaire au sortilège de mort mais avec l'aide d'un objet physique."

Les Sang-Pur avaient tous l'air choqué, pourquoi un adulte possèderait-il une arme si dangereuse à proximité d'enfants ?

**- Qui est là ? cria-t-il. Je vous préviens je suis armé !**

**Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis...**

**CRAAAAAC !**

Maugrey hurla encore une fois. Il laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'Augusta lui lança un coussin.

"Nul besoin de devenir si violente, femme." grogna-t-il.

Cette fois, les adolescents se joignirent à leurs aînés, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de rire de leurs chamailleries.

**On cogna sur la porte avec tant de force qu'elle fut arrachée de ses gonds et tomba à plat sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant.**

**Un véritable géant se tenait dans l'encadrement.**

"HAGRID !" s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

**Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une grande barbe broussailleuse, mais on voyait distinctement ses yeux qui brillaient comme deux scarabées noirs au milieu de ce foisonnement.**

**Le géant se glissa à l'intérieur de la masure en inclinant la tête pour ne pas se cogner contre le plafond. Il se pencha, ramassa la porte et la remit sans difficulté sur ses gonds. Au-dehors, le vacarme de la tempête s'était un peu atténué.**

**- Si vous aviez une tasse de thé, ce ne serait pas de refus, dit le géant. Le voyage n'a pas été facile.**

"Oh Hagrid." sourit Minerva tendrement.

**Il s'avança vers le canapé où Dudley était resté assis, pétrifié de terreur.**

**- Bouge-toi un peu, gros tas, dit-il.**

La plupart des personnes présentes rirent face à la franchise de Hagrid.

**Dudley poussa un petit cri et courut se réfugier derrière sa mère, tout aussi terrifiée, qui se cachait elle-même derrière l'oncle Vernon.**

**- Et voilà Harry ! dit le géant.**

**Harry leva la tête vers son visage hirsute et vit de petites rides apparaître autour de ses yeux en forme de scarabée : le géant souriait.**

**- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, dit-il. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta maman.**

"Ce fut la première fois que Harry l'entendit, sourit Luna. Vous allez beaucoup l'entendre durant les livres."

James et Lily sourirent chaleureusement en entendant cette information.

**L'oncle Vernon laissa échapper un drôle de grognement.**

**- Monsieur, j'exige que vous sortiez d'ici immédiatement, dit-il. Vous avez commis une violation de domicile avec effraction.**

**- Ah, ça suffit, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau ! dit le géant.**

**Il tendit le bras, arracha lu fusil des mains de l'oncle Vernon, fit un nœud avec le canon aussi facilement que s'il avait été en caoutchouc et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce.**

"Dieu merci." se détendit Augusta.

**Les occupants de la pièce furent désormais capables de respirer, l'arme les avait tous rendus nerveux.**

**L'oncle Vernon émit à nouveau un drôle de bruit, comme une souris sur laquelle on aurait marché.**

**- Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire, Harry, dit le géant en tournant le dos aux Dursley. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. J'ai dû m'asseoir un peu dessus pendant le voyage, mais ça doit être très bon quand même. **

**Il tira d'une poche de son manteau noir une boîte en carton légèrement aplatie. Harry l'ouvrit en tremblant et découvrit à l'intérieur un gros gâteau au chocolat un peu fondu sur lequel était écrit avec un glaçage vert "Joyeux anniversaire Harry."**

"Espérons que le gâteau ait été fait par les Elfes de Poudlard et pas par Hagrid." grimaça Remus.

Ceux qui avaient déjà goûté à la cuisine de Hagrid approuvèrent.

**Harry leva les yeux vers le géant. Il aurait voulu lui dire merci, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge et il s'entendit demander :**

**- Qui êtes-vous ? **

"Surveille tes manières, Harry." le gronda Lily

Tous rirent de la réaction de Lily.

**Le géant eut un petit rire.**

**- Ah, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté, dit-il. Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. **

**Il tendit une énorme main et serra celle de Harry en lui secouant le bras.**

Tout le monde tressaillit. Ils avaient tous connu plus ou moins la même expérience.

**- Et ce thé ? Il faudrait peut-être y penser, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Remarquez, si vous avez quelque chose de plus fort, je ne serais pas contre.**

"Hagrid." le réprimanda Minerva.

Le reste de la pièce se mit à rire lorsque James déclara : "Typique d'Hagrid !" avec un sourire malicieux.

**Son regard tomba sur la cheminée vide. En voyant les paquets de chips calcinés, il poussa un grognement et se pencha sur l'âtre. Personne ne pût voir ce qu'il faisait, mais quand il se releva un instant plus tard, un feu d'enfer ronflait dans la cheminée, projetant des lueurs dansantes dans la cabane humide. Harry sentit la chaleur se répandre autour de lui comme s'il venait de plonger dans un bain tiède.**

**Le géant se rassit sur le canapé qui s'écrasa sous son poids et sortit toutes sortes d'objets de sa poche : une bouilloire en cuivre, un paquet de saucisses, un tisonnier, une théière, des tasses ébréchées et une bouteille qui contenait un liquide ambré dont il avala une gorgée avant de préparer le thé. Bientôt, l'odeur des saucisses grillées qu'on entendait grésiller dans la cheminée se répandit dans la cabane. Tout le monde resta immobile et silencieux pendant que le géant s'affairait, mais lorsqu'il fit glisser du tisonnier, six saucisses bien juteuses et légèrement brûlées, Dudley commença à frétiller. **

**- Dudley, ne touche à rien de ce qu'il te donnera, dit sèchement l'oncle Vernon.**

"Je doute que Hagrid lui en donne une." ricana Sirius.

**Le géant eut un petit rire narquois.**

**- Votre gros lard de fils n'a pas besoin d'engraisser davantage, Dursley, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Il donna les saucisses à Harry qui avait tellement faim que rien ne lui avait jamais paru aussi délicieux, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du géant.**

**- Je suis désolé dit-il, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes.**

"Beaucoup mieux, dit Lily, approbatrice.

- Lily, tu sais qu'il ne peut pas t'entendre ? la taquina Alice.

- Je sais, mais il doit bien apprendre ses manières quelque part. Il semble évident, qu'il n'en apprendra aucune de ma sœur, répondit Lily.

- Harry a des manières exceptionnelles, pour quelqu'un qui a été élevé par des gens comme ça. Il était peut-être en état de choc, il est plutôt poli d'habitude." lui assura Luna.

Lily sourit fièrement en entendant cela.

**Le géant avala une gorgée de thé et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.**

**- Appelle-moi Hagrid, dit-il, comme tout le monde. Et je te l'ai dit, je suis le gardien des Clés de Poudlard. Tu sais déjà ce qu'est Poudlard, j'imagine ? **

**- Euh... non... répondit Harry.**

"Hagrid ne va pas aimer ça." commenta Henry.

Ceux qui connaissaient Hagrid approuvèrent.

**Hagrid parut scandalisé.**

**- Désolé, dit précipitamment Harry.**

"Tu ne devrais pas être désolé, fils." dit Charlus en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione soupira. "C'est le problème avec Harry, il s'excuse et se sent coupable pour des choses sur lesquelles il n'a aucun contrôle. Il se blâme continuellement. Ça s'est nettement amélioré, mais au début c'était assez frustrant."

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils.

**- Désolé ? aboya Hagrid en se tournant vers les Dursley qui se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes en essayant de disparaître dans la pénombre. C'est eux qui devraient être désolés ! Je savais que tu ne recevais pas les lettres, mais j'ignorais que tu n'avais même pas entendu parler de Poudlard ! Tu ne t'es donc jamais demandé où tes parents avaient appris tout ça ?**

**- Tout ça quoi ? s'étonna Harry.**

**- TOUT ÇA QUOI ? tonna Hagrid.**

"Alastor, vas-tu cesser de crier ?" s'exclama Augusta.

Les adolescents ricanèrent aux chamailleries de leurs aînés, tandis que l'interpellé leur faisait un clin d'œil.

**- Attends un peu !**

**Il se leva d'un bond. Sa colère était telle qu'il semblait remplir tout l'espace de la cabane. Les Dursley s'étaient recroquevillés contre le mur. **

**- Vous n'allez pas me dire, rugit Hagrid, que ce garçon - ce garçon ! - ne sait rien sur... sur RIEN ?**

Augusta soupira et secoua la tête, ne prenant même pas la peine de réprimander Maugrey.

Les adolescents rirent.

"Harry ne va pas être content. Il va probablement mal le prendre." gloussa Luna.

**Harry pensa qu'il exagérait. Après tout, il était allé à l'école et il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes.**

**- Je sais quand même certaines choses, dit-il. J'ai fait des mathématiques et tout ça...**

"Et tout ça ? Oh Harry." sourit Hermione avec tendresse.

**Mais Hagrid eut un geste dédaigneux de la main.**

**- Je voulais dire que tu ne sais rien de notre monde, de ton monde. De mon monde. Du monde de tes parents.**

**- Quel monde ?**

**Hagrid parut sur le point d'exploser.**

**- Dursley ! hurla-t-il.**

**L'oncle Vernon, le teint livide, marmonna quelque chose qui aurait pu vouloir dire :**

**"Maisnonmaisquoimaispasdutout."**

**Hagrid regarda Harry d'un air effaré.**

**- Il faut absolument que tu saches qui étaient ton père et ta mère, dit-il. Ils sont célèbres. Et toi aussi, tu es célèbre.**

**- Quoi ? Mais mon père et ma mère n'ont jamais été célèbres.**

**- Tu ne sais pas... Tu ne sais pas...**

**Hagrid passa les doigts dans ses cheveux en fixant Harry d'un air abasourdi.**

"Ça ne va pas bien se passer. S'il est comme Lily, il va exploser. À partir de là, ça va aller de plus en plus mal." observa Remus.

Tous les adolescents hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient tous habitués au caractère de Lily. Celle-ci tentait de rester calme.

**- Tu ne sais même pas qui tu es ? dit-il enfin.**

**L'oncle Vernon retrouva soudain l'usage de la parole. **

**- Ça suffit ! ordonna-t-il. Ça suffit, monsieur ! Je vous défends de dire quoi que ce soit à ce garçon !**

**Même un homme plus courageux que l'oncle Vernon aurait flanché devant le regard furieux que Hagrid lui adressa.**

**- Vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit ? reprit-il en détachant chaque syllabe d'une voix tremblante de rage. Rien dit du contenu de la lettre que Dumbledore avait laissé pour lui ? J'étais là ! J'ai vu Dumbledore déposer la lettre, Dursley ! Et vous lui avez caché ça pendant toutes ces années ?**

**- Caché quoi ? dit précipitamment Harry.**

**- ÇA SUFFIT ! JE VOUS INTERDIS ! s'exclama l'oncle Vernon pris de panique.**

**La tante Pétunia eut une exclamation d'horreur.**

"Cesse d'être aussi excessive, la girafe." siffla Lily.

**- Je vais vous transformer en pâté, tous les deux, lança Hagrid. Harry... Tu es un sorcier.**

**Un grand silence s'abattit soudain sur la cabane. On n'entendait plus que le bruit de la mer et le sifflement du vent.**

**- Je suis un quoi ? balbutia Harry.**

Le visage d'Hermione pâlit tandis que le reste de la pièce rit à la réaction de Harry.

**- Un sorcier bien sûr, dit Hagrid en s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé qui craqua et s'écrasa un peu plus sous son poids. Et tu deviendras un sacré bon sorcier dès que tu auras un peu d'entraînement. Avec un père et une mère comme les tiens, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Mais il est temps que tu lises ta lettre.**

"Enfin !" crièrent les adolescents en chœur.

Sirius bondissait comme un petit chiot excité tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête.

**Harry tendit la main pour prendre l'enveloppe de parchemin jauni sur laquelle était écrit à l'encre vert émeraude : "Mr H. Potter, sur le plancher de la cabane au sommet du rocher en pleine mer." Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait.**

_**COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

_**Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin**_

_**Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération des Mages et Sorciers.**_

_**Cher Mr Potter,**_

_**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ors et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. **_

_**Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**_

_**La rentrée étant fixée au 1**__**er**__** septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.**_

_**Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Directrice-adjointe.**_

"C'est la même lettre tous les ans. Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Regulus.

- C'est plus facile de faire un modèle unique, vu le nombre d'étudiants que nous avons." répondit Minerva.

**Harry avait tellement de questions à poser qu'elles explosaient dans sa tête comme un feu d'artifice. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et il s'écoula quelques minutes avant qu'il se décide enfin à parler.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "nous attendons votre hibou" ? bredouilla-t-il.**

**- Mille Gorgones, j'allais oublier ! s'exclama Hagrid en se donnant sur le front une tape de la main qui aurait suffi à renverser un cheval.**

**D'une poche intérieure de son manteau il tira un hibou – un vrai hibou bien vivant qui avait l'air un peu froissé -**

Alice s'attendrit à l'évocation du hibou et Frank sourit à sa petite-amie et son amour des animaux.

**Une longue plume d'oie et un rouleau de parchemin. La langue entre les dents, il se mit à griffonner un mot que Harry, face à lui, parvint à lire à l'envers :**

"Il peut lire ce que Hagrid écrit à l'envers ? On ne peut même pas lire son écriture à l'endroit, dit Remus, sidéré.

- L'écriture de Harry ressemble à des pattes de mouches, elle n'est donc pas très différente de celle de Hagrid. Ça doit être lisible pour lui." sourit Luna.

_**Monsieur le Directeur,**_

_**J'ai donné sa lettre à Harry. Je l'emmène acheter ses affaires demain. Le temps est affreux. J'espère que vous allez bien.**_

_**Hagrid.**_

**Hagrid roula le billet et le donna au hibou qui le prit dans son bec, puis alla ouvrir la porte et jeta l'oiseau au-dehors, en pleine tempête. Il revint ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé comme si ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas plus étonnant que de passer un coup de téléphone.**

"C'est presque la même chose, Lily sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que le tellai-phone, qu'ils évoquent ? demanda Frank en essayant de prononcer le mot correctement.

- C'est un appareil que les Moldus utilisent pour communiquer entre eux. C'est une forme de communication instantanée, où tu parles avec d'autres personnes en utilisant l'appareil sans être face à face. C'est comme un appel, via la cheminée, mais avec l'aide d'un objet, expliqua Lily.

- Intéressant... Mon entreprise devrait introduire quelque chose comme ça dans le monde sorcier, commenta Lucius, intrigué.

- Quelqu'un a déjà développé un appareil similaire." répondit Luna. Elle fit un discret clin d'œil aux Maraudeurs. "Maintenant, c'est à lui de le révéler au reste du monde."

Hermione et Luna ne purent retenir un sourire, quand la mâchoire des Maraudeurs tomba de stupéfaction.

**Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche grande ouverte et il s'empressa de la refermer. **

**- Où en étais-je ? dit Hagrid.**

**À ce moment, l'oncle Vernon, le teint toujours grisâtre, mais l'air furieux, vint se poster devant la cheminée.**

**- Il n'est pas question qu'il s'en aille, dit-il.**

**Hagrid poussa un grognement.**

**- J'aimerais bien voir qu'un Moldu dans votre genre s'avise de l'en empêcher, dit-il.**

**- Un quoi ? demanda Harry, intéressé.**

**- Un Moldu, dit Hagrid, c'est comme ça que nous appelons les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Et manque de chance, tu as grandi dans la plus incroyable famille de Moldus que j'aie jamais rencontrée.**

**- Quand nous l'avons pris avec nous, nous nous sommes juré d'en finir avec ces balivernes, dit l'oncle Vernon. Juré qu'on allait le débarrasser de tout ça. Un sorcier ! Et puis quoi encore ? **

À cette déclaration, la magie autour de Dumbledore commença à crépiter. Le reste de la pièce eut peur de ce qui pouvait avoir causé la réaction du Directeur. Il prit une profonde respiration et expira lentement, tentant de se calmer. "Ça va." dit-il calmement. "Continuez, s'il vous plaît."

**- Vous saviez ? s'écria Harry. Vous saviez que je suis un... un sorcier ?**

**- Nous le savions ! hurla soudain la tante Pétunia d'une voix perçante. Bien sûr que nous le savions ! Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand on sait ce qu'était ma maudite sœur ! Un jour, elle a reçu une lettre exactement comme celle-ci et elle est partie dans... dans cette école. Quand elle revenait à la maison pour les vacances, elle avait les poches pleines de têtards et elle changeait les tasses de thé en rats d'égouts. J'étais la seule à la voir telle qu'elle était : un monstre !**

"LILY N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE ! s'écrièrent les adolescents et étonnement, les Serpentard.

- Merci les gars." bredouilla Lily d'un air triste.

**- Mais avec mon père et ma mère, il n'y en avait que pour elle, c'était Lily par-ci, Lily par-là, ils étaient si fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille !**

**Elle s'interrompit pour respirer profondément puis elle reprit sa tirade. On aurait dit qu'elle avait attendu des années avant d'oser dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.**

**- Et puis, elle a rencontré ce Potter, à l'école, reprit-elle, ils se sont mariés et tu es arrivé. Moi je savais bien que tu serais comme eux, aussi bizarre, aussi… anormal... Et pour finir, quelqu'un l'a fait exploser et on a hérité de toi !**

"Wow... Quelle façon de le mettre au courant... Bravo Pétunia. Tu t'es surpassée. Tu n'as pas du tout changé, toujours aussi égocentrique." ricana Severus.

**Harry était devenu très pâle. Il mit un certain temps à retrouver sa voix.**

**- Exploser ? Vous m'avez toujours dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.**

**- UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE ? rugit Hagrid, en sursautant si violemment que les Dursley retournèrent se terrer dans un coin de la cabane. Comment un simple accident de voiture aurait-il pu tuer Lily et James Potter ? C'est une insulte ! Un scandale ! Harry Potter ne connaît même pas sa propre histoire, alors que dans notre monde, tous les enfants connaissent son nom !**

**- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Harry, avide de savoir.**

**La colère disparut du visage d'Hagrid. Il eut soudain l'air très mal à l'aise.**

**- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, dit-il d'une voix inquiète. Quand Dumbledore m'a prévenu qu'il ne serait peut-être pas facile de te ramener, je ne me doutais pas que tu n'étais au courant de rien. Ah, Harry, je me demande si c'est moi qui suis le mieux placé pour te révéler tout ça, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Tu ne peux pas aller à Poudlard sans savoir...**

"Pauvre Hagrid, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cette position." dit Alice avec sympathie.

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec Alice. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer, ne pas savoir comment ou pourquoi leurs parents ne seraient pas là, pourquoi ils ne seraient pas en vie, sans parler de devoir l'expliquer à quelqu'un à qui l'on tient.

**Il lança un regard noir aux Dursley.**

**- Je vais essayer de te dire ce que je peux, mais je ne pourrais pas tout te dire, il y a de trop grands mystères derrière tout ça...**

**Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et contempla le feu pendant quelques instants avant de commencer son récit. **

**- Toute l'histoire commence à cause d'un personnage qui s'appelle... C'est vraiment incroyable que tu n'aies jamais entendu son nom, alors que, dans notre monde, chacun connaît...**

**- Connaît qui ? demanda Harry.**

**- Je n'aime pas beaucoup prononcer son nom quand je peux l'éviter. Personne n'aime ça.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Nom d'une gargouille, Harry ! Tout le monde a encore peur. Ah, bougre de diable, c'est tellement difficile ! Voilà : il y a eu un jour un sorcier qui a... qui a mal tourné... Très, très mal tourné... Pire que ça même. Pire que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer de pire. Il s'appelait...**

**Hagrid avala sa salive, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.**

**- Vous pourriez peut-être l'écrire ? suggéra Harry.**

**- Non, je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit... Bon allons-y, il s'appelait... Voldemort.**

**L'immense corps du géant fut parcouru d'un frisson.**

"Il a réussi à le faire dire à Hagrid, dit Sirius, approbateur.

- Je pense que c'est la seule fois que Hagrid a prononcé ce nom. Il ne le dit toujours pas, même aujourd'hui et pourtant, il est mort depuis un an." les informa Luna.

**- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, dit-il. Il y une vingtaine d'année, ce... ce sorcier a commencé à chercher des adeptes. Et il a réussi à en avoir. Certains l'ont suivi parce qu'ils avaient peur, d'autres voulaient simplement profiter de son pouvoir, parce que, des pouvoirs, il en avait ! C'était une sombre époque, Harry. On ne savait plus à qui faire confiance, on n'osait pas se lier d'amitié avec les sorciers ou sorcières qu'on ne connaissait pas bien... Il s'est passé des choses terribles. Il prenait le pouvoir sur les autres. Oh, bien sûr, il y en avait encore qui lui résistaient... mais il les tuait. Et d'une manière effroyable. L'un des seuls endroits où on était encore en sécurité, c'était Poudlard. Je crois bien que Dumbledore était le seul qui arrivait à faire peur à Tu-Sais-Qui. Il n'a jamais osé s'attaquer à l'école, pas à ce moment-là, en tout cas. Ton père et ta mère étaient d'excellents sorciers. Préfet-en-Chefs à l'époque où ils étaient étudiants !**

"Préfets-en-Chefs ?" répéta James, sous le choc. Il était dans un tel état d'étonnement que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Tous furent estomaqués. Quelle personne saine d'esprit, pourrait désigner James Potter, Préfet-en-Chef ? Ils réalisèrent ensuite qu'une seule personne le pourrait, Dumbledore.

Remus fut le premier à s'extirper de sa stupeur. "Bravo Cornedrue." Il félicita son meilleur ami avec un large sourire. Les autres congratulèrent également leur ami, qui était toujours sous le choc.

**- Le mystère, c'est pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui a attendu aussi longtemps pour essayer de les amener dans son camp... Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient trop proches de Dumbledore pour avoir quelque chose à faire dans le monde des Ténèbres.**

"Les Potter ont toujours été du camp de la Lumière. Nous pensons qu'il faut se battre pour ce qui en vaut la peine." déclara Charlus avec fierté.

**- Et puis il a fini par croire qu'il parviendrait à les convaincre... ou alors, il voulait simplement se débarrasser d'eux. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y a une dizaine d'années, le jour d'Halloween, il s'est rendu dans le village où vous habitiez tous les trois. Tu avais à peine un an. Il est arrivé devant votre maison et... et...**

L'atmosphère de la salle était devenue sombre. Des reniflements purent être entendus, même les Serpentard s'étaient assombris.

**Hagrid sortit soudain un mouchoir à pois très sale et se moucha en faisant un bruit de corne de brume.**

**- Excuse-moi, dit-il, mais c'est tellement triste... Je connaissais ton papa et ta maman et c'étaient les gens les plus charmants qu'on puisse imaginer... Enfin c'est comme ça... **

James tenta de sourire en entendant cela, mais ne put faire qu'une grimace.

**- Tu-Sais-Qui les a tués. Ensuite – et c'est là qu'est le vrai mystère –, il a essayé de te tuer aussi. Il voulait sans doute faire le travail jusqu'au bout, ou alors il aimait tuer tout simplement.**

"Il ne se préoccupe de personne d'autre que lui, pas même de ceux qui lui sont loyaux." grogna Hermione.

Les occupants de la pièce ne furent pas surpris par sa déclaration. Comment quelqu'un, qui s'appelait lui-même un leader, pouvait-il être aussi cruel ?

**- Mais il n'a pas réussi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où te venait la cicatrice que tu as sur le front ? Ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire. C'est la trace du mauvais sort qu'il a lancé contre toi, un mauvais sort si puissant qu'il a détruit tes parents et leur maison. Mais avec toi, ça n'a pas marché, et c'est pour cette raison que tu es célèbre, Harry. Personne n'a jamais pu lui échapper parmi ceux qu'il avait décidé de tuer, personne sauf toi. Et pourtant, il a supprimé quelques-uns des plus grands sorciers et sorcières de l'époque, les McKinnon, les Bones, les Prewett. Mais toi qui n'étais qu'un bébé, tu as survécu.**

Il y eut plus de reniflements, lorsque ces noms qui leur étaient familiers, furent lus.

"Qui ?" demanda Amélia, les larmes aux yeux. Remus la prit dans ses bras.

"Amélia : tes parents, Edgar, sa femme et ses enfants. Alice : tes cousins Gidéon et Fabian Prewett." murmura doucement Luna.

L'air devint encore une fois, lourd de chagrin, de colère et de frustration.

"Les jumeaux. Pauvre Molly, elle a dû être effondrée." bredouilla Alice entre deux sanglots. Frank l'attira contre lui et Alice laissa couler ses larmes.

**Il se passait quelque chose de très douloureux dans la tête de Harry. À mesure que Hagrid approchait de la fin de son récit, il revoyait l'éclair de lumière verte plus nettement que jamais – et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rappelait aussi un rire cruel, sonore, glacé.**

Luna frissonna, elle se rappela du rire qu'elle avait entendu pendant la bataille finale. Severus le remarqua et lui serra un peu plus la main pour la réconforter.

**Hagrid le regarda avec tristesse.**

**- C'est à moi que Dumbledore a confié la mission d'aller te chercher dans la maison en ruine. Et c'est comme ça que je t'ai amené chez ces gens...**

**- Tout ça n'est qu'un monceau de fariboles, s'exclama l'oncle Vernon.**

**Harry sursauta. Il avait presque oublié la présence des Dursley. L'oncle Vernon semblait avoir retrouvé tout son courage. Les poings serrés, il lançait à Hagrid des regards furieux.**

**- Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, mon garçon, lança-t-il à Harry. Je veux bien qu'il y ait chez toi quelques bizarreries, mais il suffirait d'une bonne correction pour arranger tout ça.**

Une fois encore, on put entendre des grognements dans la salle.

"Ne t'avise pas de toucher mon fils, gros morse !" cria Lily

**- Quant à tes parents, c'étaient de drôles de zigotos, sans aucun doute, et à mon avis, le monde se porte beaucoup mieux depuis qu'ils ne sont plus là. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils cherchaient, à force de fréquenter ces espèces de magiciens. Je le savais bien d'ailleurs ! J'étais sûr qu'ils finiraient mal...**

"COMMENT OSE-T-IL ? hurla Dorea. Mon fils a accompli bien plus que tout ce que pourrait accomplir ce gros singe au cours de sa vie ! Il a besoin de se sortir la tête du cul !

Tous furent choqués par cette explosion de colère, Dorea Black-Potter ne faisait pas de mal à une mouche habituellement, elle était une femme plaisante et gentille qui ne blessait personne intentionnellement. Charlus et James, qui la connaissaient bien, n'étaient pas tellement surpris. Dorea était une Black et une Serpentard. Elle aimait sa famille et c'était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Si quelqu'un menaçait de la blesser, elle laissait sortir ses griffes.

"Mrs Potter, ne l'écoutez pas. Il est juste effrayé. Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas et s'en prennent à ceux qu'ils ne comprennent pas, dit Luna pour la calmer.

- Tu as raison, ma chère. Je suis désolée." répondit Dorea. Elle respirait profondément pour se calmer, tandis que Charlus lui massait le dos.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi. On aurait tous eu la même réaction, si nous avions été dans ta position." lui assura Augusta.

**Hagrid bondit alors du canapé, tira de son manteau un vieux parapluie rose passablement délabré et le pointa sur l'oncle Vernon comme une épée.**

**- Je vous préviens, Dursley, rugit-il, je vous préviens... Un mot de plus et...**

**La perspective de se retrouver embroché au bout d'un parapluie par un géant barbu fit perdre tout son courage à l'oncle Vernon. Il s'aplatit contre le mur et n'osa plus dire un mot.**

**- J'aime mieux ça, dit Hagrid en respirant profondément.**

**Il se rassit sur le canapé qui s'écrasa contre le sol. Mais Harry avait encore une foule de questions à poser.**

**- Et qu'est-il arrivé à Vol... enfin, je veux dire, Vous-Savez-Qui ?**

Encore une fois, ils se penchèrent tous en avant pour entendre la réponse.

**- Bonne question, Harry. Il a tout simplement disparu. Il s'est volatilisé la nuit même où il a essayé de te tuer. Ce qui ajoute encore à ta réputation. Qu'est-il devenu, lui qui semblait au sommet de sa puissance ? Mystère. Certains disent qu'il est mort. À mon avis, ce sont des calembredaines. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu en lui quelque chose de suffisamment humain pour mourir. D'autres pensent qu'il est toujours quelque part à attendre son heure, mais je n'y crois pas non plus.**

Hermione grogna.

"C'est une coïncidence, s'il avait écouté Hagrid, ça lui aurait épargné du temps." chuchota Luna à Hermione.

**- Ceux qui s'étaient ralliés à lui sont revenus de notre côté. Certains avaient été plongés dans une sorte de transe. **

"Imperium." confirma Henry.

**- Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient réussi à s'arracher à lui s'il était revenu. La plupart d'entre nous croient qu'il est toujours vivant, mais qu'il a perdu ses pouvoirs. Il est trop faible pour continuer.**

Dumbledore fixa Hermione et Luna. Elles hochèrent toutes deux la tête pour lui indiquer que c'était vrai en quelque sorte. Il soupira et continua de prendre des notes.

**- Il y a en toi quelque chose qui l'a détruit, Harry. Cette nuit-là, il s'est passé un phénomène auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, personne ne le sait, mais tu as réussi à le réduire à rien.**

**Une lueur de respect et de sympathie brillait dans le regard de Hagrid, mais Harry, au lieu de ressentir de la fierté, avait la certitude que tout cela n'était qu'un terrible malentendu. Lui, un sorcier ? Comment serait-ce possible ? Toute sa vie, il avait été brutalisé par Dudley et malmené par l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. S'il était vraiment un sorcier, pourquoi ne les avait-il pas changés en crapauds chaque fois qu'ils l'enfermaient dans son placard ?**

"La magie accidentelle se produit chez les jeunes enfants, lorsqu'ils sont le plus vulnérables et lorsqu'ils sont incapables de contrôler leurs émotions." répondit Henry.

**S'il avait été capable de vaincre le plus grand sorcier du monde, comment se faisait-il que Dudley ait pu le traiter comme un ballon de football ?**

**- Hagrid, dit-il, je crois que vous avez fait une erreur. Je ne suis pas un sorcier.**

"Harry doute toujours de ses propres capacités. Il est beaucoup plus puissant et talentueux que n'importe qui." déclara Luna.

Lily et James sourirent fièrement.

**À sa grande surprise, Hagrid éclata de rire.**

**- Pas un sorcier ? Rappelle-toi : il ne s'est jamais rien passé quand tu avais peur ou que tu étais en colère ?**

**Harry contempla le feu dans la cheminée. Maintenant qu'il y pensait... Toutes ces choses étranges qui rendaient furieux son oncle et sa tante s'étaient toujours produites lorsqu'il était furieux, ou sous le coup d'une émotion. Poursuivi par la bande de Dudley, il s'était soudain retrouvé hors de leur portée... Paniqué à l'idée d'aller à l'école avec sa coupe de cheveux ridicule, il avait réussi à faire repousser sa tignasse... Et la dernière fois que Dudley l'avait frappé, ne s'était-il pas vengé, sans même s'en rendre compte, en lâchant sur lui le boa constricteur ?**

**Harry leva à nouveau les yeux vers Hagrid. Il lui sourit et vit que le géant rayonnait.**

**- Tu vois ? dit Hagrid. Harry Potter, pas un sorcier ? Attends donc d'être à Poudlard et tu verras comme tu es célèbre !**

"Malheureusement Hagrid à raison, dit tristement Hermione. Harry a toujours détesté la célébrité et qui il était."

**Mais l'oncle Vernon ne voulait pas abandonner la partie.**

**- Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'ira pas là-bas, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Il fera ses études au collège de son quartier et il nous en sera très reconnaissant. J'ai lu ces lettres et j'ai vu toutes les sottises qu'on l'obligeait à acheter, des grimoires, des baguettes magiques, des...**

**- S'il a envie d'y aller, ce n'est pas un gros Moldu dans votre genre qui pourra s'y opposer, grogna Hagrid. Vous vous croyez suffisamment fort pour empêcher le fils de Lily et James Potter de faire ses études à Poudlard ? Vous êtes fou ! Il y est inscrit depuis sa naissance. Il va étudier dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Sept ans là-bas et il sera transformé. Pour changer, il aura des camarades qui appartiennent au même monde que lui, et il étudiera avec l'un des plus grands maîtres que le collège Poudlard ait jamais comptés, Albus Dumbled...**

**- JE REFUSE DE PAYER UN SOU POUR QU'UN VIEUX CINGLÉ LUI APPRENNE DES TOURS DE MAGIE ! s'écria l'oncle Vernon.**

"Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Hagrid est très loyal envers Albus. N'importe quoi - dit ou fait - contre Albus en présence d'Hagrid dégénère." déclara fièrement Minerva.

**Mais cette fois, il était allé trop loin. Hagrid empoigna son parapluie et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête.**

**- JAMAIS PLUS... INSULTER... ALBUS DUMBLEDORE... DEVANT... MOI... tonna-t-il.**

**Il abattit le parapluie dans un sifflement et le pointa sur Dudley. Il y eut un éclair violet, une détonation comme un pétard qui explose et un petit cri aigu. Un instant plus tard, Dudley dansait sur place en hurlant de douleur, les mains plaquées sur son volumineux postérieur. Lorsqu'il leur tourna le dos, Harry vit qu'une petite queue de cochon en tire-bouchon lui avait poussé à travers son pantalon.**

La pièce éclata de rire. Minerva et Augusta semblaient amusées, mais désapprobatrices. Maugrey laissa juste échapper un "HA !" très sonore.

Une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé, la lecture reprit.

**L'oncle Vernon laissa échapper un véritable rugissement. Il attrapa aussitôt Dudley et la tante Pétunia et les entraîna dans l'autre pièce. Puis il jeta un dernier regard terrifié à Hagrid et claqua la porte.**

**Hagrid regarda le parapluie en se caressant la barbe.**

**- Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça, dit-il d'un ton de regret. Mais de toute façon, ça n'a pas marché. Je voulais le changer en cochon, mais il ressemble déjà tellement à un cochon qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à faire.**

**Il lança un regard oblique à Harry sous ses sourcils broussailleux.**

**- Si tu pouvais éviter de raconter ça à qui que ce soit à Poudlard, je t'en serais reconnaissant, dit-il. Normalement, je ne suis pas censé faire de la magie. On m'a simplement donné l'autorisation de m'en servir un peu pour te retrouver et t'apporter tes lettres. C'est pour ça que j'étais tellement content qu'on me confie cette mission.**

**- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas censé faire de la magie ? demanda Harry.**

**- Disons que... moi aussi, j'ai été élève à Poudlard, mais, euh...pour dire la vérité, on m'a renvoyé... J'étais en troisième année. Ils ont cassé ma baguette magique en deux et tout ça... Mais Dumbledore m'a permis de rester comme garde-chasse. Un grand homme, Dumbledore.**

**- Pourquoi on vous a renvoyé ?**

"Il n'a jamais répondu à cette question. Il tente toujours de changer de sujet, commenta Remus.

- Nous savons." sourit Luna mystérieusement.

Les yeux d'Albus s'agrandirent sous le choc, mais il demeura silencieux.

"QUOI ? hurlèrent les adolescents.

- Deuxième livre, déclara mystérieusement Hermione ne récoltant que des grognements en réponse.

- Tu es méchante, gémit Sirius.

- Tu t'en remettras. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas en connaître la raison." l'informa Hermione.

**- Il se fait tard et on aura beaucoup de choses à faire demain, dit Hagrid d'une voix forte. Il faut qu'on aille en ville acheter tes livres et tout le reste.**

**Il ôta son grand manteau noir et le jeta à Harry.**

**- Tu n'as qu'à dormir là-dedans, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas s'il remue un peu. Il doit y avoir un ou deux loirs dans une des poches.**

"C'était gentil de sa part. Hagrid a toujours eu bon cœur, sourit Dorea.

- Encore un chapitre et ce sera terminé pour ce soir. Nous devrions nous lever tôt demain, pour réaliser la cérémonie de Liage, au plus vite." dit Luna tandis que Maugrey tendait le livre à Minerva.

Fin du chapitre 6.

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à **GWEN S.G** et à ma Bêta **ISOTOPE**._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire._


	7. Chapitre 7

_Making A Difference – Book 1_

_Chapitre 5 – Le Chemin de Traverse_

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AMORTENTIA-MALFOY**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_**Le texte en gras**__ vient exclusivement du livre __**Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, VERSION FRANÇAISE,**__ qui appartient bien évidemment, à la très talentueuse __**J.K ROWLING.**_

_Merci pour toutes les reviews, alertes et favoris._

_Je posterai tous les mercredi et dimanche jusqu'au chapitre "Le Maître des potions." _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**"Chapitre 5 - Le Chemin de Traverse."** lut Minerva.

"Nous aurions dû l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour acheter ses affaires scolaires. Où suis-je ? demanda Sirius avec colère.

- Je suis désolée Sirius, je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment, répondit Hermione avec regret.

- Cette fois, nous serons tous là ; ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousins et ses cousines. Il pourra même y aller avec ses frères et sœurs." Amelia sourit.

Sirius eut l'air un peu plus gai. "Tu as raison. Il y va avec Hagrid. Au moins quelqu'un qu'on connaît est là pour lui."

Tout le monde sourit. Minerva se racla la gorge et poursuivit la lecture.

**Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il savait qu'il faisait jour, mais il garda les yeux fermés. Dans un demi-sommeil, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé, si le géant nommé Hagrid existait bien, s'il n'allait pas se retrouver dans son placard lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux.**

**Il entendit alors frapper des coups.**

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-il. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Voilà la tante Pétunia qui cogne à la porte du placard pour me réveiller.**

"Il est pessimiste, mais je ne le blâme pas. Vivre avec les Dursley ne doit pas lui donner beaucoup d'espoir, n'est-ce pas ?" Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

**Tap ! Tap ! Tap !**

**Résigné, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Le gros manteau de Hagrid glissa de ses épaules et il vit l'intérieur de la cabane illuminé de soleil. La tempête avait cessé. Hagrid dormait toujours sur le canapé écrasé et Harry aperçut un hibou qui tapait d'une patte au carreau de la fenêtre, un journal dans le bec.**

**Harry se leva en hâte. Il éprouvait une telle sensation de bonheur qu'il avait l'impression de sentir son corps flotter comme un ballon. Il se précipita sur la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le hibou entra aussitôt et laissa tomber le journal sur Hagrid qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Le hibou se posa alors sur le manteau du géant et l'attaqua à coups de bec. Harry essaya de le chasser, mais l'oiseau le menaça avec des claquements de bec féroces et continua de s'en prendre au manteau.**

**- Hagrid ! s'écria Harry. Il y a un hibou...**

**- Paie-le, grommela Hagrid sans bouger de son canapé.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il veut qu'on le paye pour le journal. Regarde dans les poches.**

**Le manteau du géant semblait être constitué uniquement de poches - on y trouvait des trousseaux de clés, du produit contre les limaces, des pelotes de ficelle, des bonbons à la menthe, des sachets de thé... Harry finit par dénicher une poignée de pièces de monnaie qui lui semblèrent bizarres.**

**- Donne-lui cinq Noises, dit Hagrid d'une voix ensommeillée.**

"Hagrid. Cet enfant ne sait pas encore comment fonctionne le monde des sorciers." Charlus eut un petit rire.

**- Noises ?**

**- Les petites pièces en bronze.**

**L'oiseau tendit une patte et Harry déposa cinq Noises dans la petite bourse qui y était attachée. Le hibou s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre.**

**- On ferait bien d'y aller, dit Hagrid qui se redressa avec un bâillement sonore. On a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Il faut aller à Londres et acheter tes affaires pour l'école.**

"S'il allait se lever, pourquoi est-ce que Hagrid lui a demandé de payer la chouette ? questionna Alice.

- Peut-être qu'il voulait que Harry se familiarise avec notre argent. Cela serait logique, mais bon, c'est Hagrid." déclara Amelia avec émotion.

**Harry retournait les pièces de monnaie entre ses mains. Il avait l'air soudain préoccupé, comme si le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti venait de crever comme un ballon.**

**- Heu... Hagrid ?**

**- Oui, répondit le géant en chaussant ses immenses bottes.**

**- Comment va-t-on faire pour acheter tout ça ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas d'argent et l'oncle Vernon refuse de payer mes études de sorcier.**

"Pauvre Harry, il a dû penser que nous ne lui avons rien laissé, déclara James avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Dans les histoires moldues, les sorciers et sorcières n'ont pas de banques, ils gardent leur argent chez eux, dans des coffres forts, répondit Lily. De plus, il ne connaît pas notre monde, ce qui n'arrange rien. Cependant, Pétunia le sait, elle aurait pu lui expliquer, dit-elle amèrement.

- Il est confus ça fait beaucoup d'informations à absorber en peu de temps. Hagrid lui dira tout ce qu'il faut savoir des Potter. Il est le dernier Potter encore en vie, ce qui signifie qu'il va hériter de tout... dit Lucius. Nous allons changer tout ça, Potter. Mais nous devons être forts jusque-là."

Tous regardèrent Lucius, surpris qu'il soit volontiers civil avec un Gryffondor.

"Merci, Lucius. Appelle-moi James. Étant donné que nous faisons tout cela ensemble, je pense que nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms." James se leva et lui tendit la main.

Lucius hocha la tête et lui serra la main. "Bien sûr James. Cela rendra les choses plus faciles."

Narcissa sourit à Lucius et lui donna un câlin, ainsi qu'un bisou sur la joue. Tous les Aînés furent fiers de voir les garçons faire des efforts pour laisser leur passé derrière eux et essayer de s'entendre. Le reste des adolescents hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec les paroles de Lucius.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Hagrid en se levant. Tu crois donc que tes parents ne t'ont rien laissé ?**

**- Mais leur maison a été détruite...**

**- Ils ne gardaient pas leur or à la maison. On va commencer par s'arrêter chez Gringotts. C'est la banque des sorciers. Mange donc une saucisse. Elles ne sont pas mauvaises quand elles sont froides. Et moi, je mangerais bien un morceau de ton gâteau d'anniversaire.**

**- Il y a des banques de sorciers ?**

**- Il n'y en a qu'une seule, c'est Gringotts. Elle est dirigée par des gobelins.**

**- Des gobelins ?**

**- Oui, et il faudrait être fou pour essayer de leur voler quoi que ce soit.**

Remarquant la grimace sur le visage d'Hermione, Luna ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elles secouèrent la tête quand les garçons à côté d'elles eurent l'air confus.

**- Gringotts est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. À part Poudlard, peut-être. **

Hermione roula des yeux à cette déclaration.

**- De toute façon, je dois y passer, Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher quelque chose là-bas. Il me fait confiance pour toutes les missions importantes, assura Hagrid avec fierté.**

"C'est tout à fait vrai." sourit Albus.

**- Tu es prêt ? Alors, viens.**

**Harry suivit Hagrid hors de la cabane. Le ciel était clair à présent et la mer étincelait sous le soleil. La barque que l'oncle Vernon avait louée était toujours là, inondée d'eau de pluie.**

**- Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? demanda Harry en cherchant des yeux une autre embarcation.**

**- En volant, répondit Hagrid.**

"Comment ? demanda Frank. Je vois mal Hagrid voler sur un balai.

- Il a probablement utilisé un Sombral. Poudlard en possède un troupeau entier ; c'est Hagrid qui s'en occupe. Ils tirent aussi les calèches de l'école." répondit Luna.

**- En volant ?**

**- Oui, mais on va revenir en bateau. Maintenant que tu es avec moi, je ne dois plus faire de magie.**

**Ils s'installèrent dans la barque. Harry observait Hagrid en se demandant comment il pouvait bien s'y prendre pour voler.**

**- C'est quand même un peu idiot de ramer, dit le géant en lançant à Harry un regard de côté. Si je m'arrange pour... accélérer un peu les choses, tu n'en parleras pas quand tu seras à Poudlard ?**

**- Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry qui avait hâte de voir un nouveau tour de magie.**

**Hagrid tapota alors de la pointe de son parapluie rose le bord de la barque et le bateau fila aussitôt vers le rivage.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose chez Gringotts ? demanda Harry.**

**- Ils n'ont pas leur pareil pour jeter des sorts, répondit Hagrid en dépliant son journal. On dit même que ce sont des dragons qui gardent la salle des coffres. **

"C'est vrai, déclarèrent Lucius et Luna en chœur.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Alice.

- Nous en avons un qui grade notre voute. Les dragons gardent habituellement les caveaux d'anciennes familles de sorciers, car ils contiennent les biens les plus précieux. Ils sont généralement beaucoup plus en profondeur que les coffres habituels et nécessitent une habilitation de sécurité maximum pour y entrer, répondit Lucius.

- Comment le sais-tu Luna ? demanda Frank à sa sœur.

- Tu verras." Luna sourit mystérieusement.

Le reste de la salle gémit de frustration.

**Et en plus, ce n'est pas facile d'y retrouver son chemin - Gringotts est à des kilomètres en sous-sol, bien plus bas que le métro de Londres. En imaginant que quelqu'un parvienne à y prendre quelque chose, il finirait par mourir de faim en cherchant la sortie.**

Encore une fois, Luna sourit malicieusement à ceux qui la regardaient.

**Harry resta assis en silence pendant que Hagrid lisait son journal, la Gazette du sorcier. Harry avait appris au contact de l'oncle Vernon qu'il ne fallait jamais déranger quelqu'un qui lit son journal, mais il avait tant de questions à poser qu'il était très difficile de résister.**

**- Le Ministère de la Magie a encore fait des bêtises, comme d'habitude, marmonna Hagrid en tournant les pages.**

"Cela n'a pas changé, alors ? questionna Charlus.

- Non, ce n'est que le début, ça s'aggrave au fil du temps. Au fur et à mesure que nous lirons les livres, vous verrez comment les choses empirent. Le Ministère s'améliore après la guerre, parce que nous avons un Ministre compétant. C'est lent, mais les choses s'améliorent, répondit Hermione.

- Eh bien, pour ma part, je n'ai pas hâte d'entendre ça, grogna Maugrey.

- Moi n'ont plus." acquiescèrent Charlus et Henry.

**- Il y a un Ministère de la Magie ? demanda Harry.**

**- Bien sûr. Ils voulaient nommer Dumbledore ministre, mais il ne quitterait Poudlard pour rien au monde et c'est ce vieux gâteux de Cornelius Fudge qui a hérité du poste. Un vrai gaffeur, celui-là. Chaque matin, il envoie un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui demander conseil.**

"Qui a nommé ce fou, ministre ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Barty ? questionna Charlus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Impossible de vous le dire M. Potter. Tout sera révélé dans le quatrième livre, répondit Hermione.

- Hermione, ne m'appelle pas M. Potter, je vais être ton père. Tu peux m'appeler Charlus ou papa, dit Charlus à la jeune fille, qui rougit. Sirius m'appelle Papa P, si tu préfères ?

- J'avais l'habitude d'appeler mes parents Maman et Papa. _(AN:/ En français dans le texte original.)_ Puis-je vous appeler comme cela ?" demanda Hermione. Elle sourit quand ils acquiescèrent.

"Tu es Française ? cria Narcissa enthousiaste. Lucius et moi parlons aussi français.

- Mon père était gallois, mais ma mère était française. Elle m'a appris le français lorsque j'étais petite, répondit Hermione.

- Vas-tu apprendre le français à Valentina ? demanda Henry.

- La plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, mais les Zabini sont italiens, donc je veux qu'elle soit en mesure de parler la langue de son père, ainsi que le français. Ma mère pensait que nous ne devions pas oublier nos racines, peu importe où l'on vit, les informa Hermione.

- Comme il se doit, ma chère, renchérit Augusta d'un air approbateur.

- Je suis sûr que Sirius, Narcissa, Regulus ou moi, pourrions enseigner l'italien et le français à Valentina, lorsque tu la jugeras prête." proposa Lucius.

Hermione sourit et hocha la tête. "Je te remercie. Je t'en serais reconnaissante."

**- Et ça sert à quoi, un Ministère de la Magie ?**

**- Oh, ça sert surtout à garder nos secrets. Il ne faut pas que les Moldus sachent qu'il y a toujours des mages et des sorcières d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Sinon, ils essaieraient de faire appel à nous pour résoudre leurs problèmes. On préfère qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles.**

"C'est vrai. Une de mes cousines du côté de ma mère a découvert que j'étais une sorcière. Elle harcelait ma famille parce qu'elle voulait que je jette un sort sur quelqu'un pour se venger. Le Ministère a dû venir et lui effacer la mémoire."

**À ce moment-là, le bateau heurta en douceur le quai du port. Hagrid replia son journal et ils montèrent l'escalier de pierre qui menait à la rue.**

**Tout au long du chemin qui conduisait à la gare, les passants se retournaient sur Hagrid : il était deux fois plus grand que la moyenne et ne cessait de faire des commentaires à haute voix sur tout ce qu'il voyait.**

**- Regarde ça, disait-il en montrant des parcmètres. Les Moldus ont vraiment l'esprit tordu pour inventer des trucs pareils !**

**Il marchait si vite que Harry avait du mal à suivre.**

**- C'est vrai qu'il y a des dragons chez Gringotts ? demanda-t-il, un peu essoufflé.**

**- C'est ce qu'on dit, assura Hagrid. Sac à méduses, j'aimerais bien avoir un dragon ! **

"Espérons que cela ne se produise pas. Mettre Hagrid avec un dragon n'est pas une bonne idée." commenta Augusta.

Hermione et Luna se sourirent. Elles ne réalisèrent pas que Minerva et Dorea les remarquèrent. Les yeux des deux femmes s'écarquillèrent. Elles ne purent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les enfants.

**- J'en rêve depuis que je suis tout petit... Ah, on est arrivés.**

**Ils étaient devant la gare et il y avait un train pour Londres cinq minutes plus tard. Hagrid, qui ne comprenait rien à « l'argent des Moldus » confia à Harry le soin d'acheter les billets.**

**Dans le train, les passagers ouvraient des yeux ronds en voyant Hagrid. Il occupait deux sièges à lui tout seul et tricotait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un chapiteau de cirque jaune canari.**

**- Tu as toujours ta lettre, Harry ? demanda-t-il en comptant les mailles. Regarde un peu la liste des fournitures.**

**Harry prit dans sa poche l'enveloppe en parchemin. Elle contenait une autre feuille qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Il lut.**

_**COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE.**_

_**Uniforme :**_

_**Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :**_

_**1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal**_

_**2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)**_

"Pourquoi avons-nous des chapeaux ? Personne ne les porte… interrogea Alice. Seules les premières années les portent le jour de la rentrée.

- Ils font partit de la tradition. Les élèves les portent lors d'événements importants, rit Albus.

- Ils servent aussi à éteindre les incendies." chuchota Hermione à Luna, qui rit en pensant à leur ami Seamus Finnigan.

_**3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)**_

_**4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)**_

_**Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.**_

_**Livres et manuels :**_

_**Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :**_

_**Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette**_

_**Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac**_

_**Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette**_

_**Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G'Changé**_

_**Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle**_

_**Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron**_

_**Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau**_

_**Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble.**_

_**Fournitures :**_

_**1 baguette magique**_

_**1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)**_

_**1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal**_

_**1 télescope**_

_**1 balance en cuivre**_

_**Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud.**_

_**IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**_

"J'espérais que cela aurait changé, dans le futur, gémit James.

- Là. Là." dit affectueusement Lily en lui tapotant doucement la tête.

Personne ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**- Et on peut trouver tout ça à Londres ? se demanda Harry à haute voix.**

**- Oui, quand on sait où aller, assura Hagrid.**

**Harry n'était encore jamais allé à Londres. Hagrid semblait connaître son chemin mais, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se déplacer dans les transports en commun. Il resta coincé dans le portillon automatique du métro et se plaignit d'une voix tonitruante que les sièges étaient trop petits et les rames trop lentes.**

**- Je ne sais pas comment font les Moldus sans la magie, dit-il tandis qu'ils escaladaient un escalier roulant en panne qui menait à une rue animée, bordée de magasins. **

"Ils se débrouillent parfaitement bien. En fait, ils sont plus avancés que les sorciers quand il s'agit de technologie, les informa Lily.

- C'est vrai. Ce que nous, nous faisons par magie, eux le font grâce à la technologie, renchérit Luna en voyant les sorciers confus. Par exemple, les Moldus ont un appareil appelé "lave-vaisselle". C'est un grand cube qui fonctionne à l'électricité. Il sert à laver une grande quantité de vaisselle en même temps. Tandis que nous, il nous suffit d'une simple formule magique. Les Moldus se débrouillent très bien sans magie, car ils n'en ont jamais eu besoin.

- Waouh." dirent les Sang-Pur, tandis que Severus, Lily, Hermione et Luna sourirent.

**Sur les trottoirs, la foule était dense, mais Hagrid était si grand qu'il n'avait aucun mal à se frayer un chemin et Harry restait prudemment dans son sillage. Ils passèrent devant des librairies, des magasins de disques, des stands de hamburgers et des cinémas, mais aucune boutique ne semblait vendre des baguettes magiques. La rue dans laquelle ils marchaient paraissait aussi ordinaire que les passants qui les entouraient. Y avait-il vraiment des montagnes d'or magique enterrées à des kilomètres sous leurs pieds ? **

"Ouais." s'exclamèrent James et Sirius à l'unisson.

**Y avait-il vraiment des boutiques qui vendaient des grimoires et des balais volants ? **

"Ouais."

**N'était-ce pas plutôt une farce énorme que lui avaient faite les Dursley ? **

"Non."

**Si Harry n'avait pas su que les Dursley ne possédaient pas le moindre sens de l'humour, il aurait pu le penser. **

"Ils n'ont pas ce genre d'imagination. Ils sont trop étroit d'esprit." dit Lily sarcastiquement.

**Mais même si tout ce que lui avait raconté Hagrid jusqu'à maintenant était incroyable, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Soudain, Hagrid s'arrêta net.**

**- C'est là, dit-il. **_**Le Chaudron Baveur**_**. Un endroit célèbre.**

À ce stade de l'histoire, James et Sirius rebondissaient d'excitation sur leurs sièges ; ce qui fit rirent Hermione et Luna.

**C'était un pub minuscule et miteux, coincé entre une grande librairie et une boutique de disques. Si Hagrid ne le lui avait pas montré, Harry ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. D'ailleurs, personne d'autre n'y faisait attention, c'était comme si Hagrid et Harry avaient été les seuls à le voir.**

"Il peut sentir les sorts Repousse-Moldus et les sorts de protection placés sur l'établissement. Il deviendra un puisant sorcier." observa Maugrey. Les Aînés ne purent s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec lui.

"Le professeur Dumbledore a lui-même comparé Harry à Merlin." les informa Luna.

James et Lily sourirent fièrement.

**Lorsque le géant le fit entrer à l'intérieur, Harry fut surpris qu'un endroit aussi célèbre puisse être aussi sombre et misérable.**

**De vieilles femmes étaient assises dans un coin et buvaient de petits verres de xérès. L'une d'elles fumait une longue pipe. Un petit homme en chapeau haut-de-forme parlait à un barman chauve dont la tête ressemblait à une noix scintillante. Lorsqu'Harry et Hagrid entrèrent, la rumeur des conversations s'interrompit. Tout le monde semblait connaître Hagrid on lui adressait de toutes parts des signes de main et des sourires.**

**- Comme d'habitude, Hagrid ? demanda le barman en tendant la main vers une rangée de verres.**

**- Peux pas, Tom. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard, répondit le géant en donnant une tape sur l'épaule d'Harry dont les genoux fléchirent sous le choc. **

"Et voilà... ce que Harry préfère." déclara Hermione sarcastiquement. Luna sourit faiblement à Hermione.

"Il déteste vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas ? dit tristement Dorea.

- Harry déteste toute cette gloire. Le fait d'être « le Garçon qui a survécu ». Il est célèbre pour quelque chose dont il n'a aucun souvenir, quelque chose de tragique et il déteste ça. Il a détesté sa cicatrice quand il a découvert ce qu'elle signifiait." répondit Luna.

**- Seigneur Dieu, dit le barman en regardant Harry, C'est… Est-ce que c'est vraiment… ?**

**Soudain, les clients du **_**Chaudron Baveur**_** ne dirent plus un mot, ne firent plus un geste.**

**- Par le ciel, murmura le vieux barman. Harry Potter... Quel honneur!**

**Il se hâta de contourner le comptoir et se précipita sur Harry pour lui serrer la main. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.**

**- Soyez le bienvenu, Mr Potter. Bienvenue parmi nous.**

**Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. La vieille femme continuait de tirer sur sa pipe sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était éteinte. Hagrid rayonnait.**

**Puis on entendit les chaises racler le plancher et, un instant plus tard, Harry se trouva entouré de gens qui tenaient à tout prix à lui serrer la main. Pas un seul client du bar n'était resté assis.**

**- Je suis Doris Crockford, Mr Potter, c'est extraordinaire de vous voir enfin.**

**- Je très fier de faire votre connaissance, dit quelqu'un d'autre.**

**- J'ai toujours rêvé de vous serrer la main, assura le troisième. Je suis si ému.**

**- Je suis si honoré de faire votre connaissance, Mr Potter, dit un quatrième. Je m'appelle Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

**- Je vous ai déjà vu, répondit Harry tandis que le chapeau haut-de-forme de Dedalus Diggle tombait sous le coup de l'émotion. Vous m'avez salué un jour dans un magasin.**

"Oh, Dedalus." rit Luna.

**- Il s'en souvient ! s'écria Diggle en regardant tout le monde autour de lui. Vous avez entendu ? Il s'en souvient !**

**Harry continuait de saluer tout le monde tandis que Doris Crockford ne cessait de lui tendre la main.**

**Un jeune homme au teint pâle s'avança, visiblement nerveux. L'une de ses paupières était agitée de tics.**

"Quirrell !" pensa Hermione.

**- Professeur Quirrell ! s'exclama Hagrid. Harry, je te présente le professeur Quirrell qui sera un de tes maîtres à Poudlard.**

"Quirrell ? C'est un troisième année de Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Regulus.

- Oui, c'est ça." confirma Frank.

**- P… P… Potter… balbutia le professeur en saisissant la main de Harry. V… V… Vous ne pou… pouvez pas savoir à… à quel point je suis heu… heu… heureux de vous rencontrer.**

**- Quelle matière enseignez-vous, Professeur ? demanda Harry.**

**- La Dé… défense Contre les For… forces du Mal, marmonna le professeur Quirrell comme s'il eût préféré ne pas en parler. Mais vous… vous… vous n'en avez pas be… besoin, P… P… Potter.**

**Il eut un rire nerveux.**

**- Vous… vous êtes venu chercher vos fournitures ? Je… je dois moi-même a… acheter un nouveau li… livre sur les vampires.**

**Cette perspective semblait le terrifier.**

"Ce bégaiement est ennuyeux. Cela sera difficile d'écouter et de prendre des notes en classe, observa Amelia.

- Ce n'est pas un professeur de DCFM compétant. Il enseignait l'Étude des Moldus, mais il a pris une année sabbatique et a eu le poste de DCFM à son retour. Nous n'avons rien appris d'utile avec lui." répondit Hermione.

**Les autres clients du bar n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser le professeur accaparer Harry, et Hagrid eut toutes les peines du monde à se faire entendre. **

**- Il faut y aller, dit-il. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à acheter.**

**Doris Crockford lui serra la main une dernière fois et Hagrid l'entraina hors du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes.**

**- Je t'avais prévenu que tu étais célèbre, dit le géant avec un grand sourire. Même le professeur Quirrell était tout tremblant. Remarque, il n'arrête pas de trembler. Le pauvre. C'est un esprit remarquable. Il allait très bien tant qu'il étudiait dans les livres, mais depuis qu'il est allé rencontrer des vampires et des harpies dans la Forêt noire, il a peur de tout, même de ses élèves. **

Hermione renifla. Elle secoua la tête quand elle reçut un regard confus de Sirius.

**- Voyons, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mon parapluie ? Ah, le voilà.**

**Hagrid compta les briques sur le mur, au-dessus des poubelles, puis il tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec la pointe de son parapluie. La brique se mit alors à trembloter et un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma bientôt en une arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre à Hagrid de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant eux, à perte de vue.**

**- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Hagrid.**

**La stupéfaction de Harry le fit sourire. **

"C'est un endroit étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Lily. La première fois, je me suis crue dans un univers alternatif.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Hermione.

- Tu es moldue ? demanda Remus.

- Oui.

- Génial. Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire, sourit Lily.

- Ma petite amie et ma sœur parlant de terminologie moldue, à laquelle je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi moi ? gémit James.

- Ça va aller, mon frère. Nous ne sommes pas cruelles, sourit Hermione.

- Je n'aime pas son sourire. Elle ressemble à un Malfoy quand elle sourit comme cela, plaisanta Regulus.

- J'apprends des meilleurs." rétorqua Hermione.

Tout le monde rit de son insolence. Luna ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'avait pas vu Hermione aussi heureuse depuis longtemps.

**Ils franchirent l'arcade qui disparût aussitôt sur leur passage pour ne laisser derrière eux que le mur de pierre.**

**Le soleil brillait sur un étalage de chaudrons, devant un magasin. Une pancarte annonçait : « Chaudrons – toutes tailles – cuivre, étain, argent – touillage automatique – modèles pliables. »**

**- Il va falloir t'en acheter un, dit Hagrid, mais on va commencer par aller chercher ton argent.**

**Harry aurait voulu avoir une demi-douzaine d'yeux supplémentaires - **

"Moi aussi." dit Lily rêveusement.

**- il regardait de tous côtés, en essayant de tout voir à la fois : les magasins, les étals, les gens qui faisaient leurs courses. Une petite femme rondelette regardait la vitrine d'un apothicaire en hochant la tête :**

**- Dix-sept Mornilles pour trente grammes de foie de dragon, c'est de la folie… marmonna-t-elle.**

**Un hululement s'éleva d'une boutique dont l'enseigne indiquait : « Au Royaume du Hibou – hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes laponnes. » Quelques garçons de l'âge d'Harry avaient le nez collé contre une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés des balais volants.**

**- Regarde, dit l'un d'entre eux. Le nouveau Nimbus 2000. Encore plus rapide.**

James se tourna vers les filles de l'avenir. "Est-ce que Harry aime le Quidditch ? Est-ce qu'il y joue ? Fait-il partie de l'équipe ? Quel balai a-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

- James, elles ne pourront jamais te répondre, si tu n'arrêtes pas de poser des questions." le gronda Dorea.

Hermione sourit malicieusement : "Tu verras."

James murmura « sœur cruelle » dans sa barbe. Lily lui caressa le dos doucement, essayant de le consoler.

Le reste de la salle rit aux chamailleries de la fratrie.

**On vendait de tout dans les boutiques, des balais, des robes de sorcier, des télescopes, des foies de chauves-souris et des yeux d'anguilles conservés dans des barils, des piles de grimoires, des plumes d'oie, des parchemins, des potions, des globes lunaires.**

**- Ah, voilà Gringotts, dit enfin Hagrid.**

**Ils se trouvaient devant un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un costume écarlate, se tenait un…**

**- Eh oui, c'est un gobelin, dit Hagrid tandis qu'ils montaient les marches de pierres blanches qui menaient au portail.**

**Le gobelin avait environ une tête de moins que Harry. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots :**

_**Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir**_

_**Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,**_

_**Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,**_

_**De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.**_

_**Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,**_

_**D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,**_

_**Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,**_

_**Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.**_

"J'ai toujours aimé ce poème." sourit tendrement Dorea.

**- Comme je te l'ai dit, il faudrait être fou pour essayer de voler quelque chose ici, dit Hagrid.**

"Fou... n'est-ce pas Mia ? la taquina Luna.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit innocemment Hermione.

- De quoi parle-t-elle ? demanda Sirius en regardant les filles suspicieusement.

- Bien sûr, que tu ne sais pas Mia." dit Luna malicieusement, puis elle se tourna vers Sirius et répondit : "Tu verras."

Une fois de plus, la salle gémit.

"Ça va être long, si elles continuent de répondre comme ça, se plaignit Sirius.

- Tenez-vous tranquille, Mr Black. Cela sera encore plus long, si vous nous empêchez de lire." le réprimanda Minerva.

**Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.**

**Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par des gobelins.**

**Hagrid et Harry s'approchèrent du comptoir.**

**- Bonjour, dit Hagrid au gobelin. On est venus prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre de Mr Potter.**

**- Vous avez la clé, monsieur ? demanda le gobelin.**

**Hagrid commença à vider ses poches, répandant quelques biscuits moisis sur le livre de comptes du gobelin.**

"Aw... Hagrid. Ça ne va pas lui plaire. " dit Alice en grimaçant.

**- La voilà, dit-il en montrant une minuscule clé d'or. J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre numéro 713.**

"Si Harry est aussi curieux que ses parents, il va découvrir ce que contient ce coffre, déclara Amelia en secouant la tête.

- Il l'a fait ? demanda Lily qui était très curieuse.

- Peut-être." sourit Hermione mystérieusement.

Une fois de plus, les adolescents gémirent et les Aînés se moquèrent d'eux. Ils avaient appris à ne pas remettre en doute la parole des voyageuses du temps.

**Le gobelin examina la clé et lut attentivement la lettre.**

**- Très bien, dit-il, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec !**

Hermione regarda Luna avec de grands yeux.

**Un autre gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est, le Vous-Savez-Quoi dans le coffre 713 ? demanda Harry.**

"Ça ne fait pas dix minutes et il pose déjà des questions." Sirius rit.

**- Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Hagrid d'un air mystérieux. Très secret. Une affaire qui concerne Poudlard. Dumbledore m'a confié une mission, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.**

"Si on ne fait pas confiance à Hagrid, à qui peut-on faire confiance ? demanda Luna en souriant.

- Je suis d'accord, Luna." rit Albus.

**Gripsec leur tenait la porte. Il les avait menés dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Harry fut surpris de ne pas voir de marbre. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Le gobelin siffla. Aussitôt, un wagonnet s'approcha dans un bruit de ferraille et vint s'arrêter devant eux. Lorsqu'ils y furent grimpés tous les trois – non sans difficulté pour Hagrid –, le wagonnet les emporta.**

**Tout d'abord, ils parcoururent un labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses, tournant sans cesse, à droite, à gauche, sans que Gripsec ait besoin de manœuvrer le wagonnet qui semblait connaître son chemin.**

**Malgré le vent glacial, Harry ouvrait grand les yeux. Pendant un bref instant, il remarqua un jet de flammes au bout d'une galerie et il se demanda si c'était un dragon, mais le wagonnet avait déjà bifurqué dans une autre direction. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs et longèrent un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites.**

**- J'oublie toujours la différence entre stalactite et stalagmite, cria Harry pour couvrir le bruit des wagonnets.**

"Je ne sais pas non plus, dit James, confus, en se grattant la tête.

- Les stalagmites se développent sur le sol et les stalactites se développent au plafond, répondit Remus.

- Merci de m'avoir éclairé, professeur Lunard." déclara James, toujours confus.

**- Dans stalagmite il y a un « m », répondit Hagrid. Et ne pose pas de question maintenant, je commence à avoir mal au cœur.**

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

"Je crois que je préfère la réponse de Hagrid." conclut James.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

**- Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une petite porte. Le teint verdâtre, Hagrid alla s'appuyer contre le mur, les genoux tremblants.**

**- Ça me rend malade de voyager là-dedans, dit-il d'une voie sourde.**

**Gripsec ouvrit la porte. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fût dissipé, Harry découvrit avec stupéfaction des morceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui s'entassaient dans une chambre forte.**

**- Tout ça t'appartient, dit Hagrid avec un sourire.**

"C'est seulement sa voûte de confiance, vu qu'il n'est pas majeur. A-t-il bien reçu son héritage lorsqu'il a eu dix-sept ans ? demanda Charlus.

- Il a eu dix-sept ans pendant la guerre et nous étions un peu occupés, donc il n'a pas pu faire les formalités. Depuis, il a reçu son héritage et il a fait un don pour payer une partie des dommages causés par la guerre, répondit Hermione.

- Il a la tête sur les épaules. Je suis contente qu'il utilise son argent à bon escient et qu'il ne le dépense pas pour des choses frivoles, dit fièrement Dorea.

- Harry a grandi sans rien et il a conscience de la valeur de l'argent. Il sait qu'il doit faire attention à ses dépenses. Harry a toujours été très responsable et il aime s'occuper des personnes qui sont dans le besoin." les informa Luna.

**- C'était difficile à croire ! Dire que les Dursley n'avaient pas cessé de reprocher à Harry de leur coûter trop cher ! Alors que, pendant tout ce temps, une petite fortune l'attendait dans les sous-sols de Londres ! Si l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia l'avaient su…**

"Famille ou pas, je n'aurais rien dit aux Dursley au sujet de l'héritage. Il appartient à Harry et personne d'autre n'a le droit de le revendiquer, assura Albus.

- Merci, Albus, dit Charlus avec reconnaissance.

- Je n'ai encore rien fait." sourit Albus à son ami.

**Hagrid aida Harry à remplir un sac de pièces.**

**- Celles en or sont des Gallions, lui expliqua-t-il. En argent, ce sont des Mornilles. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornille. C'est facile à retenir. Avec ça, tu auras de quoi couvrir tes frais pendant l'année scolaire. On va laisser le reste dans le coffre. Et maintenant, au numéro 713, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Gripsec. Et si on pouvait y aller un peu moins vite…**

"Je pensais que la vitesse des wagonnets n'était pas réglable ? demanda Regulus, confus.

- Elle ne l'est pas." répondit Sirius.

**- Désolé, monsieur, répondit le gobelin, la vitesse des wagonnets n'est pas réglable.**

**Ils repartirent dans le labyrinthe en s'enfonçant encore davantage dans les entrailles de Gringotts. La température devenait de plus en plus glaciale tandis que le wagonnet continuait sa course en prenant des virages en angle droit. Ils passèrent par-dessus un ravin et Harry se pencha pour scruter ses profondeurs, mais Hagrid le ramena en arrière par la peau du cou.**

**La chambre forte numéro 713 ne possédait pas de serrure.**

"C'est une voûte de haute sécurité." grogna Maugrey, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il avait été très silencieux durant ce chapitre.

**- Reculez un peu, dit Gripsec d'un air important.**

**Il caressa alors la porte du bout des doigts et elle disparût soudain, comme si elle s'était volatilisée.**

**- Si quiconque d'autre qu'un gobelin essayait d'ouvrir cette porte, il serait aspiré au travers et deviendrait prisonnier de la chambre forte.**

**- Et vous vérifiez de temps en temps s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? demanda Harry.**

**- Tous les dix ans, environ, répondit Gripsec avec un sourire mauvais.**

"C'est rassurant, n'est-ce pas ?" ricana Severus.

**Une chambre forte aussi bien protégée devait contenir un trésor fabuleux, pensa Harry, mais il fut déçu de constater qu'elle était vide. Seul un petit paquet grossièrement enveloppé dans du papier kraft était posé sur le sol. Hagrid ramassa le paquet et le fourra dans une poche intérieure, tout au fond de son manteau. Malgré sa curiosité, Harry renonça à poser des questions : Hagrid n'était certainement pas disposé à lui révéler ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet.**

"Le titre de l'ouvrage, c'est la pierre philosophale, réalisa Frank.

- C'est bien, Mr Londubat. Henry m'a dit que vous irez à l'Académie des Aurors, une fois que vous aurez obtenu votre diplôme ? l'interrogea Maugrey.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Vous feriez un bon Auror. Venez me voir, lorsque vous démarrez votre formation. J'aimerais que vous fassiez partie de mon équipe.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur. Ce sera un honneur." sourit Frank en serrant la main de Maugrey.

Tous félicitèrent Frank. Augusta et Henry lui sourirent fièrement. Alice le serra dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

**- Allez, on retourne dans le wagonnet infernal, soupira le géant. Évite de me parler pendant le voyage, il vaut mieux que je garde la bouche fermée.**

**Après une nouvelle course endiablée dans les profondeurs de Gringotts, ils se retrouvèrent au-dehors, sous un soleil éclatant qui les fit cligner des yeux. Harry avait hâte de commencer à dépenser son argent. Peu lui importait combien valaient les Gallions en livres sterling, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi riche. Même Dudley n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent à sa disposition.**

"Calme-toi Harry, tu as beaucoup de temps pour dépenser tout cet argent, dit Lily avec un sourire affectueux.

- Dans notre temps, 100 livres sterling équivalent à 20 Gallions. Donc oui, Je dirais qu'il a plus d'argent que Dudley." les informa Hermione.

**- On va commencer par s'occuper de ton uniforme, dit Hagrid. C'est là-bas.**

**Il montra un magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait : « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ».**

**- Ça ne t'ennuie pas d'y aller tout seul ? demanda Hagrid qui semblait encore pâle. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. J'ai besoin de prendre un petit remontant au **_**Chaudron Baveur. **_**J'ai horreur des wagonnets de chez Gringotts.**

**Un peu intimidé, Harry entra donc seul dans la boutique.**

**Madame Guipure était une petite sorcière replète et souriante, vêtue tout en mauve.**

"Elle n'a pas changé. Mère est assez proche d'elle. Madame Guipure est une femme chaleureuse et sympathique." Amelia sourit.

**- C'est pour Poudlard, mon petit ? demanda-t-elle avant même qu'Harry ait eu le temps de parler. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Il y a un autre jeune homme qui est en train d'essayer son uniforme.**

**Au fond du magasin, un garçon au teint pâle, le nez en pointe, se tenait debout sur un tabouret tandis qu'une sorcière ajustait la longue robe qu'il avait revêtue. **

"Et voici Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Filleul de Severus Rogue, Hermione sourit aux parents et au parrain.

- Notre fils?" demanda Narcissa avec enthousiasme, en attrapant la main de Lucius. Lucius eut l'air abasourdi, mais sourit quand même.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier, d'avoir été nommé parrain. L'heureux couple fut félicité. Lucius reçu des tapes dans le dos, de la part de Regulus et de Severus.

Luna se racla la gorge et dit : "Avant que nous lisions, j'aimerais vous rappeler ce que nous vous avons dit au début. S'il vous plaît, ne jugez pas quelqu'un par ses actions passées, les gens changent."

**Madame Guipure installa Harry sur un deuxième tabouret et lui fit passer une autre robe de sorcier dont elle entreprit d'épingler l'ourlet pour le mettre à la bonne longueur.**

**- Salut, dit le garçon. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard ?**

**- Oui, répondit Harry.**

**- Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée chercher une baguette magique à l'autre bout de la rue, dit le garçon, d'une voix traînante. **

"C'est certainement ton fils, Luc. " rit Regulus.

**- Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n'auraient pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai. J'arriverai bien à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un et je m'arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège.**

"Il pense déjà comme un Serpentard." James se mit à rire.

**En l'écoutant parler, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dudley.**

"C'est un enfant gâté, impoli et arrogant. C'est pourquoi, tu nous as avertis, soupira Narcissa.

- Connaissant Draco, il a très probablement dû dire ou faire quelque chose d'offensant. La plupart du temps, il avait tendance à masquer ses émotions. Ce n'était pas très agréable d'aller à l'école avec lui, mais il a grandi et est devenu plus sage. Draco n'est plus comme ça, maintenant. Il a changé et après la guerre, nous sommes devenus des amis proches. En fait, il est le parrain de Valentina, répondit Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Cissa, il sera élevé correctement cette fois, il va grandir en apprenant le respect des autres. Tout ne lui sera pas servi sur un plateau d'argent, dit Lucius en essayant de la calmer.

- Ok." dit tristement Narcissa.

**- Et toi, tu as un balai ? poursuivit-il.**

**- Non, dit Harry.**

**- Tu joues au Quidditch ?**

**- Non, répéta Harry en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être le « Quidditch ».**

"Le Quidditch c'est… commença James.

- Cornedrue, nous savons tous, dans cette salle ce qu'est le Quidditch. Je suis sûr qu'à un moment donné, quelqu'un l'expliquera à Harry, l'interrompit Remus.

- Très bien." murmura James, déçu.

Lily lui donna un baiser sur la joue. "Je suis sûre que tout ira bien."

**- Moi oui. Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n'étais pas sélectionné dans l'équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?**

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment." gémit Narcissa

**- Aucune idée, répondit Harry, de plus en plus déconcerté.**

**- En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être sur place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m'en aller tout de suite.**

"Il n'y a rien de mal à être à Poufsouffle, déclara Alice d'un ton désapprobateur.

- Désolée, Alice." s'excusa Narcissa.

**- Mmm… marmonna Harry, incapable de trouver une réponse plus pertinente.**

**- Oh dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme ! dit soudain le garçon avec un signe de tête en direction de la vitrine du magasin.**

**Hagrid se tenait devant la boutique. Il adressa un sourire à Harry et lui montra les deux grosses crèmes glacées qu'il tenait à la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer.**

**- C'est Hagrid, dit Harry, content de savoir quelque chose que le garçon ignorait. Il travaille à Poudlard.**

**- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. C'est une sorte de domestique, non ?**

"Draco ! le réprimanda Narcissa.

- Tout va bien, Narcissa. Après tout, il n'a encore rien fait." s'exclama Dorea, voulant calmer la jeune fille.

**- Il est garde-chasse, précisa Harry qui éprouvait de plus en plus d'antipathie pour le garçon.**

"Remets-le à sa place. C'est le seul moyen de lui faire apprendre." dit Lucius d'un ait approbateur.

**- C'est ça. On m'a dit que c'était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit.**

**- Moi, je le trouve très intelligent, dit Harry avec froideur.**

**- Vraiment ? ricana le garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ? Où sont tes parents ?**

**- Ils sont morts, dit Harry qui n'avait pas envie d'aborder ce sujet.**

**- Oh, désolé, dit l'autre qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Mais ils étaient de notre monde, non ?**

"James, Lily. Au nom de ma famille, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses. Je sais qu'il n'est pas encore né, mais nous allons lui apprendre le respect. Je ne tolérai pas qu'un des membres de ma famille se comporte de cette manière." déclara Lucius.

Les Aînés sourirent à sa déclaration, tandis que Moody grogna en signe d'approbation.

"Tout vas très bien Lucius. Les choses seront différentes cette fois. S'il te plaît arrête de t'excuser. Nous sommes ici pour changer les choses." sourit Lily.

**- Ils étaient sorciers, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.**

"C'est une réponse très Serpentard. Il a quelques traits de caractère qui feraient de lui un Serpentard, observa Regulus.

- Je ne pense pas petit frère, plaisanta Sirius. C'est un Gryffondor, à tort et à travers.

- Nous verrons, sourit Regulus.

- Tu veux parier ?" dit Sirius avec un sourire. Il posa un Gallion sur la table basse.

"Bien sûr. Quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Regulus en plaçant son argent sur la table.

- Je ne me mêle pas à ça. Ne jamais se mettre entre des Blacks et leurs argent." plaisanta Severus. À ce commentaire, il reçut un "HEY !" de désapprobation de la part de Narcissa, et des hochements de tête du reste de la pièce.

"Très bien." Les frères se serrèrent la main.

**- À mon avis Poudlard devrait leur être exclusivement réservé. Ceux qui viennent d'autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n'ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte ? Je pense que l'école ne devrait accepter que les enfants issus de vieilles familles de sorciers.**

Narcissa soupira.

**- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?**

**- Et voilà, c'est fait, mon petit, interrompit Madame Guipure avant qu'il ait eu temps de répondre.**

**Saisissant l'occasion, pour mettre un terme à sa conversation avec le garçon, Harry sauta du tabouret.**

**- Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard, dit l'autre de sa voix traînante.**

"Pouvez-vous imaginer sa réaction, lorsqu'il découvrira l'identité de Harry ? commenta Sirius.

- Le vieux Draco est devenu arrogant et a essayé de devenir l'ami d'Harry. Je suis sûre que le nouveau Draco – avec l'influence de Narcissa et de Lucius – réagira autrement, dit Hermione avec un petit rire. L'identité de Harry sera révélée dans le Poudlard Express, nous verrons la réaction de Draco à ce moment-là."

**Harry ne dit pas grand-chose pendant qu'il mangeait la glace (chocolat-fraise aux noisettes) que Hagrid lui avait achetée.**

"C'est ma glace préférée, dit rêveusement James.

- C'est aussi la glace favorite de Harry." Luna sourit.

James sourit, heureux d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec son fils.

**- Quoi de neuf ? demanda le géant.**

**- Rien, mentit Harry.**

**Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une autre boutique pour acheter du parchemin et des plumes d'oie. Harry fut ravi de découvrir qu'on pouvait acheter de l'encre qui changeait de couleur en écrivant.**

**- C'est quoi, le Quidditch ? demanda Harry lorsqu'ils furent sortis du magasin.**

**- Nom d'un vampire ! J'oublie toujours que tu n'es au courant de rien. Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est le Quidditch !**

James gémit et se frappa la tête avec le coussin qui était sur ses genoux. Lily rit et lui caressa doucement le dos.

**- Je sais que j'ai l'air idiot, répondit Harry.**

**Il parla à Hagrid du garçon au teint pâle qu'il avait vu chez Madame Guipure.**

**- Et il a dit que les enfants de famille moldues ne devraient pas être admis à Poudlard…**

**- Tu ne viens pas d'une famille moldue. S'il savait qui tu es… Il a dû entendre parler de toi très souvent, s'il appartient à une famille de sorciers – tu t'en es rendu compte au **_**Chaudron**__**Baveur**_**. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? Certains des meilleurs élèves que j'ai vus étaient les seuls sorciers d'une longue lignée de Moldus. Regarde ta mère par exemple ! Et regarde qui elle avait comme sœur.**

**- Alors, c'est quoi le **_**Quidditch**_** ?**

**- C'est le sport des sorciers. Dans notre monde, on est tous passionnés de Quidditch, un peu comme les Moldus avec le football. Ça se joue avec quatre balles et les joueurs volent sur des balais. Difficile à expliquer en quelques mots.**

"Ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre que ça, une fois qu'on y joue." commenta Regulus.

**- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que Serpentard et Poufsouffle ?**

**- Ce sont les noms de deux maisons de Poudlard. En tout, il y en a quatre. Tout le monde dit que les cancres sont nombreux à Poufsouffle, mais…**

**- Je parie que j'irai à Poufsouffle, dit Harry résigné.**

**- Mieux vaut Poufsouffle que Serpentard. Tous les sorciers qui ont mal tourné sont passés par Serpentard. Tu-Sais-Qui, par exemple.**

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Certains Mages noirs viennent aussi d'autres maisons. Ils ne sont tout simplement pas aussi connus que Voldemort, répondit Luna.

- Luna a raison. Tout au long de l'histoire, plusieurs sorciers ont mal tourné et ils ne venaient pas de Serpentard. C'est dommage que les plus connus viennent de Serpentard, Dorea fronça les sourcils. Je suppose que personne ne lui a dit que j'ai été à Serpentard ?"

Luna et Hermione secouèrent leur tête. Dorea laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement.

**- Vol… pardon, Vous-Savez-Qui était à Poudlard ?**

**- Oui, il y a bien des années.**

**Ils entrèrent dans une librairie qui s'appelait Fleury et Bott pour acheter les manuels scolaires. Sur les étagères s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond, des livres gros comme des pavés, reliés en cuir, d'autres pas plus gros qu'un timbre-poste et recouverts de soie, des livres remplis de symboles étranges et quelques autres encore dont les pages étaient blanches.**

**Même Dudley, qui ne lisait jamais rien, aurait eu envie de les ouvrir. Hagrid dut presque traîner Harry pour l'arracher à **_**Sorts et contre-sorts (ensorcelez vos amis et stupéfiez vos ennemis avec les sortilèges de Crâne chauve, Jambencoton, Langue de plomb et bien d'autres encore) **_**par le professeur Vindictus Viridian.**

**- J'aimerais bien jeter un sort à Dudley, dit Harry. Il y a sûrement un livre qui explique comment faire ?**

"Super, un autre Maraudeur. C'est de ta faute ! Lily fronça les sourcils et frappa son petit ami avec un coussin.

- Il n'a encore rien fait." glapit James, en essayant de se protéger la tête.

**- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, répondit Hagrid, mais il vaut mieux éviter d'utiliser la magie dans le monde des Moldus, sauf dans des cas exceptionnels. De toute façon tu n'en sais pas encore assez pour jeter des sorts. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant d'en arriver là.**

**Harry n'eut pas non plus la permission d'acheter un gros chaudron en or (« Il faut qu'il soit en étain », assura Hagrid), mais il fit l'acquisition d'un télescope pliable et d'une jolie balance pour peser les ingrédients entrant dans la composition des potions. Puis ils allèrent faire un tour dans la boutique de l'apothicaire qui fascina Harry en dépit de l'odeur pestilentielle qui y régnait, un mélange d'œufs pourris et de choux avariés. Des tonneaux contenant des substances gluantes s'alignaient sur le sol. Disposés sur des étagères, on voyait des bocaux remplis d'herbes, de racines séchées et de poudres brillantes. Des plumes d'oiseaux, des crochets de serpents, des serres de rapaces pendaient au plafond. Pendant que Hagrid demandait à l'apothicaire les ingrédients de base nécessaires à la fabrication de potions, Harry examina les cornes argentées de licornes à vingt et un Gallions pièce et de minuscules yeux de scarabées d'un noir brillant (cinq Noises la poignée).**

Severus eut l'air rêveur à l'évocation des différents ingrédients de potions. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le doux rire de Luna. Il rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait surpris.

**Ils continuèrent leurs emplettes dans les boutiques qui s'alignaient le long de la rue et bientôt, il ne resta plus que la baguette magique à acheter.**

**- Il faut aussi que je t'offre un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, ajouta Hagrid.**

**Harry se sentit rougir.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas obligé, dit-il.**

**- Je le sais bien, mais je veux t'offrir un animal. Pas un crapaud, les crapauds ne sont plus à la mode, on se moquerait de toi. **

"Ils sont très populaires en ce moment." commenta Regulus.

**Ni un chat, les poils de chat me font éternuer. Je vais t'acheter un hibou. Tous les enfants veulent des hiboux, ils sont très utiles, on peut s'en servir pour le courrier.**

**Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry sortit du magasin de hiboux avec une grande cage à l'intérieur de laquelle une magnifique chouette aux plumes blanches comme la neige dormait paisiblement, la tête sous l'aile.**

**Harry en bégayait de reconnaissance. On aurait cru entendre le professeur Quirrell.**

"Merci Hagrid." Lily sourit.

**- Ce n'est rien, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. J'imagine que tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de cadeaux, chez les Dursley. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller chez Ollivander, la meilleure boutique de baguettes magiques. Il te faut ce qu'il y a de mieux.**

**Une baguette magique… le rêve d'Harry.**

"C'est ce que tous les enfants de onze ans, attendent avec impatience, Charlus sourit. James s'est réveillé à l'aube pour qu'on aille acheter la sienne.

- Papaaaaa ! C'était censé rester entre nous tu n'es pas censé le répéter à tout le monde." gémit James, les joues rouges.

Les femmes dans la salle roucoulèrent et les hommes rirent.

**La dernière boutique dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient : « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C. » Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un cousin pourpre un peu râpé.**

"Est-ce vrai ? Cette baguette a été là, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, interrogea Amelia.

- Quand j'étais jeune, la rumeur disait que c'était la baguette magique de Merlin. Mais, je sais pertinemment que c'est une fausse." répondit Henry.

**À leur entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule. Une unique chaise de bois mince était réservée aux clients et Hagrid s'y assit en attendant. Harry éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Il renonça à poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit et se contenta d'observer les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Il sentit un frisson dans la nuque. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblait receler une magie secrète.**

"Impressionnant, commenta Charlus. Il sera très puissant peu de personnes arrivent à ressentir cela."

Albus, Henry et Maugrey approuvèrent.

**- Bonjour, dit une voix douce.**

**Harry sursauta. La chaise sur laquelle Hagrid était assis craqua bruyamment et il se leva d'un bond.**

**Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.**

**- Bonjour, dit Harry mal à l'aise.**

**- Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt. Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa propre baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.**

"C'est ma matière préférée, sourit Lily.

- Moi aussi." renchérit Luna.

**Mr Ollivander s'approcha d'Harry. Les yeux argentés du vieil homme avaient quelque chose d'angoissant.**

"Il est un peu impressionnant, mais il est très attentif." dit Albus avec un petit rire.

**- Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée… en réalité, c'est bien la baguette qui choisit son maître.**

"La Métamorphose est ma matière préférée. J'ai le meilleur professeur du monde." déclara James avec un sourire.

Minerva rougit de fierté.

**Mr Ollivander était si près de Harry à présent que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Harry distinguait son reflet dans les yeux couleur brume du vieil homme.**

**- Ah, c'est ici que…**

**D'un doigt long et blanc, Mr Ollivander toucha la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front d'Harry.**

Hermione et Luna frissonnèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent cette phrase. Le remarquant, Sirius passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la serra légèrement contre lui. Elle se raidit légèrement, mais se détendit après un moment et lui sourit.

**- J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice, dit-il d'une voix douce, 33,75 centimètres. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques… Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici…**

Une fois de plus, les personnes devinrent silencieuses et l'atmosphère s'attrista.

**Il hocha la tête puis, au grand soulagement d'Harry, il se tourna vers Hagrid.**

**- Rubeus ! Rubeus Hagrid ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir… C'était du chêne, 40 centimètres, plutôt flexible, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- En effet, dit Hagrid.**

**- Une bonne baguette. Mais ils ont dû la casser en deux quand vous avez été exclu du collège ? demanda Mr Ollivander d'un ton soudain grave.**

**- Euh… oui… oui, c'est ça… répondit Hagrid, mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai gardé les morceaux, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus assurée.**

**- J'imagine que vous ne vous en servez pas ? interrogea sèchement Mr Ollivander.**

**- Oh, non, bien sûr que non, monsieur, répondit précipitamment Hagrid.**

**Harry remarqua que ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le parapluie rose.**

"Hagrid a toujours été un mauvais menteur." Sirius sourit.

**- Mmmmm, marmonna Mr Ollivander en jetant à Hagrid un regard perçant. Bien, revenons à vous, Mr Potter. Voyons un peu…**

**Il sortit de sa poche un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent. **

**- De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? demanda-t-il.**

**- Euh… je suis droitier, répondit Harry.**

**- Tendez le bras. Voilà.**

**Il mesura le bras de Harry, de l'épaule jusqu'au bout des doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'au coude, puis de la hauteur de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, puis du genou à l'aisselle et enfin, il prit son tour de tête.**

**- Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, Mr Potter. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. J'ajoute, bien entendu, qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.**

"C'est vrai. J'ai toujours été intéressé par l'art des Baguettes, cela doit être très intéressant." commenta Regulus. Hermione se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas eu le même contrôle sur la baguette de Bellatrix que celui qu'elle avait eu sur la sienne. Elle avait été contente lorsque Narcissa et Draco lui avaient rendu sa baguette.

**Le vieil homme alla prendre des boîtes disposées sur des étagères tandis que le mètre ruban continuait tout seul de prendre les dernières mesures nécessaires – l'écartement des narines, notamment.**

**- Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.**

**Harry prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant parfaitement idiot. Mais Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains et lui en fit essayer une autre.**

**- Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible. Essayez…**

**Harry l'essaya, mais à peine avait-il levé la baguette que Mr Ollivander la lui arracha également des mains.**

**- Non, plutôt celle-ci, bois d'ébène et crin de licorne, 21,21 centimètres, très souple. Allez-y essayez.**

"C'est la mienne. C'était ma première baguette, sourit Luna.

- Première baguette ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? questionna Augusta.

- On le saura dans le septième livre."

**Harry l'essaya, puis une autre encore. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Mr Ollivander. Bientôt, il y eut un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise en bois mince, mais aucune ne convenait.**

**- Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.**

**Harry prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts. **

"C'est celle-là." Regulus hocha la tête.

**Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes. Hagrid applaudit en poussant une exclamation enthousiaste.**

**- Bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Très bien, vraiment très bien. Étrange… très étrange…**

**Il reprit la baguette et la remit dans sa boîte qu'il enveloppa de papier kraft en continuant de marmonner : « Étrange… vraiment étrange… »**

**- Excusez-moi, dit Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui est donc si étrange ?**

**Le vieil homme fixa Harry de ses yeux pâles.**

**- Je me souviens de chaque baguette de j'ai vendue, Mr Potter, répondit-il. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette, a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui… qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front.**

Tous – à part Hermione et Luna – eurent l'air choqués.

"Les baguettes de Harry et de Voldemort sont sœurs ? C'est… Waouh ! s'exclama Remus, après quelques instants."

_"Les cœurs des baguettes de Tom et du jeune Potter viennent tous les deux de Fumseck. Est-ce juste une coïncidence ?" pensa Dumbledore._

**Harry avala avec difficulté.**

**- L'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent. Souvenez-vous, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, pas le contraire… Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir Mr Potter… Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure !**

"Je suis d'accord. Mais je ne sais pas si je sois être impressionnée ou dégoûtée." commenta Augusta.

**Harry frissonna. Il n'était pas sûr d'éprouver une grande sympathie pour Mr Ollivander. Il paya les sept Gallions d'or que coûtait la baguette et le vieil homme les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa boutique.**

**Lorsque Hagrid et Harry reprirent le Chemin de Traverse dans l'autre sens, le soleil descendait déjà vers l'horizon. Ils franchirent le mur en sens inverse et traversèrent à nouveau le **_**Chaudron Baveur,**_** vide à cette heure.**

**Harry ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la rue. Dans le métro, il ne remarqua même pas les autres passagers qui le regardaient bouche bée en voyant tous leurs paquets aux formes bizarres et la chouette blanche qui somnolait sur ses genoux. Ils montèrent un autre escalier mécanique et arrivèrent à la gare de Paddington. Il fallut que Hagrid tapote l'épaule d'Harry pour que celui-ci réalise enfin qu'ils étaient arrivés.**

**- On a le temps d'avaler quelque chose avant le départ du train, dit Hagrid.**

**Il offrit à Harry un hamburger et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur des sièges en plastique pour manger. Harry ne cessait de regarder autour de lui. Tout lui paraissait si étrange.**

**- Ça va Harry ? demanda Hagrid. Tu ne dis rien.**

**Harry ne savait pas très bien comment expliquer. Il avait eu le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie, et pourtant…**

"Pauvre enfant, il doit être si confus. Cela fait beaucoup d'information à absorber en très peu de temps, dit Amelia avec bienveillance.

- À sa place, je l'aurais été. C'était un peu déroutant au début, mais Minerva m'a tout expliqué. En grandissant, je savais que j'étais différente alors quand on m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière, cela ne m'a pas vraiment surprise. Cependant, pour Harry, c'est comme s'il trouvait un monde auquel il appartient enfin." répondit Hermione.

**- Tout le monde pense que je suis quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, dit-il enfin en mâchonnant sa viande caoutchouteuse. Tous ces gens au **_**Chaudron Baveur, **_**le professeur Quirrell, Mr Ollivander… Mais moi je sais bien que je ne connais rien à la magie. Comment peuvent-ils croire que j'ai un bel avenir ? Je suis célèbre, mais je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est produit quand Vol… pardon… je veux dire le soir où mes parents sont morts.**

"Un enfant de son âge ne devrait pas avoir de telles préoccupation. Tous ont d'énormes attentes par rapport à lui. Comment pourra-t-il gérer ça ? demanda Dorea inquiète.

- C'était difficile, mais avec l'aide de l'Ordre et de ses amis, il y est arrivé." répondit Luna.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, répondit Hagrid avec un sourire bienveillant, tu apprendras très vite. À Poudlard, tout le monde commence au même niveau. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Reste toi-même, c'est tout. Je sais que c'est difficile. Tu as été choisi et c'est toujours difficile. Mais tu seras très content à Poudlard. Moi aussi, j'étais content… Et je le suis toujours…**

"Il a raison, Poudlard est génial. Les sorts, les enchantements, la bibliothèque et la nourriture. Qui n'aimerait pas ça ?" demanda Alice rêveusement.

**Hagrid accompagna Harry jusqu'au train qui devait le ramener chez les Dursley, puis il lui donna une enveloppe.**

**- Ton billet pour Poudlard, dit-il. 1****er**** septembre, gare King's cross, tout est écrit sur le billet. Si jamais tu as un problème avec les Dursley, envoie-moi une lettre avec ta chouette. Elle saura où me trouver. À bientôt, Harry.**

**Le train s'ébranla. Harry voulait regarder Hagrid jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Il se leva de son siège et colla le nez contre la vitre, mais le temps de cligner des yeux, Hagrid avait disparu.**

"C'est la fin du chapitre, Minerva ferma le livre.

- Il ne lui a pas dit comment se rendre sur la plate-forme ! Comment est-il censé aller à l'école ? Je doute que Pétunia l'aide, dit Lily en se mordant les lèvres.

- Il s'en est très bien sorti. Dans certaines situations, Harry peut devenir très ingénieux, répondit Hermione.

- Nous allons prendre un peu de repos. Vous pouvez rester pour discuter, mais s'il vous plaît ne veillez pas trop tard, une longue journée nous attend demain." les informa Albus.

Les Aînés se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour prendre le thé, les adolescents étaient restés tous ensemble pour pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance.

"Alors les filles, quand allez-vous apparaître dans le livre ? demanda Amelia.

- Je n'apparaitrai pas avant la cinquième année de Harry. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école. Tout le monde me trouvait bizarre, mais Harry a toujours été gentil avec moi et nous sommes devenus de bons amis, sourit Luna sereinement.

- Que veux-tu dire par bizarre ? Luna, je ne peux pas parler pour tout le monde, mais je te trouve géniale. Tu es un peu… dérangée, sans vouloir te vexer. Je te connais que depuis quelques heures et pour moi, c'est ce qui te rend si unique, répondit Regulus.

- C'est seulement parce qu'ils ne te comprennent pas Luna. J'avoue, qu'au début, j'ai pensé que tu insultais mon intelligence. Mais maintenant que j'ai appris à te connaître, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup plus à apprendre sur toi qu'on ne le pense au premier abord. Je te trouve très rafraîchissante. Tu seras toujours ma sœur et ma meilleure amie. Je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde, dit Hermione en enlaçant Luna.

- Je te remercie. C'est très gentil, répondit Luna avec un sourire rêveur. Mia apparaîtra dans les prochains chapitres. Cependant, la route jusqu'à l'amitié entre Harry et Mia est longue et rocailleuse. Cela va être intéressant.

- Pourquoi intéressant ? demanda Narcissa à ses nouvelles amies.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, cela risque de ruiner l'histoire. Leur amitié s'est créée dans une situation assez particulière." Luna sourit.

Hermione gémit au rappel. "Je vais aller préparer quelques potions calmantes, pour demain matin. Tu viens m'aider Luna ?

- Potions calmantes ? Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment ? pâlit Lily.

- Tout va bien Lily, ce n'est rien de grave, la rassura Luna. Je vais t'aider avec les potions calmantes. Il faut que je te parle, dit-elle à Hermione. Pourriez-vous garder un œil sur Valentina ? Elle devrait dormir pendant un certain temps, demanda-t-elle aux filles.

- Luna et moi allons dans la Salle de Détente. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, pensez-y et la salle vous le donnera. Mais ne quittez pas la Salle sur Demande." les informa Hermione. Les deux filles partirent dans la pièce d'à côté.

"De quoi voulais-tu parler ?" demanda Hermione, alors qu'elle ouvrait son sac perlé et en sortait ses ingrédients et son chaudron. Elle alluma un feu.

"Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je pense que tu devrais dire à Narcissa que vous êtes liées. Elle a besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé à sa cousine et tu as besoin de soutien." répondit Luna, en mettant des ingrédients dans le chaudron.

Hermione soupira. "J'y ai pensé, mais je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir. Penses-tu qu'elle accepterait le fait que nous soyons cousines ? Qu'en est-il des autres ? Si l'information fuit, cela pourrait devenir dangereux.

- Je suis sûre qu'on peut faire confiance à tous ceux présents ici. Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit - dit ou fait - dans cette salle sera révélé à quelqu'un." assura Luna, en agitant deux fois la potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, puis en l'agitant une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle répéta l'opération.

"Je suppose que tu as raison. Quand penses-tu que je devrais lui dire ?

- Tu peux lui dire maintenant. Comme cela vous aurez le temps de parler.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Hermione nerveusement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le dire à Narcissa avant qu'on remonte le temps. Elle a subi beaucoup et je ne voulais pas l'accabler, ni accabler Andromeda.

- Tout ira bien. Si tu as besoin de quelques choses, je serai dans la salle principale avec les autres, dit Luna en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non merci, ça devrait aller. La potion a besoin de mijoter pendant vingt minutes, dit Hermione. Encore merci Luna. Tu es vraiment une de mes meilleures amies !" s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione essaya de rassembler son courage de Gryffondor. C'est vrai, Narcissa était la seule parente, par le sang, qui lui restait. Elle pourrait probablement lui faire confiance pour l'aider à accomplir la mission. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait aussi faire confiance à Andromeda, mais elle ne voulait pas mettre Ted ou Nymphadora en danger.

Après quelques instants, Narcissa entra dans la pièce. Hermione sourit courageusement et salua sa cousine. "Narcissa, merci d'être venue.

- Nous sommes tous amis, appelle-moi Cissy ou Cissa. Narcissa est trop formelle, sourit-elle. Luna m'a dit que tu souhaitais discuter ?

- D'accord, mais appelle-moi Mia. Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir, suggéra Hermione en essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Comme tu le sais, la famille Rosier est assez fière de ses traditions, de ses racines et de son patrimoine.

- Tu as raison, très jeune, on nous enseigne que notre sang est plus pur que les autres et que la famille vient en premier.

- Oui, dans une certaine mesure."

En voyant l'expression de Narcissa, elle prit rapidement la parole. "Je ne cherche pas à insulter ta famille, mais écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Te souviens-tu que quand tu étais enfant, tu allais visiter la famille de ta mère en France. Il y avait une petite fille du nom de Jennifer ?

- Je me souviens. Elle avait l'âge de ma sœur Bellatrix. Nous avions toutes les trois l'habitude de jouer ensemble, au bord du lac dans le vignoble de la famille... Ma cousine Jennifer et moi, étions les meilleures amies du monde. Malheureusement, elle s'est noyée un été, juste après que nous soyons rentrés en Angleterre, Narcissa eut l'air confuse. Comment est-ce lié à notre mission ?

- Ça ne l'est pas. Si je t'en parle, c'est parce que... dit Hermione en prenant une profonde respiration. Jennifer est vivante. Après que vous soyez rentrés en Angleterre, son père a remarqué que – contrairement à toi ou à ta sœur - Jennifer ne montrait aucun signe de magie. Comme tu le sais, la famille Rosier est très fière et n'accepte pas d'avoir un Cracmol dans la famille. Jennifer a été donnée en adoption à un orphelinat moldu de Marseille."

Hermione remarqua que la jeune fille était en état de choc. Narcissa hocha la tête, signalant à Hermione de continuer. "Jennifer a ensuite été adoptée par un jeune couple de Français qui ne pouvait pas avoir les enfants. Elle a été rebaptisée Jean Ophélie Dubois. Par la suite, la petite famille a déménagé à Londres pour développer l'entreprise familiale. Jean a grandi et est allé à l'université pour devenir dentiste (guérisseurs moldus pour les dents), où elle a rencontré Ian Granger."

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent. "Granger ? C'est ton nom de famille."

Hermione sourit. "C'est exact, Jean était ma mère. Je t'ai appelée ici, parce que je voulais que tu saches que nous sommes cousines. Je sais que je vais être officiellement adoptée par les Potter demain, mais cela m'aiderait de savoir que je peux compter sur ma famille réelle."

Narcissa sourit et se leva pour embrasser Hermione "Bien sûr, je serai là pour vous à chaque étape du chemin." Elle sourit puis dit : "Maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de Severus et Luna ? Ils forment un couple adorable, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione rit. "Oui ils le sont. Je pense que Luna est bon pour lui. Elle va probablement le décoincer un peu. Je pense aussi qu'elle lui plaît aussi, je l'ai vu rougir à chaque fois qu'elle a pris sa main.

- Je pense que nous devrions garder un œil attentif sur eux. Nous devrions le laisser à Luna, elle semble savoir ce qu'elle fait et c'est une fille douce.

- Luna est vraiment très gentille. Elle est l'une de mes meilleures amies. Je la considère comme une sœur. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle - ici ou dans mon ancienne vie." répondit Hermione en embouteillant les potions. Elle agita sa baguette pour nettoyer le gâchis.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait que nous sommes de la même famille ? Vas-tu le dire aux autres ?

- Luna était là quand je l'ai découvert. Seuls les Aînés le savent, je leur ai dit plus tôt. Je vais le dire aux autres demain, je voulais juste te le dire d'abord c'est ton droit.

- Je l'ai dit, nous sommes une famille et je serai là pour toi. Sur ce, je pense qu'il est temps que nous rejoignions les autres, tu ne penses pas ?" déclara Narcissa avec enthousiasme. Elle passa son bras autour d'Hermione et elles sortirent de la chambre.

En entrant dans la pièce principale, Hermione et Narcissa tentèrent d'étouffer un rire. Elles virent James et Lucius souriant dans leur coin, alors que les autres essayaient aussi de retenir leurs rires. Luna fronçait les sourcils à trois garçons : Sirius était vêtu comme une ballerine son justaucorps et ses pointes étaient roses, ses cheveux étaient tirés en chignon. Regulus était habillé comme une drag-queen il portait une robe rose à paillettes, des chaussures à talons aiguilles et des bas résilles verts. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa tête et une plume verte y était plantée. Severus était habillé comme une femme gothique il portait un corset en cuir, une jupe écossaise avec des chaînes et des bottes noires à talons épais. Il était coiffé d'une crête violette.

"Maintenant, vous allez vous comporter tous les trois, c'est compris ? grogna Luna. Je ne vais pas en parler à Mia. Ceci est relativement gentil par rapport à ce qu'elle vous réservera, si vous ne vous comportés pas bien."

Hermione et Narcissa ne purent pas se retenir plus longtemps elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles rirent tellement, qu'elles durent se tenir l'une à l'autre. Le reste des adolescents se mit à rire également.

"Oh Merlin, les garçons vous êtes ridicules, sourit Hermione. Qu'avez-vous fait pour énerver Luna ?"

En voyant l'expression du visage de Luna, les trois garçons murmurèrent : "Rien.

- C'est juste un malentendu, Mia. Je suis sûre que les garçons ont appris la leçon. Maintenant au lit tous les trois. S'il y a encore des problèmes, je ne serai pas responsable de mes actions." gronda Luna en agitant sa baguette pour rendre aux garçons leur apparence d'origine.

Tous les adolescents se dirigèrent vers les chambres allouées. Narcissa, Hermione et Luna restèrent en arrière.

Luna sourit et se tourna vers Hermione et Narcissa. "Tout va bien ?

- Oui. C'est seulement que ça fait beaucoup à absorber, mais je suis contente d'être ici pour Mia, sourit Narcissa.

- Je suis contente. Vous méritez toutes les deux d'être heureuses, Luna les enlaça toutes les deux. Allons au lit. Les Aînés y sont déjà partis depuis un moment."

Hermione se dirigea vers le fauteuil à bascule et prit Valentina et son dragon dans ses bras. Luna attrapa le sac à bébé et elles se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des filles. Elles s'installèrent pour la nuit.

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma Bêta __**ISOTOPE.**__ A bientôt pour la suite._


	8. Chapitre 8

_Making A Difference – Book 1_

_Chapitre 6 – Le rite de Liage & Rendez-vous sur la voie 9 ¾._

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AMORTENTIA-MALFOY**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_**Le texte en gras**__ vient exclusivement du livre __**Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, VERSION FRANÇAISE,**__ qui appartient bien évidemment, à la très talentueuse __**J.K ROWLING.**_

_Ce chapitre a été traduit par __**GWEN S.G**__, qui est toute nouvelle en matière de traduction._

_Il a été relu, travaillé et arrangé par __**MOI.**_

_Et valider par ma Bêta __**ISOTOPE.**_

_Merci à pour sa review._

_Merci pour les favoris et les alertes._

Je suis un peu déçu du manque de review...

* * *

_**Vendredi 3 juin 1977**_

Le lendemain matin, les occupants de la Salle sur Demande furent réveillés par l'odeur du petit-déjeuner. Juno s'était de nouveau surpassée. D'appétissants mets de tous genres se trouvaient sur la table : muffins pomme-cannelle, pancakes aux myrtilles, pain perdu, bacon croustillant, œufs brouillés, champignons grillés et galettes de pommes de terre. Du café, du thé, du jus d'orange et du jus de citrouille s'y trouvaient également. Un par un, les occupants de la pièce se dirigèrent vers la table et commencèrent le festin.

Une fois qu'Hermione eut installé Valentina dans son fauteuil à bascule, elle rejoignit les autres, mordit dans un des pancakes à la myrtille et gémit.

"Juno, ces pancakes sont fabuleux. Exactement comme ceux que Harry avait l'habitude de faire. Merci beaucoup.

- Pas de problème, Miss. Juno aime cuisiner, dit Juno de sa voix haut perchée en rougissant.

- Hermione a raison. La nourriture est excellente, tu es un merveilleux chef." sourit Luna.

Tous acquiescèrent de bon cœur et recommencèrent à piocher furieusement dans leur assiette.

"Une fois que nous aurons fini de manger, nous commencerons la cérémonie de Liage, dit Albus à toute la tablée. Plus vite nous effectuerons le rituel, plus ce sera facile de préparer nos histoires sans que personne ne le remarque.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Henry. Plus vite nous le ferons, moins cela paraîtra suspicieux. Albus, as-tu préparé le bon papier ?

- Je les ai fait venir du Ministère avant que vous n'arriviez. Nous allons avoir besoin d'effectuer le rituel et de vérifier les derniers détails. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une question avant qu'on ne commence ?" demanda Albus.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il se leva.

"Continuez votre petit-déjeuner s'il vous plaît, je vais m'occuper des préparations."

Une fois que tout le monde fut rassasié, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce principale et reprirent place sur leur siège. Albus était debout au milieu de la pièce, à côté d'une table sur laquelle se trouvaient quelques parchemins, trois gobelets dégageant des volutes de fumée verte, une belle plume de phénix et une dague fabriquée par des gobelins.

"Je pense que nous devons régler les derniers détails avant de procéder à la cérémonie. Hermione, as-tu pensée à la personne qui sera notée comme le père de Valentina sur le papier ? demanda Albus avec sympathie. Je suis sûr qu'on est tous d'accord. Elle aura besoin de la protection et du soutien d'un père."

Hermione se sentit déchirée à l'idée que Valentina ne connaîtrait jamais son vrai père, mais elle savait que c'était pour sa protection.

"Mia ma chère, personne ne peut remplacer Blaise et il va demeurer pour toujours dans ton cœur. Qui que tu choisisses, il sait cela et sera toujours là pour te soutenir. Il sera une figure paternelle pour elle." déclara Dorea en enroulant ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

Hermione regarda le petit ange qui dormait dans le rocking-chair et hocha la tête.

"Qui se propose ? Je ne veux forcer personne à devenir père, s'il n'en a pas envie."

Les garçons célibataires du groupe – Severus, Sirius et Regulus – s'avancèrent sans hésitation.

"Je te l'avais dit chère sœur, personne ne vous laissera, ni toi ni ta fille sans protection. Ça fait peu de temps que l'on vous connaît et on se préoccupe déjà de vous trois. Nous ferions n'importe quoi pour assurer votre sécurité." James sourit.

Lily, Amélia et Alice paraissaient nerveuses pour les garçons. Luna et Narcissa se tenaient par la main et semblaient anxieuses.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit les volontaires. Elle ne s'attendait pas qu'ils se proposent si spontanément. Après quelques instants, qui parurent des heures aux autres, elle prit une profonde respiration et sourit aux garçons.

"Regulus, tu es encore très jeune et tu as encore une longue vie devant toi, je ne peux pas te demander d'être père à un si jeune âge. Cette mission va être compliquée pour nous tous, je ne peux pas te faire ça, mais merci de t'être proposé."

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et retourna s'asseoir en souriant. Elle se tourna vers les candidats restants et les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Severus, j'espérais te demander d'être l'un des parrains de Valentina. Draco ne peut pas être là, mais il t'a toujours respecté. Acceptes-tu ?"

Severus lui sourit et hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il était d'accord, puis retourna à son siège.

"Sirius, tu es sûr de ça ? Être parent est un travail compliqué, pourras-tu t'en sortir en ayant une fille si jeune ? Je sais que biologiquement, elle n'est pas ta fille, mais ce sera une immense responsabilité."

Sirius regarda autour de lui. Les Aînés, Regulus, James et Remus lui souriaient avec fierté. Severus et Lucius le regardaient différemment. Il regarda l'enfant endormie dans le fauteuil et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

"Je suis sûr. Comment puis-je la refuser ? Elle est ce pour quoi nous nous battons et je la protégerai de ma vie."

Hermione sourit en entendant sa réponse et sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. La pièce explosa de joie. Félicitations et vœux de bonheur furent adressés à Sirius.

"Vu qu'un seul des parrain de Valentina est présent dans cette époque, je voudrais demander à Narcissa et Remus s'ils veulent bien rejoindre Luna et Severus dans le rôle de parrains et marraines de Valentina, demanda Hermione.

- Merci de m'accorder cette opportunité. J'accepte, sourit Narcissa. Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse ou effrayée, Sirius va être le père le plus protecteur qui ait jamais existé.

- Je peux me l'imaginer. Il va attendre en dehors de sa chambre pour lancer un Avada Kedavra à tous ses potentiels prétendants. Il va très probablement acquérir une ceinture de chasteté et lui attacher quand elle recevra sa lettre pour Poudlard. Oh non, je n'envie pas ses courtisans, plaisanta Severus.

- J'accepte aussi d'être un de ses parrains. Les pauvres filles auront besoin de quelqu'un vers qui se tourner quand elles ne le supporteront plus, elles vont être coincées avec lui pour la vie. Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Je sens qu'elle va être la princesse de son père et qu'il va lui manger dans la main avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte." Remus sourit malicieusement. Il reçut un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour son commentaire.

Le reste de la pièce gloussa à la plaisanterie. Albus se racla la gorge.

"Il est temps. Nous devons mettre la cérémonie derrière nous. Hermione, Charlus, Dorea et James, rapprochez-vous s'il vous plaît. Hermione Jean Granger, après cette cérémonie vous serez connue comme Hermione Dorea Jennifer Potter, née le 23 septembre 1959. Est-ce correct ? demanda Albus.

- Oui." confirma Hermione.

D'un mouvement de baguette, les noms et dates de naissance s'inscrire sur le document.

James l'attira dans une étreinte étouffante et cria :

"Mimi, on est jumeaux !

- James, je ne peux plus respirer." haleta Hermione.

À cause de l'effervescence de James et de sa petite taille, le visage d'Hermione fut pressé contre le torse de James.

"Et ne m'appelle pas Mimi, je n'aime pas ce surnom.

- Désolé." dit-il honteusement en la relâchant.

Personne ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'adolescent aux anges.

"Chacun d'entre vous va devoir mettre une goutte de sang dans cette potion." expliqua Albus.

Il donna la dague et le gobelet à Charlus. Après qu'ils eurent tous piqué leur doigt et mis leur sang dans la potion, la fumée devint violette.

"Maintenant, je voudrais que vous preniez une gorgée du gobelet et que vous vous teniez les mains une fois que vous l'avez fait, pour que l'on puisse placer le sort de Liage."

Les quatre « Potter » burent tour à tour dans le verre. Hermione et James grimacèrent tous deux à cause du goût tandis que Dorea et Charlus leur souriaient. Ils se prirent rapidement les mains comme Albus leur avait demandé. Albus commença à agiter sa baguette et à marmonner des incantations sous sa barbe. Des flots de lumières commencèrent à s'enchevêtrer et se tisser autour des mains. Après un moment, la lumière qui les enveloppait se dissipa.

"Vous devez désormais mettre, tous les quatre, du sang sur ces parchemins. Votre sang court dans les veines des autres et sera reconnu par le Ministère."

Ils se piquèrent encore le doigt et laissèrent tomber le sang sur les documents. Enfin, quand Hermione mit son sang sur les parchemins, ils se mirent à luire et disparurent, laissant un acte de naissance que lui tendit Albus. Elle le regarda et lut :

_**Nom : Hermione Dorea Jennifer Potter**_

_**Père : Charlus Hadrian Potter **_

_**Mère : Dorea Violetta Potter (**__**née Black**__**)**_

_**Née le : 23 septembre 1959 à 01:16**_

_**Sexe : Femme**_

_**Frère(s) et/ou sœur(s) : James Charlus Potter (Jumeau : 23 septembre 1959 à 01:10)**_

Elle sourit et le tendit à James qui sauta et fit une danse de joie.

"JE SUIS LE PLUS VIEUX DE NOUS DEUX !" Tout le monde rit de sa bêtise.

"Vas-tu arrêter de crier et t'asseoir James ? le réprimanda Dorea.

- Hermione, Sirius et Valentina, vous êtes les prochains. Hermione, tu devrais être capable de placer un sort d'engourdissement sur Valentina pour pouvoir lui prendre du sang, expliqua Albus. Valentina Fleur Granger-Zabini, après cette cérémonie, sera connue sous le nom de Valentina Fleur Black, née le 14 février 1977. Est-ce correct ?"

Hermione regarda Sirius et hocha la tête.

"Oui."

D'un mouvement de baguette, les noms et dates de naissance apparurent sur le document. Le rituel fut effectué. Enfin, Sirius piqua son doigt et laissa tomber son sang sur le parchemin luisant. Il prit le manuscrit et le lut :

_**Nom : Valentina Fleur Black**_

_**Père : Sirius Orion Black **_

_**Mère : Hermione Dorea Jennifer Potter**_

_**Née le : 14 février 1977 à 6:25**_

_**Sexe : Féminin.**_

Hermione sourit et plaça le certificat dans son sac orné de perles. Tandis qu'ils allaient vers leurs sièges, Sirius continua de porter sa fille, repoussa quelques boucles de son visage et sourit. Il était _père_ et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

"Il est temps maintenant pour les Londubat. Augusta, Henry, Frank et Luna, approchez-vous s'il vous plaît et suivez les mêmes étapes pour la cérémonie. Luna Céleste Lovegood, après le rituel vous serez connue sous le nom de Luna Arianna Londubat, née le 1er octobre 1959.

- Oui monsieur." confirma Luna. D'un mouvement de baguette les noms et dates de naissances apparurent sur le document, et le rituel de Liage eut lieu. Les doigts furent piqués et le sang fut placé sur les parchemins. Une fois que Luna eut complété la cérémonie, le parchemin luit et disparut, laissant derrière lui un acte de naissance.

_**Nom : Luna Arianna Londubat**_

_**Père : Henry Nigel Londubat**_

_**Mère : Augusta Marigold Londubat **__**(née Higgs)**_

_**Née le 1er octobre 1959 à 15:45**_

_**Sexe : Féminin**_

_**Frère(s) et/ou sœur(s) : Frank Henry Londubat (Frère : 15 décembre 1958, 00:23)**_

"Maintenant que les rituels de Liage ont eu lieu, nous devrions continuer à lire, dit Albus. Henry, je crois que c'est à ton tour de lire.

- Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que les potions calmantes sont disponibles et ont été placées dans la cuisine. Connaissant ces livres, nous aurons besoin d'eux." Hermione informa les occupants de la pièce.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris. Henry prit le livre et tourna la page vers le nouveau chapitre.

« **Chapitre 6 – Rendez-vous sur la voie 9 ¾ :**

**Le dernier mois que Harry passa chez les Dursley n'eut rien de très amusant.**

"Est-ce que ça l'a été une seule fois ? Ils n'ont pas assez d'imagination pour rendre les choses amusantes." ricana James.

**Dudley avait à présent si peur de lui qu'il ne voulait jamais se trouver dans la même pièce.**

Tous les adolescents se mirent à rire en se remémorant la rencontre de Dudley avec Hagrid.

**Quant à l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia, ils avaient tout simplement décidé de ne plus lui adresser la parole. Ils ne l'enfermaient plus dans son placard, ne le forçaient plus à faire quoi que ce soit, ne le réprimandaient même plus. D'une certaine manière, c'était mieux qu'avant, mais un peu déprimant malgré tout. **

"Tu te sens quelque peu seul après un moment. Être mal-aimé est une chose, mais être complètement ignoré, comme si tu n'existais pas, en est une autre." dit Severus assez doucement pour que Luna l'entende.

Luna attrapa la main de Severus et lui sourit avec sympathie.

**Harry restait donc dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa chouette qu'il avait baptisée Hedwige, un nom trouvé dans son **_**Histoire de la Magie**_**. **

"Mon fils est un rat de bibliothèque, se lamenta James.

- HEY ! crièrent Hermione et Remus tandis que Lily le frappait avec un coussin.

- C'est la première fois que j'entends dire que Harry a lu de bon cœur. Chaque fois que je tentais de le faire lire, il se mettait à se plaindre ou à geindre comme un enfant. Cependant, à être bloqué dans cette maison avec ces horribles personnes, je ne suis pas surprise qu'il trouve la lecture divertissante !" s'exclama Hermione de mauvaise humeur, en faisant la moue.

**Il passait ses journées à lire ses manuels scolaires tandis qu'Hedwige allait se promener, sortant et rentrant par la fenêtre ouverte. Fort heureusement, la tante Pétunia ne venait plus faire le ménage car Hedwige ne cessait de ramener des cadavres de souris. Tous les soirs avant de se coucher, Harry barrait un jour sur le calendrier de fortune qu'il avait fait lui-même sur un morceau de papier accroché au mur. Il attendait le 1er septembre.**

"J'ai fait ça aussi, sourit Lily.

- La même." ajoutèrent Hermione, Severus, Sirius et Regulus.

**La veille du jour où il devait partir à Poudlard, Harry descendit voir l'oncle Vernon pour lui demander s'il voulait bien le conduire à la gare le lendemain.**

**Dans le salon, les Dursley regardaient un jeu télévisé et il toussota pour signaler sa présence. En le voyant, Dudley poussa un hurlement et sortit de la pièce en courant.**

"Oh attends. À quel point un enfant maigrichon avec des lunettes peut-il être effrayant ? demanda Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce sont des personnes faibles et maigres dont tu dois te méfier, regarde James." plaisanta Alice.

James fit la moue, alors que tous rirent à ses dépens.

**- Heu... Oncle Vernon ?**

**L'oncle Vernon grogna pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu.**

**- Heu... Il faudrait que je sois à la gare de King's Cross demain pour... pour aller à Poudlard.**

**L'oncle Vernon grogna à nouveau.**

"Je pense que Harry peut également parler le troll." blagua Remus.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se mirent à rire.

**- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'y conduire ?**

**Grognement. Harry pensa que c'était sa façon de dire « oui ».**

**- Merci.**

**Il s'apprêtait à remonter l'escalier lorsque l'oncle Vernon se mit à parler.**

**- Drôle de façon d'aller dans une école de sorciers, le train. Les tapis volants sont en panne ?**

"Non, ils sont illégaux au Royaume-Uni." répliqua Henry.

**Harry ne répondit rien.**

**- D'ailleurs, où se trouve-t-elle, cette école ? **

"En Écosse." répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

**- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry en prenant conscience pour la première fois de son ignorance à ce sujet. Je dois prendre le train à la gare de King's Cross à onze heure, sur la voie 9 ¾, ajouta-t-il en regardant le billet que Hagrid lui avait donné.**

**Son oncle et sa tante l'observèrent avec des yeux ronds.**

**- La voie combien ?**

**- 9 ¾.**

**- Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit l'oncle Vernon. La voie 9 ¾ n'existe pas.**

"Pétunia tu sais où est la voie. Pourquoi joues-tu l'ignorante ?" dit Lily avec colère.

**- C'est écrit sur mon billet.**

**- Ils sont tous fous ! décréta l'oncle Vernon. Enfin, tu as de la chance, je devais de toute façon aller à Londres demain matin.**

**- Pour le travail ? demanda Harry, essayant d'être aimable.**

**- Non, j'emmène Dudley à l'hôpital. Il faut lui faire enlever cette queue en tire-bouchon avant qu'il entre au collège.**

"Pourquoi ? Ça lui donne plus de caractère. Ça l'éloigne de son horrible personnalité." ricana Alice.

**Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dès cinq heures du matin et s'habilla d'un jean. Inutile de se faire remarquer en revêtant une robe de sorcier ! Il se changerait dans le train.**

"Cornedrue, tu devrais prendre quelques conseils auprès de ton fils, le taquin Sirius.

- C'est de ta faute. Je n'aurais pas eu à y aller dans ma robe de sorciers, si tu ne m'avais pas caché mes vêtements." bouda James.

Encore une fois, tout le monde rit aux dépens de James.

**Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié, vérifia qu'Hedwige était bien enfermée dans sa cage, puis fit les cent pas dans sa chambre en attendant que les Dursley se réveillent. Deux heures plus tard, l'oncle Vernon chargea son énorme valise pleine de livres et de fournitures scolaires dans le coffre de la voiture et ils prirent la direction de Londres, après que la tante Pétunia eut convaincu Dudley qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à s'asseoir à côté de Harry.**

**À dix heures et demie, ils étaient devant King's Cross. L'oncle Vernon mit la grosse valise sur un chariot et accompagna Harry jusqu'à l'entrée des voies.**

"Pourquoi est-il si agréable ? Je n'aime pas ça du tout." demanda Amélia, suspicieuse.

Les autres aussi, trouvaient cela étrange.

**- Et voilà, mon garçon, dit-il. La voie 9 est ici, la voie 10 juste à côté. J'imagine que la tienne doit se trouver quelque part entre les deux, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas encore construite. **

**Il avait raison, bien sûr. Il y avait un gros chiffre en plastique au-dessus de chacun des deux quais et rien du tout au milieu.**

**- Bon voyage ! **

**Et l'oncle Vernon repartit vers la voiture sans ajouter un mot. Harry se retourna et vit les Dursley repartir dans leur voiture en éclatant de rire.**

"PETUNIA GRACE EVANS, TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN OÙ SE TROUVE LA VOIE 9 ¾ ! JE VAIS TE JETER UN SORT, ESPECE DE GIRAFE À FACE DE CHEVAL !" hurla Lily.

James l'attira dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle continue de dormir, vu comment Lily a criée, chuchota Sirius à Hermione alors qu'il regardait la petite fille dormir dans ses bras.

- Elle est habituée au bruit. La famille avec qui je vivais était très bruyante. Elle peut dormir quoiqu'il se passe."

**La gorge sèche, Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. La chouette enfermée dans sa cage intriguait les autres voyageurs et il sentait des regards se tourner vers lui.**

**Harry stoppa un employé. Il n'osa pas parler de la voie 9 ¾, il se contenta de demander d'où partait le train de onze heures, mais l'employé lui répondit qu'aucun train ne partait à cette heure-là.***

"Intelligent, contrairement à son père. James aurait sans aucun doute dévoilé notre existence, plaisanta Remus.

- HEY !" cria James. Tous les adolescents se mirent à rire, sachant qu'il s'agissait de la vérité.

**Il lui demanda où se trouvait le train à destination de Poudlard, mais l'homme n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Harry étant incapable de lui dire dans quelle région l'endroit était situé, l'employé s'énerva, croyant qu'il se moquait de lui. Il s'éloigna en maudissant tous ces gens qui lui faisaient perdre son temps. Harry s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique. La grosse horloge, au-dessus du tableau des arrivées, lui indiqua qu'il lui restait dix minutes avant le départ du train, mais il ne savait absolument pas comment faire pour y monter. Il était seul au milieu de la gare, avec une valise qu'il pouvait à peine soulever, la poche pleine d'argent qui n'avait cours que chez les sorciers et une grande cage avec une chouette à l'intérieur.**

"Respire profondément, Harry, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer." dit James, tentant de rassurer son fils.

**Il se demanda si Hagrid n'avait pas oublié de lui dire quelque chose d'important sur la façon dont il devait s'y prendre pour trouver son train, comme lorsqu'il avait tapé sur la troisième brique à gauche pour pénétrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se demandait s'il convenait de sortir sa baguette magique pour en tapoter le composteur situé entre les deux quais – **

"Puisqu'il est si puissant, il devrait être capable de sentir la barrière l'appeler, s'il est assez près, les informa Minerva.

- Nous devrions commencer à placer des agents de liaison à l'entrée pour diriger les Né-Moldus vers la voie, le premier septembre, suggéra Henry.

- Nous le ferons l'année prochaine." Albus griffonna sur le parchemin.

– **lorsqu'il entendit un groupe de voyageurs parler derrière lui.**

**- La gare est pleine de Moldus, il fallait s'y attendre, dit une voix.**

**Harry fit aussitôt volte-face. Une petite femme replète parlait à quatre garçons aux cheveux roux flamboyants.**

"Ça ressemble à Molly et aux garçons. Qui d'autre aurait des cheveux aussi reconnaissables ?" sourit Alice.

**Chacun des garçons poussait un chariot sur lequel était posée une grosse valise semblable à celle de Harry. Et chacun d'eux avait un hibou.**

**Le cœur battant, Harry alla se placer derrière eux avec son propre chariot et décida de les suivre. Il était suffisamment près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. **

**- C'est quoi le numéro de la voie ? demanda la mère des quatre garçons.**

**- 9 ¾, dit une fillette également rousse qui tenait la main de la petite femme replète. Moi aussi, je veux aller à Poudlard. **

"Une fille Weasley, il n'y en a pas eu depuis quelques siècles." observa Henry.

**- Tu n'es pas encore assez grande, Ginny, ce sera pour plus tard. Vas-y, Percy, passe le premier.**

**Celui qui semblait être l'aîné des quatre garçons se dirigea vers les voies 9 et 10. Harry l'observa attentivement, mais un groupe de touristes arriva au même moment et lui boucha la vue. Lorsque le dernier touriste fut passé, le garçon avait disparu.**

**- Fred, à toi maintenant, dit la mère.**

**- Fred, c'est pas moi, moi, c'est George, dit le garçon. Franchement, tu crois que c'est digne d'une mère de confondre ses enfants ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis George ? **

_Fred, _sourit tristement Hermione. Elle sentit également le mouvement convulsif de Luna quand celle-ci reconnut le jumeau Weasley et c'est pourquoi elle attrapa sa main pour la consoler.

**- Désolée, mon chéri.**

**- C'était pour rire, dit le garçon. En fait, Fred, c'est moi. Il s'avança à son tour vers les voies –**

"Un Farceur ! se réjouit Sirius avec une expression des plus exubérantes. Ils ont déjà l'air géniaux !

- Ils le sont. Ils ont tout appris de leurs idoles de toujours : les Maraudeurs et les jumeaux Prewett." Hermione sourit et prit Valentina des bras de Sirius.

Elle pouvait prédire qu'il allait devenir surexcité et la bousculer un peu dans le processus.

"GÉNIAL ! hurlèrent James et Sirius.

- Plus de farceurs ! Fabuleux ! Juste ce dont a besoin tout professeur." se lamenta Minerva.

Tout le monde rit, en voyant leur professeur énervé.

– **tandis que son frère jumeau lui disait de se dépêcher. Et il se dépêcha si bien qu'un instant plus tard, il avait disparu. Le troisième garçon se volatilisa de la même manière, sans que Harry comprenne comment il s'y était pris.**

**- Excusez-moi, dit alors Harry à la petite femme replète.**

**- Toi, je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard. Ron aussi est nouveau –**

"C'est définitivement ma Molly." sourit Alice.

– **dit la femme en montrant son plus jeune fils, un grand dadais avec de grands pieds, de grandes mains et des taches de rousseur. **

Hermione et Luna éclatèrent de rire.

"Ron ne serait pas impressionné s'il entendait cette description, il serait tellement vexé, gloussa Hermione.

- Je suppose qu'il est aussi l'un de vos amis ? demanda Alice.

- Oui, l'un de nos meilleurs amis."

**- C'est... c'est ça, dit Harry et je... je ne sais pas comment on fait pour...**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la femme. Il suffit de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'aie pas peur de te cogner, c'est très important. Si tu as le trac, il vaut mieux marcher très vite. Vas-y, passe devant Ron.**

"Merci à ta cousine, Alice. Je pense que j'étais au bord de l'attaque cardiaque, s'exclama Lily en se relaxant légèrement.

- Oui, Molly est géniale. Être mère est naturel pour elle." Alice sourit tendrement.

**- Euh... oui, d'accord... dit Harry.**

**Il fit tourner son chariot et regarda la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10. Elle paraissait très solide.**

**Il s'avança alors en poussant son chariot et marcha de plus en plus vite, bousculé par les voyageurs qui sa hâtaient vers les voies 9 et 10. Penché sur son chariot, il se mit à courir. La barrière se rapprochait dangereusement. Trop tard pour freiner, à présent. Il n'était plus qu'à cinquante centimètres. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le choc.**

**Mais il n'y eut pas de choc. Il continua à courir sans rencontrer aucun obstacle et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit une locomotive rouge, le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte. Au-dessus de sa tête, une pancarte signalait : « Poudlard Express, 11 heures ».**

**En regardant derrière lui, Harry vit une grande arche de fer forgé à la place de la barrière et des tourniquets. Un panneau indiquait : « Voie 9 3/4 ». Il avait réussi à trouver son train.**

Tous les adolescents se réjouirent. Lucius et Severus sourirent avec suffisance.

**De la fumée s'échappait de la locomotive et se répandait au-dessus de la foule, des chats de toutes les couleurs se glissaient çà et là entre les jambes des passagers et la rumeur des conversations était ponctuée par le bruit des valises traînées sur le quai et des hululements que les hiboux échangeaient d'un air grognon.**

"C'est une expérience géniale, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Hermione, nostalgique.

**Les premiers wagons étaient déjà pleins d'élèves. Certains, penchés aux fenêtres, bavardaient avec leurs parents pendant que d'autres se battaient pour une place assise. Harry poussa son chariot le long du quai, à la recherche d'une place libre. Il passa devant un garçon au visage joufflu qui disait :**

**- Grand-mère, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud.**

**- Neville ! soupira la vieille dame.**

Hermione gloussa.

"Famille Londubat. Alice, j'aimerais vous présenter Neville Frank Londubat."

Frank et Alice sourirent fièrement.

"Oh non, je pense que le garçon a dû hériter de ma maladresse. J'espère qu'il n'a pas hérité de mon étourderie, gémit Alice.

- Si, il est plutôt maladroit et étourdi, mais c'est ce qui rend Neville spécial." sourit Luna.

Frank et Alice sourirent en entendant parler de leur fils.

**Un petit groupe se pressait autour d'un garçon coiffé avec des dreadlocks. **

**- Allez, montre-nous ça, Lee, vas-y.**

**Le garçon souleva le couvercle de la boîte qu'il tenait dans la main et tout le monde se mit à hurler en voyant surgir une longue patte velue.**

**Harry se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'au dernier wagon où il trouva enfin un compartiment vide. Il posa d'abord la cage d'Hedwige à l'intérieur du wagon, puis il essaya de hisser sa valise sur le marchepied mais il ne parvint qu'à la laisser tomber sur son pied.**

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

"Tel père, tel fils. N'est-ce pas Cornedrue ?" sourit Remus.

Le commentaire fit rire toute la pièce.

"La ferme." bouda James.

**- On peut t'aider ? demanda l'un des jumeaux roux qu'il avait suivis à travers la barrière. **

**- Je veux bien, répondit Harry, le souffle court.**

**- Hé, Fred, viens nous donner un coup de main.**

**Avec l'aide des jumeaux, Harry parvint à s'installer avec sa valise dans un coin du compartiment libre.**

**- Merci, dit Harry en un relevant d'un doigt une mèche de cheveux trempés de sueur. **

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda soudain l'un des jumeaux en montrant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. **

**- Ça alors ! s'exclama l'autre frère. Ce ne serait pas...**

**- Si, c'est sûrement lui, dit le premier jumeau. C'est bien ça ? ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.**

**- Quoi ? demanda celui-ci.**

**- Harry Potter, dirent en chœur les deux frères.**

**- Oui, oui, c'est lui, répondit Harry. Enfin, je veux dire... c'est moi. **

Encore une fois, les occupants de la pièce rirent de la réaction de Harry.

"Il tient ses réactions bizarres de toi." dit Lily en frappant James avec un coussin.

**Les deux frères le regardèrent bouche bée et Harry se sentit rougir. Puis, à son grand soulagement, une voix retentit à la porte du wagon.**

**- Fred ? George ? Vous êtes là ?**

**- On arrive, M'man.**

**Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, les jumeaux se hâtèrent de redescendre sur le quai.**

**Harry s'assit dans le coin à côté de la fenêtre. À demi caché, il pouvait observer et entendre la famille aux cheveux roux sans être vu. La mère venait de sortir son mouchoir.**

**- Ron, dit-elle, tu as quelque chose sur le nez.**

**Le plus jeune des quatre frères essaya de se dérober mais sa mère l'attrapa par le bras et se mit à lui frotter le bout du nez.**

_Amusant qu'il ait eut cette tâche sur le nez tout ce temps, non ? On pourrait penser qu'il se serait nettoyé lui-même après se l'être fait rappeler deux fois, typique de la part de Ron, _pensa Hermione en secouant mentalement la tête.

**- M'man ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! dit-il en parvenant à se dégager.**

**- Ma parole, le petit Ron à sa maman a quelque chose sur son nez ? dit l'un des jumeaux.**

"Ça doit être Fred. Il est toujours l'instigateur." Hermione sourit tristement.

**- Ferme-la, répliqua Ron. **

**- Où est Percy ? demanda leur mère.**

**- Il arrive.**

**L'aîné des garçons apparut, la démarche décidée. Il avait déjà revêtu la robe noire de Poudlard et Harry remarqua, épinglé sur sa poitrine, un petit insigne brillant qui portait la lettre P.**

**- Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, Maman, dit-il. Je dois aller à l'avant du train, les Préfets ont un compartiment réservé.**

- **T****u es Préfet, Percy ? dit l'un des jumeaux avec surprise. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, on n'en savait rien.**

**- Attends, je crois bien qu'il nous en a soufflé un mot, une fois, dit l'autre jumeau.**

**- Peut-être même deux fois.**

**- Maintenant que tu me le rappelles, je crois même qu'il nous en a parlé pendant une minute entière.**

**- Et même pendant tout l'été, à bien y réfléchir...**

"J'ADORE CES GARS !" hurlèrent Sirius et James, bondissants sur leur siège.

Hermione et Lily soupirèrent.

**- Ça suffit, dit Percy le Préfet.**

**- Comment ça se fait que Percy ait une robe neuve ? s'étonna l'un des jumeaux.**

**- Parce qu'il est Préfet, dit leur mère d'une voix émue. Fais bon voyage, mon chéri, et envoie-moi un hibou quand tu seras arrivé.**

**Elle embrassa Percy sur la joue et celui-ci s'éloigna. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux.**

**- Vous deux, vous allez être sages, cette année ! lança-t-elle. Si jamais je reçois un hibou qui me dit que vous avez fait exploser les toilettes...**

"Molly, n'as-tu jamais appris à ne pas donner d'idées à des farceurs ? On pourrait penser qu'elle le saurait à cause de ses frères." dit Alice en secouant la tête.

**- Faire exploser les toilettes ? On n'a jamais fait ça.**

**- Mais c'est une bonne idée. Merci M'man. **

"Maman, tu le savais aussi non ? Tu nous as donné l'idée des citrouilles en lévitation, commenta James.

- C'était toi ? C'était génial !" Sirius sourit à sa presque mère.

Dorea soupira et secoua la tête.

**- Et occupez-vous bien de Ron.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, le petit Ron à sa maman n'aura rien à craindre avec nous !**

**- Ça suffit, dit Ron.**

**Il était presque aussi grand que les jumeaux et son nez était tout rose à l'endroit où sa mère l'avait frotté.**

**- Hé, M'man, devine qui on vient de voir dans le train ? dit l'un des jumeaux.**

**Harry se blottit un peu plus dans son coin pour être sûr qu'ils ne le voient pas.**

**- Le petit brun qui était à côté de nous, à la gare ? Tu sais qui c'est ?**

**- C'est qui ?**

**- Harry Potter !**

**Harry entendit la voix flûtée de la petite fille.**

**- Oh, M'man, je peux monter dans le train pour aller le voir ? demanda-t-elle.**

Hermione et Luna gloussèrent.

"Ginny serait tellement gênée en entendant ça." Luna sourit.

**- Tu l'as déjà vu, répondit sa mère, et d'ailleurs, ce garçon n'est pas une bête curieuse qu'on va voir au zoo. Comment tu sais que c'est lui, Fred ?**

**- Je lui ai demandé. J'ai vu sa cicatrice. Elle a vraiment la forme d'un éclair. **

**- Pauvre petit, pas étonnant qu'il soit tout seul, je me disais bien... Il était tellement poli quand il m'a demandé où se trouvait le quai.**

**- Tu crois qu'il se souvient de la tête qu'avait Tu-Sais-Qui ? **

**Leur mère devint soudain grave.**

"Je suis sûr que les garçons ne lui veulent pas de mal, mais je pense que c'est la dernière chose dont Harry souhaite se souvenir." observa Frank.

**- Je t'interdis de lui poser cette question, Fred. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ça pour son premier jour d'école.**

**Un sifflet retentit.**

- **Dépêchez-vous, dit la mère.**

**Les trois garçons montèrent dans le wagon. Percy, l'aîné, était déjà parti s'installer en tête du train. En voyant partir ses frères, la petite fille se mit à pleurer.**

**- T'en fais pas, lui dit l'un des jumeaux par la fenêtre ouverte. On t'enverra plein de hiboux.**

**- Et un siège de toilettes de Poudlard, ajouta son frère.**

**- George ! s'indigna sa mère.**

**- C'était pour rire, M'man.**

Sirius et James sourirent à Dorea qui soupira.

"Les garçons, je ne veux pas recevoir un siège de toilettes de Poudlard. Si vous le faîte, je laisse Hermione s'occupée de vous. Luna, m'a dit qu'elle connaissait quelques mauvais sorts."

Hermione sourit innocemment. Sirius, qui était assis à côté d'elle, déglutit et s'éloigna légèrement.

"Peur de moi Siri ?" bouda Hermione. Je ne suis pas si diabolique.

Luna pouffa de rire.

"Dis ça à Roonil Wazlib."

Hermione sourit diaboliquement.

"C'était de sa faute."

Luna gloussa

"Tu vois, c'est ce sourire diabolique et ce regard que tu as, qui nous donne la frousse. Tu ne ferais rien à ton merveilleux frère jumeau, n'est-ce pas ? dit James tentant de lui faire un regard de chien battu.

- Lily, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout." Lily sourit diaboliquement et frappa James avec un coussin.

"C'est quoi ton problème à utiliser ma petite-amie contre moi ? glapit James.

- La ferme Cornedrue ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il va arriver à Harry."

Remus simula un regard noir vers ses amis, en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Personne n'eut de retenue et ils continuèrent à rire à ses dépens.

**Le train s'ébranla. Harry vit la mère des deux garçons faire de grands signes de la main tandis que la petite sœur, pleurant et riant à la fois, courait le long du quai pour suivre le wagon.**

"Mignon." Alice sourit affectueusement.

**Lorsque le train prit de la vitesse, Harry regarda la mère et la fillette devenir de plus en plus petites, puis disparaître. Les maisons qui bordaient la voie défilaient devant la fenêtre du compartiment. Harry éprouvait un sentiment d'excitation : il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait, mais c'était certainement mieux que ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.**

"Je suis d'accord." dirent en chœur Charlus, Henry et tous les adolescents.

**La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et le plus jeune des frères aux cheveux roux entra.**

**- La place est libre ? demanda-t-il en montrant le siège en face de Harry. Les autres compartiments sont pleins.**

**Harry hocha la tête et le garçon s'assit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis se tourna du côté de la fenêtre d'un air indifférent. Il avait toujours une tâche noire au bout du nez.**

**- Hé, Ron.**

**Les jumeaux étaient de retour.**

**- On va dans le wagon du milieu, dit l'un. Lee Jordan a une tarentule géante, on va aller voir ça.**

"Cool." déclara Sirius avec un regard émerveillé.

Luna ne put s'empêcher de glousser, en le voyant s'émerveillé à chaque petite chose.

**- D'accord, marmonna Ron.**

**- Harry, dit l'autre jumeau, je ne sais plus si nous nous sommes présentés. Fred et George Weasley. Et lui, c'est Ron, notre frère. À plus tard.**

Alice sourit en entendant parler de la famille de sa cousine.

**Les jumeaux s'en allèrent après avoir refermé la porte du compartiment.**

**- C'est vrai que tu es Harry Potter ? demanda brusquement Ron.**

"Ronald, gémit Luna. Ron est connu au sein de notre groupe d'amis pour sa capacité à manger plus de nourriture que quiconque et pour son manque de tact."

**Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.**

**- Je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être une blague de Fred ou George. Et tu as vraiment cette... Tu sais, la...**

**Il pointa le doigt vers le front de Harry. Celui-ci releva sa mèche pour lui montrer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ron la contempla avec des yeux ronds.**

**- Alors, c'est là que Tu-Sais-Qui...**

**- Oui, dit Harry, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.**

**- Vraiment pas ? demanda avidement Ron.**

"Molly ne leur a-t-elle pas ordonné de ne rien lui demander à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Alice.

- Pas vraiment. Techniquement, elle l'a demandé aux jumeaux." fit remarquer Amelia.

**- Je me souviens d'une lumière verte éblouissante, c'est tout.**

**- Eh ben, dis donc...**

**Il fixa Harry pendant quelques instants puis, comme s'il s'était soudain rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.**

**- Ils sont tous sorciers dans ta famille ? demanda Harry qui s'intéressait autant à Ron que Ron à lui.**

**- Oui je crois, répondit Ron. Il paraît que M'man a un cousin qui est comptable, mais on ne parle jamais de lui à la maison.**

**- Alors tu dois être déjà très fort en magie.**

**Les Weasley étaient sûrement une de ces vieilles familles de sorciers auxquelles faisait allusion le garçon au visage pâle qu'il avait rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse. **

"Oui et non. Oui, c'est une vieille famille de sorciers, mais pas l'une de celles qui sont aisées et dont l'argent est ancien." commenta Sirius.

**- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu dans une famille de Moldus. Ils sont comment, ces gens-là ?**

**- Horribles, répondit Harry. Enfin, pas tous. En tout cas, ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin sont abominables. J'aurais bien voulu avoir trois frères sorciers.**

**- Cinq, rectifia Ron.**

"Pour le moment, il n'en ont que trois. Percy n'est pas beaucoup plus vieux que Valentina." assura Alice.

**Son visage s'était soudain assombri.**

**- Je suis le sixième à aller à Poudlard, dans ma famille. J'ai intérêt à être à la hauteur. Bill et Charlie, mes deux frères aînés ont déjà fini leurs études. Bill était Préfet-en-Chef et Charlie capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maintenant, c'est Percy qui est Préfet.**

**- Préfet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Harry.**

**- C'est un élève chargé de maintenir la discipline, répondit Ron. Une sorte de pion... Tu ne savais pas ça ?**

**- Je ne suis pas beaucoup sorti de chez moi, confessa Harry.**

**- Fred et George font pas mal de bêtises, poursuivit Ron, mais ils ont de bonnes notes et tout le monde les trouve très drôles. Et moi, on voudrait que je fasse aussi bien que les autres, mais même si j'y arrive, personne ne s'en apercevra, parce que je serai le sixième à le faire et on trouvera ça normal. **

"On dirait qu'il a un problème d'estime de soi, observa Dorea.

- C'était le cas, mais ça s'est amélioré après la guerre. Il trouve que c'est difficile de vivre dans une famille avec tant de frères et sœurs et d'être sans cesse comparé aux autres, répondit Hermione.

- Quand nous sortirons d'ici, j'irai probablement parler à Molly et l'aider si je le peux. Ils ne réalisent peut-être pas qu'ils le font. Elle a l'air si nerveuse avec autant d'enfants, elle ne réalise pas qu'elle les blesse, dit Alice avec sympathie.

- J'aimerais aider aussi, déclara Luna. J'ai toujours apprécié Molly. On vit près du Terrier et Molly a toujours été très gentille avec nous."

- **Quand on a cinq frères, on n'a jamais rien de neuf. J'ai les vieilles robes de sorcier de Bill, la vieille baguette de Charlie et le vieux rat de Percy.**

**Ron sortit de sa poche un gros rat gris qui dormait.**

**- Il s'appelle Croûtard et il ne sert à rien. Il dort tout le temps. Mon père a offert un hibou à Percy quand il a été nommé Préfet, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de... Enfin je veux dire, c'est moi qui ai hérité de Croûtard.**

"Queudver, sourit Sirius.

- Ça lui ressemble." convint Remus.

Hermione et Luna se tendirent en entendant cela. Severus - qui s'était rendu compte que Luna tenait sa main fermement - la regarda, inquiet. Elle secoua la tête en réponse. Il soupira et mit nerveusement un bras autour de sa taille, l'amenant contre lui.

Narcissa remarqua également leur raidissement du coin de l'œil et leva ses sourcils. Hermione forma les mots « Troisième livre » avec les lèvres. Elle hocha subtilement la tête sans abandonner la conversation silencieuse.

**Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates, comme s'il avait eu le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit et il détourna la tête.**

**Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait fallu se sentir honteux de n'avoir pas les moyens pour acheter un hibou. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu d'argent jusqu'au mois dernier et il raconta à Ron qu'il devait se contenter de porter les vieux vêtements de Dudley.**

**- Jusqu'à ce que Hagrid me l'annonce, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, je ne savais même rien de mes parents, ni de Voldemort.**

**Ron laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée. **

**- Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui ! dit-il d'un air à la fois choqué et admiratif. Je pensais que tu serais le dernier à...**

**- Ce n'est pas pour faire le malin, dit Harry. Simplement, je ne me suis pas encore habitué à ne pas dire son nom. J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre... Je suis sûr que je serai le plus mauvais élève de ma classe. **

"Il ne le sera pas. Tout le monde commence au même niveau en première année." assura Charlus.

**- Oh non, dit Ron d'un ton rassurant. Il y a plein d'élèves qui ont vécu dans des familles de Moldus et ils apprennent très vite.**

Tout le monde se tourna et sourit à Hermione qui rougit intensément.

**Le train était sorti de Londres à présent. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux, contemplant les vaches et les moutons qui paissaient dans les prés, le long de la voie.**

**Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment. **

**- Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les marchandises disposées sur le chariot.**

**Harry, qui n'avait pas pris de petit-déjeuner, se leva d'un bond. Ron, les oreilles à nouveau écarlates, marmonna qu'il avait apporté des sandwiches. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry avait les poches pleines d'argent et il était décidé à s'en servir pour s'acheter autant de barres Mars (**) qu'il lui plairait. Mais en examinant les friandises que vendait la jeune femme, il s'aperçut qu'elles lui étaient totalement inconnues.**

"Qu'est-ce qu'une barre Mars ? demanda Regulus avec curiosité.

- C'est une barre moldue au chocolat, caramel et nougat. C'est l'une de mes préférées. J'en ai quelques-unes dans mon sac que vous pourrez goûter plus tard." offrit Hermione.

Les garçons eurent tous l'air excités à l'idée de tester une nouvelle barre chocolatée. En particulier, Remus, dont les yeux s'allumèrent dès qu'il entendit le mot chocolat.

**Jamais il n'avait entendu parler des Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue,**

"Ce sont mes préférées." dit Regulus.

James et Sirius agréèrent.

**-des Ballongommes du Bullard,**

"Mon préféré." sourit Alice.

**-des Chocogrenouilles,**

"Le mien... Mais rien ne bat le chocolat de Honeydukes." dit Remus avec un air rêveur.

**-des Patacitrouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron ou des Baguettes magiques à la réglisse.**

"Les Baguettes magiques à la réglisse sont mes préférées, sourit Narcissa.

- À moi aussi." convint Amelia.

**Comme il ne voulait rien manquer, il acheta un peu de tout et donna à la jeune femme les onze Mornilles et sept Noises qu'elle lui demanda.**

Tout le monde rit de l'avidité de Harry.

"Harry, les friandises ne vont pas disparaître, tu as beaucoup de temps pour toutes les essayer." gloussa Lily.

**Ron ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque Harry revint avec ses acquisitions et les étala sur la banquette. **

**- Tu as faim ? dit Ron.**

**- Je suis affamé, dit Harry en mordant avidement dans un Patacitrouille. **

**Ron était en train de déballer un paquet qui contenait quatre sandwiches. Il en prit un et fit la grimace.**

**- Ma mère oublie toujours que j'ai horreur du corned-beef, soupira-t-il.**

**- Si tu veux, je te l'échange contre ce qui te plaira.**

**- Il ne faut surtout pas manger ça, c'est tout sec, dit Ron. Ma mère n'a pas beaucoup le temps de faire la cuisine, nous sommes cinq enfants à la maison. **

**- Vas-y, sers-toi, proposa Harry, ravi de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un pour la première fois de sa vie. **

"Typique. Il a fallu de la nourriture pour que Ron devienne ami avec Harry. J'aurais dû le savoir, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Après tout ce par quoi tu as dû passer pour devenir leur amie, cela semble assez ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Luna.

- Pourquoi restez-vous si mystérieuses à propos du début de leur amitié, les filles ? Quand saurons-nous ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda impatiemment James.

- Quelques chapitres encore, sois patient." Hermione sourit d'un air suffisant.

Frustré, James commença à se frapper la tête sur le coussin qui se trouvait sur ses genoux. Les adolescents se moquèrent de lui, tandis que les Aînés levaient les yeux au ciel, ou secouaient la tête.

**- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant un paquet de Chocogrenouilles. Ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, j'espère ? **

Tout le monde sourit en entendant cela.

**- Non, mais regarde la carte qui est à l'intérieur, j'en fais collection. Il me manque Agrippa.**

**- La carte ?**

**- Dans chaque paquet de Chocogrenouilles, il y a une carte sur un sorcier ou une sorcière célèbre. J'en ai déjà cinq cents, mais il m'en manque encore quelques-unes. Agrippa et Ptolémée, par exemple.**

"J'en ai des tas de celles-là, commenta Remus.

- Oui, mais tout le monde n'a pas d'addiction au chocolat comme toi." plaisanta Lily.

Remus rougit tandis que tous les adolescents riaient.

**Harry ouvrit le paquet de Chocogrenouilles et trouva la carte. Elle montrait la photo d'un homme avec des lunettes en demi-lune, un long nez aquilin, une chevelure argentée, et une barbe et une moustache. Sous le portrait était écrit le nom du personnage : Albus Dumbledore.**

**- C'est lui, Dumbledore ? s'exclama Harry.**

**- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Tiens, passe-moi une autre Chocogrenouille, j'y trouverai peut-être une carte qui me manque. **

"Ronald, Harry vient de te dire qu'il a toujours vécu dans le monde Moldu. Il ne peut pas savoir qui est Dumbledore, dit Hermione en soupirant.

- Mimi. Arrête de parle au livre. Ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre, la taquina James.

- La ferme, Jamie. Tu parles plus au livre que moi et mon nom est Hermione ou Mia, pas Mimi ! grogna-t-elle.

- Nan, j'aime bien Mimi, sourit James.

- Les enfants, vous ne voulez pas que je vous sépare et que je vous mette au coin, n'est-ce pas ? grogna Dorea.

- Désolée Maman." répondirent James et Hermione, honteusement.

Le reste de la pièce ricana. Ils n'étaient frères et sœurs que depuis quelques heures, mais ils agissaient comme s'ils s'étaient connus depuis des années.

**Harry retourna la carte et lut :**

_**« Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur du collège Poudlard.**_

_**Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »**_

**Harry regarda à nouveau la photo et fut stupéfait de constater que Dumbledore avait disparu.**

**- Il est parti ! s'écria-t-il.**

**- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il reste là toute la journée, dit Ron. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir. Oh non, je suis encore tombé sur Morgane. J'en avais déjà six... Tu la veux ? Tu pourras commencer une collection.**

**Ron regarda avec envie la pile de Chocogrenouilles qui attendaient d'être ouverts.**

**- Vas-y, sers-toi, dit Harry. Tu sais, chez les Moldus, les gens restent immobiles sur leurs photos, expliqua-t-il.**

"C'est vrai ? s'étonna Narcissa.

- Oui. En fait, je pense que j'en ai une sur moi."

Hermione fouilla son sac et en tendit une à Narcissa.

"Nous avons des images qui bougent, mais elles sont accompagnées du son et racontent une histoire comme les dessins animés dont nous parlions plus tôt, Lily informa le groupe.

- Qui sont ces personnes sur la photo, avec toi, Luna et Valentina ? demanda Narcissa.

- Ceux qui sont à ma gauche : sont Harry, Ginny et Ron et à ma droite ce sont : Draco, Luna et Neville. Ça a été pris juste avant que l'on arrive ici avec un appareil photo que l'on appelle un Polaroid, sourit Hermione. Vous êtes tous libres de la regarder vu que la plupart d'entre eux sont vos enfants."

Narcissa sourit en regardant la photo, voir Draco le rendait réel. Elle la montra à Lucius qui sourit également et toucha doucement la photo. Celle-ci continua d'être passée autour de la table. Des roucoulements de femme pouvaient être entendus à travers la pièce tandis que les hommes souriaient juste.

**- Ah bon ? Ils ne vont jamais faire un tour ? demanda Ron, étonné. Ça, c'est vraiment bizarre.**

**Harry vit alors Dumbledore reprendre sa place sur la photo et lui adresser un petit sourire. Ron avait beaucoup plus de plaisir à manger les Chocogrenouilles qu'à regarder les portraits des sorciers et sorcières célèbres, mais Harry, lui, n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Bientôt, en plus de Dumbledore et de Morgane, il trouva les cartes de Hengist de Woodcroft, d'Alberic Grunnion, de Circé, de Paracelse et de Merlin. Il s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de la druidesse Cliodna qui se grattait le nez pour ouvrir un sachet de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue. **

**- Fais attention avec ça, dit Ron. On peut vraiment avoir des surprises en mangeant ces trucs-là. Il y a toutes sortes de parfums. Si tu as de la chance, tu peux avoir chocolat, menthe ou orange, mais parfois, on tombe sur épinards ou foie et tripes. George dit qu'un jour, il en a eu un au sang de gobelin.**

Regulus frissonna, un air de dégoût sur le visage et Severus ricana.

"Reg, en a eu un aussi.

- Ils sont rares. Pas de chance, Regulus." dit Alice en faisant la grimace.

**Ron prit une dragée verte, l'examina attentivement et en mordit prudemment l'extrémité.**

**- Beuârk ! s'exclama-t-il. Du chou de Bruxelles !**

**Pendant un bon moment, ils s'amusèrent à manger les Dragées surprises. Harry tomba sur divers parfums, toast grillé, noix de coco, haricots blancs, fraise, curry, gazon, café, sardine. Il eut même le courage d'en goûter une qui avait une étrange couleur grise et que Ron refusa de toucher. C'était une dragée au poivre. **

**Après avoir traversé des paysages de campagne aux champs bien dessinés, le train abordait à présent une région plus sauvage, avec des forêts, des collines, des rivières qui serpentaient parmi les arbres.**

**Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du compartiment et le garçon joufflu que Harry avait déjà vu sur le quai 9 ¾ entra. Il avait l'air de pleurer.**

"Mon pauvre bébé, que t'est-il arrivé ?" demanda Alice, contrariée.

**- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda-t-il.**

**Ils firent « non » de la tête.**

**- Je l'ai perdu, se lamenta le garçon. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.**

"C'est bel et bien ton fils, Aly." gloussa Lily.

**- Il va sûrement revenir, dit Harry.**

"C'était gentil de sa part." roucoula Alice.

**- Oui, soupira le garçon d'un air accablé. Mais si tu le vois...**

**Et il sortit.**

**- Je me demande pourquoi il s'inquiète tellement, dit Ron. Si j'avais un crapaud, je ferais tout mon possible pour le perdre. Remarque, je n'ai rien à dire, avec Croûtard. **

**Pendant tout ce temps, le rat de Ron avait continué de dormir sur les genoux de son maître.**

**- Il pourrait aussi bien être mort, on ne verrait pas la différence, soupira Ron. Hier, j'ai essayé de lui jeter un sort, je voulais changer sa couleur en jaune pour le rendre un peu plus drôle, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je vais te montrer. Regarde...**

**Il fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit une vieille baguette magique toute abîmée. Quelque chose de blanc brillait à son extrémité.**

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

"Il a vraiment besoin d'obtenir sa propre baguette. La baguette choisit le sorcier pour une bonne raison. Utiliser une mauvaise baguette peut-être dangereux. Celle-ci le reconnaîtra grâce au lien de parenté, mais ne va pas laisser sa magie fonctionner au maximum de ses capacités.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'emmènerai moi-même Ron chercher une baguette en tant que cadeau d'« admission à Poudlard ». Jusque-là, nous devons voir ce qui va arriver." sourit Alice.

Hermione sourit et forma un « Merci » avec les lèvres. Alice hocha la tête et sourit en retour.

"Nous avons un programme d'assistance aux familles qui ont des difficultés financières, dit Minerva. Même si je doute que Molly ou Arthur l'acceptent."

**- Elle est tellement vieille que le poil de licorne commence à sortir.**

**Au moment où il brandissait sa baguette, le garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud revint à la porte du compartiment, accompagné d'une fille vêtue de sa robe de Poudlard.**

**- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien, dit la fille.**

**Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire.**

"Regardez tout le monde. C'est Hermione Jean Granger." Luna sourit effrontément.

Hermione gémit et cacha son visage.

"Merlin, c'est à ça que je ressemblais, à cette époque-là ? Mais bien sûr, Harry s'est senti obligé de noter à quel point mes cheveux étaient ébouriffés et mes dents grandes. Stupide observateur idiot qu'il est."

Tout le monde rit de la réaction d'Hermione face à la description de Harry.

"Oui, mais tu as changé depuis et tu es devenue toi-même, sourit Luna.

- Tes cheveux ont beaucoup de volume, mais ils sont ondulés, beaux et faciles à coiffer. Tes dents ne sont pas si grandes, elles sont plutôt parfaites, la complimenta Narcissa.

- Mes cheveux ont perdu ce côté ébouriffé, grâce à un sortilège permanent anti-frisottis qu'un de mes amis m'a appris. Mes dents sont parfaites parce qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose durant le quatrième livre." répondit Hermione.

**- On n'a rien vu du tout, répondit Ron. **

**Mais la fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle regardait la baguette magique qu'il tenait à la main.**

**- Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? demanda-t-elle. On va voir si ça va marcher.**

"Quelqu'un paraît un peu impatient, taquina Remus.

- J'étais désireuse de voir plus de magie. C'était une chose nouvelle pour moi." se défendit Hermione.

**Elle s'assit sur la banquette. Ron sembla pris au dépourvu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. **

**- Bon, dit-il, allons-y.**

_**Soleil, jonquille et canari,**_

_**Que ce gros rat gris**_

_**En jaune soit colorié**_

_**De la tête jusqu'aux pieds.**_

"Ce n'est pas un vrai sort, rit Sirius. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que les jumeaux lui ont dit pour rigoler."

**Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se produisit. Croûtard était toujours aussi gris et n'avait même pas ouvert un œil.**

**- C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? dit la fille. Pas très brillant comme résultat. Moi j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner, et à chaque fois ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille.**

Narcissa se racla la gorge.

"Mia, n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que tu souhaites dire à tout le monde.

- Euh... Oui, bien sûr."

Narcissa se leva et s'installa entre Hermione et Sirius pour rassurer sa cousine. Hermione regarda l'enfant dans ses bras et la plaça dans le fauteuil pour s'accorder un moment. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et expira.

"La dernière affirmation n'est pas tout à fait vraie. J'ai récemment trouvé mon véritable héritage."

Recevant un sourire rassurant des aînés et de sa cousine, elle continua.

"Le vrai nom de ma mère est Jennifer Antoinette Rosier. C'est une Cracmol née de Jonathan Rosier et Antoinette LeCroix et fut déposée dans un orphelinat moldu à Marseille. Elle a été renommée Jennifer Ophélia Dubois quand elle a été adoptée par mes grands-parents adoptifs. Jonathan Rosier est l'oncle d'Evan et Druella Rosier qui sont respectivement l'oncle et la mère de Narcissa. Antoinette était sa seconde femme, de vingt ans sa cadette. À mon époque, Antoinette et Jonathan ont été tués par Voldemort car ils n'ont pas suivi les ordres. Ils n'ont pas eu d'autres enfants."

Elle entendit des halètements provenant des personnes qui avaient reconnu le nom de cette vieille famille de sorciers. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'être choqués.

"En d'autres termes, Mia est ma cousine, sourit Narcissa. Cela réchauffe mon cœur de savoir que je peux être là pour Hermione en tant que parente. Je suis une nouvelle personne qui va l'aider et la protéger.

- Attends. Cela veut-il dire que nous sommes aussi parents ? demanda Regulus, confus.

- Non, je ne pense pas être liée à toi par le sang. Nous sommes connectés par Valentina et par alliance via Narcissa. Lucius, je pense que quelque part dans la lignée, nous pouvons être reliés par ma grand-mère Antoinette, dit Hermione.

- Les LeCroix sont mes cousins au troisième ou quatrième degré. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais déjà, mais sa grand-mère était partiellement une fée. Tu as peut-être un héritage Fée, répondit Lucius.

- Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai observé aucune caractéristique de Fée et si cela était le cas, j'aurais déjà reçu mon héritage, non ?

- On pourra voir ça une fois que l'on aura quitté la pièce, si tu es d'accord, Lucius." demanda Charlus.

Lucius hocha la tête pour donner son accord. Narcissa retourna à son siège une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'Hermione allait bien. Sirius sourit à Hermione et lui tapota la jambe pour lui signaler qu'il était là si elle en avait besoin.

**- J'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente ! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?**

James soupira et secoua la tête.

"Ma sœur jumelle est un rat de bibliothèque. Tu es sure que tu n'es pas la jumelle de Lunard ? Je veux dire, qui fait ça ? L'école n'avait même pas encore commencé. Pas de doute sur la raison pour laquelle tu as demandé à Remus d'être le parrain de Valentina.

- Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça. En plus, je suis sûr qu'elle me préférerait en tant que frère." sourit Remus.

Lily, se sentant insultée, fusilla James du regard.

"J'ai lu tous mes livres avant que l'école ne commence. Qu'essaies-tu de dire ?

- Rien, ma chérie." dit précipitamment James, tandis qu'il essayait de s'éloigner de Lily.

Des ricanements se firent entendre dans la pièce, alors que quelqu'un faisait un bruit de claquement de fouet. James regardait les Serpentard et ils pointèrent tous du doigt Sirius qui continuait de ricaner. James lança un coussin vers la tête de Sirius et rit quand celui-ci tomba de son fauteuil.

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête.

**Elle avait dit cela très rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle.**

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et fut soulagé. Son expression stupéfaite montrait que lui non plus n'avait pas appris par cœur tous les livres du programme.**

**- Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, marmonna Ron.**

**- Moi, c'est Harry Potter, dit Harry.**

**- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hermione Je sais tout sur toi, j'ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans **_**Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire**_** et **_**Les Grands Événements de la sorcellerie du XXème siècle. **_

"Lecture générale ?" gémit James en frappant sa tête dans un coussin, une fois encore.

Hermione lança son coussin à la tête de James.

"Arrête ça."

**- Ah bon ? dit Harry, abasourdi.**

**- Tu ne savais pas ? Si c'était à moi que c'était arrivé, j'aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait, dit Hermione. Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi, j'espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m'a l'air d'être la meilleure. On m'a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. **

"Dans quelle maison es-tu ? demanda Regulus.

- Désolée, mais je ne vais pas te le dire, le taquina Hermione.

- On parie ? sourit Sirius. Un Gallion.

- Bien sûr. Serdaigle, je pense." devina James.

Remus approuva.

"Gryffondor." dit Sirius.

Regulus et Franck hochèrent la tête, en signe d'approbation.

Lily soupira et nota les paris. Amelia et Alice secouèrent la tête à cause des garçons.

**- Enfin, bon, on va essayer de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorcier, vous deux, on ne va pas tarder à arriver.**

**Et elle s'en alla en emmenant le garçon joufflu abandonné par son crapaud.**

Augusta fronça les sourcils.

"J'espère qu'il ne va pas être connu sous le nom du « garçon abandonné par son crapaud » plus longtemps, mais plutôt comme Neville."

**- J'espère en tout cas qu'elle ne sera pas dans la même maison que moi, celle-là, dit Ron-**

"Quelle impolitesse !

- Comme Mia l'a dit, Ron a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Vous allez vous habituer à son attitude." dit Luna en secouant la tête.

– **en rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa valise. **

**- Complètement idiot, ce sortilège. C'est George qui me l'a appris, il devait savoir que ça ne marchait pas.**

**- Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur les maisons de Poudlard ? demanda Harry.**

**- L'école est divisée en quatre maisons, répondit Ron. Les élèves sont répartis dans chaque maison selon leur personnalité. Il y a les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle, les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle.**

**- Et tes frères, ils sont dans quelle maison ?**

**- Gryffondor, dit Ron.**

**Cette fois encore, son visage s'assombrit.**

**- Mon père et ma mère y étaient aussi. Je me demande ce qu'ils diront si je n'y suis pas. J'imagine que ce ne serait pas trop grave si je me retrouvais chez les Serdaigle, mais si jamais ils me mettent chez les Serpentard... C'était là qu'était Tu-Sais-Qui.**

"Il n'y a rien de mal à être un Serpentard." dirent Regulus, Narcissa et Dorea.

**- Vol... je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui a fait ses études à Serpentard ?**

**- C'était il y a très longtemps.**

**Ron se laissa aller contre la banquette. La conversation sur les maisons de Poudlard semblait le démoraliser complètement.**

**- On dirait que le bout des moustaches de Croûtard a un peu jauni, dit Harry pour changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, tes frères aînés, depuis qu'ils ont fini leurs études ?**

**Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien devenir un sorcier une fois ses diplômes en poche.**

"Beaucoup de choses." répondit Amelia.

**- Charlie est en Roumanie pour faire des recherches sur les dragons et Bill est en Afrique, en mission pour Gringotts.**

Alice gloussa.

"Bien sûr que Charlie ira étudier les dragons. Chaque fois que je le vois, il a son dragon empaillé et un livre sur les dragons coincé sous son bras.

- Bill est un Briseur de Sort pour Gringotts. Il est plutôt doué dans son domaine, il est le chef des Briseurs de Sorts, maintenant et il était qu'un débutant à l'époque." sourit Hermione.

Henry, qui avait continué de lire, fronça les sourcils.

**- À propos de Gringotts, tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a tout un article dans **_**La Gazette du Sorcier**_**, mais j'imagine qu'on ne lit pas ça chez les Moldus. Des voleurs ont forcé un coffre.**

"QUOI ?" hurlèrent les adolescents sous le choc.

Albus, Maugrey et Charlus se penchèrent en avant, alarmés.

**Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.**

**- Et qu'est ce qui leur est arrivé ?**

**- Rien, ils ne se sont pas fait prendre, c'est pour ça qu'on en parle tellement. Mon père dit qu'il faut être un grand expert en magie noire pour s'introduire chez Gringotts, mais apparemment, ils n'ont rien emporté. C'est bizarre. Bien sûr, quand ce genre de chose arrive, tout le monde a peur que Tu-Sais-Qui soit dans le coup.**

"Intéressant." commenta Charlus.

**Harry retourna dans sa tête la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il commençait à ressentir un frisson de crainte chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'était sans doute la conséquence de son entrée dans le monde magique. Il se sentait beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'au temps où il pouvait prononcer le nom de Voldemort sans s'inquiéter.**

**- C'est quoi ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ? demanda Ron.**

**- Heu... Je ne connais pas les équipes, avoua Harry.**

"N'écoute-t-il pas ce que Harry lui dit ? Il vient juste de lui dire qu'il arrivait dans le monde magique. Pourtant, Ron continue de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne peut répondre ! s'exclama Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

- Malheureusement, c'est du Ron tout craché. Il est assez borné, mais il a ses bons côtés, soupira Hermione.

- Je le croirai qu'une fois que je l'aurai vu." marmonna Alice.

**- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, abasourdi. Tu ne sais rien du Quidditch ? C'est le plus beau jeu au monde !**

**Il entreprit alors de lui en expliquer les règles, les quatre balles en jeu, les différents postes occupés par les joueurs. Il lui raconta les plus beaux matchs qu'il avait vus en compagnie de ses frères et lui décrivit en détail le balai volant qu'il aurait aimé acheté, s'il avait eu assez d'argent pour ça. Il était en train de lui expliquer les aspects les plus complexes du jeu lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci ce n'était ni Neville, ni Hermione Granger.**

**Trois élèves de Poudlard entrèrent et Harry reconnut parmi eux le garçon au teint pâle dont il avait fait la connaissance dans la boutique de vêtements de Madame Guipure. Cette fois, il regardait Harry avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt que lors de leur première rencontre. **

"Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment ? demanda Narcissa en agrippant la main de Lucius.

- Parce que les confrontations entre Harry et Draco ne se terminaient pas bien." répondit Luna.

**- Alors, c'est vrai ? lança-t-il. On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ?**

**- Oui, dit Harry.**

**Il regarda les deux autres garçons. Tous deux étaient solidement bâtis et avaient l'air féroce. Debout de chaque côté du garçon au teint pâle, ils avaient l'air de gardes du corps. **

**- Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle, dit le garçon d'un air détaché. Moi, je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.**

"Honnêtement, Lucius, je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves à ces deux crétins. Ils ne peuvent même pas mettre leur chaussure au bon pied, ricana Severus.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux. C'est Père qui les a engagés pour me suivre comme deux gros blocs de roche, répondit Lucius. De plus, je n'ai pas le cœur de leur dire de me lâcher. Ils seraient perdus sans moi."

**Ron eut une toux discrète qui ressemblait à un ricanement. Draco Malfoy tourna les yeux vers lui.**

**- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.**

"Désolée Alice, soupira Narcissa. Je sais que les Weasley font partie de ta famille. Je te prie d'excuser l'attitude de mon fils.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Ne t'excuse plus." dit Alice en balayant les excuses d'un revers de main.

**Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.**

**- Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.**

**Malfoy lui tendit la main, mais Harry refusa de la serrer.**

**- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, dit-il avec froideur.**

"Ça ne va pas bien finir. Ça va juste causer plus de problèmes entre les deux." dit Amelia en fronçant les sourcils.

Tout le monde approuva.

**Les joues pâles du garçon rosirent légèrement.**

**- Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter, dit-il lentement. Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traînes avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.**

Lucius fut effaré par l'attitude de son fils.

**Harry et Ron se levèrent en même temps. Le visage de Ron était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. **

**- Répète un peu ça, dit-il.**

**- Vous voulez vous battre, tous les deux ? lança Malfoy avec mépris.**

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, si tu étais dans cette pièce maintenant, je te mettrais sur mes genoux et te donnerais une fessée." dit Narcissa en colère.

**- Vous feriez mieux de filer d'ici, dit Harry en s'efforçant de paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'était car Crabbe et Goyle étaient beaucoup plus grands que Ron et lui.**

**- Oh, mais on n'a pas du tout l'intention de s'en aller, pas vrai, les gars ? On a fini toutes nos provisions et vous avez l'air d'en avoir encore.**

**Goyle tendit la main vers les Chocogrenouilles qui se trouvaient à côté de Ron. Ron se jeta aussitôt sur lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher son adversaire, celui-ci poussa un hurlement épouvantable.**

**Croûtard le rat était suspendu à un doigt de Goyle, ses dents pointues profondément plantées dans une phalange. Crabbe et Malfoy reculèrent d'un pas tandis que Goyle, toujours hurlant, agitait la main en tous sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de Croûtard. Le rat finit par lâcher prise et fut projeté contre la fenêtre. Les trois garçons s'éclipsèrent aussitôt, craignant sans doute que d'autres rats se soient cachés parmi les friandises. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione Granger arriva à son tour dans le compartiment.**

"Vas-y Croûtard ! acclamèrent tous les garçons.

- Mimi, tu te joins à nous ?" James sourit à sa sœur.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et commença à jouer avec. Elle lança un regard noir à son frère, qui ferma immédiatement sa bouche.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? demanda-t-elle en voyant les friandises étalées par terre et Ron qui tenait Croûtard par la queue.**

**- Je crois bien qu'il est assommé, dit Ron.**

**Il examina le rat de plus près.**

**- Ça, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il. Il n'est pas assommé, il s'est tout simplement rendormi !**

**En effet, Croûtard dormait paisiblement.**

**- Tu le connaissais déjà, ce Malfoy ? demanda Ron.**

**Harry lui raconta sa rencontre avec lui sur le chemin de Traverse.**

**- J'ai entendu parler de sa famille, dit Ron d'un air sombre. Ils ont été parmi les premiers à revenir de notre côté quand Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu. Ils ont prétendu qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un mauvais sort, mais mon père n'y croit pas. Il dit que le père de Malfoy n'a pas besoin de mauvais sort pour se mettre dans le camp des forces du Mal.**

"Juste pour clarifier les choses, avant que nous ne continuions de lire. Mon père croit en la cause défendue par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Moi, en revanche, je n'ai pas encore décidé, cependant on me considère comme un Mangemort. Mon père m'a donné le choix et je ne suis pas contraint pour le moment. Cependant, être dans cette pièce avec vous commence à me faire changer d'avis, je me battrai pour le bien, pas pour Lord V-V-Voldemort." bégaya Lucius.

Tous les aînés hochèrent la tête pour indiquer à Lucius qu'ils le croyaient, mais Maugrey semblait toujours sceptique. Pour le convaincre, Lucius releva sa manche gauche et lui montra son avant-bras. Maugrey hocha la tête d'approbation.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Ron est si impoli, dit Dorea, en colère. Il a besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Je m'assurerai qu'il les connaisse. Je ne sais pas d'où vient toute cette jalousie, cette amertume, cette attitude. Molly et Arthur ne sont pas du tout comme ça et les garçons sont tellement gentils, dit Alice avec inquiétude. Ron ne laisse pas sa jalousie affecter son amitié, si ?

- Tu le découvriras au fil des livres, on ne veut pas trop en révéler." répondit Luna.

Alice hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, pressentant que Ron serait une source de déception. Elle nota rapidement une liste « des choses à faire » à propos des Weasley.

**- Vous feriez bien de vous changer, dit Hermione. Je suis allée voir le machiniste dans la locomotive et il m'a dit que nous étions presque arrivés. Vous ne vous êtes quand même pas battus, j'espère ? Vous cherchez les ennuis avant même qu'on soit là-bas ?**

**- C'est Croûtard qui s'est battu, pas nous, répliqua Ron en lui lançant un regard noir. Ça ne t'ennuierait pas de nous laisser tranquilles pendant qu'on se change ?**

**- D'accord, je m'en vais, dit Hermione d'un air hautain. J'étais venue vous voir parce que les autres ne font que des bêtises, ils courent dans les couloirs comme des idiots et toi, tu as une saleté sur le nez, si tu veux savoir.**

"Je pense que Mia essayait de se faire des amis, mais que l'impolitesse de Ron n'a pas aidé, observa Amelia.

- En effet. Être autoritaire est une stratégie d'adaptation pour moi. Je n'avais pas de cousins et je n'étais pas autorisée à jouer dehors, non plus. Quand je suis allée à l'école moldue, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. Des choses arrivaient autour de moi et c'est pourquoi ils me persécutaient ou restaient loin de moi. Les autres enfants moldus me trouvaient étrange. Mes livres devinrent mes amis, donc je n'avais pas le niveau des autres, dit tristement Hermione en regardant ses pieds.

- Maintenant tu nous as, dit Sirius en resserrant brièvement sa prise autour sa taille. Nous sommes tes amis et ta famille. Si quelqu'un te menace, nous le ferons tomber. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

- OUI !" hurlèrent les Maraudeurs, Frank, Amelia, Lily, Alice et Regulus.

Severus et Lucius hochèrent la tête. Luna, Narcissa et les Aînés sourirent fièrement face aux liens qui se créaient.

**Ron lui adressa un regard féroce tandis qu'elle sortait du compartiment. **

Dorea fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas l'attitude de Ron et se sentait très protectrice envers sa fille. Charlus, comprenant à quoi pensait sa femme, lui attrapa la main et la caressa doucement pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien.

**Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Des montagnes et des forêts défilaient sous un ciel pourpre et le train semblait perdre de la vitesse.**

**Ron et Harry enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier. Celle de Ron était un peu trop courte pour lui, on voyait ses chaussures et le bas de son pantalon.**

Alice soupira.

"Il doit y avoir un amas considérable de jalousie et de ressentiment emmagasinés en lui. Ron est toujours considéré en dernier, car les autres passent avant lui. Il doit partager toutes ses affaires et rien ne lui appartient réellement. Ses sentiments ont été refoulés jusqu'à ce qu'il ait Harry comme ami. Il le considère comme le « sien ». Du coup, il se sent menacé quand d'autres offrent leur amitié à Harry. C'est pourquoi il est sur la défensive et cela se manifeste par de l'impolitesse."

Tout le monde dans la pièce confirma d'un hochement de tête, même Hermione et Luna.

**Une voix retentit alors dans le train :**

**- Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.**

**Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et vit Ron pâlir sous ses taches de rousseur. Après avoir rempli leurs poches des dernières friandises qui restaient, ils rejoignirent la foule des élèves qui se pressaient dans le couloir.**

**Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Harry. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et Harry entendit une voix familière : **

**- Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va, Harry ?**

**La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves.**

**- Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faîtes attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !**

**Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité. Harry pensa qu'ils devaient se trouver au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Personne ne parlait beaucoup. Neville, celui qui avait perdu son crapaud, renifla à plusieurs reprises.**

"Oooh." roucoulèrent Alice, Amelia, Lily et Narcissa.

**- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit Hagrid en se retournant vers eux. Après le prochain tournant.**

**Il y eut alors un grand « Oooooh ! ».**

"La même réaction tous les ans." sourit Minerva.

**L'étroit chemin avait alors débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.**

**- Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança Hagrid en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.**

**Harry et Ron partagèrent leur barque avec Hermione et Neville.**

"Toi et Neville, vous êtes proches, Hermione ? demanda Alice.

- Appelle-moi Mia, comme tout le monde, s'il te plaît. Hermione est un nom à coucher dehors. Oui, Neville est l'un de mes premiers amis et aura pour toujours une place dans mon cœur."

Alice sourit.

**- Tout le monde est casé ? cria Hagrid qui état lui-même monté dans un bateau. Alors, EN AVANT !**

**D'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la haute silhouette du château, dressé au sommet d'une falaise.**

**- Baissez la tête, dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte.**

**Tout le monde s'exécuta tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait une large ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les mener sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.**

**- Hé, toi, là-bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud ? dit Hagrid qui regardait dans les barques pour voir si personne n'avait rien oublié.**

**- Trevor ! s'écria Neville en tendant les mains.**

"Ouais !" s'exclama Alice.

Hermione et Luna rirent de son excitation.

**Guidés par la lampe de Hagrid, ils gravirent le long d'un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent enfin sur une vaste pelouse qui s'étendait à l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se pressèrent devant l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif.**

**- Tout le monde est là ? demanda Hagrid. Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ?**

**Puis le géant leva son énorme poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château.**

"C'était la fin de ce chapitre." conclut Henry en tendant le livre à sa femme.

Fin du chapitre 6.

* * *

_AN:/__*Cette phrase n'est transcrite que peu après dans le paragraphe, mais ici il est important de garder l'ordre de la fiction originale._

_**La traduction donne « barre de chocolat » mais pour la suite de ce chapitre, il est nécessaire que je garde la version originale._

_Merci à **GWEN S.G**. Merci à ma Bêta __**ISOTOPE,**__ qui fait un super boulot. A bientôt._


	9. Chapitre 9

_Making A Difference – Book 1_

_Chapitre 7 – Le Choixpeau Magique_

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AMORTENTIA-MALFOY**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_**Le texte en gras**__ vient exclusivement du livre __**Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, VERSION FRANÇAISE,**__ qui appartient bien évidemment, à la très talentueuse __**J.K ROWLING.**_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Augusta baissa les yeux vers le prochain chapitre et sourit "**Chapitre 7 - Le Choixpeau Magique.** "

Tous se turent lorsqu'ils entendirent le titre du chapitre. Ils furent tous impatients d'entendre parler de la cérémonie de Répartition.

**La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux éviter de contrarier, pensa aussitôt Harry.**

"Tu as tout à fait raison." plaisanta Maugrey.

Minerva regarda ostensiblement son vieil ami. Il lui sourit en guise de réponse, tandis que les autres essayèrent d'étouffer leurs rires.

**- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.**

**- Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.**

**Le hall d'entrée du château était si grand que la maison des Dursley aurait pu y tenir toute entière et le plafond si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.**

**Guidés par le professeur McGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année. Harry entendait la rumeur de centaines de voix qui lui parvenaient à travers une porte située sur sa droite. Les autres élèves devaient déjà être là. L'exiguïté des lieux les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils restèrent debout en silence, lançant autour d'eux des regards un peu inquiets.**

"Les premières années font toujours ça." rit Albus.

**- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. **

"Pour des gens comme Harry, nos maisons sont nos familles." dit Lily en pensant à Severus. Elle le vit la regarder et lui fit un sourire.

**Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. **

**Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. **

James et Sirius sourirent en pensant à la quantité de points qu'ils avaient fait perdre à leur maison, depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

**À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.**

"On dirait le même discours que vous nous avez donné." commenta Regulus.

Tous les adolescents acquiescèrent.

"Oui, c'est un discours standard, que je répète chaque année. Si quelque chose change ou se passe, j'ajuste en conséquence, sinon il reste le même." répondit Minerva.

**Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Neville dont la cape était attachée de travers –**

"Aww... Neville." roucoula Alice.

– **et sur Ron qui avait toujours une tache sur le nez.**

La plupart des hommes ricanèrent en entendant cela.

**D'un geste fébrile, Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux.**

"Cela ne vas pas marcher." chantèrent les deux hommes Potter, en souriant.

**- Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.**

**Elle quitta la salle. Harry avait la gorge serrée.**

**- Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? demanda-t-il à Ron.**

**- J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire.**

"Il devrait vraiment arrêter d'écouter les jumeaux. Il devrait le savoir maintenant, qu'ils se payent sa tête." dit Alice avec un sourire affectueux.

**Harry eut un haut-le-corps. Des tests ? Devant tout le monde ? Alors qu'il ne savait pas faire le moindre tour de magie ? Il regarda autour de lui : les autres élèves avaient l'air terrifié, eux aussi. Personne ne disait grand-chose, à part Hermione Granger qui chuchotait à toute vitesse, qu'elle avait appris par cœur tous les sorts possibles et qu'elle se demandait bien lequel il faudrait jeter. **

Tout le monde rit, face à la nervosité d'Hermione. Hermione rougit.

Sirius sourit. Il lui serra doucement la main et chuchota « mignon », pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Hermione rougit encore plus, si possible.

**Harry s'efforça de ne pas écouter ce qu'elle disait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle appréhension, même le jour où il avait dû rapporter à la maison son carnet scolaire dans lequel il était expliqué que la perruque d'un de ses professeurs avait mystérieusement pris une couleur bleu vif et qu'on le soupçonnait d'y être pour quelque chose. **

"Génial !" James se mit à rire.

**Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte. À tout moment maintenant, le professeur McGonagall allait entrer et l'emmener vers son destin fatal.**

"Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Harry." déclara Lily en roulant des yeux.

**Tout à coup, des cris s'élevèrent derrière Harry. Il se retourna et resta bouche bée, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venait d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond. D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparents, ils flottaient à travers la salle sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblés. Ils paraissaient se disputer. L'un d'eux, qui ressemblait à un petit moine gras, lança :**

**- Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.**

"Le moine est si gentil, il aime voir le bien dans chaque personne, dit Alice en souriant.

- Chaque année, c'est toujours la même chose." soupira Minerva.

**- Mon cher Frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? répondit un autre spectre, vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et le cou entouré d'une fraise. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?**

**Il venait de remarquer la présence des première année qui se gardèrent bien de prononcer le moindre mot.**

**- Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le gros moine en leur souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?**

**Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête en silence.**

**- J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, dit le moine. C'était ma maison, dans le temps.**

**- Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.**

**Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé.**

**- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.**

"Et c'est parti." dit Frank. Il était impatient de savoir dans quelle maison Neville aller être réparti.

**Harry éprouvait une sensation bizarre, comme si ses jambes s'étaient soudain changées en plomb. Il se glissa entre Ron et un garçon aux cheveux blonds et la file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.**

**L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. **

"C'est un lieu magnifique." dit Luna de son habituelle voix rêveuse.

**Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.**

**Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.**

**- C'est un plafond magique, murmura Hermione. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard.**

Charlus rit de l'ardeur de sa fille. Une fois de plus elle rougit, puis cacha son visage dans ses mains. En la voyant, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire.

James et Charlus, qui avaient tous deux remarqué le rapprochement d'Hermione et de Sirius, se sourirent et hochèrent la tête. C'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'ils soient liés par Valentina, finalement.

**On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.**

"On le croirait vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?" Amelia sourit.

**Harry regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. La tante Pétunia n'en aurait jamais voulu chez elle.**

**Peut-être allait-on leur demander d'en faire sortir un lapin ? pensa Harry. **

"Un lapin ? demanda Sirius, confus.

- C'est un tour de magie moldu effectué par ce que les Moldus appellent « des magiciens ». Ce sont des illusionnistes qui effectuent des tours. Sortir un lapin d'un chapeau est l'un des trucs les plus populaires." répondit Lily.

Tous les Sang-Pur acquiescèrent.

**Tout le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixés sur le chapeau pointu. Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup. Le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :**

_**Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême**_

_**Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit**_

_**Je veux bien me manger moi-même**_

_**Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi**_

_**Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides**_

_**Font pâl'figure auprès de moi**_

_**Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,**_

_**Chacun se soumet à mon choix.**_

_**Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête**_

_**Le Choixpeau a toujours raison**_

_**Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête**_

_**Pour connaître votre maison.**_

_**Si vous allez à Gryffondor**_

_**Vous rejoindrez les courageux,**_

_**Les plus hardis et les plus forts**_

_**Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.**_

_**Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,**_

_**Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal**_

_**Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler**_

_**Et leur patience est proverbiale.**_

_**Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi**_

_**Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être**_

_**Là-bas, ce sont des érudits**_

_**Qui ont envie de tout connaître.**_

_**Vous finirez à Serpentard**_

_**Si vous êtes plutôt malin,**_

_**Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards**_

_**Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.**_

_**Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant**_

_**Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein**_

_**Tu seras en de bonnes mains**_

_**Car je suis un chapeau pensant !**_

"C'est une chanson positive. Nos chansons sont totalement sombres, observa Regulus.

- C'était un moment de paix. Nous n'étions pas en guerre à cette époque, mais cela va bientôt changer." répondit Luna.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils en entendant cette déclaration.

**Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.**

**- Alors, il suffit de porter le chapeau ! murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. Fred m'avait parlé d'un combat avec un troll... J'ai bien envie d'aller lui casser la figure !**

Hermione regarda Luna, qui eut également l'air surprise. "_Intéressant_." pensèrent les deux filles.

**Harry eut un faible sourire. Essayer un chapeau valait beaucoup mieux que d'être obligé de jeter un sort, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire devant tout le monde. Le chapeau l'impressionnait et Harry ne se sentait plus le moindre courage. S'il avait existé une maison pour les élèves au bord de la nausée, il y serait allé tout de suite.**

"S'il existait une telle maison, je suis sûr que plus de la moitié des première année y irait." dit Albus avec un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde accepta.

**Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.**

**- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !**

**Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.**

**- POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.**

Alice applaudit.

**Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Harry vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes.**

**- Bones, Susan !**

Amelia sourit. "Est-ce la fille de mon frère Edmund ?

- Oui, c'est elle. Toi et Susan êtes très proches. Tu es devenue un bon modèle pour elle. Susan est devenue une bonne amie, à Hermione et moi, au fil des années, répondit Luna.

- Oui, nous étions de bons amis. C'est une fille vraiment adorable, gentille et intelligente. Je ne peux t'en dire plus pendant la pause." sourit Hermione.

Amelia hocha la tête avec impatience. Remus sourit à sa petite amie et l'attira à ses côtés. Il était heureux de voir que quelque chose pouvait la faire sourire, malgré la perte de sa famille.

**- POUFSOUFFLE ! cria à nouveau le chapeau.**

De nouveau, Alice et Amelia applaudirent.

**Susan se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.**

**- Boot, Terry ! appela le professeur McGonagall.**

**- SERDAIGLE ! cria le chapeau.**

Frank et Amelia applaudirent l'élève qui venait d'intégrer leur maison.

**Cette fois, les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la deuxième table à gauche. Des élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent Terry en lui serrant la main.**

**Brocklehurst, Mandy fut également envoyée à Serdaigle. **

Encore une fois Frank et Amelia applaudirent.

**Brown, Lavande fut la première à se retrouver à Gryffondor. **

Les Maraudeurs applaudirent.

**Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée.**

**Bulstrode, Millicent fut envoyée à Serpentard. **

Regulus et Narcissa applaudirent pour leur maison. Lucius et Severus sourirent.

**Peut-être était-ce dû à son imagination, après tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur eux, mais Harry pensa que les élèves de Serpentard avaient l'air désagréable.**

"Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça, dit Narcissa en faisant la moue.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Hermione. Certains des meilleurs et plus courageux sorciers et sorcières que je connais sont à Serpentard."

Les Serpentard et Dorea eurent l'air fier.

**Il commençait vraiment à avoir la nausée, maintenant. Il se souvenait des séances pendant lesquelles on composait les équipes sportives dans son ancienne école. Il était toujours le dernier à être choisi, non parce qu'il était le plus mauvais, mais parce que personne ne voulait prendre le risque de lui manifester la moindre sympathie en présence de Dudley.**

"Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as une reçu lettre parce que tu as été accepté." assura Minerva.

**- Finch-Fletchey, Justin !**

**- POUFSOUFFLE !**

Alice sourit et applaudit de nouveau.

**Plusieurs élèves furent ainsi répartis dans les différentes maisons. Harry remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de se décider.**

**- Granger, Hermione !**

**Hermione courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.**

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Une fois de plus, Hermione rougit.

Tous ceux qui avaient parié se penchèrent en avant, pour savoir quelle maison Hermione avait intégrée.

Augusta sourit et cria :

**- GRYFFONDOR ! cria le chapeau.**

"PAYEZ !" crièrent Regulus, Frank et Sirius, en tendant leurs mains.

James et Remus leur remirent l'argent.

"Maintenant, nous allons savoir où Harry a été réparti." sourit Sirius en rebondissant dans son siège.

**Ron émit un grognement.**

Augusta s'arrêta de lire. "Je commence à ne pas aimer ce garçon. Comment êtes-vous devenus amis ?

- Parfois, je me le demande moi-même. Ron est un cas particulier, mais je m'y suis attachée." répondit calmement Hermione.

Augusta secoua la tête et reprit la lecture.

**Harry eut soudain une de ces horribles pensées qui accompagnent généralement les états de panique. Et s'il n'était pas choisi du tout ? S'il restait là avec le Choixpeau sur la tête sans que rien ne se passe et que le professeur McGonagall finisse par lui annoncer qu'il y avait une erreur et qu'il devait rentrer chez lui par le prochain train ?**

Hermione roula des yeux. "Harry, arrête d'être une Drama Queen."

**Lorsque Neville Londubat, le garçon qui ne cessait de perdre son crapaud, fut appelé, il trébucha et tomba en s'approchant du tabouret. **

Alice, Frank et Henry sourirent, désireux de découvrir la maison de Neville.

**Le Choixpeau mit longtemps à se décider. Enfin, il cria : « GRYFFONDOR. » **

Tout le monde - y compris les Serpentard - applaudit. Hermione et Luna sourirent en voyant combien Neville était devenu populaire dans le groupe.

**Neville se précipita aussitôt vers ses camarades sans enlever le chapeau de sa tête et dut revenir le donner à MacDougal, Morag, sous les éclats de rire.**

La salle – y compris les Serpentard – éclata de rire.

Frank – qui riait toujours – haleta : "Alice a fait la même chose."

Alice rougit et frappa Frank avec un coussin.

Tous éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

**Lorsque son nom fut appelé, Malfoy s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria:**

**- SERPENTARD !**

Narcissa et Regulus applaudirent, tandis que Lucius et Severus sourirent.

"Avec une famille comme la nôtre, pourquoi aurait-il été ailleurs ? Sa maison était clairement destinée." dit Regulus en secouant la tête et en souriant.

**La mine satisfaite, Malfoy alla rejoindre ses amis Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient été envoyés à Serpentard, eux aussi. Harry ne savait pas si c'était un effet de son imagination, mais il avait une désagréable impression.**

**Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file des nouveaux.**

**- Moon... Nott... Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms qui commençaient par « P ». Parkinson... les jumelles Patil... Perks, Sally-Anne... et, enfin...**

**- Harry Potter !**

James et Lily se prirent la main, lorsque le nom de Harry fut cité. Sirius et Regulus se penchèrent en avant, impatients de savoir qui avait remporté le pari.

**Lorsque Harry sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.**

**- Elle a bien dit Potter ?**

**- Le Harry Potter ?**

**Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.**

**- Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. **

"Ce n'est pas difficile. Il a un cœur de lion, il doit être à Gryffondor." dit Sirius nerveusement.

**Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également, il y a du talent et... Ho ! Ho ! Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?**

**Harry crispa les doigts sur les bords du tabouret. « Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard » pensa-t-il avec force.**

**- Pas à Serpentard ? dit la petite voix. Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors ? Non ? Vraiment ? Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... GRYFFONDOR !**

Tous les Gryffondor applaudirent. Minerva, Charlus et Albus applaudirent joyeusement, également.

Regulus gémit et tendit l'argent à Sirius, qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

"Tout ce suspens m'a rendu anxieuse. Il aurait pu aller dans toutes les maisons." déclara Lily. James acquiesça.

Dorea était légèrement déçue de voir que son petit-fils pensait si peu de Serpentard, à cause de Voldemort. D'un autre côté, elle était heureuse qu'il intègre la maison qu'il voulait.

Hermione détecta la tristesse de Dorea. "Je suis sûre que Harry aurait réagi autrement et aurait été fier, s'il avait su que tu étais une Serpentard." assura-t-elle à sa mère.

**Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea, les jambes tremblantes, vers la table des Gryffondor. Soulagé d'avoir échappé à Serpentard, il remarqua à peine qu'on lui réservait la plus longue et la plus bruyante ovation de la soirée. Percy le Préfet se leva et lui serra vigoureusement la main tandis que les jumeaux Weasley scandaient :**

**- Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !**

James et Sirius firent également une petite danse de joie.

Hermione - agacée par leurs pitreries - effleura sa baguette et les fit trébucher l'un sur l'autre.

Tous se moquèrent d'eux.

**Harry s'assit face au fantôme qui portait une fraise autour du cou. Le spectre lui tapota amicalement le bras et Harry eut soudain l'horrible impression d'avoir plongé la main jusqu'au coude dans un seau d'eau glacée.**

La plupart d'entre eux frissonnèrent. En effet, ils étaient tous passés à travers les fantômes de Poudlard, à un moment de leur scolarité.

**À présent, il voyait distinctement la Grande Table des professeurs. Hagrid, qui était assis à l'une des extrémités, lui fit un clin d'œil en levant le pouce. Harry lui sourit. Au centre de la table, trônait dans un large fauteuil d'or massif Albus Dumbledore en personne. Harry le reconnut immédiatement, grâce à la carte qu'il avait trouvée dans la Chocogrenouille. La chevelure argentée de Dumbledore brillait avec autant d'éclat que les fantômes. **

Albus rit. "J'utilise un shampooing spécial." dit-il au hasard, alors que tous le regardèrent étrangement.

**Harry reconnut également le professeur Quirrell, le jeune homme émotif qu'il avait rencontré au Chaudron Baveur. Il portait un grand turban violet qui lui donnait un air bizarre.**

"Turban ? Chacun ses goûts, mais ce n'est pas mon style." Alice frissonna.

Maugrey - qui se demandait pourquoi ce « turban violet » était mentionné au milieu de la cérémonie de Répartition - prit note d'y porter attention.

**Il ne restait plus que trois élèves à répartir. Turpin, Lisa fut envoyée à Serdaigle, puis ce fut le tour de Ron. Il avait le teint verdâtre et Harry croisa les doigts sous la table. Un instant plus tard, le chapeau annonça :**

**- GRYFFONDOR !**

Alice sourit, sachant que Ron voulait aller dans cette maison.

**Harry applaudit bruyamment avec les autres tandis que Ron se laissait tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui.**

**- Bravo, Ron, très bien vraiment, dit Percy d'un ton pompeux tandis que Zabini, Blaise, était envoyé à Serpentard.**

Hermione sourit tristement en entendant le nom de son ancien petit ami.

"Est-ce le père de Valentina ?" demanda Dorea, qui - comme beaucoup - vit le changement d'humeur d'Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête, en signe d'affirmation. Sirius lui frotta doucement le dos pour la réconforter. Une fois de plus, ce fut un rappel du nombre de vies perdues, à cause de Voldemort et de ses préjugés.

**Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Harry contempla alors son assiette d'or désespérément vide et se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé.**

"C'est toujours comme ça, après un long voyage. Surtout une fois que toute l'excitation est retombée." affirma Amelia.

Tous acquiescèrent.

**Albus Dumbledore s'était levé, le visage rayonnant, les bras largement ouverts. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui faire davantage plaisir que de voir tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui.**

"C'est le cas." Albus sourit.

**- Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !**

**Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Harry se demanda s'il fallait rire ou pas.**

La plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle rirent à la confusion de Harry. Eux non plus, ne surent pas s'il fallait rire ou pas. Les yeux d'Albus brillèrent.

**- Il est... un peu fou, non ? demanda-t-il timidement à Percy.**

"Seulement un peu. Mais là encore, les meilleures personnes le sont." répondit Albus.

**- Fou ? dit Percy d'un ton léger. C'est un génie ! Le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Mais c'est vrai, il est un peu fou. Tu veux des pommes de terre ?**

**Harry resta bouche bée. Les plats disposés sur la table débordaient à présent de victuailles : roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terres sautées, frites, légumes divers, sauces onctueuses, ketchup et, il ne savait pour quelle raison, des bonbons à la menthe. **

"Mmm… de la nourriture. C'est bientôt le déjeuner ? demanda Sirius, en se frottant le ventre.

- Tu viens juste de prendre ton petit-déjeuner, déclara Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

- Mia, je te conseille de ne pas discuter avec lui, quand il s'agit de nourriture. C'est un puits sans fond, l'informa Dorea. Nous ne déjeunerons pas avant d'avoir lu quelques chapitres.

- Très bien." Sirius fit la moue. Hermione secoua la tête en souriant. Sirius lui rappelait ses garçons.

Au mot « nourriture », Valentina se réveilla, laissa échapper quelques gargouillis et s'étira dans son siège à bascule. Comme la vieille, Hermione fit apparaître une couverture pour se couvrir et allaita Valentina.

**Les Dursley n'avaient jamais privé Harry de nourriture, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de manger à sa faim. Dudley se précipitait toujours le premier sur ce que Harry aimait le mieux, même si cela le rendait malade. Harry remplit son assiette d'un peu de tout, sauf de bonbons à la menthe, et se mit à manger avec appétit. Tout était délicieux.**

"C'est toujours délicieux. Les elfes font un excellent travail." affirma Sirius, toujours en se frottant le ventre.

**- Tout ça me paraît bien appétissant, soupira le fantôme à fraise en regardant Harry trancher son steak. Il y a presque quatre cents ans maintenant que je n'ai plus rien mangé. Je n'en ai pas besoin, bien sûr, mais ça me manque... Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, pour vous servir. Fantôme résident à la tour de Gryffondor.**

**- Je vous connais, s'exclama Ron. Mes frères m'ont parlé de vous. C'est bien vous, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ?**

**- Je préfère que l'on m'appelle Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, dit le fantôme d'un air pincé.**

**- Quasi-Sans-Tête ? l'interrompit Seamus Finnigan, le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Comment peut-on être quasi sans tête ?**

"Je déteste quand les gens lui demandent ça." Lily frémit de dégoût.

**Sir Nicholas sembla offensé. Visiblement, la conversation ne se déroulait pas selon ses vœux.**

"Je pense qu'il aime secrètement l'attention." plaisanta Charlus.

**- Comme ceci, dit-il d'une voix agacée.**

**Il prit son oreille gauche entre deux doigts et la tira vers le haut. Sa tête bascula alors vers la droite et tomba sur son épaule comme si elle était rattachée à son cou par une charnière. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait essayé de le décapiter, sans réussir à terminer le travail.**

"Beurk." fit Alice, l'air malade.

**Satisfait de voir les regards ébahis des nouveaux élèves, Quasi-Sans-Tête remit son chef en place.**

**- Alors, les nouveaux Gryffondor, dit-il, j'espère que vous allez nous aider à gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, cette année ? Il y a tellement longtemps que Gryffondor ne l'a pas obtenue ! Les Serpentard l'ont remportée six fois de suite ! Le Baron Sanglant en est devenu insupportable de prétention. C'est lui, le fantôme des Serpentard.**

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et aperçut un horrible fantôme, les yeux vides, le visage émacié, les vêtements maculés de taches de sang aux reflets d'argent. Il était assis à côté de Malfoy qui, à la grande satisfaction de Harry, n'avait pas l'air enchanté d'occuper cette place.**

**- Comment a-t-il fait pour être couvert de sang ? demanda avec grand intérêt Seamus Finnigan, le garçon blond.**

**- Je ne le lui ai jamais demandé, répondit Quasi-Sans-Tête avec délicatesse.**

"Nous savons." dirent simultanément Hermione et Luna, en souriant.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent. "Comment ? La dernière fois que quelqu'un lui a demandé, il l'a menacé de le suspendre par les orteils.

- Septième livre. Si ce n'est pas expliqué dedans, je te le dirai." Luna sourit.

Tous les adolescents s'affaissèrent de déception.

"Le septième livre est si loin, gémit Sirius.

- C'est bête." Hermione sourit cruellement. Sirius fit la moue.

**Lorsque tout le monde se fut bien rempli l'estomac, ce qui restait dans les plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle devint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert : crèmes glacées à tous les parfums possibles, tartes aux pommes, éclairs au chocolat, beignets, babas, fraises, gâteau de riz.**

**Harry se servit. Tandis qu'il prenait un morceau de tarte à la mélasse, les autres se mirent à parler de leur famille.**

"C'est ma tarte préférée." sourit Lily.

**- Moi, je suis moitié-moitié, expliqua Seamus. Mon père est un Moldu et ma mère a attendu qu'ils soient mariés pour lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Ça lui a fait un choc.**

**Tout le monde éclata de rire.**

"Ce n'est pas drôle, cela aurait pu mal finir, s'exclama Lily en pensant à son vieil ami.

- Je suis d'accord." renchérit Dorea.

Les Aînés exprimèrent leur accord.

**- Et toi, Neville ? demanda Ron.**

**- C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé et c'est une sorcière, répondit Neville. – **

"Nous savons ce qui arrive à Alice et Frank, mais où est Henry ? demanda Augusta en fronçant les sourcils.

- À l'école, Neville ne parlait pas beaucoup de Henry. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que Henry est décédé quand Neville était petit." répondit Hermione calmement.

Tous furent bouleversés. Ce fut, encore une fois, un rappel de la douleur qu'ils auraient à endurer.

Augusta et Henry se dirigèrent vers Alice et Frank et les prirent dans leurs bras. Lily pleura dans les bras de James, tandis qu'Hermione essaya de calmer Sirius.

Lorsque tous les esprits furent calmés, Hermione remit son haut et fit disparaître la couverture. Elle donna Valentina à Sirius et lui montra comment faire un rot.

"Augusta, veux-tu que je finisse de lire ?" Augusta lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione récupéra le livre.

– **Mais pendant des années, la famille a cru que j'étais un Moldu. Algie, mon grand-oncle, essayait toujours de me prendre par surprise pour voir s'il y avait un peu de magie en moi. Un jour, il m'a poussé dans l'eau, au bout de la jetée de Blackpool et j'ai failli me noyer. Jusqu'à l'âge de huit ans, je n'avais montré aucun don pour la magie. Et puis, un jour, mon grand-oncle qui était venu prendre le thé à la maison m'a pris par les chevilles et s'est amusé à me pendre par une fenêtre du premier étage. Ma grand-tante Enid est venue lui apporter une meringue et il m'a lâché sans le faire exprès. Mais au lieu de tomber normalement, j'ai rebondi dans le jardin jusque sur la route et tout le monde était ravi. Ma grand-mère pleurait de joie. Et je ne les avais jamais vus aussi heureux quand j'ai été appelé à Poudlard. Ils avaient eu peur que je ne sois pas assez doué pour qu'on m'accepte à l'école. Mon grand-oncle Algie était tellement content qu'il m'a acheté un crapaud.**

"Maman, papa, je pense qu'il faut éloigner oncle Algie de Nev. Ce qu'il a fait est cruel, la magie ne doit pas être forcée. Son noyau magique sera prêt en temps voulu." grogna Frank.

Augusta acquiesça.

**Assis de l'autre côté de Harry, Percy Weasley et Hermione parlaient des cours.**

**- J'espère qu'ils vont tout de suite commencer, dit Hermione, il y a tellement de choses à apprendre. Ce qui m'intéresse le plus, c'est la métamorphose. Ça doit être passionnant de transformer quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre. Bien sûr, il parait que c'est très difficile.**

**- Il faudra commencer avec de petits objets, par exemple changer une allumette en aiguille... expliqua Percy.**

"Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais réussi à changer l'anguille, après seulement quelques essais, Mia, la taquina Luna.

- Voyons Luna. Minerva est un excellent professeur, c'était à prévoir."

Minerva sourit avec reconnaissance. "Je doute fortement y être pour quelque chose, ma chère. Tu es une sorcière naturellement douée. Et je pense que tu as besoin que d'un minimum d'indications.

Hermione sourit et hocha la tête à son professeur. Elle reporta son attention sur la page et sourit au garçon qui était assis à côté de sa meilleure amie.

"Severus, je pense que tu vas aimer entendre la suite."

**Harry se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, à présent. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la Grande Table. Hagrid vidait son gobelet, le professeur McGonagall bavardait avec Albus Dumbledore et le professeur Quirrell, avec son turban ridicule, parlait à l'un de ses collègues, un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux.**

"Félicitation Sev. Professeur de Potion, je suppose ? observa Regulus.

- On dirait que oui, Reg." Severus répondit avec un sourire rare.

Tous présentèrent leurs félicitations au futur professeur. Une fois fait, la lecture reprit.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius eut fini de faire faire le rot de Valentina. Il la laissa jouer avec son dragon.

**Tout se passa en un éclair. Le professeur au nez crochu regarda Harry dans les yeux et celui-ci ressentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë, fulgurante, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.**

**- Aïe ! s'écria Harry en se plaquant une main sur le front.**

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Lily eut le souffle coupé.

- J… je n'ai rien fait, bégaya Severus en état de choc.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication raisonnable, Severus." déclara Albus, en essayant de calmer le garçon.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Percy.**

**- R... rien...**

**La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. En revanche, Harry n'arrivait pas à chasser la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée en croisant le regard du professeur – la sensation que cet homme ne l'aimait vraiment pas.**

"C'est probablement de notre faute. Désolé Harry. Je pense que tu paies toutes ces années de haine mutuelle, dit James en s'excusant.

- Tout est déjà oublié, Potter. Nous sommes tous deux fautifs. Je suis devenu amer. Tu as raison, j'ai probablement reporté mon ressentiment sur ton fils. Je ne peux que m'excuser pour les actions de mon futur moi, déclara tristement Severus.

- Tout va bien, Sev. Les choses ont changé, tu ne deviendras pas cet homme." Lily sourit.

**- Qui c'est, le prof qui parle avec Quirrell ? demanda-t-il à Percy.**

**- Tu connais déjà Quirrell ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air si nerveux, l'autre, c'est le professeur Rogue. Il est chargé des cours de Potions, mais ça ne lui plaît pas. Tout le monde sait qu'il essaye de prendre la place de Quirrell. Il en connaît un rayon en magie noire, ce Rogue.**

"Je dois admettre que ce serait merveilleux d'être professeur de DCFM, mais je préfère les Potions, c'est un sujet auquel j'excelle." admis Severus.

**Harry observa longuement le professeur Rogue, mais celui-ci ne tourna plus les yeux vers lui.**

**Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.**

**- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.**

**Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers les jumeaux Weasley.**

Les Maraudeurs sourirent en entendant cela.

"J'ai l'impression de faire ça avec chaque génération. Y compris l'actuelle." Albus – les yeux brillants - regarda les Maraudeurs, qui essayèrent d'avoir l'air innocent.

**- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.**

"Si Harry est comme James et Lily, il va se retrouver dans le couloir interdit à un moment donné." plaisanta Alice.

Hermione et Luna sourirent en réponse. Lily gémit et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

**Harry éclata de rire, mais il ne fut guère imité.**

**- Il n'est pas sérieux ? murmura-t-il à Percy.**

**- Je crois que si, répondit Percy en fronçant les sourcils. C'est bizarre, d'habitude, il nous explique pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'aller dans certains endroits. La forêt, par exemple, est remplie de bêtes féroces, tout le monde le sait. Il aurait au moins pu nous le dire à nous, les Préfets.**

**- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! s'écria Dumbledore.**

**Harry remarqua que le sourire des autres professeurs s'était soudain figé. **

"Il a d'excellentes capacités d'observation." Minerva secoua la tête et sourit.

**Dumbledore donna un petit coup de baguette magique, comme s'il avait voulu faire partir une mouche posée à son extrémité, et il s'en échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.**

"Chante Mia." Luna sourit.

Albus agita sa baguette. "Nous pourrions aussi bien nous prêter au jeu." Il rit.

Hermione fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard, mais accepta la requête.

**- Chacun chantera sur son air préféré, dit Dumbledore. Allons-y !**

**Et toute l'école se mit à hurler :**

_**Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,**_

_**Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,**_

_**Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve**_

_**Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,**_

_**On veut avoir la tête bien pleine**_

_**Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine**_

_**Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,**_

_**Qui mijote dans nos crânes,**_

_**Oblige-nous à tout étudier,**_

_**Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,**_

_**Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse**_

_**Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.**_

Tous applaudirent, dès qu'elle s'arrêta de chanter. Ils furent tous en admiration devant sa voix.

"Mia, tu as vraiment une belle voix. Chantes-tu professionnellement ? la complimenta Amelia.

- On m'a appris à chanter, danser et jouer de la guitare, dès que j'ai su parler et marcher. J'y ai pensé dans le passé, mais non, je ne chante pas professionnellement, révéla Hermione.

- C'était magnifique. Néanmoins ce talent ne doit pas être caché." Charlus sourit à sa fille.

Tout le monde acquiesça chaleureusement.

"Merci papa, merci à tous." Hermione sourit poliment.

**Tout le monde termina la chanson à des moments différents. Les jumeaux Weasley furent les derniers à chanter, au rythme de la marche funèbre qu'ils avaient choisie. Dumbledore marqua la cadence avec sa baguette magique et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il fut l'un de ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort.**

Tous - y compris les Serpentard - rirent de l'attitude des jumeaux.

"Typique. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de leur part. Ce sont les clones de Fab et Gid." Alice rit.

**- Ah, la musique, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.**

**Les nouveaux de Gryffondor suivirent Percy hors de la Grande Salle puis montèrent derrière lui le grand escalier de marbre. Harry eut à nouveau l'impression d'avoir des jambes de plomb, mais cette fois, seuls la fatigue et le plantureux repas en étaient la cause. **

"C'est normal de se sentir comme cela, après une journée bien remplie." Dorea sourit tendrement.

**Il avait tellement sommeil qu'il ne fut même pas surpris de voir les personnages des tableaux accrochés aux murs des couloirs chuchoter et montrer les élèves du doigt sur leur passage. **

**Il ne fut pas davantage étonné de voir que Percy les faisait passer par des portes cachées derrière des tapisseries ou des panneaux coulissants. Ils parcoururent ainsi une distance interminable avant de s'arrêter brusquement.**

"À force, tu vas finir par retrouver ton chemin. Généralement, les élèves mettent environ un mois pour se retrouver dans les couloirs." déclara Frank.

**Des cannes apparurent soudain devant eux, flottant dans les airs, et se ruèrent sur Percy, qui dut faire un pas de côté pour les éviter.**

"Peeves !" applaudirent les Maraudeurs.

**- C'est Peeves, murmura Percy. Un esprit frappeur. Peeves, montre-toi, dit-il en élevant la voix.**

**Pour toute réponse, un bruit grossier résonna dans le couloir.**

**- Tu veux que j'aille prévenir le Baron Sanglant ? menaça Percy.**

"Il a joué la carte du Baron Sanglant trop vite. Peeves ne l'écoutera plus, maintenant." dit Frank en secouant la tête.

Tous les adolescents acquiescèrent.

Les Aînés furent amusés de voir à quel point les adolescents connaissaient les habitudes de Peeves.

**Il y eut alors un bruit sec et un petit homme au regard noir et méchant, avec une grande bouche, se dessina dans les airs. Il avait les jambes croisées et se cramponnait aux cannes.**

**- Ooooooooh ! lança-t-il en accompagnant son cri d'une sorte de caquètement. Voilà les petits nouveaux ! On va bien s'amuser !**

**Il fondit alors sur eux, obligeant les élèves à se baisser.**

**- Va-t'en, Peeves, sinon, le Baron sera prévenu. Et je ne plaisante pas ! s'exclama Percy.**

Tous les adolescents gémirent.

"Cela ne va pas bien se passer." dit Amelia en fronçant les sourcils.

**Peeves tira la langue et disparut en laissant tomber les cannes sur la tête de Neville. Des armures cliquetèrent sur son passage.**

"Aww… Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur Neville ?" demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils. Frank la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

"Neville a tendance à devenir victime des sorts des autres. Il est aussi sujet aux accidents. Cependant, il l'a toujours plutôt bien pris. Il sait que nous l'aimons, lui et ses petites manies." dit Hermione en souriant.

Alice et Frank sourirent. Ils se sentirent un peu mieux.

**- Il faut faire attention à Peeves, dit Percy en poursuivant son chemin. Le Baron Sanglant est le seul à qui il obéisse. Même nous, les Préfets, il ne nous écoute pas. Voilà, on y est.**

"Peeves n'as rien contre les Préfets. A moins qu'ils essaient de contrecarrer ses plans ou de lui dire quoi faire." commenta Remus.

**Tout au bout du couloir était accroché un tableau qui représentait une très grosse dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose.**

**- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle.**

**- Caput Draconis, dit Percy et le tableau pivota aussitôt, laissant voir un trou rond découpé dans le mur.**

**Ils s'y engouffrèrent un par un et se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, une salle ronde, confortable et accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux.**

Tous les Gryffondor sourirent en se souvenant de leur salle commune.

**Percy montra aux nouveaux les deux dortoirs qui leur étaient réservés, celui des filles et celui des garçons. Les garçons montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet d'une tour et trouvèrent des lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de velours rouge. Leurs valises avaient déjà été amenées. Trop fatigués pour parler longtemps, ils enfilèrent leur pyjama et se mirent au lit.**

**- On mange bien ici, hein ? chuchota Ron à Harry à travers les rideaux. **

Luna rit. "_Ron et son estomac._" pensa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- **Hé, laisse-moi tranquille, Croûtard ! Il est en train de ronger mes draps.**

**Harry voulut répondre, mais il tomba endormi. **

Les adolescents et quelques Aînés rirent, se rappelant James et son étrange besoin de dormir constamment.

**Peut-être était-ce à cause de son trop copieux repas qu'il fit un rêve étrange. Il portait le turban du professeur Quirrell et le turban ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ferait mieux de se faire transférer à Serpentard, car telle était sa destinée. Harry répondait qu'il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard. Le turban devenait alors de plus en plus lourd. Harry essayait de l'enlever mais il lui serrait douloureusement la tête et il voyait Malfoy qui riait en le regardant s'escrimer en vain, puis Malfoy prenait l'apparence de Rogue, le professeur au nez crochu, et son rire devenait de plus en plus sonore, de plus en plus glacé. Un éclair de lumière verte avait alors jailli et Harry s'était réveillé, le corps tremblant, baigné de sueur.**

"Étrange." commenta Frank.

**Il s'était tourné de l'autre côté et s'était rendormi. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'avait plus aucun souvenir du rêve.**

"C'est la fin du chapitre, déclara Hermione en donnant le livre à Dorea.

- Serais-tu capable de m'écrire une liste de tous les élèves répartis cette année-là ? Ils me semblent peu nombreux, demanda Albus pensivement.

- En effet, nous étions peu nombreux. Cependant, il y eut beaucoup plus d'élèves l'année suivante, répondit Hermione en écrivant quelques noms sur un parchemin.

- J'en ai peut-être oublié certains, je ne connais pas tout le monde."

_Gryffondor __– 10_

_Hommes :_

_Finnigan, Seamus_

_Londubat, Neville_

_Potter, Harry_

_Thomas, Dean_

_Weasley, Ronald_

_Femmes :_

_Brown, Lavande_

_Dunbar, Fay_

_Granger, Hermione_

_Moon, Lily_

_Patil, Parvati_

_Serpentard__ – 9_

_Hommes :_

_Crabbe, Vincent_

_Goyle, Gregory_

_Malfoy, Draco_

_Nott, Theodore_

_Zabini, Blaise_

_Femmes :_

_Davis, Tracy_

_Greengrass, Daphné_

_Bulstrode, Millicent_

_Parkinson, Pansy_

_Serdaigle__ – 9_

_Hommes :_

_Boot, Terry_

_Corner, Michael_

_Cornfoot, Stephen_

_Entwistle, Kevin_

_McDougal, Morag_

_Femmes :_

_Brocklehurst, Mandy_

_Li, Sue_

_Patil, Padma_

_Turpin, Lisa_

_Poufsouffle__ – 9_

_Hommes :_

_Finch-Fletchey, Justin_

_Hopkins, Wayne_

_MacMillian, Ernie_

_Smith, Zacharias_

_Femmes :_

_Abbot, Hannah_

_Bonnes, Susan_

_Li, Leanne_

_Jones, Megan_

_Perks, Sally-Anne_

"Trente-sept nouveaux étudiants. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je suppose que la population des sorciers a diminué pendant le règne de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous sommes environ soixante dans notre année, mais j'ai remarqué que le nombre d'étudiants baisse d'année en année, observa Amelia.

- C'en encore pire après la bataille finale, ajouta Luna.

- Avant notre départ, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie disait que les gens se précipitaient pour se marier. Le Ministère s'attendait à un baby-boom, causé par les ravages de la guerre.

- C'était à prévoir. Il s'est passé la même chose dans le monde moldu, après la deuxième guerre mondiale. La population a presque doublé. Les bébés nés après la guerre furent appelés « les baby-boomers », les informa Hermione.

- Mia, tu es une encyclopédie vivante, je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens toutes ces informations, la taquina Alice. Je pense que nous devrions passer au prochain chapitre."

Fin du chapitre.

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma merveilleuse Bêta __**Isotope**__._


	10. Chapitre 10

_Making A Difference – Book 1_

_Chapitre 8 – Le Maître des Potions_

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**AMORTENTIA-MALFOY**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_**Le texte en gras**__ vient exclusivement du livre __**Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers, VERSION FRANÇAISE,**__ qui appartient bien évidemment, à la très talentueuse __**J.K ROWLING.**_

_Ce chapitre a été traduit par __**GWEN S.G**__, qui est toute nouvelle en matière de traduction._

_Il a été relu, travaillé et arrangé par __**MOI**__._

_Et validé par ma Bêta __**ISOTOPE**_.

_Voici le dernier des "anciens chapitres." Le prochain chapitre sera inédit. _

_Merci à pour les reviews, les favoris et les alertes._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture…_

* * *

« C'est ton tour, maman. » dit Hermione en tendant le livre à Dorea.

Dorea s'éclaircit la gorge et lut : « **Chapitre 8 : Le maître des potions »**

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » gémit Severus. Luna lui sourit, pour le réconforter.

- **Là, regarde.**

**- Où ?**

**- À côté du grand type roux.**

**- Avec les lunettes ?**

**- Tu as vu sa cicatrice ?**

**Le lendemain, dès qu'il eut quitté le dortoir, Harry entendait murmurer sur son passage. Les élèves qui attendaient à la porte des salles de classe se levaient sur la pointe des pieds pour le voir ou revenaient sur leur pas pour le croiser à nouveau. **

« Ça devait être incroyablement agaçant. » commenta Remus.

**Harry, pendant ce temps, essayait de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe du château.**

« Ils le fixent comme un animal de foire, souffla Lily.

- C'est ridicule et cela empire au fur et à mesure. Depuis que la guerre est finie, c'est encore pire. » ajouta Hermione.

**Il y avait cent quarante-deux escaliers à Poudlard, des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés –**

« Comment peut-il le savoir ? demanda Sirius.

- C'est dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, répondit Alice.

- Non, pas toi, Alice, gémit James.

- Hey, c'était une lecture intéressante. Peut-être pourriez-vous utiliser vos neurones pour une fois et lire un livre de temps à autres. » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

–**certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber.**

« J'oublie tout le temps ces escaliers piégés, gloussa Alice.

- Neville aussi. » sourit Luna.

**Il y avait aussi les portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne leur demandait pas poliment ou si on ne les chatouillait pas au bon endroit.**

« Les cuisines. » dirent les adolescents en chœur.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Les étudiants n'étaient pas supposés savoir où se trouvaient les cuisines. Albus chantonna pour lui-même - faisant semblant de ne pas entendre - une étincelle dans les yeux.

**Et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de murs déguisés en portes. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient car tout bougeait sans cesse. Les gens représentés sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs passaient leur temps à se rendre visite les uns les autres et Harry était persuadé que les armures se promenaient parfois dans les couloirs.**

« C'est vrai. » rit Albus.

**Quant aux fantômes, ils ne facilitaient pas la tâche. C'était toujours un choc désagréable quand l'un d'eux traversait une porte au moment où on essayait de l'ouvrir. Quasi-sans-Tête était toujours heureux d'aider les Gryffondor à trouver leur chemin, -**

« C'est gentil de sa part. » sourit Henry.

**-mais Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, bombardait les nouveaux de morceaux de craie, tirait les tapis sous leurs pieds, renversait des corbeilles à papier sur leur tête ou se glissait silencieusement derrière eux et leur attrapait le nez en hurlant : « JE T'AI EU ! » d'une voix perçante.**

Les Maraudeurs rirent en entendant cela.

« C'est ta faute ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui apprendre ça ! s'exclama Lily en frappant James avec un coussin.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il continuerait de faire ça, même dans le futur, grommela James en tentant de protéger sa tête.

- Tu aurais dû le savoir, c'est Peeves. » Amelia se moqua du garçon malmené.

**Mais pire encore que Peeves, si toutefois c'était possible, il y avait Argus Rusard, le concierge. Harry et Ron avaient réussi à se le mettre à dos dès le premier jour. Rusard les avait surpris alors qu'ils essayaient d'ouvrir une porte qui, par malchance, s'était révélée être l'entrée du couloir interdit du troisième étage.**

« Ha ! Je le savais ! » sourit Alice.

Tout le monde gloussa.

**Il avait refusé de les croire lorsqu'ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils étaient perdus. Il était convaincu qu'ils avaient tenté de la forcer exprès et il les avait menacés de les enfermer au cachot. Heureusement, le Professeur Quirrell qui passait par là était venu à leur secours.**

« Quirrell ne devrait pas non plus se trouver là. Que fait-il dans ce couloir ? » observa Frank.

**Rusard avait une chatte qui s'appelait Miss Teigne, une créature grisâtre et décharnée avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient comme des lampes, à l'image de ceux de son maître.**

« Elle est encore là ? Je croyais que ce vieux plumeau aurait disparu à cette époque-là. Ce chat est une menace. » ricana Regulus.

Les adolescents et Minerva approuvèrent. Albus gloussa.

**Elle sillonnait les couloirs toute seule et dès qu'elle voyait quelqu'un commettre la moindre faute, ne serait-ce que poser un orteil au-delà d'une ligne interdite, elle filait prévenir son maître qui accourrait aussitôt en soufflant comme un bœuf.**

**Rusard connaissait les passages secrets de l'école mieux que personne (à part peut-être les jumeaux Weasley) -**

Les Maraudeurs regardèrent Hermione et Luna.

« Ont-ils.. ? » demanda James avec une drôle d'étincelle dans ses yeux. Recevant un hochement de tête en réponse, il sourit machiavéliquement.

« Voudrais-je savoir ? demanda Dorea.

- Vous le saurez plus tard. » sourit Luna.

Dorea secoua la tête en arborant un tendre sourire.

**-et pouvait apparaître aussi soudainement que l'un des fantômes. Tous les élèves le détestaient et nombre d'entre eux auraient été ravis de donner un bon coup de pied à Miss Teigne.**

« On l'a tous fait à un moment de l'année. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle essaye tout le temps de nous surprendre, même quand on ne fait rien de mal. » commenta Alice.

Tous les adolescents approuvèrent de bon cœur.

**Lorsqu'on avait enfin réussi à trouver la salle de classe, il fallait arriver à suivre les cours et Harry découvrit très vite que l'exercice de la magie ne consistait pas seulement à brandir une baguette magique en marmonnant quelques paroles un peu bizarres.**

« Oh non. » sourit Henry.

**Chaque mercredi soir, ils observaient le ciel au télescope et apprenaient le nom des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes. Trois fois par semaine, ils étudiaient les plantes dans les serres situées à l'arrière du château, sous la direction d'une petite sorcière joliment potelée qui s'appelait professeur Chourave.**

« Le professeur Chourave est encore là. C'est l'une de mes professeures préférés. » sourit Alice.

**Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient ceux d'Histoire de la Magie qui était enseignées par le seul professeur fantôme du collège. Alors qu'il était déjà très vieux, le professeur Binns s'était endormi devant la cheminée et quand il s'était levé le lendemain matin pour faire sa classe, il avait laissé son corps derrière lui. Binns parlait sans cesse d'une voix monocorde tandis que les élèves griffonnaient des noms de sorciers célèbres en confondant Emeric le Hargneux et Ulric le Follingue. **

« Albus, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est grand temps qu'on le remplace ? Les enfants semblent ne rien apprendre. Les résultats aux tests sont mauvais depuis quelques années, demanda Minerva en se tournant vers son collègue.

- Je suis d'accord. Les étudiants semblent être de moins en moins bons. » nota Albus.

**Flitwick, le professeur d'Enchantements, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau. Au début de leur premier cours, pendant qu'il faisait l'appel, il poussa un petit cri aigu en voyant le nom de Harry et tomba à la renverse.**

Tout le monde rit.

**Le professeur McGonagall était très différente. Harry avait vu juste en pensant qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parla très directement dès le début du premier cours.**

**- La Métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, avait-elle dit. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.**

« C'est une classe pour apprendre, pas pour se faire des amis. Quand je vous parle ou que j'enseigne, vous êtes supposés écouter. Vous pouvez parler pendant les groupes de travail tant que celui-ci passe en priorité. » ajouta Minerva.

**Elle avait alors changé son bureau en cochon puis lui avait redonné sa forme d'origine. La démonstration était impressionnante et les élèves avaient hâte de commencer les cours au plus vite, mais il s'était bientôt rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'en faire autant.**

« Vous nous avez donné de faux-espoirs, Professeur, dit Hermione en souriant.

- Mia, tu as réussi à le faire en fin de cinquième année, déclara Luna.

- Waouh, cinquième année ? C'est du niveau ASPIC ! déclara Regulus, estomaqué.

- Félicitations, j'avais raison en disant que vous aviez du talent. » la félicita Minerva.

Les Potter (James compris), semblaient fiers d'Hermione. Celle-ci rougit et balbutia ses remerciements.

**Après avoir suivi des explications très compliquées, ils avaient commencé à s'exercer en essayant de changer une allumette en aiguille, mais seule Hermione Granger avait obtenu un résultat. Le professeur McGonagall avait montré à toute la classe l'allumette qui avait pris une couleur argentée et dont l'extrémité était devenue pointue et elle avait même accordé à Hermione un de ses rares sourires.**

« J'ai dû m'apercevoir de votre talent et cela a dû me rappeler un autre étudiant qui excellait dans ma matière. » dit Minerva en souriant à James qui lui rendit son sourire.

**Le cours que tout le monde attendait avec impatience, c'était celui de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais l'enseignement de Quirrell tournait plutôt à la farce. La salle de classe était imprégnée d'une forte odeur d'ail destinée à éloigner le vampire que le professeur avait rencontré en Roumanie et qu'il craignait de voir arriver un jour à Poudlard. Son turban, avait-il expliqué à ses élèves, lui avait été offert par un prince africain pour le remercier de l'avoir débarrassé d'un zombie, mais son histoire sonnait faux.**

« Je ne le croirais pas non plus. Il sursauterait de terreur face à son ombre s'il la voyait du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi l'écouteraient-ils, si lui-même n'a pas confiance en sa matière ? » déclara Regulus.

**Quirrell, en effet, avait été incapable de raconter comment il avait combattu le zombie. En plus, le turban dégageait la même odeur que la salle de classe, ce qui avait fait dire aux jumeaux Weasley que le professeur l'avait rempli d'ail pour se protéger en permanence des vampires.**

« Le turban ne cesse d'être évoqué. Suspect, non ? » observa Frank.

Maugrey et les Aînés approuvèrent les propos de Frank.

**Harry constata avec un grand soulagement qu'il n'avait guère de retard sur ses camarades. Nombres d'entre eux avaient également été élevés dans des familles de Moldus et, tout comme lui, ne s'étaient jamais doutés qu'ils appartenaient au monde de la sorcellerie. Il y avait tant de choses à apprendre que même quelqu'un comme Ron ne tirait pas grand avantage de son appartenance à une vieille famille de sorciers.**

« On part tous du même point de départ. » sourit Charlus.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'accord.

**Le vendredi, Harry et Ron avaient trouvé tous seuls le chemin de la Grande Salle où était servi le petit-déjeuner.**

« Bravo, fils. » dit James avec fierté.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.**

**- Un cours commun de potions magiques avec les Serpentard, dit Ron. C'est Rogue qui est leur directeur. On dit qu'il essaye toujours de les avantager, on verra bien si c'est vrai.**

Severus grogna.

**- J'aimerais bien que McGonagall ait envie de nous avantager, dit Harry.**

**Le professeur McGonagall était la directrice des Gryffondor, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de leur donner une montagne de devoirs à faire.**

« Je crois en l'égalité des traitements. Nul n'est mieux qu'un autre, nous sommes tous égaux. » commenta le professeur.

**Au même moment, le courrier arriva. Harry s'était habitué à voir entrer chaque matin dans la Grande Salle, au moment du petit-déjeuner, une centaine de hiboux qui tournoyaient au-dessus des tables en laissant tomber lettres et paquets sur les genoux de leur propriétaire.**

« Cela m'a paru bizarre, au début, déclara Lily. Je n'étais pas habituée à cette forme de communication. »

**Jusqu'à présent, Hedwige n'avait rien apporté à Harry. Parfois, elle venait le voir pour lui mordiller l'oreille et grignoter un morceau de toast avant de retourner dans la volière réservée aux hiboux. **

« Il s'est trouvé une bonne amie. » dit Augusta en souriant.

**Ce matin-là, cependant, elle vint voleter entre la confiture et le sucrier et déposa une lettre dans l'assiette de Harry. Il déchira aussitôt l'enveloppe et en sortit un mot griffonné à la hâte.**

_**Cher Harry,**_

_**Je sais que tu es libre le vendredi après-midi. Est-ce que tu aurais envie de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi aux alentours de trois heures ? Je voudrais bien savoir comment s'est passée ta première semaine. Réponds-moi en m'envoyant Hedwige.**_

_**Hagrid.**_

« C'est gentil de sa part. » sourit Amelia.

**Harry emprunta la plume de Ron et écrivit rapidement au dos du morceau de papier « D'accord, à tout à l'heure. » Puis il confia le message à Hedwige qui l'emporta vers son destinataire.**

**La perspective de prendre le thé avec Hagrid mit un peu de baume au cœur de Harry. Car le cours de potions magique fut sans nul doute la pire épreuve qu'il ait eu à subir depuis son arrivée au collège.**

**Lors du banquet de début d'année, Harry avait senti que le professeur Rogue ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. À la fin du premier cours de potions, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé : en réalité, Rogue le haïssait.**

Rogue grogna une nouvelle fois entre ses mains. Luna lui tapota doucement le dos.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que ton toi futur a pu faire. » siffla James, quand il remarqua que Severus était prêt à dire quelque chose. Lily sourit pour confirmer ses dires.

**Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les animaux qui flottaient dans des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendaient l'endroit encore plus effrayant.**

« Ils appellent ça « effrayant », mais je pense que cela doit juste être déplaisant et perturbant. C'est triste que ce soit situé dans les cachots, ça empire l'effet. » Narcissa frissonna.

**Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Harry, il marqua une pause.**

**- Ah oui, dit-il. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.**

**Draco Malfoy et ses amis Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent en se cachant derrière leurs mains. Rogue acheva de faire l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Hagrid mais ils n'avaient pas la même chaleur. Ils étaient vides et froids, comme l'entrée d'un tunnel.**

« Devrions-nous nous inquiéter du fait que Harry fixe les yeux de Severus comme ça ? » plaisanta James, en essayant de faire retomber la tension.

Tout le monde rit. Severus lança à James un regard dégoûté, ce qui fit redoubler les rires.

**- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il.**

**Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir sans effort le silence dans une classe.**

« Impressionnant, observa Frank.

- C'est sa voix, sourit Luna. Sa voix attire l'attention. Quand il parle, tout le monde s'arrête pour l'écouter. Il y a du velours dans sa voix. Quand il parlait, cela avait le don de nous donner des frissons. Même si ce n'était pas mentionné en public, il était assez populaire auprès des étudiantes de l'école. Elles pensaient que sa voix était sexy.

- N'étais-tu pas l'une d'entre elles ? la taquina Hermione.

- Possible. » dit Luna sans en éprouver la moindre honte.

Severus rougit lorsqu'il entendit ce commentaire. Les garçons du groupe l'acclamèrent et le loup-garou siffla. Les filles lui sourirent toutes.

**- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon, si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.**

« Ça aurait été un bon discours, si tu ne les avais pas appelés des cornichons. » ricana Lucius.

**Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard en levant les sourcils. Hermione Granger était assise au bord de sa chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon.**

Tout le monde rit aux dépens d'Hermione. Elle se couvrit le visage, qui fut devenu écarlate. Ils l'entendirent murmurer : « Imbécile trop observateur » entre ses mains. Valentina décida, elle aussi, de participer à la conversation, en gazouillant sur les genoux de Sirius.

**- Potter ! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?**

**Poudre de quoi, infusion de quoi ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui parut aussi décontenancé que lui. La main d'Hermione s'était levée à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.**

« Ce n'est pas du niveau des première année, Severus, c'est au programme des cinquième année. Je ne suis cependant pas surpris qu'Hermione connaisse la réponse, dit Lucius avec un air suffisant.

- Les potions sont ma matière favorite. Je l'avais lu dans un livre que j'avais acheté comme lecture complémentaire. Même si la matière était enseignée par une chauve-souris désobligeante, je l'adorais. » Hermione sourit en faisant un clin d'œil à Severus.

Tous rirent de son commentaire.

**- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Harry.**

**Rogue eut un rictus méprisant.**

**- Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, dit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à la main levée d'Hermione.**

**- Essayons encore une fois, Potter, reprit Rogue. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?**

« C'est un sujet de première année, mais il ne sera pas abordé avant quelques mois. » constata Amelia.

**Hermione leva à nouveau la main comme si elle essayait de toucher le plafond, mais Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un bézoard. Il essaya de ne pas regarder Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient secoués d'un fou-rire.**

**- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, dit-il.**

**- Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? **

**Harry se força à ne pas baisser les yeux devant le regard glacé du professer. En fait, il avait bel et bien ouvert ses livres quand il était encore chez les Dursley, mais Rogue ne pouvait pas exiger de lui qu'il ait retenu tout ce que contenait le manuel intitulé **_**Mille herbes et champignons magiques.**_

« Le Severus du futur, si. » répondit Regulus.

**Rogue ne faisait toujours pas attention à la main frémissante d'Hermione. **

**- Potter, reprit le professeur, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?**

« Question tordue, répondit Amelia. C'est la même plante, qui est aussi connue sous le nom d'aconit. »

**Cette fois, Hermione se leva, la main toujours tendue au-dessus de sa tête.**

**- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry avec calme. Mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle.**

Tout le monde rit. L'attitude d'Harry leur rappelait Lily.

**Il y eut quelques rires. Rogue, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air content.**

**- Asseyez-vous ! lança-t-il à Hermione.**

« Désolé, Hermione. » s'excusa Severus.

Hermione balaya ses excuses d'un revers de main. « Ne t'excuse pas. »

**- Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante qu'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre des notes ?**

« Tu ne leur as pas dit de le faire, Severus. Je n'aime pas cette version de toi, dit Narcissa avec amertume.

- Visiblement, tu n'es pas la seule. Je suis devenu ce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais devenir. » dit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

Dorea, sentant que Severus ne voulait plus être le centre d'attention, reprit la lecture.

**Il y eut soudain un bruissement de plumes et de parchemins.**

**- Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter, ajouta Rogue.**

**Il répartit alors les élèves deux par deux et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait parmi les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, en les regardant peser des orties séchées et écraser des crochets de serpent. Chacun eut droit à de sévères critiques, sauf Malfoy pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie. **

Severus secoua la tête, déçu par sa propre attitude. Luna serra sa main, lui disant de ne pas tant s'inquiéter.

**Brusquement, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore emplit le cachot. Neville Londubat s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Un instant, toute la classe était debout sur les tabourets et Neville, aspergé de potion lorsque le chaudron avait fondu, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur les bras et les jambes.**

« Le pauvre garçon a dû hériter de mes atroces capacités en confection de potions, dit tristement Augusta.

- Ça devait être la combinaison de Neville et Seamus, assura Hermione. Seamus a un talent naturel pour provoquer des incendies ou faire exploser des choses, sans le vouloir ou savoir comment. Neville manque juste de confiance en lui. »

**- Imbécile ! gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître d'un geste de la main la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?**

**Neville pleurnichait et des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.**

**- Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue à Seamus. **

**Puis il se tourna vers Harry et Ron qui avaient préparé leur potion à côté de Neville.**

« Comment allait-il ? demanda Alice en s'agrippant fermement au bras de Frank.

- Il a guéri. Il a dû rester toute la journée à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh est la meilleure, il était en pleine forme le lendemain. » répondit Hermione.

**- Potter, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que s'il ratait sa potion, vous auriez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui va coûter un point de plus à Gryffondor.**

« Il était probablement trop occupé à se concentrer sur sa potion, idiot ! » grogna Severus. Luna lui frotta doucement le dos, pour qu'il reste calme.

**C'était tellement injuste que Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Ron lui donna un petit coup de pied pour l'en dissuader.**

**- Laisse tomber, chuchota-t-il. Il paraît qu'il peut devenir très méchant quand il s'y met.**

**Lorsqu'ils remontèrent du cachot, une heure plus tard, Harry remuait de sombres pensées et son moral était au plus bas. Il avait fait perdre deux points à Gryffondor dès la première semaine. Pourquoi Rogue le haïssait-il ainsi ?**

« Désolé, mon pote, c'est de notre faute. » s'excusa Sirius. Remus et James approuvèrent en hochant la tête.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Ron. Rogue enlevait aussi des points à Gryffondor à cause de Fred et George. Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi chez Hagrid ?**

**À trois heures moins cinq, ils quittèrent le château et traversèrent le parc. Hagrid habitait une petite maison de bois en bordure de la forêt interdite. Une arbalète et une paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posées à côté de la porte. **

**Lorsque Harry frappa, un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur de la maison, accompagné d'aboiements sonores. Puis, la voix de Hagrid domina le vacarme.**

**- Ça suffit, Crockdur ! dit-il. Va-t'en de là.**

**Le visage hirsute de Hagrid apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.**

**- Du calme, Crockdur !**

**Il fit entrer Harry et Ron en s'efforçant de retenir par son collier un énorme molosse noir.**

**La maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork. **

**- Faîtes comme chez vous, dit Hagrid en lâchant Crockdur qui bondit aussitôt sur Ron et entreprit de lui lécher consciencieusement les oreilles. À l'image de son maître, Crockdur était beaucoup moins féroce qu'il ne le paraissait.**

« Ce sont les créatures avec des noms innocents, qui sont à surveiller. Hagrid a une drôle de façon de nommer ses créatures, celles qui sont douces et inoffensives ont des noms agressifs, celles qui sont dangereuses et vicieuses ont des noms adorablement mignons. » commenta Sirius.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'approuver. Norbert et Touffu n'étaient pas des noms qu'elle aurait donné à de telles créatures.

**- Je vous présente Ron, dit Harry à Hagrid qui versait de l'eau chaude dans une grande théière et disposait des biscuits maison sur une assiette.**

**- Encore un Weasley, à ce que je vois, remarqua Hagrid en regardant les taches de rousseur de Ron. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à poursuivre tes frères jumeaux quand il leur prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt.**

« L'autre moitié, il l'a passée à courser James et les garçons. » plaisanta Charlus.

Les Maraudeurs sourirent fièrement en entendant cela.

**Les biscuits faillirent leur casser les dents mais Ron et Harry firent semblant de les trouver délicieux. Ils lui racontèrent leur première semaine de classe pendant que Crockdur, la tête posée sur les genoux de Harry, bavait abondamment sur sa robe de sorcier.**

**Harry et Ron furent enchantés d'entendre Hagrid qualifier Rusard de « vieille ganache ».**

« Argus et Hagrid ne se sont jamais entendus. » Albus sourit tendrement.

**- Et un de ces jours, j'aimerais bien présenter son horrible Miss Teigne à Crockdur. À chaque fois que j'entre dans l'école, elle me suit partout. Impossible de se débarrasser d'elle. C'est Rusard qui me l'envoie. **

**Lorsque Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de Rogue, Hagrid lui fit la même réponse que Ron : il ne fallait pas y prêter attention. Rogue n'avait jamais aimé grand monde parmi ses élèves.**

**- Mais moi, on dirait vraiment qu'il me hait, insista Harry.**

**- Tu dis des bêtises, assura Hagrid. Pourquoi donc te haïrait-il ?**

**Mais Harry remarqua que Hagrid avait détourné les yeux en disant cela.**

« Hagrid est conscient de la tension entre les garçons. Quoiqu'elle n'existe plus désormais. » Amelia sourit fièrement.

**- Comment va ton frère Charlie ? demanda Hagrid à Ron. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il savait très bien s'y prendre avec les animaux. **

Tout le monde rit, devant le manque flagrant de subtilité, de la part de Hagrid.

**Harry se demanda si Hagrid avait fait exprès de changer de sujet. ***

« Très probablement. » confirma Alice.

**Pendant que Ron lui parlait de Charlie, Harry prit un morceau de journal posé sur la table. C'était un article découpé dans **_**La Gazette du sorcier **_**:**

**« Le cambriolage de Gringotts »**

**L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire. **

**Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour.**

**« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins.**

**Harry se souvenait de ce que Ron lui avait dit dans le train, il y avait eu une tentative de cambriolage à Gringotts. Mais il n'avait pas précisé la date à laquelle elle avait eu lieu.**

**- Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry. Ce cambriolage à Gringotts s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ! Ça aurait pu arriver pendant qu'on y était !**

**Cette fois, il n'y avait vraiment aucun doute : Hagrid fuyait le regard de Harry. Il poussa un grognement et lui offrit un autre biscuit. Harry relut l'article. La chambre forte fracturée avait été vidée le même jour. Hagrid avait vidé la chambre forte numéro 713, si on pouvait appeler ça vider. Il n'avait pris qu'un petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Était-ce donc cela que les voleurs avaient voulu dérober ?**

**Lorsqu'il revint au château avec Ron, leurs poches pleines de biscuits qu'ils avaient été trop polis pour refuser, Harry estima qu'aucun des cours qu'il avait suivis jusqu'à présent ne lui avait donné autant à penser que cette visite chez Hagrid. Il se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver le fameux paquet, à présent. Si c'était bien ce que cherchaient les voleurs, Hagrid l'avait emporté juste à temps ! Harry se posa aussi une autre question : Hagrid avait-il quelque chose à lui cacher au sujet de Rogue et de l'antipathie qu'il lui avait manifestée ?**

« Il commence à rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Il est plutôt doué, observa Maugrey.

- C'est la fin du chapitre, termina Dorea. Nous pouvons lire un autre chapitre, puis aller déjeuner, qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Dorea tendit le livre à Charlus, lorsque tous approuvèrent.

*** Cette phrase ne se trouve pas dans le texte français, mais est bel et bien présente dans la version originale.**

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à **GWEN S.G** et à ma Bêta __**ISOTOPE**__. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, elles me font énormément plaisir._

_A bientôt !_


End file.
